UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE) END
by mang jajang
Summary: Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya. Suho, Yixing. SULAY, JOONXING GS
1. Chapter 1

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

 **SULAY**

Cerita ini remake dari novel Santhy Agatha. Cerita sama hanya cast nya saja yang berubah. Selamat membaca

.

.

"Kamu sangat menyedihkan", Seulgi menoleh ke laki-laki di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan kakaknya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Seulgi mendengus lalu menyesap minuman kalengnya dan meletakkannya di dasbor mobil.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau begini terus? sampai dia menjadi nenek-nenek dan tetap tidak menyadari keberadaanmu?"

"Sttt." Junmyeon bahkan tidak menoleh ke wajah adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya, tatapannya lurus ke depan, ke pintu keluar sebuah gerbang kampus.

Tak lama sosok yang dicarinya itu keluar, dengan senyum manis yang sudah di hapalnya, sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia tersenyum." gumam Junmyeon lega.

"Tentu saja dia tersenyum, dia berhasil lulus dengan predikat cumlaude", tukas Seulgi dengan gusar, "Dan itu karena siapa coba?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya…."

"Karena kau oppa! Semua karena perjuanganmu." Seulgi tidak mempedulikan peringatan kakaknya dan terus melanjutkan.

"Dan sekarang kau bahkan tidak bisa memberi selamat kepadanya, malah mengintip dari jauh seperti ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan!"

Junmyeon terus menatap sosok itu sampai menjauh, menghilang di dalam angkutan umum yang dikendarainya.

"Dia bahkan masih naik angkutan umum, Aku harus mengusahakan kendaraan untuknya. Supaya dia tidak perlu capek berpanas-panasan naik angkutan umum lagi."

Perkataan itu semakin membuat Seulgi gusar karena kakaknya itu tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya.

"Kau menyedihkan, sampai kapan kau menghukum diri sendiri seperti ini?"

Sepi. Tampaknya Junmyeon mengganggap pertanyaan Seulgi itu tidak perlu dijawab. Dua kakak beradik itu terdiam di dalam mobil mewah yang sengaja di parkir agak jauh dari kampus, agar tidak mencolok. Junmyeon sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pikirannya melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun lalu, saat usianya masih 18 tahun. Kaya, tampan, punya kuasa, dan tidak tahu tentang rasa tanggung jawab…..

 _10 tahun yang lalu_ ,,,,,,,,

 _"Ini mobil hadiah ulang tahunku, baru ada dua di negara ini." gumam Junmyeon bangga pada teman-temannya waktu itu._

 _Semua temannya mengagumi mobil sport warna merah yang diparkir Junmyeon di lapangan itu._

 _"Gila Myeon, mobil ini enak sekali dibawa ngebut!", seru salah satu temannya._

 _"Tentu saja, namanya juga mobil sport."_

 _"C'mon Let's try." seru salah seorang temannya yang lain._

 _Junmyeon tertawa bangga dengan kesombongan masa mudanya waktu itu. Malam itu mereka mabuk-mabukkan dan berpesta pora._

 _Dan malam itu pula Junmyeon belajar bahwa kesenangan sesaat kadangkala bisa merenggut nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah. Mobil yang dia kendarai dalam keadaan mabuk, menabrak sebuah taksi yang berjalan pelan di jalur berlawanan._

 _Pengemudi taksi itu, lelaki tua yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tewas seketika._

 _Tentu saja semua permasalahan dapat dibereskan dengan cepat. Ayah Junmyeon adalah pengusaha yang sangat berpengaruh karena harta dan kekuasaannya yang melimpah._

 _Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan kenapa Junmyeon mengendarai kendaraannya dalam kondisi mabuk berat, uang jaminan sudah disiapkan. Junmyeon sendiri waktu itu lebih mencemaskan keadaannya daripada memikirkan supir taksi tua yang tewas itu. Toh supir taksi itu lebih beruntung langsung tewas, tidak merasakan sakit seperti dirinya._

 _Limpanya terbentur keras, bengkak, sehingga memerlukan perawatan dan pengobatan khusus, dan rasa sakitnya sungguh tidak terkira. Bahkan Junmyeon sempat menyalahkan supir taksi yang menurutnya kurang ajar. Kenapa bisa ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan dirinya sehingga membuatnya tertabrak._

 _Semua permasalahan dibereskan dengan cepat oleh ayahnya. Junmyeon langsung di kirim ke Amerika untuk menjalani pengobatan. Sampai 6 bulan kemudian setelah kecelakaan itu, dia pulang ke Korea._

 _Ibunya, seorang perempuan Spanyol yang sudah tinggal di negara ini sejak menikah dengan Ayah Junmyeon, mengingatkannya,_

 _"Kau tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang mereka?" tanya ibunya waktu itu._

 _Junmyeon yang saat itu merasa bosan karena masih harus beristirahat di rumah dan tidak bisa keluar rumah menatap ibunya dengan marah,_

 _'Buat apa eomma?, Bukankah appa sudah memberikan tunjangan yang sepadan buat mereka? Mungkin malahan lebih banyak dari yang bisa dihasilkan supir taksi itu ketika dia hidup"._

 _Kesombongan membuat suaranya terdengar keras._

 _Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya," Supir taksi itu memiliki isteri yang berduka dan seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan biaya sekolah. Apakah kamu tidak menyesal atas kehilangan yang dialami anak kecil itu, Junmyeon?"_

 _Junmyeon merasa terganggu mendengar ucapan ibunya, "Sebenarnya apa yang eomma inginkan dari Junmyeon?"_

 _"Eomma hanya ingin merasa sedikit lega, eomma ingin kamu kesana dan meminta maaf langsung. Bahkan selama ini hanya pegawai appa yang datang kesana dan mengurus semuanya."_

 _Junmyeon mencibir, "Mereka itu keluarga miskin, kalau Junmyeon datang kesana dan menunjukkan penyesalan, mungkin mereka akan meminta tambahan tunjangan lagi."_

 _"Kalau begitu beri saja. Kau sudah mengambil nyawa seorang ayah Junmyeon. Berapapun harta yang kau berikan, itu tak akan tergantikan."_

 _Dan datanglah Junmyeon keesokan harinya, dengan diantarkan sopir dalam mobil mewah. Tentu saja tak lupa membawa buket bunga di tangannya._

 _Ternyata mobil tidak bisa masuk ke kompleks itu, Junmyeon masih harus berjalan melewati gang sempit dan rumah-rumah tak terurus dengan bau yang mengganggu indra penciumannya. Dengan jijik dipandanginya lumpur di sepatu mahalnya, dia akan membuang sepatu ini, putusnya jengkel._

 _Rumah itu sederhana, terletak di ujung gang, tetapi tampak paling bersih di antara semua rumah yang berdesak-desakan di sana. Kelihatannya seseorang berusaha meletakkan pot-pot mungil berisi bunga mawar untuk menutupi pagar jelek yang menyedihkan di depan rumah itu. Ketika Junmyeon mengucapkan permisi didepan pintu, seorang gadis remaja, mungkin usianya beberapa tahun di bawahnya muncul di ruang tamu dan menatapnya curiga._

 _Gadis itu cantik, itu yang Junmyeon pikirkan pertama kali melihatnya. Cantik, dengan tatapan mata yang cerdas, dan meskipun hanya berpakaian sederhana, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan keterpesonaan Junmyeon._

 _"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati._

 _Junmyeon memasang senyumnya yang paling mempesona, selama ini banyak perempuan yang mengejarnya. Dia tidak pernah meragukan pesonanya._

 _"Saya Kim Junmyeon, maaf saya baru bisa kemari. Saya baru pulang dari Amerika setelah menjalani perawatan medis karena luka setelah kecelakaan itu."_

 _Setelah kalimat itu, Junmyeon bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi._

 _Yang bisa diingatnya adalah jeritan histeris penuh kemarahan sang gadis, tetangga-tetangga yang berdatangan untuk memisahkan mereka karena sang gadis tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan tamparan bertubi-tubi. Bunga-bunga berserakan dihancurkan, dan ancaman penuh kebencian keluar dari gadis kecil itu._

 _"Jangan pernah kau menampakkan wajahmu di muka kami!, Kau manusia hina yang bersembunyi di balik kekuasaan ayahmu, manusia pengecut, tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau pikir nyawa manusia bisa diganti semudah itu dengan uang? Kami memang miskin, tapi kami punya harga diri! Jadi sebelum kau bisa menunjukkan kalau kau punya harga diri, jangan berani-berani menunjukkan mukamu di depan kami!"_

 _Hari itu, Junmyeon diberitahu oleh seorang tetangga, sang ibu yang jatuh sakit karena tak kuat menahan kepedihan meninggal semalam dalam kondisi sakit parah, menyusul ayahnya._

 _Hari itu, Junmyeon menyadari, bahwa perbuatannya telah menghancurkan hidup sebuah keluarga._

 _"Mereka sama sekali tidak mau menerima uang tunjangan dari keluarga ini, itulah yang mengganjal di hati eomma." sang ibu menatap Junmyeon sedih._

 _"Gadis itu membenciku eomma, baru kali ini aku menerima tatapan kebencian seperti itu."_

 _Junmyeon masih terpekur shock dengan kejadian yang baru di alaminya. Sang ibu hanya menatapnya sedih,_

 _"Gadis itu kehilangan ayahnya dengan tragis, dan ibunya pula, apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menumpahkan kebencian kepadamu, penyebab semua ini?"_

 _"Dia sebatang kara, dan dia tidak mau menerima bantuan dari kita, lalu aku harus berbuat apa eomma?"_

 _Ibunya menatap Junmyeon dengan kebijaksanaan yang diperolehnya dari pengalaman hidupnya bertahun-tahun,_

 _"Mungkin kau harus memulainya dari dirimu sendiri dulu Junmyeon…"_

 _Flashback End..._

"Mau sampai kapan kita parkir disini? gadis itu sudah pergi sejak tadi," suara Seulgi memecahkan keheningan, hampir membuat Junmyeon berjingkat karena kaget.

"Melamun lagi ya? Akhir-akhir ini kebiasaanmu melamun semakin parah."

Junmyeon menarik napas lalu memundurkan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran, "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku menunggu dia,"

Seulgi menatap kakaknya seksama, lalu tatapannya berubah penuh sayang. Kejadian kecelakaan itu sudah lama, tetapi kakaknya menanggung beban rasa berdosa itu di pundaknya tanpa henti. Hingga seolah-olah Junmyeon sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

"Aku sayang padamu oppa, aku tidak tahan kalo kau terus-terusan dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Junmyeon terdiam, tidak menanggapi.

"Dia sudah lulus kuliah, nilainya bagus, dia pasti akan diterima di perusahaan yang juga telah susah payah kamu siapkan untuknya." Seulgi menatap Junmyeon penuh arti, lalu mendesah ketika Junmyeon tidak mengatakan apa-apa, "Bukankah ini waktunya kamu berhenti?"

"Berhenti apa?"

"Berhenti memikul tanggung jawab ini seolah-olah kamu tidak akan pernah termaafkan."

Cengkeraman Junmyeon di roda kemudi semakin erat, "Aku memang tidak akan pernah termaafkan."

"Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, gadis itu bahkan mungkin sudah kehilangan kesedihannya dan menjalani hidup dengan bahagia…."

Junmyeon mengernyit menggelengkan kepala, membantah apapun yang berusaha diucapkan oleh adiknya.

"Tidak. Aku yang merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Sebelum semua bisa aku kembalikan kepadanya dalam kondisi utuh, aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Kau itu menyedihkan." Seulgi menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan jengkel, merasa seperti kaset yang rusak karena mengulang-ulang kalimatnya terus-menerus, "Aku berdoa semoga suatu saat nanti gadis itu tahu, siapa yang berada dibalik hidupnya yang berjalan dengan begitu mudah selama ini",

.

.

"Surat panggilan untukmu." ibu asrama menyerahkan surat yang terbungkus rapi dalam amplop berbahan kertas mahal itu.

Yixing mengernyitkan kening, dibacanya kop di amplop surat itu yang ditulis dengan tinta emas elegan dengan emblem lambang perusahaan yang sangat bonafit. Perusahaan ini bergerak di bidang jasa konstruksi dan sangat terkenal, Yixing tahu emblem perusahaan ini, dan dia mengenal perusahaan ini, yang sering disebut-sebut oleh dosennya, dan juga sering muncul di berbagai media massa terutama yang menyangkut literatur bisnis dan keuangan.

Perusahaan ini benar-benar didirikan dari bawah, _owner_ nya yang menurut gosip masih muda, memulai usaha ini setelah pulang dari sekolahnya di Amerika. Dia mendirikan perusahaan dengan sistem yang serupa dengan _joint ventura_ dengan penanaman modal dari perusahaan asing yang bergerak di bidang sejenis, dan kemudian dalam waktu lima tahun sudah merajai jajaran perusahaan konstruksi yang patut diperhitungkan.

Sebuah surat panggilan? Itu benar-benar membuat Yixing bingung, dia tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan ini. Perusahaan ini terlalu bonafit untuk seorang _fresh graduate_ seperti dirinya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ada surat panggilan kalau dia tidak pernah mengajukan surat lamaran?

Ibu asrama tersenyum melihat keragu-raguan Yixing, "Sudah buka saja, mungkin isinya benar-benar panggilan kerja untukmu."

"Tapi saya tidak pernah merasa mengirimkan lamaran ke perusahaan ini, eomma." Yixing terbiasa memanggil ibu asramanya dengan sebutan eomma.

Ibu asrama ini sudah seperti ibu kedua baginya, ketika dia sebatang kara dan kedua orang tuanya meninggal dulu, Yixing memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan. Kebetulan waktu itu seorang tetangganya mengenalkannya dengan Nyonya Jung Seoyun, seorang pegawai yang bertanggung jawab terhadap sebuah asrama putri yang saat itu sedang membutuhkan pembantu dan teman untuk menunggui asrama milik sebuah yayasan swasta tersebut.

Nyonya Jung adalah seorang janda tanpa anak yang hidup sendirian, dan kehadiran Yixing sangat membantunya. Bahkan kemudian Nyonya Jung mengusahakan beasiswa untuk Yixing agar dia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dan kemudian semua terasa mudah bagi Yixing, beasiswanya terus berlanjut hingga Yixing bisa lulus kuliah, tentu saja sebagian biaya hidupnya harus Yixing tanggung sendiri. Dia sekolah sekaligus bekerja sebagai pegawai asrama putri tersebut, mengurus administrasinya, bahkan kadang menjadi pegawai kebersihan kalau sedang tidak ada tenaga kebersihan.

"Mungkin itu rekomendasi dari Universitasmu, kau kan lulusan terbaik." Nyonya Jung tersenyum lembut, "Ayo, bukalah."

Dengan enggan dan sedikit takut-takut, Yixing merobek amplop itu, sebelumnya dia memastikan kalau amplop itu benar-benar ditujukan padanya. Setelah yakin dia mengeluarkan kertas surat yang tak kalah elegan dengan amplopnya itu dan mulai membaca isinya.

 _Dengan Hormat,_

 _maka kami memanggil anda untuk menjalani rangkaian interview…_

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya, membacanya berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana?" Nyonya Jung tampak begitu optimis dan penasaran,

Yixing tersenyum, "Memang surat panggilan pekerjaan…"

"Kau harus datang."

"Tapi, Eomma…aku masih bingung…"

Nyonya Jung menggelengkan kepalanya, menelan semua bantahan Yixing, "Tidak semua orang berkesempatan sepertimu Yixing, kau harus datang memenuhi panggilan kerja itu."

Yixing terdiam, mengerutkan kening, tapi pikirannya melayang, hidupnya terasa begitu mudah, seolah-olah Tuhan mengulurkan tanganNya langsung dan membantunya. Dia mendapatkan semuanya dengan begitu mudah, rumah asrama yang menampungnya gratis, beasiswa demi beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, ibu asrama sebagai pengganti orangtuanya. Pekerjaan yang sangat fleksibel yang memungkinkannya bekerja sambil sekolah, sekaligus menyediakan uang untuk kebutuhan pribadinya. Dan sekarang, begitu luluspun, tawaran pekerjaan langsung datang kepadanya, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, langsung di sebuah perusahaan bonafit berkelas tingggi.

Yixing tersenyum dan otomatis memandang ke atas, ke titik khayalan yang dibayangkannya,

"Hei malaikat pelindungku", bisiknya pelan kepada langit, "Kau pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras, bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan untuk membuat hidupku begitu mudah, terimakasih ya."

.

.

Yixing merapikan rok setelan kerjanya yang sedikit kusut dengan gugup. Angkutan yang dinaikinya sangat penuh dan sesak sehingga penampilan Yixing jadi tidak serapi ketika dia berangkat tadi. Dan sekarang disinilah dia berdiri, di lobby mewah perusahaan ini dengan keragu-raguan dan kecemasan yang tampak jelas.

Aku telah berbuat kesalahan dengan datang kesini, ini bukanlah tempatku.

Yixing mengusap keringat di dahinya ketika petugas resepsionist yang ramah tersenyum kepadanya, mengundangnya mendekat,

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Resepsionist itu mungkin kasihan melihat Yixing yang gugup dan kebingungan seperti salah tempat,

"Eh… ini…." Yixing mengeluarkan surat panggilan interview yang diterimanya kemarin. Dia mengeluarkannya dengan hati-hati seolah itu harta karun berharga dan menunjukkannya kepada sang resepsionist, "Saya mendapatkan panggilan interview di sini hari ini."

Resepsionist itu menerimanya dan mengerutkan kening, dia adalah pegawai berpengalaman dan tahu bahwa surat panggilan ini tidak main-main, dikirimkan langsung oleh sekretaris sang _owner_. Bahkan ditandatangi langsung oleh _owner_ mereka. Ini bukan surat main-main, ini surat penting.

"Sebentar, saya akan menelepon." sikap sang sekretaris yang ramah dan mengasihani itu langsung berubah serius dan dia meninggalkan Yixing untuk mengangkat telepon.

Jantung Yixing langsung berdegup kencang, pikiran-pikiran buruk langsung menerpanya, apakah dia salah? Apakah surat itu surat palsu, mungkin sekedar lelucon untuk mengerjai Yixing? Astaga! Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan di benaknya tentang kemungkinan itu?

Yixing memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah, apakah dia akan diusir? Apakah dia akan dipermalukan?

Rasanya lama sekali ketika resepsionist itu akhirnya kembali dari belakang. Dia sudah berhasil menguasai diri rupanya, senyum ramahnya sudah kembali,

"Interview akan dilakukan di lantai lima, saya akan meminta petugas kami untuk menemani anda ke atas."

Seorang petugas entah muncul dari mana dengan ramah menemani Yixing melangkah masuk ke lift menuju ke lantai lima.

"Mari nona, silahkan duduk dulu di situ, saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan anda."

Yixing duduk di sofa sambil tetap mengerutkan kening, memberitahukan kedatangannya? Kenapa seolah-olah dia adalah tamu yang sudah ditunggu dan bukannya salah satu calon pegawai yang akan menghadapi test interview? Dan dimana yang lainnya? Yixing memandang ke sekeliling yang sepi, dia menyangka akan di interview bersama calon-calon pegawai lainnya, tetapi ternyata dia cuma sendirian,

"Silahkan Nona, Beliau berkenan menemui anda."

Masih dengan bertanya-tanya Yixing melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, sebuah ruangan rapat kecil yang mungkin difungsikan untuk mewawancarai calon pegawai.

Seorang perempuan yang sangat elegan dan cantik menunggunya di sana, cantik sekali seperti model. Wajahnya sangat eksotis seperti perempuan Latin, dengan setelan kantornya yang terlihat mahal dan menarik.

"Selamat siang, silahkan duduk", gumamnya datar mempersilahkan.

Dengan canggung Yixing duduk di hadapan perempuan itu,

"Saya Kim Seulgi, HR Manager disini, mungkin anda bertanya-tanya kenapa anda bisa mendapat panggilan di perusahaan ini. Kami memperoleh rekomendasi dari universitas anda, bahwa anda adalah lulusan terbaik di sana."

Rupanya kata-kata Nyonya Jung ada benarnya, dia dipanggil karena rekomendasi dari kampusnya…

"Baik, pekerjaan yang akan ditawarkan kepada anda adalah staff inti dari direksi. Maksud saya, anda akan bekerja sebagai bawahan langsung dari _Owner_ kami…."

Otak Yixing serasa dicubit, Staff Direksi? kenapa untuk jabatan sepenting staff direksi, perusahaan ini mengambil seorang lulusan baru sepertinya? Bukankah untuk jabatan seperti itu biasanya sebuah perusahaan akan mengambil dan mempromosikan pegawainya yang sudah lama mengabdi untuk naik jabatan? Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otak Yixing langsung terabaikan ketika dia berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh atas wawancara resmi yang mulai dilakukan oleh HR Manager yang cantik itu.

Wawancara itu berlangsung lama, dan begitu resmi, Yixing menjawab semua sesuai kemampuannya, dan setelah pertanyaan terakhir dijawab, Kalau dilihat dari usianya, Nona Seulgi ini masih sangat muda, muda dan cantik pikir Yixing.

Seulgi terdiam agak lama dan menatap catatan di mejanya. Perempuan itu lalu menatap Yixing lama seolah-olah ingin membaca isi hati Yixing,

"Kalau anda diterima, seberapa cepat anda bisa mulai bekerja di perusahaan kami?"

Yixing tergagap, tidak menduga akan ditanya selugas itu, biasanya mereka akan menyalamimu, kemudian mengatakan akan melakukan evaluasi danakan menghubungi beberapa waktu nanti bukan?

"Saya bisa kapan saja", jawab Yixing cepat

Seulgi menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Anda diterima, saya ingin anda siap dan mulai bekerja Senin depan. Cukupkah waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya? Dalam tiga hari?"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya meski masih merasa seperti mimpi,

"Baik. Saya akan bersiap."

Seulgi berdiri dan mau tak mau Yixing ikut berdiri juga, perempuan itu lalu menyalami Yixing dengan senyum aneh.

"Semoga sukses di perusahaan ini." dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah keluar, "Sampai bertemu lagi, anda bisa keluar sendiri kan." dan dengan langkah cepat dan tegas, setegas pembawaannya, wanita itu meninggalkan Yixing sendirian.

Meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terpaku di tengah ruangan itu, menahan keinginan kuat untuk mencubit dirinya sendiri, secepat ini prosesnya? Mimpikah ia….?

.

.

"Sudah beres," Seulgi meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di meja Junmyeon.

"Gomawo," Junmyeon tersenyum menatap adiknya, "Bagaimana?"

"Dia kebingungan," Seulgi mencibir, "Semua ini terlalu mudah, Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti juga akan sebingung dia, dan kau sudah membuatku melanggar aturan perusahaan dalam merekrut pegawai."

Junmyeon tersenyum miris,

"Perusahaan ini punyaku, dan aku juga yang berhak menentukan penerapan aturan itu."

Seulgi mengangkat bahunya,

"Yah… lagipula siapalah aku, bisa dibilang kamu merintis perusahaan ini demi gadis itu… sekarang keinginanmu sudah tercapai Junmyeon."

"Panggil aku Suho kalau berada disini."

Seulgi meringis.

"Dia pasti akan tahu suatu saat nanti, Junmyeon", dengan keras kepala Seulgi tetap memanggil kakaknya dengan panggilan 'Junmyeon", Appa kita bisa dibilang pengusaha dengan nama besar. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan bisa menghubungkan namamu dengan appa, dan identitasmu pasti akan terbongkar."

Junmyeon diam tidak membantah kebenaran yang terasa jelas di ucapan Seulgi, matanya menerawang.

"Dia akan tahu, nanti, setelah aku bereskan semuanya untuknya."

"Dan kamu pikir dia akan berterimakasih padamu nantinya?"

Junmyeon menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Ini bukan tentang pemberian dan rasa terimakasih… ini tentang hutang yang dibayar, Seulgi ah. Dan tidak pernah ada orang yang wajib berterimakasih atas hutangnya yang dibayarkan. Yang ada, yang berhutang itulah yang wajib mengucapkan terimakasih."

Seulgi mendesah, menatap kakaknya dengan sedih.

"Aku cuma bisa mendoakanmu, semoga semua baik-baik saja." dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, sambung Seulgi dalam hati. Meskipun dia mulai merasa tidak yakin, sebab kalau seperti kata orang-orang bahwa Tuhan itu Maha Pemaaf, kenapa Dia membiarkan kakaknya menanggung dosa dan rasa bersalahnya selama bertahun-tahun?

.

.

"Ini ruanganmu", Seorang perempuan yang lebih tua darinya menunjukkan sebuah ruangan kecil di sudut yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung megah itu,

"Seluruh staff direksi berjumlah delapan orang — termasuk dirimu, kami bertugas untuk memfasilitasi kegiatan _owner_ perusahaan ini, yaitu Mr. Suho. Tugasmu adalah membantu Minseok, sekretaris direksi terutama karena dia akan cuti hamil beberapa bulan lagi. Kamu harus bisa mem _back up_ semua pekerjaannya selama dia cuti nanti. Jadi sekarang dia yang akan menjadi mentormu", kata perempuan itu, yang ternyata bernama Yuri. Ia mengedikkan bahu ke arah seorang perempuan muda yang tadi tidak sempat dilihatnya,

Minseok, perempuan muda cantik yang kelihatan montok karena sedang hamil besar itu tersenyum padanya, dan Yixing merasa lega karena mentornya itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

"Ibu Yuri memang kelihatan ketus, tapi dia sangat baik, dia bisa dibilang wakil direktur utama disini. Dia yang meng _handle_ semuanya kalau Mr. Suho sedang tidak ada di tempat", Minseok menjelaskan sambil tersenyum ketika mereka duduk bersama dan Minseok menerangkan tugas-tugasnya,

"Pemilik perusahaan ini namanya Mr. Suho?", Yixing sudah tahu sebenarnya, karena penasaran kemarin dia membeli dan membaca berbagai majalah bisnis yang menyangkut perusahaan ini. Dan sesuai dengan keterangan dosennya sewaktu mencontohkan perusahaan ini sebagai materi kuliahnya, pemilik perusahaan ini masih muda. Muda dan cemerlang karena bisa membangun bisnis sesukses ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Ya, kau akan sering bertemu dengannya nanti, apalagi saat aku cuti melahirkan nanti. Bisa dibilang pekerjaanmu adalah mengatur seluruh jadwal dan keperluannya," Minseok tersenyum dan matanya menerawang, "Jangan kuatir, Mr. Suho tidak seketus ibu Yuri, dia sangat baik dan tenang, tidak pernah meledak marah dan sangat tampan karena ibunya berdarah Spanyol, bayangkan pria-pria Spanyol yang sexy itu." Minseok mengedip nakal, "Biarpun beliau sedikit murung, seperti ada sesuatu yang selalu tersimpan di benaknya, membuatnya susah tersenyum, tapi walaupun begitu…", Minseok mengedipkan matanya lagi, "Dia adalah bujangan paling diincar disini, kesan misteriusnya malah membuatnya semakin memiliki banyak penggemar. Sayang dia begitu penuh rahasia, tidak pernah terlihat dia dekat dengan siapapun."

Yixing mengernyit, muda, kaya, sukses, dan cemerlang, tetapi tidak pernah dekat dengan satu perempuanpun?

Minseok tertawa, bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Yixing,

"Dia bukan gay," bisiknya pelan, "Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi aku pernah mengatur beberapa pertemuan beliau dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik dari kalangan atas. Tapi hubungan mereka sambil lalu saja, Mr. Suho tidak pernah menjalin hubungan lama dengan satu wanita," Minseok mengehela nafas dengan dramatis, "Lelaki setampan itu dan kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya Yixing, daripada kau nanti patah hati seperti yang dialami beberapa karyawan di sini yang berani memendam perasaan kepada Mr. Suho. Mereka semua berujung patah hati, karena Mr. Suho sedikitpun tidak akan melirik mereka."

Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada 'Mr. Suho' itu. Yixing tersenyum dikulum, berpikir dalam hati, dari ceritanya, lelaki itu terdengar terlalu sempurna. Sempurna dan pemurung, ralatnya, sama sekali bukan tipe lelaki idaman Yixing, karena kekasih yang diimpikannya adalah lelaki biasa, yang ceria dan bisa membuatnya tertawa setiap saat.

Dan lelaki itu bukan Mr. Suho, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Yixing merasa yakin.

Meskipun keyakinan manusia kadangkala bisa bertentangan dengan kehendak Tuhan….

.

.

 _Dia ada disini._

Junmyeon menelan ludahnya, merasa konyol karena kegugupannya. Astaga! dia yang selama ini menghadapi begitu banyak orang dengan percaya diri sekarang merasa gugup hanya karena seorang perempuan biasa yang bahkan tidak akan mengenalinya.

Junmyeon berdehem menenangkan diri.

Tetapi perempuan ini bukan perempuan biasa, perempuan inilah yang entah sadar atau tidak, telah mengubah seluruh kehidupannya, telah mengubah seluruh cara pandangnya terhadap kehidupan. Perempuan inilah yang sekarang telah menjadi tujuan hidup Junmyeom. Kebahagiaannya adalah tujuan hidup Junmyeon.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Junmyeon melangkah masuk ke ruangan kantor staff direksi. Yuri sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dan langsung mengangguk kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Suho." sapanya hormat.

Junmyeon mengangguk tak kentara, matanya berputar ke sekeliling ruangan, dimana Yixing? Seharusnya dia mulai bekerja hari ini, kan?

Yuri sepertinya menyadari apa yang dicari oleh Junmyeon, dia termasuk orang kepercayaan Junmyeon yang tahu rencana bossnya itu ketika memasukkan Yixing keperusahaan ini.

"Dia sedang dikamar mandi, Mr. Suho"

Junmyeon mengangguk, merasa sedikit malu karena wakil direksinya ini menyadari apa yang dicarinya.

"Suruh dia menghadap ke ruanganku nanti", gumamnya setelah berdehem dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Di dalam ruangannya, Junmyeon merasa begitu susah berkonsentrasi, berkali-kali dia melemparkan pandangan ke pintu dengan gelisah. Kenapa Yixing lama sekali?

Junmyeon merasa bahwa detik pertemuan inilah nanti yang akan menentukan langkah ke depannya. Dia harus memastikan bahwa Yixing tidak akan mengenalinya. Tentu saja dia tetap harus menghadapi resiko bahwa Yixing tetap akan mengenalinya. Siapa yang bisa mengukur kekuatan ingatan seseorang? Apalagi ingatan tentang kejadian buruk biasanya akan lebih kuat melekat. Dan jika Yixing mengenalinya, maka selesailah sudah semuanya.

Junmyeon merasakan jantungnya berdenyut, dia tidak akan siap. Dia tidak akan siap jika Yixing mengenalinya dan kemudian membencinya dengan kebencian yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan di pertemuan pertama mereka di masa lalu.

Semoga Yixing tidak mengenalinya. Junmyeon masih merapalkan doa singkat itu berulang-ulang bagai mantra, ketika sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Masuk." gumamnya penuh antisipasi

=TBC=

Halo I'm back! Ada yang rindu Kim Family? Hahaha

Kali ini saya bawa cerita remake milik Santhy Agatha. Ada yang sudah baca? Kepikiran aja kalo sulay cast nya pasti bagus jadi silahkan dibaca. Cerita sama ya hanya cast nya saja yang berubah dan sedikit perubahan tempat, panggilan, dll menyesuaikan cast.

Buat Kim Family entah belum tau kapan update karna memang belum ada ide lagi hehe…

Oke silahkan dibaca plus jangan lupa review nya…maafkan jika masih ada typo bertebaran. Kuusahakan update tiap hari. Dan yang gasuka dilarang baca

Anyyeong!


	2. Chapter 2

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 2=

Dia memang tampan. Sangat. Sayang terlalu tampan. Bukan tipeku. Yixing langsung memutuskan pada tatapan pertama mereka. Pria berdarah Spanyol dengan kulit emas tembaga dan rambut yang hitam legam serta mata yang dalam tampak terlalu berbahaya untuk dijadikan tipenya.

Sementara itu bos barunya itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai-nilai, menimbang-nimbang. Sehingga hening cukup lama dan Yixing tak juga dipersilahkan duduk.

"Duduklah," Junmyeon tampak tersenyum kecil, seperti puas karena telah memutuskan sesuatu, "Kau tahu siapa saya?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Batin Yixing tanpa sadar mengernyit, tentu saja dia tahu.

Junmyeon tersenyum lagi, seperti menyadari retorika dalam pertanyaannya.

"Ah, maaf saya sedikit gugup."

Sekali lagi Yixing mengernyit, gugup? Karena bertemu dengannya? Tidak mungkin. Pasti bosnya ini sedang gugup karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Kita belum berkenalan," lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya yang ramping ke arah Yixing dan mau tak mau Yixing menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kita langsung bersikap informal saja ya, mengingat aku dan kau akan sering sekali berhubungan, apalagi saat Minseok memulai periode cuti hamilnya, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Mr. Suho saja," gumam lelaki itu setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

"Saja." Yixing kadang-kadang merasa geli dengan ketajamannya menganalisa setiap kata perkata, tetapi itu memang tidak bisa ditahannya. Kenapa Mr. Suho menggunakan kata "saja" di ahkir kalimatnya? Seolah-olah dia memiliki nama lain, bukankah namanya memang Suho?

Lelaki itu berdehem.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kau dipanggil masuk ke perusahaan ini, saya mempunyai referensi dari universitasmu bahwa kau adalah lulusan terbaik disana, dan saya sangat senang memberikan pengalaman dan ruang untuk lulusan-lulusan baru sepertimu agar bisa mengeksploitasi kecerdasan dan kemampuan kalian, saya senang mempekerjakan lulusan-lulusan baru," Mr. Suho tampak tersenyum dan Yixing sedikit bergetar ketika menyadari, bahwa jika tersenyum lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, "Karena lulusan baru biasanya lebih mudah diajari cara-cara modern, mereka mudah menyerap ilmu dan yang pasti mereka sangat bersemangat."

Junmyeon berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apakah Yixing mendengarkan kata-katanya, lalu melanjutkan.

"Itu juga yang saya harapkan darimu, kemampuan untuk menyerap ilmu baru dengan cepat dan semangat yang luar biasa tinggi, bisa?"

"Bisa," Yixing menjawab dengan cepat, mantap. Dia yakin bisa, dia sangat bersemangat untuk mempelajari hal-hal baru di sini, dunia kerja adalah hal baru baginya dan dia yakin dia memiliki kemampuan untuk belajar secara cepat.

"Bagus," Junmyeon mengangguk puas, "Melihat dari bagusnya angka akademismu, aku yakin kau juga akan bagus pada prakteknya, kalau begitu, selamat datang di perusahaan ini Nona Yixing, semoga kerjasama kita baik sampai kedepannya," lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi, dan tersenyum sangat manis, "Saya sangat mengharapkanmu Yixing."

Yixing menerima uluran tangan itu dengan formal.

"Baik, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," kemudian dia berdiri dan berpamitan kembali keruangannya.

"Oh. Yixing?"

Yixing yang sudah di depan pintu dan bersiap membukanya menoleh ke arah Mr. Suho yang masih duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Kudengar kau menggunakan transportasi umum kemari?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Benar, saya menggunakan angkutan," jawabnya mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya, bukankah informasi seperti ini sepertinya kurang penting untuk diketahui oleh seorang big boss?

"Dan aku tahu lokasi rumahmu cukup jauh," Junmyeon tampak merenung, berpikir, lalu menatap Yixing dengan tegas, "Aku akan mengusahakan kendaraan operasional untukmu, kami memiliki fasilitas antar jemput karyawan khusus untuk karyawan yang lokasi tempat tinggalnya jauh, mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepada Minseok untuk mendaftar."

"Itu bagus sekali," mata Yixing berbinar tanpa dapat ditahan, fasilitas antar jemput karyawan ini akan sangat membantunya. Yixing bisa mengirit biaya pulang pergi ke kantor yang memerlukan berganti angkot tiga kali dalam satu periode perjalanan, dia akan bisa menabung, "Terima kasih Mr. Suho, saya akan bertanya kepada Minseok."

Junmyeon mengangguk, dan Yixing melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dia tidak mengenaliku, Tanpa sadar Junmyeon menarik napas panjang, merasa lega. Dengan pelan diusapnya wajahnya. Bersyukur bahwa Yixing tidak menyadari betapa gugupnya dia tadi, betapa dia berjuang menampilkan sosok tegas yang berwibawa. Karena sosok seperti itulah yang bisa menutupinya dari kecurigaan Yixing.

Aku bukan lagi manusia yang tidak punya harga diri seperti dulu, Yixing. Kau pernah mengatakan kepadaku untuk datang padamu ketika aku sudah punya harga diri lagi. Sekarang aku punya, harga diri beserta semua atributnya, kedewasaan, kebijaksanaan, kebaikan hati. Tetapi entah kenapa, aku masih merasa tak pantas menemuimu. Aku ini, manusia yang tak termaafkan.

Junmyeon mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursinya.

Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Tidak bisa mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya di depan perempuan satu-satunya yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya? Sampai kapan dia harus begini? Bersembunyi? Malu mengakui diri? Junmyeon tidak punya jawaban, dia hanya merasa saat ini lebih baik dia memilih jalan pengecut, bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sosok Suho.

Bukankah dengan begini kau bisa lebih bebas menjaganya? Suara hatinya berbisik dan Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Ya. Keputusannya tepat. Akan lebih baik jika Yixing tidak pernah mengetahui identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya, luka hati perempuan itu sudah sembuh, sangatlah tidak tepat kalau dia merusaknya dengan pertemuan dengan masa lalu yang pasti akan membuka luka lama itu.

.

.

"Mr. Suho," panggilan itu membuat Junmyeon yang sedang menekuri perjanjian kontrak terbaru mereka dengan sebuah perusahaan properti mengangkat kepalanya, Junmyeon sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dengan panggilan itu, tetapi di perusahaan ini dia harus dipanggil dengan nama "Suho," karena dia menginginkan Yixing bekerja disini, kalau dia tetap memakai nama Junmyeon, kemungkinan besar hal itu akan membuat Yixing curiga dan kalau Yixing sampai tahu semuanya hal itu akan menggagalkan rencananya.

Sekertaris Junmyeon, muncul di pintu, tampak gugup, "Itu…Tuan Park Chanyeol ingin bertemu."

Junmyeon mengernyitkan kening, Park Chanyeol adalah CEO – untuk perwakilan Korea Selatan dari perusahaan asing yang menjalin kerjasama dan menanamkan modal di perusahaan ini, mengingat betapa dingin dan sinisnya penampilan Chanyeol, pantaslah kalau sekertarisnya menjadi begitu gugup.

"Persilahkan beliau masuk."

"Aku sudah masuk tanpa kau persilahkan," Chanyeol melangkah masuk tanpa peduli, dan menggangguk kepada sekretaris Junmyeon untuk membuatnya pergi dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu Junmyeon.

"Kau membuatnya takut," gumam Junmyeon sambil melirik pintu yang ditutup sekretarisnya dengan pelan, dia melangkah ke arah bar pribadi di pojok ruangannya dan menuangkan brendi untuk Chanyeol, kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol melirik pintu dan mengangkat bahu, sambil menerima gelas brendi dari tangan Junmyeon.

"Kau harus sedikit lebih keras kepada bawahanmu kalau ingin dihormati," Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon tajam, berubah serius, "Aku ada dua undangan pesta makan malam di rumah Wu Yifan dan aku mengira kau mungkin bisa datang ke sana juga dan berkenalan dengannya."

Kopi yang ditelan Junmyeon tersedak di tenggorokannya.

"Apa?" Junmyeon butuh mendengar ulang lagi, merasa tak percaya dengan indera pendengarannya, "Wu Yifan?"

"Ya, berkenalan dengan Wu Yifan," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat ketidak percayaan di mata Junmyeon, "Kenapa kau tampak begitu terkejut? Kau tahu kan aku menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya?"

"Aku tahu kau menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau berteman dengannya sampai-sampai menghadiri pesta di luar urusan bisnismu," Junmyeon bersungut-sungut, dan duduk di sofa, dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, masih tersenyum. Dan menurut Junmyeon, lelaki itu sudah lebih banyak tersenyum dari yang biasa ditampilkannya, sepertinya pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang murah senyum.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Wu Yifan," itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya. Aku tidak suka. Aku memang tidak berhak menghakimi seseorang dari gosip yang kudengar, tetapi reputasi akan watak Wu Yifan memang sangat menakutkan, aku bahkan dengar bahwa dia dijuluki "Sang Iblis" dan aku tidak suka tipikal pengusaha kejam semacam itu."

"Mereka berlebihan, dia tidak sejahat itu," Chanyeol terkekeh, "Lagipula istriku bersahabat dengan istri Yifan."

"Istri Yifan?" Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya, "Ah ya, perempuan yang menimbulkan gosip heboh beberapa waktu lalu karena Yifan menculiknya ya? Mungkin perempuan itu memang bisa menaklukkan Yifan, aku dengar Wu Yifan menjadi "jinak" setelah istrinya itu melahirkan seorang putera untuknya."

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Yifan sudah menemukan keberuntungannya, dia jatuh cinta kepada istrinya."

"Dan dari senyummu yang aneh itu, pasti kau hendak mengatakan kalau Yifan bernasib sama denganmu, sama-sama takluk karena cinta kepada istri masing-masing."

"Memang," tak ada bantahan dari Chanyeol, lelaki itu tampak bangga mengakuinya, dia lalu meletakkan amplop undangan berwarna keemasan itu di meja kopi, "Ini undangannya, dan datanglah dengan membawa pasanganmu," mata Chanyeol berkilat geli, "Entah kau pandai merahasiakan pasanganmu atau memang kau tidak tertarik, kau tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dan itu membuat kami bertanya-tanya tentang orientasi seksualmu."

Junmyeon langsung terbahak, "Aku menunggu yang terbaik."

Chanyeol mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Well menurut pengalamanku, kita memang akan menyerah kepada yang terbaik, semoga yang terbaikmu itu segera datang."

Junmyeon merenung, lalu membayangkan Yixing, "yang terbaiknya" memang sudah datang.

.

.

Junmyeon memarkir mobilnya di tempat biasa. Di sudut, tertutup bayang-bayang sebuah pohon besar yang teduh, matanya menatap ke arah bangunan asrama tua itu. Tempat yang sangat dihapalnya dan mungkin merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang paling sering dikunjunginya secara berkala.

Lalu Yixing melangkah keluar di sana, Junmyeon melihat jam-nya, selalu tepat jam sembilan di hari minggu, Yixing akan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan asrama ke pasar, gadis itu tampak ceria, sehat dan ceria. Syukurlah. Junmyeon mendesah dalam hati.

Matanya mengikuti Yixing dengan waspada ketika perempuan itu berdiri di pemberhentian bus dekat asramanya menunggu bus untuk mengantarkannya ke pasar, dan Junmyeon mengernyit ketika bus yang penuh sesak berhenti di depan Yixing dan perempuan itu masuk kedalamnya.

Dia tidak boleh naik bus lagi. Putusnya dalam hati, Junmyeon harus mengusahakan sesuatu. Setelah yakin bahwa Yixing sudah benar-benar pergi, Junmyeon mengangkat ponselnya,

"Saya sudah menunggu disini," gumamnya tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Nyonya Jung keluar dengan hati-hati dari asrama, dan melangkah ke tempat parkir Junmyeon yang biasa.

Dengan sopan Junmyeon membukakan pintu dan ibu asrama melangkah masuk.

"Dia sangat senang karena diterima di perusahaan itu," Nyonya Jung memulai percakapan sambil tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Junmyeon ikut tersenyum, membayangkan Yixing bahagia sudah cukup membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Saya senang. Apakah dia merasa curiga? Apakah dia membicarakannya?" Junmyeon menatap Nyonya Jung dengan sopan. Wanita di depannya ini adalah mantan asisten ibunya yang sudah pensiun dan kemudian karena tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga, mengajukan diri untuk menunggui asrama putri tersebut.

Asrama ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari asrama milik yayasan sosial yang dikelola oleh ibu Junmyeon, dan ketika ibu Junmyeon menceritakan semua rencana Junmuyeon, Nyonya Jung menawarkan diri dengan senang hati untuk membantu. Dan Junmyeon sangat menghormati wanita ini, hampir seperti dia menghormati ibunya sendiri.

"Dia sempat curiga," Nyonya Jung tersenyum melihat kecemasan di mata Junmyeon, "Tapi saya sudah berusaha menghilangkan kecurigaannya itu, lagipula nilai-nilai ijazahnya memang sangat bagus jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan perusahaan-perusahaan besar bersaing memperebutkannya."

Junmyeon menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkirnya di bawah pohon besar itu dengan tenang, mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumahnya, karena setiap minggu, Nyonya Jung akan berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan ibunya, setiap minggu itulah Junmyeon akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk mengevaluasi dan memperoleh informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari Nyonya Jung tentang Yixing.

"Mungkin memang saya terlalu berlebihan, seharusnya saya menempatkannya sebagai staff biasa dulu, tapi saya tidak tahan, saya lelah melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini, saya ingin bisa berinteraksi langsung dengannya."

"Saya mengerti," Nyonya Jung tersenyum penuh kelembutan, "Tetapi tidak adakah ketakutan di hatimu kalau nanti lama-kelamaan Yixing akan menyadari siapa Anda sebenarnya?"

Pandangan Junmyeon menerawang ke depan.

"Saya tidak tahu saya menganggap ini semua seperti pertaruhan yang melibatkan hidup dan mati saya. Anda tahu kan betapa saya sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini, bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Yixing, bisa berbicara langsung, saya sangat menginginkan pertemuan ini… Sekaligus takut… Sebab jika Yixing sampai mengenali saya… Maka selesailah sudah semuanya."

Dengan penuh rasa keibuan, Nyonya Jung mengamati sosok disampingnya itu. Junmyeon sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir, pandangannya lurus ke depan dan tidak menyadari kalau diamati, Nyonya Jung sudah mengenal Junmyeon sejak lama, karena dia sudah menjadi asisten Ibu Junmyeon sejak Junmyeon masih kecil.

Dia sendiri yang menjadi saksi betapa nakal dan pemberontaknya Junmyeon di masa mudanya, dia juga yang menjadi saksi ketika kecelakaan itu telah mengubah Junmyeon 180 derajat, dari seorang pemuda ugal-ugalan yang sombong dan hanya mengandalkan nama ayahnya, menjadi pengusaha yang berjuang dengan kekuatannya sendiri seperti sekarang.

Tidak. Nyonya Jung memutuskan, Yixing tidak akan mengenali Junmyeom yang sekarang. Junmyeon yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang dulu. Kebandelan masa remajanya sudah berubah menjadi sikap dewasa yang penuh wibawa, fisiknya sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa pula, dan aura kesombongan dan keangkuhannya telah menjadi kebijaksanaan yang tenang. Nyonya Jung yakin, Yixing tidak akan bisa mengenali Junmyeon yang sekarang sebagai pemuda kaya yang dulu telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya.

"Saya sangat tahu perasaan Anda, dan saya akan mendoakan yang terbaik, untuk Anda dan untuk Yixing juga, dia anak yang baik, anak yang baik luar dan dalam, hatinya sangat lembut, dan saya yakin, suatu saat akan datang waktu dimana Yixing ahkirnya akan memaafkan Anda."

Junmyeon tersenyum sedih mendengar kata-kata Nyonya Jung, dimaafkan? Itu terdengar terlalu mewah baginya. Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun berani memohon agar dimaafkan, karena dia tahu permohonan itu akan terlalu muluk untuknya. Dia bersalah, dan dia tak termaafkan, sesederhana itu. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah agar Yixing bahagia. Kebahagiaan Yixing entah sejak kapan, telah menjadi obsesi kehidupannya.

.

.

Yixing memasuki lift dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa map berisi berkas-berkas yang kemarin diserahkan Minseok kepadanya. Malangnya, karena kurang hati-hati, map itu terlepas dari tangan Yixing dan berhamburan di lantai lift, membuat Yixing dengan gugup langsung berjongkok dan memunguti kertas-kertas itu di lantai, sampai kemudian dia sadar ada sepasang kaki dengan sepatu mahal dan terbungkus celana panjang hitam dari bahan khasmir yang mahal.

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Mr. Suho, bos barunya. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan elegan dan menatap Yixing yang berjongkok di bawahnya dengan sinar geli di matanya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Yixing langsung merenggut seluruh kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai itu secepatnya.

"Eh tidak Mr. Suho… Maafkan, saya ceroboh…"

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon sudah berjongkok di depannya, tangannya yang kuat tetapi berjemari ramping itu membantu Yixing memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan, lalu tanpa kata menyerahkannya kepada Yixing.

"Eh… te…terima kasih," gumamYixing gugup sambil memasukkan kertas-kertas itu kembali ke dalam map.

"Lain kali tidak perlu terburu-buru, tidak akan ada yang memarahimu," Junmyeon meluncur berdiri dengan anggun bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Yixing yang masih berjongkok di dalam lift.

=TBC=

Chapter 2 update...maafkan typo...semoga suka jangan lupa review dan Terima Kasih buat semua yang udah review

Doakan kim family segera update lagi

anyyeong


	3. Chapter 3

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 3=

"Selamat pagi."Suara itu menyapa ramah dan Yixing menoleh, menatap seorang laki-laki yang lumayan tampan sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi juga," Yixing tersenyum juga, berusaha mengingat-ingat, sepagian ini Minseok telah membawanya ke berbagai ruangan di perusahaan ini, memperkenalkannya sebagai anak baru, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat pernah diperkenalkan dengan lelaki ini.

Lelaki di depannya, meskipun berpakaian rapi dan berdasi tampak urakan dan santai, senyumnya juga seperti anak nakal di dalam tubuh dewasa.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alis, tampak sadar dengan pengamatan Yixing, lalu tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, kenalkan, tadi aku sedang keluar kantor jadi tidak sempat berkenalan, aku Leo, IT Manager di sini, aku tadi mendengar ada anak baru yang cantik jadi buru-buru ke sini untuk mengajak berkenalan," katanya dalam canda.

Pipi Yixing memerah mendengar candaan lelaki itu, tetapi dia menyambut uluran tangan Leo dengan senyum juga.

"Aku Yixing."

Leo meremas tangan Yixing sambil tersenyum lucu sebelum melepaskannya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tahu tempat makan siang yang enak, mungkin kita bisa…"

"Leo"

Suara dalam yang dingin itu menyela percakapan mereka. Leo langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan tersenyum.

"Oh Mr. Suho, selamat pagi."

Junmyeon sedang berdiri di pintu ruangannya, ekspresinya datar dan tidak terbaca.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini, tolong ke ruanganku sebentar, ada beberapa hal tentang usulan program baru untuk data intregrated kemarin yang harus kutanyakan kepadamu."

Leo memutar bola matanya lucu ketika menatap Yixing, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Junmyeon masuk ke ruangannya.

Sementara itu Yixing tersenyum geli sambil menatap punggung Leo. Meskipun tampak urakan dan tidak serius, lelaki itu tampaknya lelaki yang baik dan menyenangkan.

.

.

Yixing merapikan berkas-berkasnya sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah jam delapan malam. Besok hari yang sibuk untuk Mr. Suho dan syukurlah akhirnya Yixing sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, meskipun akhirnya dia harus ketinggalan bis karyawan.

Suara di pintu membuat Yixing mendongakkan wajahnya dengan waspada. Mr. Suho berdiri di sana, sepertinya baru pulang dari pertemuan bisnisnya di luar.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan mata melihatnya, "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Mata itu sungguh tajam, Yixing membatin, "Eh, saya menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini dulu, untuk besok."

Junmyeon menatap tidak suka, "Lain kali tinggalkan saja pekerjaan itu dan lanjutkan besok," dia melirik jam tangannya, "Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bekerja, seharusnya kau sudah di rumah dan beristirahat. Aku akan menyuruh supir mengantarmu pulang."

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya panik, "Tidak perlu, saya bisa naik bus"

"Ikuti perintah atasanmu," Junmyeon menatap tajam membuat Yixing menelan ludahnya, "Sebelum itu, aku ingin bicara di ruanganku. Kau tidak keberatan membuatkan kopi untuk kita berdua?"

Kopi itu mengepul panas dan menguarkan aroma nikmat ke seluruh penjuru meletakkan di meja di depan sofa tempat Mr. Suho duduk dan menunggunya, lalu dengan gugup dia duduk di depan Junmyeon, menunggu.

Lelaki itu tercenung, seolah bingung mau bicara apa. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Orang sekelas Mr. Suho tidak mungkin bingung harus bicara apa.

"Kau sudah tiga bulan di sini," Junmyeon memulai, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Yixing tersenyum, "Saya senang. Banyak hal yang bisa saya pelajari."

"Apakah rekan-rekan kerja menciptakan suasana yang kondusif untukmu?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Mereka sangat baik dan membantu."

Kali ini kening Junmyeon berkerut, "Kudengar kau dekat dengan IT Managerku?"

Pipi Yixing memerah. Astaga. Darimana Mr. Suho bisa mendapat informasi macam itu? Dan kenapa pula bos sekaliber Mr. Suho harus peduli dengan gosip percintaan karyawannya?

Leo. Nama itu menguar di benak Yixing. Ya. Mereka dekat. Itu karena Leo sangat gigih mendekatinya. Dia mengajak makan siang bersama, kadangkala dia menghampiri Yixing dan mengajak mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Ya. Yixing nyaman bersama Leo, cukup nyaman sampai membiarkan Leo mengantarnya pulang ke asrama beberapa hari lalu. Lelaki itu berkenalan juga dengan ibu asrama. Tetapi, entah kenapa ibu asrama tampak tidak suka dengannya, padahal Leo begitu baik...

"Yixing?" Junmyeon bertanya lagi, mengembalikan Yixing ke dunia nyata.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya, menatap dan sadar bahwa dia belum menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Ya.. Kami cukup dekat, hubungan kami cukup baik."

"Begitu," Mr. Suho tercenung. "Aku cenderung tidak menyetujui hubungan dekat dengan rekan sekerja. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, ketika hubungan itu memburuk, performa di tempat kerja ikut memburuk."

Yixing menghela napas, "Hubungan kami belum sejauh itu untuk..."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Kalian dekat, tetapi belum menyentuh konteks asmara. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan itu akan terjadi bukan?"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing tajam, seolah menembus hatinya.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak bisa membantah kemungkinan itu, meskipun saya tidak bisa memastikan. Tetapi kalaupun itu terjadi, saya berjanji akan berusaha untuk tidak mencampurkannya dengan profesionalisme pekerjaan saya."

Junmyeon terdiam dan Yixing menanti. Hening lagi, kali ini lama, dan entah mengapa terasa menegangkan bagi Yixing, lalu Junmyeon tersenyum samar.

"Oke. Kita lihat saja nanti," tatapan mata lelaki itu begitu misterius, "Pulanglah. Aku sudah menyuruh supirku menunggumu di depan. Dia akan mengantarmu pulang."

Ketika Yixing pergi, Junmyeon masih tercenung di ruangan kerjanya. Leo dan Yixing hampir menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu yang dilaporkan oleh Nyonya Jung kepadanya. Junmyeon memang memintanya mengawasi Yixing di tempat kerjanya. Seminggu yang lalu Nyonya Jung juga meneleponnya dari asrama, memberitahunya bahwa Yixing membiarkan Leo mengantarkannya pulang ke asrama. Dan beberapa hari kemudian Leo mulai rutin datang, bahkan di hari minggu.

Junmyeon tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mungkin Yixing akan bertemu lelaki yang dia sukai di tempat kerjanya. Seharusnya dia tahu, Junmyeon mendesah, Yixing terlalu cantik. Seharusnya dia memperkirakan bahwa akan ada beberapa orang yang tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

Dan itu mengganggu Junmyeon, dia harus menghentikan ini semua sebelum terlalu jauh.

Mata Junmyeon terpaku pada cangkir kopi Yixing. Ada sisa lipstick di sana. Lipstick Yixing, bekas bibir Yixing. Lalu, karena didorong oleh luapan gairah dan perasaannya, Junmyeon mengambil cangkir itu, lalu mengecup lembut bekas bibir Yixing di sana.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Yixing, seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, karena hanya aku-lah yang berhak menjagamu," gumamnya penuh tekad

.

.

Seperti seorang pengintai yang mengawasi dari jauh, Junmyeon membatin, setengah benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang berlaku seperti pengintai, mengawasi Yixing dan Leo. Mereka berdua sedang berkencan, tentu saja. Dan Junmyeon di sini, mengawasi mereka. Jalanan ini memang dikondisikan bagi pejalan kaki yang ingin menikmati berjalan-jalan sambil berbelanja. Café-café yang cozy bertebaran dengan nuansa ala barat, berpayung eksotis di pinggir-pinggir jalan, menawarkan suasana makan yang berbeda. Ada juga penjual bunga di sana, dan beberapa penjual cinderamata lainnya.

Junmyeon terus mengawasi ketika Leo mengajak Yixing berhenti di depan penjual bunga, lalu memberikannya setangkai mawar putih. Perbuatan sederhana yang membuat pipi gadis itu merona merah. Dada Junmyeon terasa panas. Kurang ajar Leo. Lelaki itu merusak semua rencananya dengan mendekati Yixing. Junmyeon semakin mantap untuk menyingkirkan lelaki itu, dengan langkah yang cukup elegan tentu saja.

Suara tawa pelan membuat Junmyeon mengalihkan perhatian dari pasangan yang berbahagia itu. Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Hyuna yang duduk di dalam mobil disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Bibir Hyuna yang berwarna merah mencebik, "Karena tatapanmu itu, kau seolah-olah ingin membunuh laki-laki itu."

"Memang."

Hyuna mengkerutkan alisnya, "Jadi dia yang harus kuincar? Dia tampak jatuh cinta kepada gadismu itu, kau yakin dia bisa tergoda olehku?"

"Semua laki-laki normal akan tergoda olehmu kalau kau memutuskan merayu, Hyuna. Karena itu aku meminta tolong kepadamu," gumam Junmyeon tenang.

Hyuna tertawa lagi, "Kau tidak tergoda olehku, apakah ada sebab khusus atau memang kau bukan lelaki normal?"

"Ada sebab khusus," Junmyeon langsung menutup diri, "Kau sudah setuju untuk membantuku dan tidak bertanya-tanya."

"Oke, aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku," Hyuna tersenyum menggoda, "Apakah sebab khususmu itu itu adalah gadis itu?"

"Hyuna," nada suara Junmyeon penuh peringatan. Membuat Hyuna mengangkat bahunya dan menyerah, tidak bertanya lagi. Lelaki ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, batinnya dalam hati.

"Jadi kapan aku harus melaksanakan rencanamu itu?"

"Akhir pekan ini, aku akan mengadakan pesta akhir tahun, mengundang beberapa kenalan dan karyawanku di rumahku. Kau dekati Leo saat itu."

"Oke, Junmyeon. As You Wish."

.

.

"Pesta tahunan yang diadakan oleh Mr. Suho selalu meriah," Minseok tersenyum sambil duduk di depan meja Yixing. Dia sudah tampak kepayahan membawa perutnya yang semakin membesar, cuti hamilnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, tetapi dia tampak bersemangat,

"Makanannya benar-benar kelas tinggi, Mr. Suho benar-benar tidak pelit kepada kami, para karyawannya. Kau tidak boleh melewatkannya."

Yixing tertawa dan memainkan pena di tangannya,

"Apakah semua karyawan diundang?"

"Tentu saja. Dan sebagian besar tidak akan melewatkannya. Pesta akhir tahun di rumah Mr. Suho merupakan salah satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu, kau akan datang kan Yixing?"

Leo sudah mengajaknya untuk datang bersama. Yixing membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba merasa hatinya hangat.

Dia belum lama kenal dengan Leo, tetapi entah kenapa semua terasa pas. Mereka bisa mengobrol berjam-jam tanpa merasa bosan. Bahkan Yixing sadar bahwa hubungan mereka bisa berjalan lebih jauh.

"Pipimu memerah," Minseok tertawa, "Kau akan datang dengan Leo ya?"

Pipi Yixing makin memerah, dia menatap Minseok hati-hati, "Apakah sejelas itu?", tanyanya berbisik.

"Apanya?"

"Tentang hubungan kami," Yixing mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Minseok dan berbisik pelan, "Bahkan Mr. Suho sempat menanyakannya kepadaku."

Minseok mengernyitkan keningnya, " menanyakan kepadamu? Wah itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, setahuku beliau tidak pernah mempedulikan gosip percintaan karyawannya, kalau sampai Mr. Suho bertanya, mungkin gosipnya sudah meledak sedemikian rupa," Minseok terkekeh, "Tapi tidak ada ruginya, kalian pasangan yang cocok, dan Leo akhirnya berlabuh juga."

Yixing gantian mengernyitkan keningnya, "Akhirnya berlabuh juga? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ups," Minseok seolah merasa bersalah telah kelepasan bicara,

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuka keburukan Leo. Tetapi sepertinya sejak bertemu denganmu dia sudah berubah. Dulu Leo terkenal playboy, suka gonta ganti pacar dengan status yang tidak jelas. Tapi manusia kan bisa berubah dan kuharap kehadiranmu bisa merubah Leo menjadi lebih baik."

Yixing merenung. Benarkah Leo dulunya playboy? Tetapi lelaki itu sangat sopan, sangat menghormatinya, sangat baik. Mungkin benar kata Minseok, Leo sudah berubah lebih baik. Yixing sangat berharap begitu.

.

.

Malam pesta itu, Leo menjemputnya meskipun agak terlambat. Lelaki itu tampak rapi dan elegan dengan kemeja dan jas santai warna biru tuanya, "Maafkan aku terlambat," Leo menatap Yixing menyesal setelah dia menjalankan mobilnya, "Tadi ban mobilku kempes di jalan."

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Leo."

Leo menatap Yixing lama dengan pandangan penuh arti, membuat Yixing bingung. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan senyum dikulum, "Hanya saja kau sangat berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan lain yang pernah dekat denganku. Mereka pasti akan merajuk dan marah-marah jika aku telat menjemput, meski dengan alasan apapun. Tetapi kau berbeda, kau menerima alasanku dengan penuh pengertian."

Yixing hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Leo, tetapi kemudian Leo menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan lembut. "Perasaanku kepadamu juga berbeda Yixing. Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama."

Apakah itu pernyataan cinta? Yixing bertanya-tanya dalam hati, menatap Leo mencari jawaban.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Yixing? Aku mencintaimu, dan aku berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang baik."

Yixing menatap Leo dalam senyum lalu terkekeh,

"Jawabannya nanti saja yah setelah pesta."

Leo membalas senyum Yixing, lalu terkekeh geli, "Dasar, kau sengaja ya, mau menyiksaku sepanjang pesta, harap-harap cemas akan jawabanmu?"

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

.

.

Benar kata Minseok kemarin, Mr. Suho benar-benar tidak pelit kepada para karyawannya. Pesta yang diadakannya di rumahnya sangat elegan dengan menu makanan yang mewah dan luar biasa. Para pelayan berdiri hilir mudik menawarkan makanan kecil dan minuman di nampan. Sementara di meja prasmanan, makanan tampak tidak ada habis-habisnya.

"Ramai sekali di sini," Leo menggenggam lengan Yixing dengan lembut, "Mungkin kita harus minggir supaya tidak tertabrak."

Mereka terlambat datang ke pesta itu. Karena Leo terlambat menjemputnya tadi, jadi mereka ketinggalan acara pembuka, sambutan oleh Mr. Suho sebelum acara makan-makan dimulai. Sekarang semua tamu sudah membaur saling bercakap-cakap satu sama lain, menikmati hidangan. Pesta ini diadakan di kebun di halaman belakang rumah Mr. Suho yang sangat indah. Rumah itu bergaya western dengan cat putih mendominasi keseluruhan bangunannya. Dan warna lain yang dominan adalah hijau. Warna itu memenuhi hamparan rumput luas yang tertata rapi, dengan lampu-lampu kuning yang temaram, menambah keeksotisan suasana pesta. Sementara itu, meja prasmanan dihidangkan di gazebo luas, di tepi kolam renang.

Pemilik pesta itu, Mr. Suho tampaknya tidak ada. Yixing membatin, matanya sudah mencari kemana-mana, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum," Leo bergumam lembut, "Tunggu di sini ya."

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu membiarkan Leo menembus kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang, mencari minuman. Dia berusaha mencari-cari orang yang dikenalnya, tetapi tidak menemukannya, Minseok bilang dia tidak mungkin datang dengan kandungannya yang sudah sebesar itu, meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin.

Yixing berdiri di tempat itu beberapa saat, melayani beberapa teman yang menyapanya. Tetapi lama kemudian dia mengernyit karena Leo tak kunjung datang.

"Kau datang sendirian di sini?" suara itu sangat familiar, membuat Yixing menoleh dengan tegang. Dan benar juga. Mr. Suho yang berdiri di sana, dengan segelas minuman di tangannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca.

"Eh tidak," Yixing menoleh ke belakang, mencari sosok Leo yang tak kunjung datang, "Saya datang bersama Leo."

"Lalu di mana dia?" Mr. Suho mengernyitkan keningnya, tampak tidak suka.

"Dia…. Katanya dia sedang mengambilkan minuman."

"Oh," Junmyeon menatap ke arah pandangan Yixing

"Dia bodoh membiarkan pasangannya sendirian di sini, bisa-bisa pasangannya dicuri orang,"

Matanya yang tajam melembut dan Yixing bisa melihatnya, ternyata Mr. Suho menyimpan kelembutan di dalam dirinya, dibalik sikap dingin yang selalu ditampilkannya.

"Kau mau kutemani masuk dan mencari kekasihmu? Mungkin dia tersesat di dalam sana," Junmyeon mengedikkan bahunya ke arah bagian dalam rumah.

"Eh, tidak… mungkin saya akan menunggu di sini."

"Kita akan mencarinya, lagipula aku butuh Leo, ada beberapa hal tentang pekerjaan yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya," dengan lembut Junmyeon menghela Yixing supaya melangkah bersamanya, memasuki pintu kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas antara taman kolam renang dengan bagian dalam rumah.

Beberapa orang tampak duduk di bagian dalam rumah, asyik bercakap-cakap di semua sudut. Yixing memandang ke sekeliling, juga ke bar yang menyediakan minuman, tetapi Leo tidak ada di sana.

"Mungkin dia ada di atas," Junmyeon mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua yang tampak temaram.

"Apakah lantai atas juga dibuka untuk pesta?" Yixing menatap Mr. Suho dengan ingin tahu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum miring menanggapi. "Tidak. Tapi di sana ada kamar mandi. Mungkin Leo memutuskan memakai kamar mandi di lantai atas. Ayo," Sekali lagi Junmyeon menghela Yixing mengajaknya menaiki tangga.

Sepertinya tidak ada tamu yang naik ke lantai dua, mungkin sudah menjadi peraturan umum bahwa lantai dua adalah area pribadi pemilik rumah dan bukan area pesta. Mr. Suho mungkin salah, Yixing melirik ragu kepada laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya, Leo tidak mungkin berani naik ke lantai dua rumah Mr. Suho tanpa izin.

"Kamar mandi di lantai dua ada di ujung lorong," Junmyeon menunjuk, "Biasanya ada beberapa tamu yang ingin tahu yang tersesat di sini,"

Mereka terus berjalan menuju ke area kamar mandi di ujung lorong sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Suara itu sudah pasti adalah desahan seorang perempuan, sebuah desahan yang menyiratkan arti yang tak terbantahkan. Pipi Yixing memerah, itu suara perempuan yang sedang bercinta. Meskipun tidak berpengalaman setidaknya Yixing bisa membedakan suara desahan seperti itu.

Diliriknya Mr. Suho yang berdiri di sebelahnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Mr. Suho mengetahui ada orang yang bercinta di salah satu kamar di rumahnya? Apakah yang sedang bercinta itu tamu rumah ini?

Junmyeon hanya melirik ke arah Yixing dan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum miris.

"Rupanya ada yang sedikit lupa diri di pestaku ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengingatkan mereka agar mencari kamar di motel terdekat dan tidak mencemari salah satu kamar tamuku."

Masih sambil tersenyum, Junmyeon membuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar. Yixing menatap dan langsung mundur selangkah dengan kaget. Pemandangan di depannya membuat jantungnya serasa mau lepas.

Yang ada di depan mata Yixing sungguh tak terduga. Sama sekali tidak terduga. Tangannya gemetar, menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan suara terkesiap karena kaget.

Di depannya, tampak Leo setengah duduk dengan kepala bersandar di kepala ranjang. Rambut Leo acak-acakan, jasnya sudah terlepas entah dimana, kemejanya terbuka kancingnya, menampakkan kulit dadanya yang kecoklatan.

Dan seorang perempuan cantik sedang duduk mengangkangi pinggangnya, perempuan itu setengah telanjang, dengan gaun yang sudah melorot sampai ke pinggang. Dua insan itu sedang berciuman dengan begitu panas, pinggul si wanita menggesek- gesek selangkangan Leo dengan begitu bergairah. Mereka tampak lupa diri.

Junmyeon melirik sekilas ke arah Yixing yang pucat pasi, lalu dia bergumam sedikit keras.

"Aku rasa kalian harus mencari hotel, dan meninggalkan rumahku."

Suara Junmyeon tenang, namun tak terduga bagi pasangan yang sebelumnya terlalu larut dalam nafsu. Leo yang tersadar pertama kali. Dia menoleh ke arah Junmyeon, lalu berseru kaget ketika melihat Yixing. Dan dengan gerakan reflek langsung mendorong perempuan yang mengangkanginya itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Ekspresi keduanya tampak berseberangan. Leo tampak pucat pasi dan penuh rasa bersalah, sedangkan perempuan itu, meskipun tadi terdorong oleh Leo sampai hampir jatuh, tampak begitu tenang, berdiri dengan elegan sambil merapikan gaunnya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Well, tak kusangka kita tertangkap basah di sini sayang," bisiknya sambil melirik mesra kepada Leo.

"Mungkin benar kata sang tuan rumah, kita harus pindah ke hotel."

"Diam Hyuna!"Leo menyusul berdiri sambil berusaha merapikan pakaiannya, dia lalu menatap Yixing dengan cemas, "Yixing, aku bisa menjelaskan, semua ini hanyalah salah paham."

Salah paham? Yixing mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan perasaan. Bagaimana mungkin ini salah paham, di depan matanya sendiri dia melihat Leo sedang bercumbu dengan begitu panasnya. Padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya lelaki ini menyatakan cinta dan memintanya sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa dikatakan salah paham? Pemandangan di depannya jelas-jelas merupakan bukti bahwa Leo ternyata masih lelaki yang sama, pemain perempuan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Minseok. Mungkin dia memang sedang mengincar Yixing sebagai korbannya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang pemain perempuan selain mendapatkan seorang gadis yang masih lugu dan mudah ditipu.

Dan bodohnya.. Yixing mempercayai Leo, dia bahkan memiliki perasaan indah yang ditumbuhkannya dengan begitu bodoh kepada lelaki itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, sakit dan sesak yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya, dia bahkan tak mampu menatap Leo, dipalingkannya kepalanya dengan mata yang terasa panas membasah.

"Yixing…" Leo mengerang melihat mata Yixing yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "Sungguh aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, aku terlalu banyak minum dan Hyuna menggodaku dan aku…."

"Aku menggodamu?" Hyuna melipat lengannya dengan senyum simpul, "Kau yang menyeretku ke kamar terdekat karena tidak bisa menahan gairah."

"Diam Hyuna!" sekali lagi Leo membentak perempuan bernama Hyuna itu. Dia lalu berusaha mendekat ke arah Yixing, "Yixing, aku…."

"Menjauhlah dari Yixing," Junmyeon melangkah ke depan Yixing, menghalangi Leo, "Aku harap kalian segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

Leo terpaku, menatap ke arah Yixing, menyadari bahwa perempuan itu bahkan tidak mau menatap ke arahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Yixing penuh harap, "Aku harap kita bisa berbicara nanti," lelaki itu menyerah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Well aku rasa aku harus pergi juga," Perempuan bernama Hyuna tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan merasa malu karena terpergok bercumbu dengan seseorang di kamar orang lain pula. Hyuna merapikan gaun dan rambutnya dengan genit, lalu melangkah melewati Junmyeon dan Yixing. Dalam kilatan satu detik, yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Yixing, Hyuna mengedipkan matanya kepada Junymeon.

.

.

"Kau mau minum?"

Pesta sudah usai. Para tamu sudah pulang. Hanya Yixing yang masih duduk di dapur modern milik Junmyeon. Setelah kejadian tadi Junmyeon mengantarnya ke sana dan menyuruhnya duduk menenangkan diri, menyuruh pelayan menyediakan cokelat hangat untuknya, lalu meninggalkannya untuk menemui para tamunya, dan berjanji akan mengantarkannya pulang nanti.

Selama ditinggalkan sendirian Yixing terus merenung, kejadian tadi berulang-ulang di matanya. Dan sangat tidak disangkanya. Begitu bebaskah kehidupan Leo sehingga dia bisa bercumbu begitu saja dengan sembarang wanita yang ditemuinya di pesta? Rasa sakit menusuk dadanya, membuatnya menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Setidaknya dia belum jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada Leo, setidaknya dia belum menumbuhkan perasaannya terlalu jauh…

Rupanya lama sekali Yixing berkutat dengan pikirannya, karena pesta pada akhirnya usai. Mr. Suho datang menemuinya, dan duduk bersamanya di dapur, melihat cangkir cokelat hangatnya yang hampir kosong dan menawarkan minuman lagi. Yixing menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin minum apapun. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan mungkin menangis sendirian di kamarnya.

"Saya hanya ingin pulang…" gumam Yixing akhirnya, melirik jam di dinding dapur yang sudah semakin malam.

Junmyeon mengikuti arah lirikan Yixing dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, jangan cemas…. Apakah kau baik-baik saja Yixing?"

Pipi Yixing memerah. Tidak. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dia patah hati dan merasa dikhianati, dan juga malu. Malu kepada Mr. Suho yang menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian kepadanya saat ini. Malu mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa malam yang lalu tentang hubungannya dengan Leo. Mr. Suho pasti menertawakan kebodohan dan kepolosannya dalam hati karena dia begitu mudah ditipu.

"Tidak semua laki-laki seperti Leo," Junmyeon membalikkan badan, melangkah menuju bar yang ada di samping dapur. Dan menuang minuman, lalu meletakkan salah satu gelasnya di depan Yixing, "Ini minumlah."

"Ini apa?" Yixing mengernyit, menatap ke arah gelas minuman di depannya. Cairan itu berwarna bening dan keemasan.

"Itu champagne. Rasanya manis dan tidak begitu keras. Mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkanmu."

Yixing menatap gelas itu dengan ragu. Menimbang- nimbang. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah meminum minuman beralkohol dan tidak yakin akan reaksinya setelah meminum itu. Apakah dia akan mabuk dan menari-nari seperti orang gila nantinya?

Junmyeon mengamati Yixing yang tercenung sambil menatap gelasnya dan tersenyum.

"Satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Kau bisa menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Kalau kau merasa tidak mampu, kau bisa berhenti tanpa menghabiskannya."

Yixing menghela napas panjang. Oke. Dia merasa layak meminum segelas champagne mahal setelah apa yang dialaminya tadi. Dengan cepat dia meneguknya. Rasa manis langsung menyebar di rongga mulutnya diikuti rasa hangat yang pekat. Dan kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Junmyeon mengernyitkan alis melihat cara Yixing minum champagne-nya lalu tertawa.

"Aku bilang disesap, sayang, jangan diteguk sampai habis, kau akan kehilangan aromanya kalau begitu," lelaki itu mendekati Yixing yang terbatuk-batuk lalu mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba menyadari kedekatan Junmyeon yang terasa panas di belakangnya.

"Saya rasa, saya harus pulang sekarang," Yixing meletakkan gelasnya dan mencoba berdiri, dia agak terhuyung, sehingga Junmyeon harus memegang lengannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam," dengan lembut Junmyeon menggandeng lengan Yixing dan membawanya keluar. Ketika melangkah, tiba-tiba Yixing terjatuh, membuat Junmyeon harus menangkapnya lagi. Kali ini setengah memeluknya begitu dekat.

Junmyeon menatap wajah yang sangat menggoda, yang begitu dekat dengannya, bibir itu. Astaga, bibir itu begitu ranum dan lembut, pasti terasa manis ketika disesap, mengalahkan rasa champagne yang paling mahal sekalipun. Junmyeon lupa diri, dan kemudian, tanpa peringatan, ditariknya Yixing ke dalam pelukannya dan dikecupnya bibirnya lembut.

Yixing terkejut, luar biasa terkejut ketika lelaki ini, atasannya tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan mengecup bibirnya. Tetapi kecupan itu tidak dimaksudkan sebagai paksaan. Mr. Suho menciumnya dengan lembut, tetapi tidak kasar, lelaki itu seolah memberi kesempatan Yixing menolak kalau dia tidak mau. Dan Yixing tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Aroma jantan itu, parfum bercampur harumnya anggur memenuhi seluruh inderanya, membuatnya tertarik tanpa daya. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan lelaki sebelumnya, sehingga rasa ingin tahu memenuhi dirinya. Mungkin ketika dia mendapatkan akal sehatnya nanti dia akan menyalahkan anggur yang diminumnya. Tetapi sekarang Yixing hanya ingin merasakan ciuman itu, merasakan lebih jauh lagi.

Junmyeon memperdalam kecupannya menjadi lumatan- lumatan bergairah, bibirnya membuka dan melumat bibir manis Yixing, menjilatnya lembut lalu menyesapnya dengan penuh gairah, darah Junmyeon menggelegak, gairahnya yang begitu lama tidak tersalurkan tiba-tiba semakin naik, membuatnya mempererat pelukannya, dan memperdalam lumatannya. Ciuman itu yang semula hanya dilakukan untuk mencicipi, berubah menjadi kebutuhan untuk memiliki, merasakan keseluruhannya.

"Yixing" Junmyeon mengerang penuh gairah, suaranya dalam dan tersiksa, "Oh ya ampun, setiap saat aku selalu membayangkanmu. Membayangkan bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini, menyiksa diriku hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit karena merindukanmu. Aku pikir aku pantas menerima itu, sebuah hukuman untukku. Tetapi sekarang, sekarang kau ada dalam pelukanku, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," lelaki itu berucap pendek-pendek dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, dengan bibir yang begitu dekat dengan bibir Yixing sehingga membagi panas nafasnya.

Yixing mendengarkan ucapan Junmyeon itu, tetapi pikirannya terlalu berkabut untuk mencernanya. Dia hanya menangkap bahwa Junmyeon membayangkannya. Membayangkannya? Benarkah?

Tetapi kemudian seluruh pertanyaan di benaknya lenyap ketika lelaki itu melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini tanpa batasan apapun, bibir lelaki itu panas, dan terbuka dan melumat keseluruhan bibirnya seolah ingin melahapnya.

Yixing tidak pernah menduga sama sekali Mr. Suho yang begitu dingin dan seolah tidak berperasaan bisa menjadi lelaki yang begitu penuh gairah dalam berciuman. Ciuman itu membuatnya lemas, sehingga harus bergantung pada tubuh Mr. Suho. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Mr. Suho dan atasannya itu seolah tidak keberatan. Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu setengah mengangkat tubuh Yixing seolah ingin menghapus batasan tinggi badan di antara mereka, dan melumat Yixing dengan menggila, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Kau sangat menikmati ciumanku rupanya, sayang," bibirnya menggoda, menjilat lembut, lidahnya menelusup pelan sebelum kemudian menciumnya lagi dengan bergairah, "Aku juga."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing, perempuan itu sepertinya sudah takluk ke dalam cumbuannya. Apakah karena pengaruh anggur? Junmyeon tidak mau Yixing takluk kepadanya karena anggur. Dengan lembut digodanya Yixing lagi hingga perempuan itu mengerang, kebingungan dengan gairah aneh yang baru pertama dirasakannya.

"Yixing yang begitu polos dan suci…kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku menjadi orang pertama yang merusakmu"

Bibir mereka masih bertautan dalam kecupan dan pagutan-pagutan yang panas. Kemudian jemari Junmyeon mulai menelusuri lengan Yixing, naik turun di sepanjang lengannya dengan panas dan penuh gairah.

Yixing merasakan sekujur tubuhnya panas. Entah karena pengaruh anggur yang diteguknya tadi, entah karena elusan . Mungkin satu gelas anggur yang diteguknya langsung di saat perdananya mencicipi champagne terlalu berlebihan baginya. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang, tetapi walaupun begitu seluruh inderanya masih hidup. Dipenuhi oleh jutaan sensasi aneh yang menyelimutinya.

Junmyeon sendiri masih sibuk melumat bibir Yixing, bibir yang dirindukannya sejak lama, bibir yang hanya bisa dibayangkannya di malam-malam kesepiannya. Lelaki itu mulai lupa diri, diangkatnya tubuh Yixing yang setengah mabuk dan di bawanya ke kamarnya.

.

.

=TBC=


	4. Chapter 4

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 4  
**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 4=

Dengan lembut tetapi bergairah dibaringkannya Yixing. Gadis itu sudah pasrah dalam pelukannya, dan Junmyeon amat sangat tergoda untuk memilikinya, seketika itu juga.

Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Yixing, jemarinya menyibakkan gaunnya, menelusuri paha Yixing dengan lembut, semakin ke atas, sampai kemudian menyentuh kewanitaannya. Jemari Junmyeon memainkannya dengan lembut, tahu bahwa tempat itu tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya dan sangat sensitif.

Yixing mengejang merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyengat di pusat kewanitaannya ketika jemari Junmyeon bermain di sana, tempat yang tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya. Junmyeon begitu ahli, mengetahui titiknya yang paling sensitif, lalu menggerakkan jemarinya memutar di sana membuat Yixing merasakan kenikmatan aneh yang tidak pernah berani dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sementara itu Junmyeon merespon gerakan Yixing dengan bergairah, kejantanannya telah begitu mengeras, mendesak celananya. Ingin segera merasakan tubuh Yixing dan menenggelamkan diri di kewanitaannya tanpa pembatas apapun.

"Kau menginginkannya sayang? Jawab aku." Suara Junmyeon begitu parau penuh gairah, "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, aku ingin kau menyerah karena kau mau." Kejantanannya yang mengeras menggantikan jemarinya, mendesak di sana, di pusat kewanitaan Yixing yang paling sensitif,

Junmyeon menunggu, menunggu Yixing menjawab, dia membutuhkan persetujuan Yixing entah dalam bentuk kata-kata, entah dalam geliatan respon tubuhnya yang menunjukkan bahwa perempuan itu setuju. Tetapi suasana berubah menjadi hening, Yixing bahkan tidak bergerak di bawah tindihannya.

"Yixing?" Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Yixing, nafasnya masih memburu, menunjukkan gairahnya. Tetapi kemudian dia menyadari nafas Yixing yang teratur.

Gadis itu tertidur…..

Junmyeon menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Tubuhnya yang sakit karena gairah tak tersalurkan mendorongnya untuk menumpahkannya dalam kata-kata. Tetapi Junmyeon berhasil menahan diri. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sambil menggertakkan gigi karena kejantanannya menggesek tubuh Yixing. Junmyeon memundurkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati hingga duduk di atas ranjang. Menatap Yixing yang sepertinya sudah tenggelam dalam tidur pulasnya.

Oh Ya Ampun, akhirnya dia membawa Yixing dengan penuh gairah ke atas ranjangnya. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya kepada perempuan lain dan Yixing bisa-bisanya tertidur! Dengan pulas pula. Mungkin tadi tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan Yixing meminum anggurnya. Satu gelas anggur rupanya terlalu berlebihan untuk gadis tidak berpengalaman seperti Yixing.

Junmyeon tersenyum ironis memikirkan semua kejadian tadi. Disentuhnya pipi Yixing dengan lembut. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup bibir Yixing dengan hati-hati, kemudian dengan gerakan cekatan dan tak kalah hati-hatinya, dilepaskannya gaun Yixing. Pelan-pelan, hingga gadis itu setengah telanjang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Tubuh Yixing terasa begitu menggoda. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi Junmyeon di malam sepinya ketika merindukan Yixing, bahkan pemandangan di depannya ini jauh lebih baik. Tubuh ini nyata, hangat, dan mengundang, seakan mengajaknya untuk membenamkan dirinya dalam kelembutannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Junmyeon lalu melepaskan baju dalam Yixing hingga perempuan itu telanjang sepenuhnya. Ditatapnya sejenak tubuh Yixing, lalu memalingkan muka. Nuraninya seakan menghantamnya karena dia akan membuat gadis ini benar-benar mengalami kejutan buruk di pagi hari ketika dia terbangun nanti.

Sejenak Junmyeon ragu, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak boleh mundur. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Yixing terikat dengannya. Dengan tenang dia lalu melepas kemejanya, kemudian celananya, dan yang terakhir, semuanya. Hingga dia berdiri telanjang bulat di tepi ranjang, Tubuhnya begitu kokoh, berwarna perunggu keemasan, warisan darah Spanyolnya membuat warna kulitnya begitu indah dipandang. Lalu Junmyeon naik ke atas ranjang, memeluk Yixing, gesekan tubuh telanjang Yixing yang lembut membuat kejantanannya mengeras lagi, keras dan siap.

Junmyeon menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan dirinya. Tidak. Belum. Dia tidak akan merenggut Yixing begitu saja, tidak di saat gadis itu tidak siap dan tidak rela menyerahkan dirinya. Saat ini yang dia perlukan hanyalah tidur dan memeluk Yixing dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Memastikan apa yang terjadi esok hari sesuai dengan rencananya.

.

.

Yang dirasakan Yixing ketika pagi hari membuka matanya adalah pening yang luar biasa. Kepalanya serasa berat dan seakan ada suara berdentam-dentam di telinganya. Cahaya redup matahari yang menyelinap di balik gordennya terasa begitu menyilaukan, menyakitkan matanya dan membuatnya semakin pusing.

Yixing mengerang, lalu mencoba duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening, untuk kemudian merasakan hawa dingin menyergapnya, karena selimutnya melorot sampai ke pinggang. Yixing menunduk, hendak menaikkan selimutnya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya.

Tunggu dulu…. Telanjang bulat?

Mata Yixing tiba-tiba tertuju kepada lengan kekar yang melingkarinya dengan posesif. Lengan itu melingkarinya tepat di bawah buah dadanya yang telanjang. Dengan panik dia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu dan menyadari bahwa seorang lelaki yang sekarang sedang tidur, satu selimut dengannya. Dan menilik kulit kecoklatannya yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya, lelaki itu telanjang sama seperti dirinya!

Astaga, apa yang terjadi semalam? Yixing memutar ingatannya dengan cepat, tetapi apa yang dia ingat hanyalah percakapan samar sebelum minum anggur, dan ciuman itu… lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Apakah dia telah berbuat terlalu jauh dengan atasannya ini? Oh Ya Ampun!

Gerakan Yixing membuat Junmyeon terjaga dari tidurnya, bahkan cara bangunnya pun begitu elegan. Yixing memandang terpana untuk kemudian mengutuk dirinya karena bukannya panik, malah sempat-sempatnya mengagumi cara Mr. Suho terbangun.

Bulu mata gelap Mr. Suho yang tebal bergerak-gerak, untuk kemudian mata tajamnya terbuka, dan langsung menatap Yixing. Mr. Suho rupanya jenis orang yang langsung terjaga ketika bangun tidur. Mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan. Lama.

Sampai kemudian ada kesadaran di mata Mr. Suho, yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Selamat pagi." gumamnya parau, "Kuharap tidurmu menyenangkan semalam." Nada sensual tersemat jelas di sana. Membuat Yixing semakin panik. Sapaan itu. Jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk kekasih yang habis bercinta semalaman. Jadi benarkah mereka berdua telah berbuat sesuatu yang lebih semalam?

Junmyeon bergerak duduk mengikuti Yixing. Selimut ikut turun sampai ke pinggangnya, sampai ke batas di mana kejantanannya yang telanjang hampir mengintip di sana. Lelaki itu ereksi. Yixing mengerang dalam hati. Astaga, kenapa dia langsung melirik ke sana? Tetapi bagaimanapun juga dia sangat ingin tahu. Yixing tahu bahwa kejantanan lelaki akan menjadi keras ketika dia bergairah, dari buku-buku yang dibacanya. Tetapi dia tidak pernah melihatnya langsung. Dan melihat sesuatu yang menonjol dengan tegak dan tampak keras di balik selimut yang menutupi pinggang dan selangkangan Mr. Suho, Yixing langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang ereksi.

Junmyeon mengikuti arah pandangan Yixing, dan menyadari bahwa ketengangan di selangkangannyalah yang membuat Yixing tampak segan dan waspada, dia lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum meminta maaf,

"Maaf, begitulah yang sering terjadi kepadaku ketika bangun di pagi hari, dia keras dengan sendirinya." Dengan gerakan menggoda Junmyeon menarik selimutnya menuruni pinggangnya seolah-olah akan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang tersembunyi di sana.

"Jangan!" Yixing memekik, menutup kedua matanya dengan jemarinya. Dan ketika mendengar Junmyeon terkekeh dia langsung membuka jemarinya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan malu.

"Kau begitu berbeda di pagi hari. Begitu pemalu." Junmyeon dengan lembut mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Yixing dan mengecupnya, "Kau pasti pusing. Mandilah, akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu."

Lelaki itu lalu turun dari ranjang, telanjang bulat, dan seolah-olah tidak malu memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya di depan Yixing. Kemudian melangkah pergi keluar kamar, meninggalkan Yixing sendirian.

.

.

Yixing membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terguyur oleh shower air panas di kamar mandi. Merasa bingung. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut , tetapi setidaknya pikirannya sudah mulai fokus. Dia telanjang bulat bersama Mr. Suho, di atas ranjang di kamar pribadi lelaki itu. Apakah mereka sudah bercinta?

Kalau begitu, kenapa Yixing tidak merasakan perbedaan? Yixing tidak pernah bercinta dengan lelaki lain sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak tahu. Tetapi dari yang dia dengar, saat pertama adalah saat yang menyakitkan. Dan sakit itu akan terasa hingga beberapa saat. Tetapi saat ini dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada perbedaan di tubuhnya, tidak ada rasa nyeri yang katanya akan terasa di kewanitaannya beberapa lama setelah malam pertama. Yixing ragu. Apakah semalam dia benar-benar tidur dengan Mr. Suho?

Batinnya berharap bahwa kejadian itu tidak benar-benar terjadi, mungkin saja mereka hanya tertidur bersama dan tidak berbuat terlalu jauh bukan? Tetapi… sikap Mr. Suho tadi begitu mesra dan sensual, menyiratkan kalau mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih…

Air mata menetes di mata Yixing, air mata bingung dan frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau dia benar-benar telah menyerahkan kegadisannya kepada Mr. Suho? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Yixing mengusap air matanya dengan tangan gemetar. Dia akan menanyakannya langsung kepada Mr. Suho, mungkin saja – tidak seperti dirinya – Lelaki itu ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu ada orang yang bisa mabuk hanya dengan meminum segelas anggur." Lelaki itu sudah tampil elegan dan tampan, dengan rambut basahnya yang disisir ke belakang. Mungkin dia mandi di kamar mandi lain, dan menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas ke depan Yixing, "Minumlah mungkin ini akan menghilangkan pusingmu."

Yixing, yang memakai kembali gaunnya semalam meraih cangkir kopi itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Suasana sangat canggung baginya meskipun Mr. Suho tampak bersikap santai kepadanya. Dia merasa sangat murahan saat ini, memakai kembali gaun yang dipakainya semalam. Seperti wanita dengan gaya hidup bebas yang tidak keberatan bercinta tanpa ikatan hanya untuk kesenangan semalam,

"Apakah… semalam kita melakukan itu?" Suara Yixing lirih dan ragu, Membuat Junmyeon yang sedang menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh, menatap ke arah Yixing.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak ingat." Junmyeon sejenak merasa kasihan kepada Yixing, gadis itu begitu pucat dan seperti Junmyeon duga merasa tidak suka dengan kejutan di pagi hari ini. "Tapi kemungkinan besar kita melakukannya." Bagaimanapun juga Junmyeon tidak bisa mundur, dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini untuk memiliki Yixing.

"Tetapi saya tidak berdarah, dan tidak ada rasa sakit" Yixing menelan ludahnya ketika suaranya hilang di tenggorokan, "Mungkin saja kita tidak melakukannya."

"Tolong jangan gunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' ketika kita bercakap-cakap. Mengingat apa yang mungkin terjadi semalam, penggunaan kata itu sudah terlalu formal untuk kita berdua." Junmyeon membawa cangkir kopinya dan meletakkannya di meja di depan Yixing, lalu menyusul duduk di hadapan Yixing, menatap perempuan itu dengan mata elangnya yang tajam, "Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya Yixing, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan kepadamu." Junmyeon tidak bohong mengenai tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, dia selalu memilih kekasih yang sudah berpengalaman, yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya tanpa perasaan dan tanpa ikatan. "Tetapi dari yang aku tahu, tidak semua perempuan merasakan rasa sakit dan berdarah di malam pertamanya."

"Kalau begitu? Apakah kita sudah bercinta?" wajah Yixing tampak pucat pasi.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak bisa memastikannya untukmu sayang, sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk semalam dan tidak ingat semuanya, sama sepertimu." Itu bohong, Junmyeon ingat semuanya, setiap detiknya. "Kurasa kita harus membicarakan hubungan kita ke depannya."

"Hubungan kita ke depannya?"

"Ya. Mengingat kemungkinan aku sudah menodaimu, yang pasti akan menjadi permasalahan yang sangat besar bagi gadis baik-baik sepertimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita bisa membicarakan pernikahan."

"Pernikahan?!" Yixing merasakan dirinya bagai burung beo, hanya bisa menirukan kalimat-kalimat Mr. Suho. Apakah atasannya ini sedang bercanda? Membicarakan pernikahan dengan begitu mudahnya? Pernikahan adalah hal yang penting dan sakral bagi Yixing. Dan itu membuatnya langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Mr. Suho, "Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu begitu saja….."

"Kau mungkin saja sudah mengandung anakku." gumam Junmyeon tenang, "Tidak terpikirkan olehmu kan Yixing?"

Yixing tertegun. Mengandung anak Mr. Suho? Tetapi bukankah itu terjadi kalau mereka benar-benar berhubungan intim semalam? Sedangkan sekarang mereka sama-sama tidak bisa memastikan apakah hal itu benar-benar terjadi atau tidak.

"Aku akan menemui dokter."

"Dan mengatakan apa?" RJunmyeon tersenyum sinis, "Bahwa kau tidak ingat sudah bercinta atau belum lalu ingin mengecek keperawananmu?"

Yixing menelan ludahnya, tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia akan mati karena malu sebelum melakukannya. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin terasa, antara bingung dan frustrasi, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Junmyeon melihatnya dan mendorong cangkir kopi Yixing mendekat,

"Minum kopimu. Percayalah itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik." gumamnya lembut sembari menyesap kopinya sendiri.

Yixing menurutinya. Menyesap kopi itu dan merasakan rasa pahit yang kental memenuhi rongga mulutnya, mengembalikan kesadarannya. Mereka duduk dalam keheningan, saling berhadapan di meja makan kecil di dapur itu, sampai kemudian Junmyeon menghela napas dan memulai pembicaraan,

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Yixing, yang perlu kau tahu aku bersedia bertanggung jawab. Kau perlu tahu aku tidak pernah merusak perempuan yang lugu sebelumnya, dan kemungkinan kau sudah mengandung anakku" Lelaki itu menatap Yixing, mencoba berkompromi karena kasihan melihat wajah Yixing yang semakin pucat, "Mungkin kita bisa bertunangan dulu sampai ada kepastian apa tindakan kita selanjutnya."

Yixing hanya terdiam, masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Pertunangan tidak akan merugikanmu. Kita tidak akan mengumumkannya. Hanya antara aku dan kau dan mungkin beberapa orang terdekat kita. Kita bisa membatalkannya kapan saja kalau ternyata tidak ada kesepakatan di antara kita." Junmyeon mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menawarkan pertunangan yang longgar. Seharusnya dia langsung menikahi Yixing, memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa lari darinya. Tetapi Junmyeon tidak bisa tergesa-gesa. Karena ketergesa-gesaan hanya akan membuat Yixing semakin menjaga jarak kepadanya. Dia harus membuat Yixing merasa nyaman dengannya, sebelum kemudian, perempuan itu akan menyerahkan diri kepadanya secara sukarela.

Yixing terdiam meresapi kata-kata Mr. Suho. Lelaki ini pasti sangat jago bernegosiasi, Karena dia bisa merangkai kata-katanya dengan begitu membujuk. Yixing merasa dirinya terbujuk, Perempuan mana yang bisa menemukan seorang lelaki yang begitu bertanggung jawab kepadanya, mengingat kalau mereka memang melakukan hubungan intim itu, tidak ada cinta di dalamnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Kau harus menerimanya Yixing." Junmyeon setengah memaksa, tidak mau memberi kesempatan Yixing berpaling lalu lepas darinya, "Kau akan bertunangan denganku dan kita akan membicarakan pernikahan." Dengan tegas lelaki itu berdiri dan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tak terbantahkan, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali." gumamnya tegas, lalu meninggalkan Yixing.

Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali. Membawa sebuah kotak yang jika Yixing tak salah duga berisi sebuah cincin. Wajah Yixing langsung memucat begitu memahami keseriusan dari pihak Mr. Suho.

"Tunggu sebentar Mr. Suho"

"Jangan menolak Yixing." Mr. Suho tersenyum, "Dan panggil aku dengan namaku, panggil aku Suho" Meskipun aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau bisa memanggil namaku yang sebenarnya dengan bibir lembutmu, namaku yang sebenarnya… Junmyeon…, Junmyeon meringis ketika suara hatinya seakan menohoknya. Nanti akan tiba saatnya Yixing akan memanggil namanya yang sesungguhnya, sekarang dia harus cukup puas dipanggil dengan nama Suho, tanpa embel-embel 'Mr' di dalamnya. "Aku ingin memakaikan cincin ini di jarimu, tanda kesepakatan pertunangan pribadi kita."

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja. Oh Astaga, kau juga tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja."

"Aku dan kau bisa." Suara Junmyeon begitu tenang meskipun jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika meraih jemari Yixing, dan memakaikan cincin berlian mungil yang indah itu di jari Yixing, " Ini adalah cincin warisan dari keluarga ayahku, yang harusnya diberikan kepada tunanganku. Lihat, pas sekali di jemarimu. Nah, sekarang kita sudah bertunangan."

Yixing menatap jemarinya yang sudah dilingkari cincin itu dan merasakan serangan panik melandanya, membuatnya kebingungan.

.

.

Ketika Junmyeon mengantarkannya pulang, Yixing meminta lelaki itu menurunkannya di ujung jalan. Dia tidak siap menghadapi pertanyaan Nyonya Jung nanti ketika melihat dia diantarkan lelaki, atasannya, dalam keadaan dia tidak pulang semalaman. Yixing tidak pernah menginap di rumah siapapun sebelumnya, apalagi menginap tanpa pamit. INyonya Jung pasti menunggunya dengan panik dan mencemaskannya semalaman. Pemikiran itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan kejadian ini kepada Nyonya Jung? Apakah dia harus memberikan kebohongan demi kebohongan lagi?

Mobil Junmyeon berhenti di ujung jalan, dia menatap Yixing lembut, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin diantar sampai ke rumah?"

Yixing langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan sendiri kepada ibu asramaku."

"Kau tinggal di asrama?" Junmyeon tentu saja bersandiwara, dia hanya harus menanyakan itu, kalau tidak akan terlihat aneh bagi Yixing, "Di mana keluargamu?"

Sejenak suasana hening. Keheningan yang pahit bagi Yixing, tetapi meresap ke dalam benak Junmyeon, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Tidak ada. Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini." Yixing menjawab pelan, lalu membuka pintu keluar, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang." gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu dan melangkah pergi.

Junmyeon masih menatap Yixing melangkah menjauh sampai menghilang di tikungan, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menekan sebuah nomor di ponselnya.

Suara Nyonya Jung yang cemas langsung terdengar di seberang sana, "Junmyeon, syukurlah. Yixing tidak pulang semalaman, aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya, dan ponselmu juga tidak diangkat "

"Ibu… Yixing bersama saya semalam."

Hening. Lalu suara di seberang sana menyahut hati-hati. "Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu di luar yang seharusnya?"

Rafael menghela napas, "Tidak Ibu, percayalah, Saya tidak merusak Yixing kalau itu yang ibu maksud. Saya hanya membuat Yixing percaya bahwa saya sudah melakukannya."

"Oh…" Nyonya Jung menghela napas panjang di seberang sana, "Ibu mengerti."

.

.

Syukurlah Nyonya Jung bisa mengerti penjelasan Yixing, meskipun dengan terbata-bata dia berbohong bahwa dia menginap di rumah teman kantornya semalam. Yixing tidak terbiasa berbohong sebelumnya sehingga kebohongannya pasti terlihat jelas di matanya yang panik. Tetapi rupanya Nyonya Jung tidak menyadarinya, perempuan itu rupanya sudah cukup senang karena Yixing sudah pulang dengan selamat.

Yixing melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Hari ini hari minggu dan sudah jam tiga siang. Perjalanan dari rumah Mr. Suho ke asramanya cukup jauh dan harus menembus kemacetan. Biasanya di hari minggu Yixing akan menemani Nyonya Jung berbelanja untuk keperluan makan malam anak-anak asrama. Tetapi dengan berat hati dia tidak ikut hari ini dan membiarkan Nyonya Jung ditemani oleh anak asrama yang lainnya.

Yixing membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan mata nyalang menatap langit-langit. Dia telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumahan, gaun pestanya tersampir di punggung kursi seolah-olah menuduhnya.

Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa berubah secepat ini? Semalam bahkan dia masih yakin bahwa dia dan Leo akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yixing berencana menjawab 'ya' kepada Leo seusai pesta. Tetapi kenyataan kemudian berkata lain. Leo ternyata lelaki yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu dengan pergaulan yang begitu bebas, yang tidak bisa diterima Yixing.

Tetapi dia sendiri juga melakukannya bersama Mr. Suho – meskipun dia belum yakin, dan mereka dalam kondisi mabuk – tetap saja itu tidak bisa dibenarkan. Yixing merasa mengkhianati semua norma yang selama ini selalu dipegangnya dengan teguh. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes lagi, air mata kebingungan, dan tak tahu harus mengungkapkannya kepada siapa.

.

.

Ponselnya berdering terus menerus, membuatnya terbangun. Yixing rupanya sudah tertidur pulas tanpa sadar ketika menangis di kamarnya tadi. Dengan mata perih dia melihat ke arah ponselnya yang masih berkedip dengan nada dering yang berbunyi makin nyaring, seolah tidak mau menyerah sebelum Yixing mengangkatnya,

Elena menggapai dan meraih ponsel itu. Nama 'Leo' tertera di sana. Seketika membuat jantungnya berdenyut, sakit. Dipegangnya ponsel itu tanpa niat mengangkatnya. Lama HP itu berdering seolah Leo tidak mau menyerah di seberang sana. Sampai kemudian deringannya mati, membuat Yixing menghela napasnya lega.

Tetapi kemudian ponselnya berbunyi pelan, sebagai tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Yixing mengintipnya. Dari Leo. Dibacanya pesannya.

– _Aku akan tiba di Asrama sebentar lagi. Kita harus bicara langsung-_ _Leo_

Yixing mendesah, dia sungguh-sungguh tidak siap bertemu Leo sekarang ini. Tetapi lelaki itu sungguh memaksa, dan Yixing tahu Leo sangat gigih, lelaki itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum Yixing menemuinya.

.

.

Leo benar-benar datang sore itu, tampak sangat tampan dengan sweater hijau tuanya dan celana hitam yang membungkus ketat kaki panjangnya. Tetapi Yixing tidak bisa merasa tertarik lagi. Bayangan Leo bercumbu dengan penuh gairah dengan perempuan itu membuatnya merasa mual. Karena itulah dia berdiri agak jauh dari Leo di teras asrama itu dan menatap Leo dengan dingin,

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." gumamnya pelan, berusaha tenang.

Leo di sisi lain menatap Yixing dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan,

"Aku minta maaf Yixing. Aku tahu mungkin kau merasa jijik dan muak kepadaku. Di awal malam aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku dan mengatakan mencintaimu, tetapi kemudian kau menemukanku sedang berbuat mesum dengan perempuan lain." Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, aku juga jijik dan muak kepada diriku sendiri."

Yixing hanya diam. Tidak bergeming, bahkan melihat Leo tampak begitu menyesal dan frustasi tidak membuat rasa ibanya muncul, entah kenapa. Dia seperti sudah mati rasa kepada lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin kau mempertimbangkanku kembali, kemarin aku khilaf dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Hyuna, perempuan itu memang perempuan gampangan yang suka merayu laki-laki manapun yang dia mau. Entah kenapa malam itu aku menjadi targetnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak, mungkin karena aku sedikit mabuk, mungkin juga karena hal lainnya. Entahlah Yixing, yang pasti aku tidak pernah sengaja berniat mengkhianatimu. Aku mencintaimu Yixing. Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa itu hanya kekhilafan dan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Bagaimana dia bisa yakin bahwa Leo tidak akan melakukannya lagi? Beberapa saat kemudian lelaki itu mengatakan mencintainya, tetapi beberapa saat yang lain dia mencumbu perempuan lain. Yixing tidak bisa menerima Leo lagi, dengan alasan apapun. Perasaan apapun yang pernah ada di dalam hatinya kepada Leo sekarang sudah mati.

"Maafkan aku Leo." Yixing menatap Leo dengan sedih, "Aku sungguh tidak bisa."

"Bahkan kalau aku berlutut di kakimu dan memohon satu kesempatan lagi?" Leo menatap Yixing penuh harap.

"Jangan lakukan, itu tidak akan berhasil…" Yixing menghela nafas panjang, "Perasaanku sudah mati."

Leo menatap Yixing dengan tajam, "Apakah karena Mr. Suho?"

Yixing terperanjat, tak menduga akan menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dari Leo, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mr. Suho." Suara Leo menjadi tajam. "Aku kemari semalam, dan menungguimu sampai pagi di mobil, di depan asrama, tetapi kau tidak pulang. Apakah kau bermalam dengannya Yixing? Apakah dia berhasil merayumu dan membuatmu tidak bisa menerimaku lagi?"

"Kau bicara apa Leo?"

"Aku tahu ada yang aneh dari ini semua. Hyuna, sahabat Mr. Suho yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melirikku, meski dia terkenal dengan reputasi pemain laki-lakinya, tetapi tiba-tiba dia merayuku dengan panasnya di pesta Mr. Suho, dan kebetulan juga kau dan Mr. Suho yang menemukan kami. Lalu kau tiba-tiba bermalam dengan Mr. Suho." Leo tiba-tiba mendekat, lalu mencengkeram tangan Yixing dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya, "Dan kau mengenakan cincin ini! Apakah ini dari Mr. Suho, Yixing? Benarkah Yixing?"

"Lepaskan Leo! Sakit!" Yixing meringis, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Leo di tangannya, Cengkeraman itu begitu kuat sehingga membuatnya nyeri. Tetapi Leo rupanya terlalu terbawa emosinya.

"Lepaskan dia."

Suara yang tegas dan berwibawa itu membuat Leo tersadar dan melepaskan tangan Yixing. Mereka menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Nyonya Jung berdiri di sana, perempuan itu rupanya sudah pulang dari berbelanja.

"Saya harap anda bersikap sopan ketika bertamu di asrama ini. Kalau tidak anda tidak diterima di sini." Nyonya Jung melewati Leo yang masih tertegun, lalu menghela tubuh Yixing ke pintu, "Ayo masuk Yixing." Nyonya Jung membawa Yixing masuk dan menutup pintunya dari dalam, meninggalkan Leo sendirian di luar. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana beberapa saat, lalu menyerah dan melangkah pergi. Sejenak kemudian terdengar suara mobilnya pergi meninggalkan halaman asrama, membuat Yixing menghela napasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yixing?" suara Nyonya Jung terdengar di belakangnya. Yixing bahkan hampir lupa kalau sang ibu asrama masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh… saya tidak apa-apa eomma."

"Syukurlah eomma datang pada saat yang tepat, eomma tidak menyangka Leo yang tampaknya baik bisa berlaku kasar kepadamu." Nyonya Jung menatapnya ragu, "Kalau ada yang perlu kau ceritakan agar hatimu lebih lega, ibu siap nak.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa eomma, saya hanya ingin menenangkan diri."

Nyonya Jung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pengertian, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Yixing sendiri.

Yixing berdiri diam dan memegang tangannya yang sakit, pegangan kasar Leo tadi telah membuat kulitnya sedikit memar. Yixing menggosoknya untuk menghilangkan rasa nyerinya. Pandangannya tersapu kepada cincin berlian indah di jari manisnya, yang tadi dipasangkan Mr. Suho dengan mantap di sana. Leo mungkin terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga menghubungkan semuanya dalam pikiran negatifnya dan bahkan mengkambinghitamkan Mr. Suho sebagai dalang atas semuanya. Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin Mr. Suho yang menyuruh Hyuna merayu Leo? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali untuk Mr. Suho.

Yixing menatap ke halaman dengan cemas…. _Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?_

.

.

Mr. Suho menatap Yixing yang berdiri di depannya dengan mantap. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Yixing melangkah masuk ke ruangannya, melepas cincin itu dari jemarinya, dan meletakkannya di meja, di depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini, Mr. Suho"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing dalam-dalam. Ada ketegasan yang dalam di balik sikap rapuh Yixing. Ketegasan yang sama yang dirasakan Junmyeon bertahun lalu ketika perempuan itu mengusirnya dengan kasar dari rumahnya, mengetuk nuraninya sampai terasa sakit. Dia tidak boleh gegabah menghadapi Yixing, kalau dia gegabah, perempuan itu akan lari.

"Panggil aku Suho." Junmyeon menatap Yixing dalam, "Aku pikir kita kemarin sudah mencapai kesepakatan, Yixing" gumam Junmyeon tenang. Menolak untuk menatap cincin yang diletakkan Yixing di depannya, dan memundurkan tubuhnya, bersandar di kursinya.

"Kemarin aku masih bingung." Yixing memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan berusaha melindungi dirinya. "Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman dan kupikir semua ini adalah kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan ini karena sebuah kecelakaan semalam. Tidak. Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Kenapa pula kau bisa?" Yixing setengah menjerit, setengah frustasi dengan ketenangan datar yang ditampakkan Mr. Suho. Apakah bagi lelaki itu, masalah ini serupa dengan masalah bisnis yang harus diselesaikan dengan sikap datar dan tanpa perasaan? "Ini pertunangan yang akan mengarah kepada pernikahan. Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral dan serius, tidak bisa dikukan begitu saja, mungkin kau bisa melakukannya, tetapi aku tidak."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak serius dalam mengajukan pertunangan dan pernikahan ini." Dengan elegan Junmyeon berdiri, mengitari meja dan bersandar di sana, "Aku sungguh serius, dan aku bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan yang mungkin kulakukan padamu malam itu. Baru kali ini mungkin aku temukan seorang perempuan yang menolak lelaki yang ingin bertanggung jawab kepadanya."

"Tetapi kita tidak saling mencintai."

"Pernikahan yang didasarkan oleh cinta yang terlalu menggebu-gebu biasanya adalah pernikahan yang paling cepat berakhir." Junmyeon tersenyum dingin, "Percayalah, aku cukup berpengalaman dengan teman-temanku. Mereka menikah karena cinta, karena tergila-gila satu sama lain. Seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ketika cinta itu pudar, mereka tidak punya apa-apa lagi." Mata Junmyeon semakin menggelap, "Pernikahan yang ideal adalah pernikahan yang dilakukan atas dasar saling pengertian, kesepakatan, saling menghormati dan… ketertarikan seksual yang dalam."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengar kalimat terakhirku tadi Yixing." Senyum Junmyeon berubah dalam dan sensual, "Mengenai ketertarikan sensual aku tidak bisa membantahnya" Lelaki itu menyingkap jasnya, dan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang menegang di balik celananya, "Ini selalu bergairah setiap aku bersamamu."

"Kau sungguh menjijikkan!" Yixing berteriak frustasi, frustasi karena sikap Mr. Suho telah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya, gelenyar panas yang mengalir pelan tapi pasti. Dia memundurkan langkahnya dan berusaha pergi dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin tetapi Junmyeon bergerak cepat, menarik lengannya dan memeluknya erat. Mendekapnya dengan kencang seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Yixing meronta tetapi Junmyeon lebih kuat, lelaki itu mengetatkan lengannya, mencoba meredam gerakan Yixing.

Ketika Yixing tidak berhenti meronta, Junmyeon menarik punggung Yixing ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya, tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung melumatnya. Dan langkahnya berhasil karena rontaan Yixing melemah. Ciuman Junmyeon berhasil membuat Yixing lemah dan tak berdaya. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan bibirnya, tetapi belum melepaskan pelukannya. Nafasnya terasa panas dan terengah di bibir Yixing, dahi mereka saling menempel, dan mereka begitu dekat sampai Yixing merasa terperangkap dalam tatapan Mr. Suho yang begitu tajam.

"Maafkan aku Yixing Maafkan aku." Junmyeon berbisik lembut mencoba menenangkan, "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Kata-kata Junmyeon membuat Yixing berkedip dan merasa ragu, dia menatap laki-laki itu dengan bingung. Tadi Mr. Suho tampak begitu sensual dan mengancam, menciumnya tanpa permisi. Sekarang lelaki ini berubah menjadi begitu lembut dan menyentuh hati. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak laki-laki ini?

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku dulu." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu ketika kejantanannya yang keras menyentuh Yixing, membuat Yixing langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan menuduh, "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya." Junmyeon tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan melepasmu kalau kau berjanji tidak akan pergi sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Kuharap kau mengerti dan bisa memahami."

Yixing masih menatap Mr. Suho dengan waspada, tetapi kemudian menemukan kesungguhan di mata laki-laki itu. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengangguk. Dengan lembut lelaki itu lalu melepaskannya dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah sofa.

"Duduklah."

Yixing duduk dan Junmyeon menyusul duduk di depannya. Menatapnya dengan lembut,

"Dari semua alasan yang kupaparkan nanti, aku pikir kita pasangan yang cocok, Yixing. Aku akan sangat senang memiliki isteri sepertimu, yang kau tahu sendiri sangat menggugah gairahku." Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum meminta maaf, "Dan aku pikir aku tidak terlalu buruk untuk seleramu.

Terlalu tampan. Terlalu sempurna. Terlalu segalanya hingga terasa menakutkan. Yixing membatin.

"Aku merasa bertanggungjawab ketika menidurimu malam itu. Memang itu perbuatan yang sama-sama tidak kita sadari. Tetapi aku tidak pernah merusak perempuan lugu sebelumnya, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan? Dan aku…aku merasa berdosa kepada adikku kalau sampai aku tidak bertanggungjawab dan menikahimu."

"Merasa berdosa kepada adikmu?"

"Ya. Kau ingat Seulgi? _HR Manager_ di perusahaan ini?"

Yixing sudah tentu ingat. Dia tidak akan melupakan perempuan cantik dan berwibawa yang memberikan kesan luar biasa kepadanya itu. Jadi perempuan itu adalah adik Mr. Suho? Pantas, mereka berdua sama-sama menyimpan keanggunan yang misterius dibalik kulit keemasan dan rambut gelap yang eksotis. Tetapi apa hubungan Seulgi dengan semua ini?

"Seulgi pernah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya saat remaja. Hubungan mereka berjalan terlalu jauh sampai Seulgi hamil. Tetapi kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Dia… dia hancur, berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri dan kehilangan semangat. Untung kami bisa membangkitkannya lagi hingga dia menjadi perempuan tegar seperti sekarang. Tetapi sejak saat itu aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan menyakiti perempuan lugu manapun dan menghancurkannya, seperti yang dilakukan laki-laki itu pada adikku."

Junmyeon memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Yixing dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Menikahlah denganku Yixing. Aku yakin ini semua akan berakhir baik."

.

.

"Hebat. Kau menjadikan aku perempuan yang pernah ditipu kekasihku di masa remaja lalu menggugurkan kandungan dan mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali?" Seulgi berkacak pinggang di depan Junmyeon, "Hebat oppa. Dan setelah ini, Yixing akan memandangku dengan tatapan iba sembunyi-sembunyi."

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat kemarahan adiknya, lalu menatap Seulgi lembut sambil tersenyum, adiknya itu tidak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama padanya kalau dia menatapnya seperti itu. "Maafkan aku Seulgi, harus mengarang cerita bohong seperti itu. Tetapi aku kehabisan ide. Dan hanya itu yang terpikirkan. Aku tahu Yixing mempunyai rasa empati yang besar, dan dia akan menerimaku kalau hal itu aku lakukan demi adikku. Seorang perempuan yang sama sepertinya."

"Kau memang hebat dalam berbohong dalam waktu sempit." Seulgi menyipitkan matanya, masih belum memaafkan kakaknya karena mengarang cerita tentang dirinya untuk melelehkan hati Yixing, "Dan aku duga kau berhasil?"

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Dia menerima cincin itu lagi dan mempertimbangkan lamaran pernikahanku."

Seulgi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan obsesi oppanya terhadap Yixing. "Aku tak bisa menahan kemauanmu oppa. Aku harap kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri nanti." Seulgi menatap Junmyeon dengan hati-hati, "Malam itu kau tidak menyentuhnya bukan?"

"Tidak." Junmyeon bergumam tak jelas, "Aku hanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar aku telah merusaknya."

"Oke. Sepertinya tujuanmu tercapai. Kau akan memiliki Yixing, bahkan mungkin menikahinya. Tetapi semua ini didasarkan oleh kebohongan, sadarkah kau oppa? Apakah kau tidak takut kalau nanti semua kebohongan itu terungkap? Kalau nanti Yixing mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"

Junmyeon terdiam, lama

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Suaranya pelan, ditelan oleh kepahitan, "Yang terjadi, biarkan terjadi…"

.

.

=TBC=

.

.

Hello aku datang bawa 2 chapter sekaligus...Terima Kasih banyak buat yang sudah review sebelumnya

Selamat Membaca

Annyeong.


	5. Chapter 5

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 5=

Perputaran dunia sungguh tidak dapat diduga. Begitupun perjalanan hidup manusia. Yixing melirik cincin berlian elegan yang berkilau di jari manisnya. Dia datang ke perusahaan ini karena sebuah panggilan keberuntungan yang datang tak diduga. Dan hanya karena satu kejadian di malam pesta itu, tiba-tiba dia menjadi tunangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Siapa yang bisa mengira? Bahkan di dalam imajinasinya yang paling liarpun dia tidak pernah menduganya.

Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat… terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal jauh Mr. Suho….

Yixing membatin dalam hati, dan tanpa sadar mengernyitkan dahinya. Yang dia ketahui tentang Mr. Suho hanyalah info dari majalah bisnis yang dibacanya ketika mencari tahu tentang perusahaan yang memanggilnya untuk _interview_ itu, dan beberapa info dari Minseok, yang sekarang sudah mengambil cuti hamilnya. Minseok akan sangat terkejut kalau saja dia ada di kantor untuk menyaksikan semua drama ini. Yixing tahu bahwa Mr. Suho adalah pendiri perusahaan yang jenius, berdarah Spanyol dari ibunya, dan mempunyai adik perempuan dengan masa lalu yang sungguh menimbulkan empati. Meskipun sekarang Seulgi sudah menjadi wanita yang tegar.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa salah satu alasan utama Yixing menerima pertunangan ini adalah karena empatinya kepada Seulgi, dan kekagumannya akan rasa bertanggungjawab Mr. Suho karena begitu memikirkan kesedihan yang pernah dialami Seulgi. Mr. Suho pasti sangat menyayangi adiknya. Yixing tidak pernah punya saudara kandung, dia anak tunggal, yang pada akhirnya harus berakhir sebatang kara. Karena tragedi itu… Tragedi yang sudah dilupakannya dan dikuburkannya dalam-dalam. Karena setiap dia mengingatnya akan muncul rasa marah terpendam, membuatnya ingin berteriak atas ketidakadilan kehidupan. Ingatan tentang kemarahan itu menjadi samar-samar seiring berjalannya waktu. Yixing belajar menyimpan jauh-jauh. Tidak sepenuhnya melupakan. Tidak sepenuhnya memaafkan.

Yixing mengerjapkan mata ketika mobil hitam yang elegan itu meluncur dengan mulus dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Mr. Suho sendiri yang menyetir mobilnya, dengan sopan, dia turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang di sebelahnya untuk Yixing,

"Maafkan aku, aku sedikit tertahan di lobi tadi. Aku harap kau tidak menunggu lama."

"Tidak. Aku baru beberapa menit di sini." Yixing melangkah masuk ke mobil dan lelaki itu menutupnya, lalu kembali ke balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di benak Yixing, bahwa dia bahkan tidak tahu nama lengkap lelaki ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita melanjutkan semua ini, kalau kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sama sekali?" tanpa sadar Yixing menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Junmyeon melirik sedikit ke arah Yixing dan tersenyum, "Masih banyak waktu, dan dengan senang hati aku akan membuka diri sehingga kau bisa lebih dalam mengenalku." Suaranya merendah lembut, "Dan aku harap kau juga membiarkanku mengenalmu lebih dalam."

Yixing menghela napas. Kenapa kata-kata Mr. Suho yang biasa saja bisa terdengar begitu sensual di telinganya? Apakah itu memang nyata atau dia selalu berkonotasi mesum sejak kejadian malam itu? Dengan tak kentara Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi kepada sesuatu yang logis.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu?"

Junmyeon mengerem dengan mendadak. Hampir membuat ban mobil berdecit dan tubuh Yixing terdorong ke depan, untunglah mereka sedang berada di jalanan yang sepi. Yixing menoleh ke arah Mr. Suho dan menatap bingung. Lelaki itu tampak kaget… karena pertanyaannya, ataukah karena sesuatu di jalan?

Tetapi Junmyeon dengan cepat menguasai diri, dia menatap Yixing dan meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, tadi ada kucing menyeberang." gumamnya cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah jalan.

Apakah hanya perasaannya saja atau Mr. Suho sedang mencengkeram kemudinya erat-erat?

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan dan akhirnya tersenyum, "Kucing memang sering menyeberang tiba-tiba, kadang kita baru melihat ketika mereka sudah di seberang mata, membuat kita kaget setengah mati."

"Yah. Dan aku memang kaget setengah mati." Lelaki itu melirik Yixing, "Tadi kau bertanya apa?"

"Nama lengkapmu?"

"Oh…. Kau tidak tahu ya, padahal kau sudah beberapa lama bekerja sebagai bawahanku. Keterlaluan." Junmyeon pura-pura mencela, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya dia tahu. Dialah yang mengusahakan agar Yixing tidak tahu nama lengkapnya. Bahkan semua surat dan dokumen resmi diperusahaan itu selalu atas nama Suho Kim. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya mengambil resiko. Kalau Yixing tidak bereaksi apapun atas nama lengkapnya, berarti Junmyeon bisa melangkah ke rencana ke depannya dengan aman. Karena bagaimanapun, kalau mereka menikah nanti, Yixing harus tahu nama lengkapnya. Dia menghela napas sekali lagi, seakan hendak melepas sumbu granat, "Nama lengkapku tidak istimewa, Kim Junmyeon"

Junmyeon mencoba tenang meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya dia ketakutan setengah mati. Selama ini dia menganggap nama itu tabu, karena takut akan membuat Yixing langsung teringat kepada siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan sekarang setelah melepaskan nama itu. Rasanya seperti menanti sesuatu yang akan meledak, membuatnya berdebar.

Tetapi apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Yixing memang sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, lalu perempuan itu mengangkat bahunya, "Nama lengkapku Zhang Yixing"

"Yixing yang lahir di bulan Juli." Junmyeon mencoba bercanda, menutupi rasa lega luar biasanya ketika menyadari Yixing tidak menghubungkannya dengan pemuda yang telah membunuh ayahnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja penampilan Junmyeon yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda. Junmyeon yang dulu kurus karena memakai obat dan minuman keras, perokok berat, ugal-ugalan dengan tindik telinga dan rambut yang di cat kuning menyala. Secara fisik sangat sulit menghubungkan dirinya yang sekarang dengan pemuda tak bertanggung jawab di masa lalu itu, tetapi Junmyeon memutuskan mengambil resiko sekali lagi, untuk melihat reaksi Yixing, dengan hati-hati dia berucap,

"Kau bisa memanggilku Junmyeon kalau kau mau… keluargaku memanggilku begitu"

"Tidak." Jawaban Yixing begitu cepat, hanya sepersekian detik dari Junmyeon, "Aku tidak mau. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan 'Suho' saja jika kau tidak keberatan."

Tubuh Yixing begitu tegang. Junmyeon membatin, lalu menarik napas dengan pedih, Yixing masih mengingat jelas nama lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Dan menilik dari sikapnya yang menolak memanggil siapapun dengan nama 'Junmyeon', gadis itu jelas masih menyimpan kebencian kepada lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Junmyeon harus bisa membuat Yixing melupakan "Junmyeon pembunuh ayahnya' dan terbiasa mengasosiasikan nama 'Junmyeon' dengan lelaki baik yang akan menjadi suaminya.

"Aku keberatan." Junmyeon tersenyum lembut, dan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke jalan. Yixing harus belajar memanggilnya dengan nama 'Junmyeon'. Dengan begitu, mungkin saja dia bisa melunturkan kebenciannya kepada 'Junmyeon' di masa lalunya. "Sudah kubilang, keluargaku selalu memanggilku dengan nama 'Junmyeon" dan kau akan menjadi keluargaku yg terdekat."

"Tapi aku…."

"Cobalah Yixing." Panggil namaku. Junmyeon menahan erangan dalam hati. Ah, betapa inginnya dia mendengarnya, betapa inginnya dia mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh suara merdu dari bibir Yixing.

Yixing menghela nafas, dan sejenak Junmyeon merasakan bahwa Yixing ingin membantah, tetapi kemudian gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Junmyeon."

Nama itu akhirnya terucapkan dari bibir Yixing, dengan enggan, pendek, dan sederhana. Tetapi terdengar luar biasa di telinga Junmyeon, bagaikan aSullin merdu menghembus telinganya. Mimpinya. Mimpinya selama ini telah terwujud. Junmyeon memejamkan matanya sekejap, berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

.

Hyuna sedang berjalan santai menelusuri butik itu ketika sebuah tangan keras mencengkeram lengannya, dia setengah memekik dan menatap marah kepada pencengkeram lengannya, Leo yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Lepaskan aku Leo, kau kasar sekali." Hyuna tersenyum berusaha tampak tenang.

Leo lama menatap Hyuna dengan tajam, lalu akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dengan sinis Hyuna mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah bekas cengkeraman Leo.

"Ini akan memar. Apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku dan tiba-tiba bertingkah sekasar ini?" Tatapannya berubah menggoda, "Apakah kau ingin melanjutkan yang tertunda waktu itu?"

Leo mendengus kesal, "Hentikan Hyuna, aku tahu pasti kau tidak tertarik kepadaku. Dulu aku mengejarmu dan kau menolakku mentah-mentah." Tatapannya berubah tajam lagi, mengintimidasi, "Kenapa malam itu kau merayuku?"

Hyuna mengerling dan tersenyum, "Mungkin karena aku sedang ingin berubah pikiran." Dia sengaja mengedipkan matanya menjengkelkan, "Kenapa Leo? Apakah kau tidak tersanjung dirayu olehku?"

Leo menyipitkan matanya, "Aku mencium bau busuk. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sini, dan aku menjadi korbannya, tapi ingat Hyuna, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku akan mencari tahu."

"Mencari tahu apa Leo? Kau aneh" Hyuna tertawa, "Mungkin kau sedang patah hati ya jadi sibuk berhalusinasi."

"Patah hati? Apa maksudmu?" suara Leo menajam, waspada.

"Wah, kukira kau sudah tahu." Hyuna mengedipkan matanya lagi, "Perempuan yang kau kejar itu, si cantik yang sederhana, dia akan menikah dengan Suho." Hyuna tersenyum, menikmati rona pucat yang langsung menguasai wajah Leo, membuat lelaki itu tertegun. Dia mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudah ya, aku sibuk. Lain kali kalau mau membuang waktuku, tolong lakukan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting."

Ditinggalkannya Leo yang masih membatu di sana

.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu eomma? Dia pasti akan langsung pulang dari Spanyol dengan bahagia mendengar kabar penikahanmu." Seulgi mengingatkan. Sang eomma memang baru berkunjung ke Spanyol untuk menengok adiknya yang sakit.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dia pulang. Yixing mungkin mengingatnya. Ketika ayahnya meninggal. Eomma dan Appa datang ke rumah mereka dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan uang santunan, Yixing dan ibunya menolak mentah-mentah. Bersikeras supaya semua dijalankan di jalur hukum. Entah apa yang dilakukan appa kemudian sehingga semua berhenti."

"Jadi kau akan melarang eomma selamanya bertemu menantunya? Itu rencanamu?" Seulgi mengernyit, "Itu sama saja mencegah matahari terbit oppa, suatu saat kau akan ketahuan."

"Tetapi tidak sekarang. Tidak sampai aku sudah benar-benar berhasil memiliki Yixing." Junmyeon bergerak ke bar, dan menuangkan brendi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak dihiraukannya dengusan sinis Seulgi.

"Kau sepertinya menjadi sangat terobsesi kepada Yixing. Dulu kau terobsesi mencukupi semua kebutuhannya, memastikan dia bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, sekarang di saat itu semua tercapai, kau terobsesi untuk memilikinya." Seulgi ikut menuangkan brendi dan meminumnya lalu mengernyit, "Mungkin kau harus menemui psikiater."

"Psikiater hanya akan menemukan satu kesimpulan." Junmyeon tersenyum simpul sambil menatap Seulgi, membuat adiknya itu mengernyit bingung,

"Kesimpulan apa?"

"Bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Seulgi tertegun, benar-benar tertegun. "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Yixing? Maksudku semua ini bukan karena obsesi dan rasa bersalah?"

"Itu juga. Awalnya karena rasa bersalah, tetapi lambat laun, mengamatinya dalam diam, memperhatikannya, dan tanpa sadar mencintainya. Karena itulah aku ingin memilikinya, dan tidak rela membiarkannya dimiliki lelaki lain."

"Kau mempertaruhkan hatimu oppa" Seulgi mengernyit, "Dia akan membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping kalau dia tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu."

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba." Junmyeon mengernyit, mencoba menghilangkan apa yang sudah pasti akan terjadi di depannya nanti. Kalaupun itu terjadi nanti, semoga cintanya kepada Yixing cukup untuk mempertahankan perempuan itu.

Seulgi menatap sedih kakaknya, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan nada suaranya berubah khawatir.

"Apakah kau sudah membereskan Sulli?"

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Dia akan sangat marah ketika tahu kau akhirnya bersatu dengan Yixing-mu."

Junmyeon mendesah. Dia lupa sama sekali tentang Sulli, karena terlalu fokus pada Yixing. Choi Jinri atau cukup Sulli, begitu ia ingin dipanggil adalah 'pasangan tetapnya' bisa dikatakan begitu, atau kalau mau secara lugas, Sulli adalah 'partner seks'nya. Hubungan mereka bebas dan tanpa komitmen, mereka saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Entah apa motif Sulli, mungkin karena Junmyeon cukup tampan dan kaya untuk dijadikan kekasih. Tetapi motif Junmyeon adalah mencari pelarian ketika dia sangat menginginkan Yixing, melihatnya dari kejauhan tetapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Seulgi hanya tahu kalau Junmyeon berkencan dengan Sulli, dia tidak tahu bahwa Junmyeon benar-benar menggunakan Sulli, bahkan pada saat bercintapun, Junmyeon melakukannya dalam kegelapan, dan memanggil Sulli dengan nama Yixing. Sekali Sulli bertanya mengapa, tetapi Junmyeon menyuruhnya diam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Sejak itu Sulli tidak pernah bertanya lagi, meskipun Junmyeon selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yixing ketika bercinta.

Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, Junmyeon merasakan kehampaan, bahwa dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri dengan memakai Sulli sebagai pengganti Yixing. Bahwa dia tidak bisa kalau bukan Yixing. Maka ditinggalkannya Sulli. Mengakhiri hubungan tanpa komitmen mereka baik-baik.

Seharusnya Sulli tidak akan menjadi gangguan, kecuali kalau sampai dia mendengar bahwa Junmyeon pada akhirnya bersatu dengan perempuan bernama Yixing. Radar ingin tahu Sulli pasti akan berbunyi, dan siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Aku harap dia akan terus berada di luar negeri. Setidaknya sampai aku berhasil membawa Yixing ke dalam pernikahan."

"Kau tidak seberuntung itu oppa. Aku dengar dia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Kau harus menjauhkan Yixing darinya. Sulli memang menjalin hubungan tanpa komitmen padamu, tetapi dia selalu menganggap kau bebas dan bisa didatanginya kapan saja. Kalau dia sampai tahu kau sudah terikat, mungkin dia akan tergelitik untuk mengganggu."

Dan seperti memilih waktu yang tepat, ponsel Junmyeon berbunyi, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Hyuna di layar.

"Ada apa Hyuna."

Di seberang telepon Hyuna menjelaskan perihal insidennya dengan Leo di butik barusan. Membuat Junmyeon menghela napas sekali lagi. Setelah telepon ditutup, dia menatap Seulgi penuh tekad.

"Pernikahan ini harus segera dilaksanakan"

.

.

.

Dan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan dengan segera, Junmyeon membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol. Dia mendatangi Chanyeol di kantornya,

"Apa? Pernikahan?" Chanyeol sangat terkejut. Apalagi dia tidak pernah mendengar Junmyeon dekat dengan siapapun sebelumnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh dalam jebakan perempuan licik yang berpura-pura hamil."

Junmyeon terkekeh, "Bisa dibilang aku yang menjebak calon pengantinku." Ditatapnya Chanyeol serius, tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak akan banyak bertanya kalau tidak dijelaskan, "Aku butuh bantuanmu agar pelaksanaannya berjalan sempurna."

"Aku bisa mengurusnya. Kau bisa tinggal di hotelku di sana. Dan untuk pernikahan kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini. Dia yang dulu mengurus pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun. Semoga dia bisa membantumu." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama ke tangan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menerimanya dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih Chanyeol, kau tak tahu betapa berartinya ini untukku."

Chanyeol mengamati Junmyeon dengan tenang, dan menganalisa. Ini hampir sama seperti Yifan yang tergesa-gesa menikahi Jessica dulu. Tetapi Junmyeon tampaknya lebih terdesak dan panik. Seperti memegang bom yang akan meledak dalam hitungan waktu tertentu.

"Calon pengantin yang katamu kau jebak ini, apakah kau mencintainya?"

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut membayangkan Yixing, "Ya Chanyeol. Tentu saja, kalau tidak untuk apa aku repot-repot menjebaknya ke dalam pernikahan ini."

"Dan mengingat kau sampai perlu menjebaknya, berarti dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

"Mungkin saat ini tidak, tetapi aku akan membuatnya berubah pikiran."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kita para lelaki yang semula merasa begitu sempurna dan bisa menaklukkan wanita manapun, pada akhirnya akan menyerah kepada perempuan yang membuat kita penasaran setengah mati. Membuat kita menebak-nebak, lalu tanpa disadari sudah terperosok ke dalam cinta yang begitu dalam."

"Apakah itu yang kaurasakan kepada istrimu dulu?"

"Persis seperti itu." Jawab Chanyeol puas. "Dan itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku."

Junmyeon mengamati Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Kau beruntung."

"Dan sepertinya kau juga, mengingat kau akan menikah dengan wanita yang kau cintai."

"Yah. Aku beruntung… meskipun begitu banyak rahasia menyakitkan di masa lalu yang menghantui… aku masih berharap semuanya tidak akan membalik kepadaku nanti dan menghancurkanku."

"Apa maksudmu Junmyeon?" Suara Chanyeol berubah waspada.

Junmyeon tertawa. "Aku tidak sedang dalam bahaya Chanyeol. Ini menyangkut masa lalu dan masa depanku yang berjalinan. Ceritanya panjang, dan aku akan menceritakan kepadamu suatu saat nanti."

"Oke." Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon dan akhirnya menarik kesimpulan, "Gadis yang akan kau nikahi ini ya yang membuatmu begitu dingin dan tak bisa didekati selama ini."

Junmyeon tersenyum, tidak membantah.

.

.

.

"Mungkin ini bukan ide bagus." Yixing menatap Junmyeon bingung, "Apakah ini harus dilakukan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah bertekad. Dan kau tidak bisa mundur Yixing, demi dirimu sendiri, demi Seulgi, ingat?"

"Ta… tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini… maksudku… kau bilang kita punya kesempatan untuk saling mengenal dulu, katamu kita punya waktu untuk pertunangan yang panjang sehingga… sehingga…."

"Aku sudah memesan tiket, semua sudah disiapkan di sana. Seulgi akan menyusul kita nanti. Tidak bisa dibatalkan. Dan sekarang kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Mereka menuju pulau itu, pulau yang sangat terkenal sebagai pulau impian, pulau tempat dewa-dewa pernah bersemayam. Tempat banyak pasangan menikah secara eksotis, dengan suasana yang eksotis pula. Dan Yixing berangkat tanpa prasangka apapun.

Tadi pagi Junmyeon menyuruhnya bersiap-siap karena dia ada _meeting_ mendadak dengan klien di pulau itu, dan Yixing harus ikut. Yixing sempat memprotes karena dia tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Tetapi Junmyeon bilang semua sudah disiapkan, bahkan lelaki itu berbaik hati memintakan izin langsung kepada ibu asramanya ketika mengantar Yixing pulang untuk mengambil baju dan perlengkapannya.

Dan baru di pesawat Junmyeon mengatakan bahwa mereka berangkat untuk menikah. Kejutan katanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Meskipun bukan kejutan yang baik untuk Yixing. Dia panik, gemetaran, dan merasa terjebak luar biasa.

Di bawa ke sebuah pulau yang belum pernah didatanginya untuk dinikahi, tanpa rencana dan pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Ini hampir seperti dia diculik oleh Junmyeon. Atau jangan-jangan memang ini rencana lelaki itu?

"Kau sengaja." Tatapannya menuduh. Tetapi Junmyeon tampak tidak terpengaruh, lelaki itu memasang muka datar.

"Apanya?"

"Ini semua, kau merencanakannya, sengaja membuat aku tidak bisa mundur atau lari."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, "Tidak sayang, sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu…." Tatapannya berubah menerawang, "Sebenarnya ini karena Seulgi… dia yang mendesak pernikahan ini dilakukan segera, aku sudah menceritakan insiden malam pesta itu … dan dia menangis.. Dia teringat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya…. Dan dia mendesakku untuk menjadi lelaki yang bertanggungjawab atau dia akan memusuhiku….semoga kau mengerti Yixing…"

Yixing tercenung. Lalu tatapannya berubah melembut, "Oh… begitu…"

Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia akan menyusul ke sana, merayakan pernikahan kita. Semoga kalian bisa akrab nantinya." Lelaki itu menghela napas lega sambil meminta maaf dalam hati kepada Seulgi, karena menggunakan nama adiknya itu lagi untuk memanipulasi Yixing.

.

.

.

Penerbangannya tidak lama, hanya dalam waktu dua setengah jam mereka sudah sampai. Junmyeon membimbing Yixing melalui koridor bandara, menuju pintu keluar, dan seorang supir berpakaian rapi rupanya sudah menunggu, dan membawa mereka ke mobil hitam berkilat yang sudah disiapkan.

Perjalanannya sendiri singkat, dan mereka sudah tiba di jalan besar, dan berhenti di hotel yang penuh dengan lampu menyala yang elegan. Membuat Yixing terpana. Meskipun dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak terlihat memalukan di depan Junmyeon. Lelaki itu menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra dan membawanya ke president suite di lantai paling atas hotel. Sepertinya para pegawai di hotel ini telah menunggu kedatangan mereka dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka.

Terima kasih untuk Chanyeol dalam hal ini. Hotel ini adalah salah satu hotel besar milik lelaki itu. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka seperti janjinya.

Yixing mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mereka mendapatkan kamar yang sama. Dia menahan Junmyeon di depan pintu.

"Kita satu kamar?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya, "Kita akan menikah besok jam sepuluh pagi. Apa bedanya?"

"Ada bedanya? Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu sebelum menikah." Gumam Yixing keras kepala.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya Yixing, tidur sekamar. Seranjang malahan." Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut melihat kecemasan di wajah Yixing yang memerah malu, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya memikirkan kepraktisan saja tanpa memperhitungkan perasaanmu. Aku berpikir bahwa besok pagi toh kita sudah menikah, jadi tidak ada gunanya menyewa kamar terpisah….Aku tidak sadar hal ini akan membuatmu tidak nyaman….." Dengan lembut Junmyeon menyentuh pipi Yixing, "Mungkin kalau aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat tak senonoh padamu malam ini, kau bisa sedikit lebih tenang?"

Yixing merasa tak yakin, "Apakah kita akan tidur seranjang?"

"Ada sofa besar di sana. Aku akan tidur di sofa jika itu maumu."

Sejenak Yixing berpikir, lalu menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya janji Junmyeon bisa dipercaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dan merekapun masuk ke kamar itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Junmyeon sedang mandi, Yixing menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon Nyonya Jung. Perempuan itu sudah dia anggap sebagai ibunya, dan tidak mungkin Yixing melakukan pernikahan tanpa mengabari sosok pengganti ibunya itu. Dijelaskannya semuanya kepada Nyonya Jung, dengan suara terbata-bata bahwa dia akan menikah dengan bosnya, Mr. Suho. Yixing dengan malu akhirnya menceritakan insiden di malam pesta itu, mengakui kepada Nyonya Jung bahwa dia berbohong mengatakan menginap di rumah temannya. Di luar dugaan, Nyonya Jung tidak mempermasalahkannya, dengan bijaksana Nyonya Jung menerima penjelasan Yixing,

"Eomma mengerti Yixing, kalian berdua sudah dewasa dan kalian bisa menentukan sendiri apa yang menurut kalian baik. Ibu juga salut dengan bosmu yang bertanggungjawab. Tidak semua lelaki mau menerima tanggungjawab begitu besar karena sebuah insiden yang diakibatkan oleh mabuk. Kebanyakan lelaki akan melarikan diri." Nyonya Jung menghela napas panjang, "Eomma hanya bisa mendoakan dari sini nak. Eomma yakin segala sesuatu yang awalnya dilakukan untuk tujuan yang baik, akan berujung kebaikan pula."

Yixing menghembuskan napas lega, bersyukur karena Nyonya Jung merestui pernikahan buru-burunya, "Terima kasih Eomma, semoga.. semoga apa yang saya putuskan ini tidak salah…", keraguan mewarnai suaranya.

"Kau harus yakin bahwa calon suamimu adalah suami yang baik…" Ada senyum dalam suara Nyonya Jung di seberang sana. "Menurut eomma dia orang baik. Lalu apa rencana kalian setelah menikah? Kalian akan langsung pulang?"

"Aku…aku masih belum tahu eomma."

"Kabari eomma kalau kalian pulang ya. Eomma akan mengerti kalau kau tidak langsung pulang ke asrama nantinya. Kau akan pulang sebagai perempuan yang sudah menikah, diskusikanlah semuanya dengan suamimu ya."

Tanpa sadar Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, lupa kalau dia sedang berbicara di telepon, "Baik, terima kasih eomma."

"Kamarmu akan tetap tersedia seperti biasanya, dan pakaian-pakaianmu masih banyak di sini kan? Kalau pulang nanti dan memutuskan akan langsung ke tempat tinggal suamimu, eomma akan menjaga kamarmu seperti kalau kau masih tinggal di sini. Kau bisa mengambil pakaian-pakaianmu dan barang-barangmu kapan saja, jangan cemaskan hal itu. Pokoknya fokuskan dirimu pada pernikahanmu dulu ya."

Yixing tersenyum ketika percakapan itu selesai. Hatinya terasa tenang. Pendapat Nyonya Jung penting baginya, dan kalau Nyonya Jung sudah setuju, hatinya lebih tenang dan mantap.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menepati janjinya hingga Yixing merasa tenang. Dia masih mencemaskan hari esok. Hari pernikahan yang datang begitu cepat sampai tidak bisa dipikirkannya. Membuat perutnya bergolak karena cemas.

Yixing mandi bergantian dengan Junmyeon, lalu menyantap makanan yang diantarkan ke kamar. Setelah itu dia berpamitan untuk tidur. Lampu dimatikan. Dan setelah berbagi selimut dan bantal dengan Junmyeon, Yixing naik ke ranjang untuk berbaring dan mencoba tidur. Dia sempat melirik, Junmyeon sedang menata bantal dan selimut dengan nyaman di sofa depan sambil menyalakan televisi dengan suara lirih.

Mau tak mau pikiran Yixing melayang. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Meskipun bisa disebut hari pernikahan yang tak wajar. Pengantin wanita mana yang baru tahu bahwa dia akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Tetapi kalau ditilik dari masa lalu, kehidupannya memang tidak wajar. Kalau dia hidup di keluarga yang wajar, malam ini dia pasti sudah disimpan di kamar, tidak boleh bertemu dengan pengantin laki-laki. Kemudian seluruh keluarganya akan berkumpul di rumah. Orangtuanya ada di depan, menyalami tamu yang datang, dan berbahagia dengan persiapan pernikahan putri mereka satu-satunya esok hari, sebuah acara yang dianggap sakral. Tetapi itu semua hanya mimpi. Yixing sebatang kara di dunia ini. Ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal. Direnggut paksa darinya. Air mata menetes dan mengalir di pipinya. Seandainya saja semua itu tidak terenggut darinya Yixing sangat ingin memeluk orangtuanya sebelum hari pernikahannya. Amat sangat ingin. Dia merindukan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Junmyeon melangkah hati-hati ke arah ranjang, dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Yixing tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin dalam kandungan ibu. Ruangan itu temaram, dengan hanya satu lampu tidur yang menyala remang. Tetapi Junmyeon bisa melihat. Bekas air mata yang sudah mengering, dari sudut mata Yixing, mengalir ke pipinya. Dengan lembut Junmyeon mengusapnya. Hati-hati agar Yixing tidak terbangun.

"Setelah ini kau tidak akan menangis lagi Yixing. Tuhan tahu aku akan mengusahakan segala cara…"

.

.

.

=TBC=


	6. Chapter 6

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 6=

Gaun pengantin itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sana, bersama Seulgi yang menunggunya. Dan kemudian dia sudah didandani dengan begitu cantiknya, sehingga hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Aku senang kita bertemu lagi akhirnya." Seulgi tersenyum ramah kepada Yixing, tetapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, kau akan menjadi kakakku."

Yixing tersenyum dan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, "Kau tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat untukku.. aku.. aku merasa mual" Yixing benar-benar merasa gugup. Pernikahannya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, dan perasaannya kacau balau, campur aduk.

Ini pernikahan?. Ya ampun. Dan dia akan melangsungkannya dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dekat. Apakah dia sudah gila? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi? Insiden di malam pesta itu membuat segalanya berbeda.. dan seperti kata Junmyeon, Yixing sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yixing?" Seulgi menyentuh pundak Yixing lembut, menyadarkan Yixing dari lamunannya. Yixing tampak begitu pucat sehingga membuat Seulgi cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…mungkin pernikahan ini membuatku sedikit gugup…" jawab Yixing pelan.

Seulgi tersenyum memaklumi, siapa yang tidak gugup kalau baru tahu bahwa akan menikah sehari sebelumnya? Kakaknya memang keterlaluan, Seulgi tidak bisa menyalahkan Yixing, kalau dia jadi Yixing mungkin dia sudah pingsan di tempat.

"Junmyeon orang yang baik. Percayalah, ketika dia memutuskan akan menikahimu, maka dia akan menjagamu." Seulgi tersenyum menenangkan dan menggandeng tangan Yixing, "Ayo aku akan mengantarmu kepadanya."

.

.

.

Mereka sudah menikah. Yixing termenung, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sah sebagai suami istri. Seperti mimpi rasanya. Terjadi begitu saja. Lalu sekarang apa?

Yixing melirik ke arah Junmyeon yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, mereka sedang makan malam sederhana bersama saksi pernikahan dan beberapa teman. Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, Kim Junmyeon sekarang adalah suaminya.

"Suaminya" Yixing melafalkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang dalam hati. Mencoba membuat hatinya terbiasa. Tetapi rasanya terlalu cepat untuk membuat sesuatu yang berlangsung begitu tiba-tiba menjadi terbiasa untuk hatinya.

"Kau akan senang berada di sana Yixing."

Suara Seulgi mengagetkan Yixing dari pengamatan tersembunyinya kepada Junmyeon. Dia sedikit terbatuk dan berusaha kembali ke dalam percakapan.

 _Mereka sedang membicarakan apa?_

"Pulau itu, pulau pribadi milik Junmyeon tempat kalian akan berbulan madu nanti, adalah pulau kecil yang sangat indah, dengan fasilitas yang lengkap tentunya. Junmyeon punya rumah yang indah di sana lengkap dengan para pelayannya, ada desa kecil di bawah bukit yang hanya berisi 50 kepala keluarga, kebanyakan bekerja untuk Junmyeon. Pulau itu surga kecil yang indah, aku yakin kau akan senang di sana." Seulgi menyambung perkataannya dan tersenyum kepada Yixing, membuat Yixing bingung harus menanggapi apa.

Mereka akan pergi ke pulau? Jadi mereka tidak akan pulang ke kota mereka? Yixing harus menanyakan rencana Junmyeon, kalau tidak dia akan disibukkan dengan kejutan-kejutan yang tidak akan disangkanya.

"Kami akan berangkat nanti, setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari di sini. Aku ingin membuat Yixing terbiasa denganku dulu." Junmyeon setengah bergumam kepada Seulgi, lalu dia menyentuh lembut jemari Yixing, yang kali ini sudah mengenakan cincin pernikahan darinya, dengan berlian yang lebih besar dan lebih indah dari cincin pertunangannya. "Kau akan menyukai pulauku Yixing, kita akan tinggal di sana untuk sementara."

Yixing tercenung. Entahlah… Dari kata-kata Seulgi, pulau itu terisolasi atau memiliki akses terbatas dengan dunia luar. Yixing benar-benar merasa diculik sekarang.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita sudah bisa tidur seranjang." Junmyeon melepas dasinya dan menyampirkannya di kursi, dan menatap Yixing yang gugup dengan senyuman lembut. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Junmyeon sungguh baik mengatakan itu. Mungkin lelaki lain akan langsung memaksakan mereka tidur seranjang. Karena mereka sudah suami istri, dan Yixing tidak akan bisa membantah. Tetapi Junmyeon masih menanyakan keberatan Yixing. Itu berarti dia menghargai pendapat Yixing sebagai seorang istri.

Melihat Yixing diam saja, Junmyeon berdiri ragu dan menawarkan. "Mungkin aku akan tidur di sofa lagi saja, kalau kau belum siap." Lelaki itu hendak melangkah pergi, tetapi Yixing menahannya dengan menarik lengan kemejanya,

"Tunggu Junmyeon."

Junmyeon berhenti seketika, melirik ke arah jemari gemetar Yixing yang mencengkeram lengan bajunya, membuat Yixing langsung melepaskan pegangannya dengan gugup. Dia mundur selangkah dan menatap Junmyeon dengan malu,

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu dari ranjangmu lagi."

"Jadi kau yang akan tidur di sofa?"

Yixing mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Junmyeon, kemudian menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang bercanda. Junmyeon terkekeh, kemudian dengan gerakan lembut menghela Yixing agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu memeluknya lembut, mengecup puncak kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di sana.

"Kau istriku Yixing", Suara Junmyeon berubah serak, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Janganlah merasa takut ataupun gugup kepadaku. Pernikahan ini memang terlalu cepat, kuakui aku terlalu tergesa-gesa menyeretmu dalam hal ini. Aku minta maaf."

Junmyeon melakukannya demi adiknya, Seulgi. Yixing memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya di dada Junmyeon, merasakan kemeja lembut Junmyeon menyentuh lembut pipinya, mengalirkan panas dari kulit kecoklatan di balik kemeja itu. Dan dia melihat Seulgi sangat bagagia setelah pernikahan tadi. Sungguh lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Aku berkesimpulan kau tidak menolak, kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu."

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya, langsung berhadapan dengan mata Junmyeon yang tajam, menatapnya dengan lembut,

"Ya." Akhirnya Yixing berani memutuskan. Pernikahan ini memang tak terduga dan tak terencanakan olehnya. Tetapi seperti kata Seulgi sebelum pernikahan tadi, dia beruntung menikahi Junmyeon, karena lelaki ini akan menjaga istrinya. Dan Yixing memutuskan, dia akan mencoba menjadi istri Junmyeon, sepenuhnya.

"Kalau kita sama-sama tidur di ranjang itu, kita tidak akan hanya tidur."

"Ya. Junmyeon."

"Aku akan menyentuhmu… mungkin aku sudah pernah melakukannya malam itu, kita sama-sama tidak ingat… Tapi, kalau ternyata ini yang pertama untukmu, aku berjanji akan bersikap lembut."

"Ya Junmyeon"

"Yixing."

Junmyeon mengerang menahan perasaannya, lalu disentuhnya dagu Yixing lembut untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian dikecupnya bibir Yixing lembut, mengenalkan dirinya pelan-pelan. Lidahnya mendesak masuk kemudian, terasa panas dan menggoda, tanpa permisi menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut Yixing, mencecapnya dan menggodanya, lidah itu lalu menemukan lidah Yixing yang lembut dan berjalinan di sana. Mulut Junmyeon melumat seluruh bagian bibir Yixing, seakan ingin menyerap semua rasanya. Pelukannya mengencang, jemarinya menelusuri permukaan kedua lengan Yixing, bergerak naik turun dengan menggoda.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, napas mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah. Junmyeon lalu mengecup lembut bibir Yixing, beralih ke pipinya, diberinya hadiah kecupan-kecupan kecil, kemudian ke telinganya, menghembus lembut di sana membuat Yixing memekik kegelian.

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Di sana titik sensitif perempuan biasanya." Lelaki itu lalu mengecup lembut telinga Yixing dan lidahnya dengan nakal mencicipi di sana. "Yixing, aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Dengan lembut diangkatnya Yixing dan dibaringkannya ke atas ranjang. Junmyeon melumat bibir Yixing lagi dan tubuhnya bergerak dengan lembut di atas Yixing. Jemarinya menyentuh pelan, menyentuh lembut bagian depan gaun Yixing, membuat perempuan itu terkesiap. Lalu dengan lembut tetapi cekatan, Junmyeon membuka kancing demi kancing gaun putih Yixing, begitu pelan gerakannya, seolah ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri, seperti seorang lelaki yang membuka hadiahnya dengan penuh antisipasi dan kemudian mengintip dengan hati-hati.

Kulit Yixing yang lembut terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, Junmyeon membuka seluruh kancing gaun Yixing, sampai ke pinggangnya dan menatap istrinya dengan penuh gairah. Yixing begitu menggairahkan, perempuan mungil itu kini terbaring dengan baju terbuka, menampakkan kulitnya dan begitu menggoda. Junmyeon membantu Yixing menurunkan gaunnya hingga sepinggang, kemudian sambil menciumi leher Yixing dan menjilatnya lembut, lelaki itu melepaskan kaitan bra Yixing, membuat gadis itu telanjang dada di depannya.

Napas Yixing makin terengah ketika Junmyeon menyentuh payudaranya sambil lalu, mengusap putingnya dengan gerakan seolah tak sengaja, sehingga membuat puting itu mengeras, seakan ingin disentuh lagi. Yixing mengerang merasakan sensasi panas yang membakarnya di payudaranya. Junmyeon masih menciumi lehernya, lalu bibir yang membara itu naik, melumat bibir Yixing dan berbisik di sana.

"Di mana kau ingin aku menyentuhmu sayang? Katakan padaku." Suaranya menjadi serak dan sensual, logat Spanyolnya tiba-tiba muncul mewarnai gairahnya yang begitu pekat.

"Junmyeon…" Yixing mengerang, lalu memejamkan mata ketika Junmyeon menunduk dan mengecup bagian atas payudaranya, kemudian, bibir Junmyeon lewat sambil menghembuskan napas panasnya sambil lalu di atas payudaranya, membuat putingnya mengencang dengan kerasnya. "Junmyeon…" suara Yixing makin keras ketika Junmyeon mengulangi perbuatannya berkali-kali. Lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh bagian payudaranya tetapi mengabaikan putingnya yang mendamba. Yang dilakukan Junmyeon hanyalah menghembuskan napasnya sambil lalu, menggoda Yixing, menyiksa Yixing.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu di situ sayang?" Junmyeon berbisik di sela-sela kecupannya. Menikmati ketika jemari Yixing tanpa sadar menyentuh rambutnya, mencoba mengarahkan puting Junmyeon ke bibirnya.

"Iya Junmyeon… iya…" Yixing mengerang seolah kesulitan bernapas. Puting payudaranya begitu tegak dan panas, karena godaan-godaan Junmyeon, dia ingin lebih.. dia ingin bibir Junmyeon yang panas melumat putingnya, menghisapnya dengan lembut.. dia ingin….

Dan Junmyeon melakukannya. Bibirnya dengan lembut mengatup di puting payudara Yixing, lalu lidahnya bergerak menggoda di dalam, begitu panas dan basah, memainkan puting Yixing dengan usapan-usapan lembut di dalam mulutnya. Sensasi rasanya membuat tubuh Yixing lemas, kedua jemarinya mencengkeram rambut Junmyeon, membuatnya acak-acakan, lelaki itu sekarang sudah menindih Yixing sepenuhnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi besar melingkupi tubuh mungil Yixing. Junmyeon bertumpu pada kedua siku dan lututnya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di keindahan payudara Yixing yang ranum, lelaki itu memuja payudara Yixing, mencumbunya dengan lidahnya, dan menghisap putingnya perlahan, membuat Yixing mengeluarkan erangan-erangan gelisah atas sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Setelah puas. Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup ujung hidung Yixing yang terengah-engah, napas mereka berkabut oleh gairah yang pekat. Ketika Junmyeon menggeserkan tubuhnya, Yixing merasakan kejantanan Junmyeon sudah mengeras di sana, menggesek selangkangannya, begitu keras dan siap.

Jemari Junmyeon menurunkan gaun Yixing, membantu Yixing mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga gaun itu akhirnya lepas seluruhnya, terlempar ke lantai, membuat Yixing terbaring telanjang di bawah tubuh Junmyeon yang masih berpakaian lengkap, hanya dengan celana dalam sutra warna putih membungkus kewanitaannya.

"Kau begitu indah Yixing."bibir Junmyeon turun ke leher Yixing, mengecup lehernya dengan penuh gairah, lalu turun menelusuri dada Yixing, memberi hadiah kecupan lembut ke kedua putingnya. Lelaki itu membungkuk dan mengecupi perut Yixing, membuat Yixing merasakan sensasi panas menjalari perutnya, menuju kewanitaannya.

Kemudian lelaki itu menarik celana dalam Yixing turun, refleks Yixing langsung merapatkan kakinya, mencoba menutupi dirinya. Tetapi Junmyeon menahannya dengan jemarinya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yixing dengan matanya yang berkilau penuh gairah,

"Jangan tutup dirimu dari suamimu." Suaranya berat, penuh dominasi, "Aku ingin melihat seluruh tubuh istriku, aku ingin mencicipi seluruh tubuh istriku…"

Kata-kata Junmyeon membuat Yixing gemetar penuh gairah, dan terus gemetar ketika Junmyeon menurunkan celana dalam itu, melalui sebelah pahanya dan melepaskan dari kakinya. Membiarkan celana dalam itu masih menggulung di pahanya yang lain. Junmyeon menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut, dan dengan gerakan sensual menurunkan celana dalam sutra itu pelan-pelan dari paha Yixing, sambil membiarkan jemarinya meraba paha Yixing, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal gairah yang bagaikan sengatan listerik di sana. Ketika sampai di kaki Yixing, Junmyeon melepaskan celana dalam itu dari tubuh Yixing, lalu menatap keseluruhan tubuh Yixing yang telanjang bulat. Istrinya… Telanjang bulat di bawahnya, dan siap dimiliki olehnya.

Kepala Junmyeon pening oleh gairah dan antisipasi ketika dia menggerakkan jemarinya lagi, pelan mengalun dari lutut Yixing, dan naik ke pahanya. Sampai kemudian menyentuh kewanitaan Yixing. Hanya sepersekian detik, menyentuh di sana. Dan tubuh Yixing terkesiap, berjingkat kaget oleh sengatan aneh yang menyengatnya seketika.

Junmyeon tersenyum. Yixing sangat sensitif dan siap olehnya. Jemarinya menyentuh kewanitaan Yixing, memainkannya lembut dengan usapan ahli, membuat Yixing setengah bangun, bingung atas sensasi yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya, sekaligus takut.

"Junmyeon… aku… jangan sentuh di situ…"

"Sssshh…. Tenanglah sayang." Junmyeon menghela Yixing agar terbaring lagi, menikmati, "Aku akan memberimu kenikmatan dari seluruh tubuhku, dari jemariku, dari bibirku…" Lelaki itu mendunduk, lalu mengecup kewanitaan Yixing lembut. Membuat Yixing menggeliat, mencoba merapatkan pahanya. Kaget atas keintiman luar biasa yang ditunjukkan Junmyeon kepadanya.

"Junmyeon.. jangan di situ… astaga….Junmyeon…"

"Nanti, aku akan mengajarkanmu menyentuhku juga sayang, dengan jemarimu, dengan bibirmu…" Napas Junmyeon bagaikan uap panas di kewanitaan Yixing, membuatnya gemetar, "Sekarang, biarkan aku memberimu kenikmatan.." Lidah Junmyeon menelusup, menemukan titik paling sensitif di kewanitaannya, dan memainkannya dengan ahli. Lidah Junmyeon sepanas bibirnya yang melumat dengan ahli, dengan penuh pemujaan.

Yixing terbaring di sana dengan mata berkabut, dengan napas terengah dan terasa melayang akibat sensasi luar biasa nikmat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, bersumber pada kewanitaannya. Gerakan bibir dan lidah Junmyeon begitu ahlinya, membuat Yixing berkali-kali mengerang ketika Junmyeon dengan sengaja menggerakkan lidahnya memutar, menggoda titik sensitifnya. Membuat Yixing seakan dibawa ke sebuah tepi pencapaian yang tidak diketahuinya. Yixing memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah hampir sampai ke tepi itu. Digigitnya bibirnya, merasakan sensasi panas melandanya dan menggetarkannya…. Hendak membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui sebelumnya. Napasnya tersengal, jantungnya berdetak cepat, matanya terpejam menyerap kenikmatan itu, … Tetapi kemudian, Junmyeon berhenti.

Lelaki itu menghentikan cumbuannya di kewanitaan Yixing, membuat Yixing membuka matanya setengah memprotes. Tetapi senyum Junmyeon begitu sensual dan penuh rahasia, membuat Yixing bergetar karena gairah yang ditularkan Junmyeon.

"Jangan. Kau harus menungguku. Kita akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu bersama-sama."

Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuh dan bertumpu pada lututnya yang mengangkang di atas tubuh telanjang Yixing dan membuka kemejanya, memamerkan dada bidang telanjang dengan kuli perunggu keemasan yang berkilauan. Bagaikan sutra cokelat yang halus, dan panas, membungkus otot-otot tubuhnya yang kekar dan keras. Membuat Yixing merasakan dorongan luar biasa untuk menyentuhnya.

Lelaki itu lalu setengah berdiri dan melepaskan celananya. Seluruh pakaiannya akhirnya terlempar ke lantai. Dan sekarang Yixing menatap seorang lelaki yang berlutut telanjang di atasnya, dengan tubuh yang luar biasa indahnya, dan kejantanan yang telah mengeras dan siap untuknya. Junmyeon begitu indah dalam ketelanjangannya. Dan lelaki itu suaminya.

Ingatan akan kenyataan itu membuat benak Yixing dibanjiri oleh pemikiran sensual, pemikiran yang selama ini tidak pernah berani dipikirkannya. Junmyeon tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih jemari Yixing dan mengecupnya dalam kecupan basah dan sensual.

"Maukah kau menyentuhku?"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, dan lelaki itu membawa jemari Yixing ke kejantanannya yang keras dan siap untuknya. Yixing menyentuh kekerasan yang sehalus sutra itu dan membelainya. Membuat Junmyeon mengeluarkan erangan sedikit keras. Mendengar erangan itu, Yixing hendak menarik jemarinya, tetapi Junmyeon menahannya,

"Jangan." Gumam Junmyeon tertahan, "Teruskan sayang, kenali aku."

Jemari mungil Yixing membelai kembali kejantanan Junmyeon, membuat Junmyeon harus menggertakkan giginya, menahan erangannya. Yixing begitu kagum, karena ternyata apa yang tampak begitu keras bisa terasa begitu halus dan lembut. Dengan penuh ingin tahu, dia mengeksplorasi tubuh Junmyeon, mempelajarinya, mengenalinya. Sampai kemudian Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing dan menahan jemarinya.

"Cukup. Kurasa aku akan meledak kalau kau meneruskannya." Dengan penuh gairah lelaki itu kembali menindih Yixing, posisi mereka sungguh pas. Sang lelaki berpadu dengan perempuannya. "Buka pahamu, sayang." Junmyeon setengah membantu Yixing membuka pahanya dan membiarkan kejantanan Junmyeon mendesak di antara paha Yixing, mendesak kewanitaannya. Lelaki itu menggesekkan tubuhnya lembut, mengirimkan getaran listrik yang membuat tubuh Yixing membara.

"Kau sudah basah dan siap untukku." Junmyeon menyentuh Yixing dengan kejantanannya, merasakan betapa Yixing sudah begitu panas dan basah di bawahnya, "Izinkan aku memilikimu, sayang."

Lelaki itu bertumpu kepada kedua sikunya, dan mendorongkan pinggulnya. Menekan tubuh Yixing dengan begitu ahli. Tetapi halangan itu cukup kuat, sehingga Junmyeon harus menekan beberapa kali, mencari jalan untuk menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Yixing, menuntaskan kenikmatan ini. Dengan lembut, lelaki itu menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya di ujung bibir kewanitaan Yixing, mempersiapkan perempuan itu. Pelan dan pasti mencoba masuk sedikit demi sedikit, dan kemudian, ketika menemukan titik itu Junmyeon mendorong tanpa peringatan menekan kuat dan memasuki tubuh Yixing.

Yang dirasakan Yixing kemudian adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa, Kejantanan Junmyeon mendorongnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan dia terkejut akan kekuatan besar yang mencoba menyatukan diri dengannya. Yixing mengerang, mencoba mendorong tubuh Junmyeon menjauh karena kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan dorong aku sayang. Rilekslah, terima aku…" Junmyeon berbisik pelan di telinga Yixing, tubuhnya mendorong lagi, dan ketika akhirnya dia berhasil menembus penghalang itu dia menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung bergerak, mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Yixing lembut. Perempuan itu kesakitan selama proses itu, dan Junmyeon tidak bisa membantunya. Sekarang lelaki itu mengecupi Yixing lembut, membantunya supaya rileks dan menikmati, membantunya supaya lepas dari kesakitan di kewanitaannya.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?" Junmyeon mengusap air mata di sudut mata Yixing. 'Kau ingin aku berhenti dulu?"

Yixing tersentuh atas kelembutan Junmyeon. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan lelaki itu mengecupinya.

Dengan lembut Junmyeon mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, agak sakit bagi Yixing pada awalnya, merasakan sesuatu yang asing menggesek bagian tubuhnya yang begitu peka. Tetapi kemudian ritmenya mulai terasa. Setiap Junmyeon bergerak, Yixing mulai bisa menikmati gelenyar sensual yang terkirim dari kewanitaannya ke sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya mengerang, sambil berpegangan pada tubuh Junmyeon.

Tubuh mereka berdua berkeringat, di atas ranjang berseprei putih yang sekarang sudah acak-acakan itu. Junmyeon menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam tubuh Yixing, semula lembut dan hati-hati. Tetapi ketika merasakan tubuh Yixing mulai merespon dengan napas terangah dan erangan pelan, Junmyeon bergerak dengan penuh gairah, membawa mereka menuju puncak gairah masing-masing.

Ketika puncak itu hampir tiba, Junmyeon membimbing Yixing, membawanya lebih dulu mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa itu. Dan ketika erangan Yixing dalam pencapaiannya menandai orgasmenya, Junmyeon merasakan tubuh Yixing mencengkeram kejantanannya dengan kuat di dalam, membuatnya tak tahan lagi, hingga kemudian meledak di dalam tubuh Yixing.

Kenikmatan itu begitu intens dan luar biasa, sehingga membuat tubuh mereka lemas. Junmyeon berbaring menindih tubuh Yixing, menahan dengan siku dan lututnya supaya tidak membebankan beratnya di tubuh istrinya, kepalanya berbaring di bantal di samping kepala isterinya. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi kabut kenikmatan itu. Luar biasa rasanya bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai. Orgasmenya sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Junmyeon membuka matanya dan mengecup telinga mungil Yixing yang ada di depannya,

"Apakah aku memuaskanmu?"

Yixing masih berusaha menormalkan napasnya. Apakah Junmyeon memuaskannya? Tentu saja. Kalau benar ledakan luar biasa yang dirasakan tubuhnya dan menerbangkannya ke tingkat ke tujuh adalah sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai orgasme, berarti Junmyeon telah memberikan orgasme yang paling nikmat kepadanya. Yixing memang tidak punya perbandingan. Tetapi tubuhnya yang begitu terpuaskan tahu.

"Ya, Junmyeon…"

Lelaki itu tersenyum mesra dan mengecup Yixing lagi. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menarik tubuhnya yang masih tenggelam di dalam tubuh Yixing dengan hati-hati.

Yixing mengerang ketika merasakan rasa tidak nyaman yang menyakitinya di tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu terasa, dan ketika orgasme mereka selesai mulai terasa sedikit nyeri. Junmyeon melepaskan dirinya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yixing, dia menoleh dan menatap Yixing dengan senyuman bersalah,

"Maaf. Sakit ya."

Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba merasa malu. Mereka telah melakukan hal yang paling intim yang bisa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri, dan sekarang mereka telanjang bersama di atas ranjang. Tetapi tampaknya hal itu tidak mengganggu Junmyeon, lelaki itu termenung, memikirkan sesuatu,

"Aku belum pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya…" Junmyeon bergumam pelan, "Kau adalah perawan pertamaku."

 _Dan kau adalah lelaki pertamaku…._ Yixing menjawab dalam hati. Tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk luar biasa.

.

.

.

Seulgi baru sampai dari penerbangannya menghadiri pernikahan Junmyeon dan Yixing. Dia langsung menuju ke kantor. Kakaknya itu menyerahkan seluruh kendali perusahaan di tangannya selama dia pergi. Ya, Junmyeon mendirikan perusahaan ini dari awal, dengan kerja keras dan kejeniusannya sehingga perusahaan ini menjadi begitu besar dan menjadi tempat bergantung ratusan pegawainya. Semuanya untuk mendapatkan Yixing, dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah mendapatkan Yixing. Junmyeon berhak mendapatkan libur dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Yixing. Seulgi tidak keberatan menggantikan tugas-tugas Junmyeon sementara waktu.

Ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering ketika dia hendak melangkah menuju ruangan kerja Junmyeon, dia berhenti di lorong dan mengangkat ponselnya. Eommanya yang menelepon dari Spanyol.

"Jadi?" Sang eomma langsung menembak, tanpa basa-basi. "Kakakmu ahkirnya menikahi Yixing?"

"Ya." Seulgi mendesah, "Maafkan aku eomma, aku sudah membujuknya untuk memberitahu eomma. Tetapi dia menolak karena takut eomma akan bergegas datang lalu menghadiri pernikahannya, lalu merusak semuanya ketika Yixing ahkirnya Yixing mengenali mama."

"Aku memang sangat ingin datang di pernikahan Junmyeon, tetapi aku cukup mengerti untuk tidak merusak rencananya." Suara Nyonya Kim, wanita Spanyol yang menjadi ibu Junmyeon dan Seulgi itu melembut, "Apakah dia bahagia?"

"Dia jatuh cinta kepada Yixing. Dia bahagia." Seulgi tersenyum, "Semoga saja peristiwa kecelakaan di masa lalu itu tidak merusak kebahagiaan mereka" Seulgi merenung. "Kalau kita bisa menyimpan kebenaran tentang kecelakaan itu agar tidak sampai di telinga Yixing, aku pikir mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat cocok."

"Eomma setuju. Karena gadis bernama Yixing itu, dialah yang mengubah Junmyeon kita menjadi lebih baik." Sang eomma mendesah, "Yah. Mungkin eomma harus bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berterimakasih kepada Yixing."

"Pasti akan ada waktunya eomma, waktu telah mengubah wajah kita, aku berharap Yixing tidak ingat kalau dia pernah bertemu eomma setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu."

.

.

.

Di sudut lain lorong itu, Leo berdiri dalam kegelapan. Dia tadi hendak berjalan menuju lift ketika suara Seulgi, adik Junmyeon bercakap-cakap di telepon menarik perhatiannya. Leo langsung berdiri di sudut lorong, di sebelah pot tanaman berukuran besar yang cukup menutupinya sehingga tidak terlihat oleh Seulgi.

Dia mendengar percakapan itu dengan cukup jelas. Junmyeon dan Yixing dikabarkan pergi ke Pulau Dewata untuk pertemuan bisnis. Tetapi Leo curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih, dan ternyata kecurigaannya terbukti. Dari percakapan telepon Seulgi itu dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Junmyeon dan Yixing telah menikah.

Dadanya serasa diremas. Penuh oleh sakit hati. Dia benar-benar mencintai Yixing. Gadis itu begitu polos dan mengembalikan apa yang dulu tidak dipercayainya. Cinta. Leo dulu tidak percaya cinta dan menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai playboy yang suka berganti-ganti wanita, berhubungan seks tanpa ikatan. Lagipula dia lelaki yang cukup tampan dengan penghasilan lumayan sehingga banyak wanita yang takluk kepadanya. Tetapi baginya Yixing berbeda, kepolosan perempuan itu membuatnya merasa disadarkan. Tetapi, baru saja dia ingin ke jalan yang baik, mencintai Yixing sepenuh hati. Semuanya dihancurkan begitu saja oleh sesuatu yang licik, sesuatu yang menjebaknya dan menghancurkan nama baiknya di depan Yixing.

Leo akan membuat nama baiknya kembali. Dia bertekad. Tadi dia mendengar sesuatu tentang ' **kecelakaan di masa lalu'** yang disebut-sebut dalam percakapan Seulgi. Apapun peristiwa kecelakaan itu, sepertinya merupakan hal penting, dan mereka sepertinya ketakutan kalau Yixing tahu sesuatu. Leo akan mencari tahu. Kalau itu bisa mengembalikan lagi Yixing kepadanya. Dia akan berusaha

.

.

.

=TBC=


	7. Chapter 7

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 7=

"Selamat pagi." Junmyeon menyapa lembut ketika Yixing membuka matanya, sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu Junmyeon bangun, tetapi tidak bergerak dari ranjang. Dia berbaring miring di sana, bertumpu pada sikunya dan memandang isterinya yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Junmyeon suka memandangi Yixing, dia bisa melakukannya berjam-jam tanpa bosan. Dan kesadaran bahwa sekarang dia bisa melakukan itu sebagai suami Yixing, membuatnya bahagia.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya. Butuh beberapa lama sampai dia menyadari berada di mana dan apa yang terjadi. Ingatan tentang malam pertama kemarin membanjirinya, dan membuatnya merona malu. Junmyeon sendiri tampak tidak peduli, lelaki itu menelusurkan jemarinya ke sepanjang pinggul Yixing dengan menggoda.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan mesra, membuat Yixing kehabisan kata dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Jemari Junmyeon menelusuri makin berani, dan menyentuh kewanitaan Yixing. "Di sini masih sakit?" Junmyeon mengusapnya lembut.

"Ah, Yixingku yang lugu… maafkan aku karena harus menyakitimu." Napas Junmyeon agak terengah dan karena mereka berdua telanjang bulat, Yixing bisa melihat betapa kejantanan Junmyeon telah menegang keras lagi. Tetapi lelaki itu tampak menahan diri, dia mengikuti arah pandangan Yixing dan tersenyum.

"Seperti yang selalu kubilang, aku selalu mengeras kalau bersamamu, karena kau membuatku begitu bergairah…" Junmyeon mengelus pipi Yixing dengan lembut, "Tapi hari ini kita akan menghormati hilangnya keperawananmu dengan tidak menyentuhmu dulu."

Yixing tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat menerima kelembutan Junmyeon ini. Lelaki ini tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, dan sejak pernikahan mereka, dia selalu diperlakukan dengan hormat dan penuh kasih.

"Terima kasih, Junmyeon."

"Sama-sama isteriku." Junmyeon mengecup ujung hidung Yixing dengan lembut, "Oh ya… mengenai pulau yang diceritakan Seulgi pada saat acara makan setelah pernikahan kemarin…. Maafkan aku tidak membicarakan sebelumnya denganmu, sebenarnya itu akan menjadi kejutan bulan madu kita."

"Kejutan lagi." Yixing menggumam tanpa sadar menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan menuduh.

Junmyeon terkekeh, menarik Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh mereka telanjang, hangat, bahagia dan terpuaskan karena percintaan mereka semalam. Junmyeon memang ereksi tetapi dia tidak peduli. Yang utama bukanlah memuaskan hasratnya kepada Yixing, yang utama adalah berada di dekat Yixing, berdua dan bahagia.

"Pulau itu sangat indah, aku mewarisinya dari ayahku, penduduknya sebagian besar nelayan dan beberapa bekerja kepadaku… kita bisa menikmati waktu berdua di sana, saling mengenal lebih dalam." Tatapan Junmyeon menjadi intens, "Aku yakin, kalau kita saling mengenal lebih dalam, kita akan menyadari bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang cocok."

Pasangan yang cocok. Mungkinkah? Dia perempuan biasa yang hidupnya serba biasa-biasa saja, dengan Junmyeon yang semua ada pada dirinya begitu luar biasa. Yixing melirik ke arah kejantanan Junmyeon, bahkan _'itu'_ nya pun luar biasa. Pipi Yixing menjadi memerah karena pemikiran spontannya itu.

.

.

.

Perahu boat membawa mereka mendarat ke anjungan pulau itu. Beberapa orang tampak sudah menunggu di sana. Junmyeon membantu Yixing turun dari kapal dan menggendongnya ketika mereka harus melalui bagian laut yang dangkal sebelum melangkah ke arah pantai berpasir yang luar biasa indahnya.

Ini benar-benar surga pantai tropis yang luar biasa. Warna pasirnya sedikit gelap, tetapi lembut, membuat Yixing tanpa pikir panjang melepas sepatunya dan memilih bertelanjang kaki. Udara pantai yang sejuk meniup rambutnya hingga melambai-lambai di pipinya. Beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu langsung membantu meminggirkan boat dan mengangkat koper-koper mereka.

Seorang lelaki tua berpakaian resmi menyalami mereka dan tersenyum lebar,

"Selamat datang Tuan Junmyeon, senang sekali anda akhirnya bisa berlibur dan pulang kemari." Disalaminya Junmyeon dengan bersemangat. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke Yixing dan dia tersenyum memuji, "Dan ini pasti Nyonya Zhang yang menawan. Selamat datang di pulau kami. Semoga anda menyukainya, nyonya."

Junmyeon tertawa, menepuk pundak lelaki tua itu dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Yixing, "Ini Pak Lee. Dia adalah kepala desa di pulau ini, sekaligus pengurus rumahku."

"Rumah anda sudah disiapkan. Para pelayan sudah merapikan kamar anda hingga tampak seperti tidak pernah ditinggalkan. Dan Alfred sangat senang karena dia bisa memasak masakan-masakan luar biasa lagi untuk tuan dan nyonya. Mari, kita ke rumah utama." Pak Lee melangkah mendahului mereka ke arah jalan setapak berbatu dengan pohon kelapa yang ditata eksotis di kiri dan kanannya.

Pemandangan rumah Junmyeon sangat luar biasa. Rumah itu berdiri tegak menjulang di atas bukit tertinggi di tepi pantai. Bagian belakangnya menyambung khusus ke sisi pantai tersendiri yang dipagari, sebuah pantai pribadi. Cat rumahnya putih bersih, sangat cocok dengan pemandangan birunya laut dan hijaunya pohon kelapa yang mendominasi pulau. Gordennya melambai-lambai di jendela besar bergaya barat di bagian depan rumah.

"Rumah ini peninggalan kolonial belanda jaman penjajahan dulu. Ayah membeli sebagian tanah di pulau ini, hampir 60% tanah di sini adalah milik ayah, dipakai untuk perkebunan rempah-rempah dan area rumah ini, Sisanya adalah perumahan penduduk. Rumah ini sudah direstorasi sepenuhnya oleh ayah. Dia memang suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau kuno." Junmyeon tersenyum kepada Yixing dan mengedipkan matanya, "Tetapi jangan khawatir, meskipun rumah ini rumah kuno, tidak akan ada hantunya… yah.. mungkin kalau kau melihat penampakan perempuan-perempuan bergaun lebar jaman pertengahan abaikan saja…

"Junmyeon." Yixing bergumam mengingatkan agar Junmyeon jangan menakut-nakuti dirinya dengan cerita-cerita hantu, meskipun kemudian tersenyum karena tahu Junmyeon sedang berusaha menggodanya. Junmyeon benar. Suasana rumah ini, pulau ini sangat menyenangkan. Yixing tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu ceria dan bahagia. Tidak pernah disangkanya dia akan mengalami ini semua, bersama Junmyeon pula.

Keharuman aroma kue yang baru dipanggang langsung menyambut mereka ketika memasuki ruang tamu luas dengan nuansa putih dan cokelat yang berpadu indah. Junmyeon menghirupnya dan tersenyum,

"Itu pasti kue kelapa panggang buatan Alfred." Junmyeon melirik ke arah pintu besar yang sepertinya mengarah ke lorong menuju dapur, "Alfred adalah koki tua setia ayah, yang ketika diajak ke sini oleh ayah, jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita di pulau ini. Jatuh cinta dengan kehidupan di pulau ini, dan memilih menghabiskan masa pensiunnya di sini. Kau akan menyukai kue kelapa panggang yang dia buat, dan masakan-masakan lainnya yang spektakuler."

Dari aromanya saja sudah begitu menjanjikan, Yixing tersenyum. Junmyeon tampak berbeda, tampak begitu lepas dan bahagia di pulau ini. Dia tampak tanpa beban. Dan Yixing entah kenapa senang melihat lelaki itu tampak begitu ceria.

Dengan lembut Junmyeon menggandeng Yixing melangkah menuju dapur. Mengenalkannya dengan Alfred yang sedang memanggang roti di sana. Alfred lelaki tinggi asal Prancis, berusia enam puluh tahun tetapi masih tampak bugar, wajahnya tampak dingin. Tapi Yixing melihat sinar hangat di matanya ketika memeluk Junmyeon dan Yixing bersamaan dengan lengannya yang besar dan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada mereka.

.

.

.

Ponsel Yixing berdering ketika dia sedang menata pakaian-pakaian mereka di lemari di sebuah kamar indah yang terletak di lantai dua rumah ini. Kamar ini memiliki balkon dengan anjungan yang menjorok ke pantai. Kalau kita berdiri di ujung balkon itu, kita akan bisa melihat pemandangan luas tanpa batas langit dan laut yang berwarna biru berpadu dipisahkan oleh garis cakrawala yang menakjubkan. Sementara di bawah ombak tampak indah bergulung-gulung, seolah-olah memanggil-manggil untuk berenang.

Yixing membiarkan pintu kaca besar yang membatasi kamar mereka dengan balkon membuka sehingga udara laut yang sejuk dan kering bisa mengaliri kamar. Dengan setengah melompat, Yixing menuju meja di samping tempat tidur besar, tempat ponselnya diletakkan. Ada nama Minseok di sana. Diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"Halo Minseok… aku harap kau sehat-sehat saja."

"Aku sehat-sehat saja Yixing." Suara Minseok tampak ceria dan haru, "Aku mau mengabarkan bahwa aku sudah melahirkan putri kecilku semalam, dia sangat sehat dan gemuk."

"Ah, selamat Minseok… maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa…" Semua peristiwa yang dialaminya dengan Junmyeon membuatnya lupa menelepon Minseok untuk menanyakan kondisi kehamilannya, "Aku ingin sekali menengok putri kecilmu itu."

"Aku mengerti Yixing sayang, tidak apa-apa kok. Dan aku menelponmu untuk mengucapkan selamat juga." Yixing bisa merasakan Minseok mengedipkan matanya nakal di seberang sana. "Teman-teman kantor datang untuk menengokku di rumah sakit, dan ternyata gossip bahwa kau dinikahi oleh bos kita dan dibawa kabur ke pulau pribadinya menyebar cepat di sini. Benarkah itu Yixing? Wow kau bahkan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada Mr. Suho dan tiba-tiba saja _'boom'_ kalian saling jatuh cinta dan menikah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Leo?" Minseok langsung memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Yixing tertawa, lalu dengan singkat menjelaskan insiden yang dialaminya bersama Leo. Sejenak dia ragu menjelaskan alasan mereka menikah. Dan memutuskan tidak menjelaskannya kepada Minseok,

"Yah begitu saja. Aku sangat kecewa dengan Leo. Dan kebetulan Junmyeon sangat baik… jadi tiba-tiba saja kami sudah menikah."

Minseok tergelak di seberang sana, "Mungkin itulah yang disebut kemauan Tuhan. Kita sudah berencana dengan yang lain, tiba-tiba Tuhan memberikan jalan untuk bersatu dengan orang yang selama ini tidak pernah kita duga. Meskipun kabar ini masih membuatku shock, tetapi aku menyadari bahwa kalian adalah pasangan yang cocok. Semoga berbahagia Yixing, telpon aku kalau kau kesepian di pulau pribadi itu." Suara Minseok yang terdengar ceria membuat Yixing tertawa geli,

"Pasti, Minseok. Dan segera setelah aku pulang nanti, aku akan langsung menengokmu dan putri kecilmu."

"Janji ya, aku tunggu." Minseok tertawa cerita, "Selamat menikmati bulan madumu Yixing."

Yixing masih tersenyum ketika menutup ponselnya. Bulan madu. Kini dia dan Junmyeon pasangan pengantin baru. Junmyeon sedang pergi dengan Pak Lee untuk menengok perkebunan, katanya dia akan kembali sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Ketika kembali, Junmyeon langsung menggandeng Yixing mengajaknya ke pantai pribadinya.

"Kau akan senang melihat bagian pantai yang ini." Junmyeon mengajak Yixing menuruni tangga putih melingkar yang ternyata ada di bawah balkon mereka, dan merekapun turun di sebuah anjungan pantai pribadi yang dikelilingi tembok dan tanaman untuk menjaga privasi.

"Aku sering berbaring di pantai, dan merenung di sini sendirian, tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita dari sini. Satu-satunya akses adalah dari tangga di balkon kamar kita. Dan tidak ada yang berani kemari kalau tidak kuperintahkan." Junmyeon mengedipkan matanya pada Yixing, "Di sini benar-benar privasi untuk kita."

Pipi Yixing memerah menyadari arti di balik kata-kata Junmyeon itu. Privasi untuk mereka apakah privasi untuk bercinta? Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh di benaknya. Junmyeon dan aura sensualnya sepertinya telah mempengaruhi Yixing sedemikian rupa.

Lelaki itu menggandeng Yixing ke sisi pantai yang sejuk di bawah tanaman palem dan kelapa. Tempat mereka rupanya telah disiapkan, ada sebuah gazebo kecil yang nyaman di sana, beralaskan karpet lembut berwarna cokelat muda dan bantal-bantal hitam eksotis yang berserakan di sana. Gazebo itu berhiaskan tirai-tirai putih yang menjuntai, tampak begitu indah tertiup angin pantai. Satu sisi gazebo itu terbuka, langsung mengarah ke pemandangan pantai nan luas dan indah dengan warna langit yang mulai jingga, pertanda matahari hampir tenggelam. Lampu kecil di pilar gazebo menyala dengan sinar kuning yang hangat, seakan disiapkan untuk pasangan yang akan melalui malam sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit.

Junmyeon mengajak Yixing ke gazebo dan duduk di karpetnya yang empuk, bahkan makananpun sudah disiapkan di sana, seperti _magic._ Kue-kue kecil yang menggiurkan tersaji di nampan perak yang berkilauan. Dan dua botol anggur disiapkan di ember perak kecil yang berisi es, serta dua gelas minuman dingin berwarna orange segar. Ini benar-benar tempat yang menyenangkan untuk duduk sambil memandang matahari tenggelam. Junmyeon merangkul Yixing, dan mereka termenung menatap ke arah matahari tenggelam dalam keheningan. Menyaksikan cakrawala perlahan menelan bulatan yang bersinar orange kemerahan itu. Hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa seberkas cahaya jingga di batas cakrawala.

Suasananya begitu sakral dan intim hingga Yixing takut merusaknya. Dia melirik ke arah Junmyeon, dan melihat siluet lelaki itu. Junmyeon benar-benar tampan, dan lelaki itu adalah suaminya. Yixing merasakan perasaan hangat membanjirinya. Dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Junmyeon, seakan sudah mengenal lama, seakan Junmyeon mengerti apapun yang dia inginkan. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama.

"Yixing." Suara Junmyeon terdengar serak, dan dari jarak dekat, di bawah sorot lampu temaram, Yixing bisa melihat mata Junmyeon memancarkan gairah, "Kau sudah bisa…?"

Ah. Lelaki ini begitu sopan, begitu baik dan perhatian. Bahkan dalam gairahnya Junmyeon sempat menanyakan kesiapan tubuh Yixing untuk bercinta. Yixing sungguh tersenyum. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Junmyeon penuh arti.

Junmyeon membalas senyum itu, lalu dengan lembut menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Yixing lembut. Yixing membalas kecupan itu. Membiarkan Junmyeon merasakan kelembutan bibirnya. Lelaki itu lalu melepas ciumannya dan mereka bertatapan. Senyum Junmyeon malam itu tidak akan pernah Yixing lupakan, senyum itu begitu lembut, begitu penuh haru, dan entah kenapa membuat dada Yixing sesak oleh suatu perasaan yang tidak dapat digambarkannya.

Jemari Yixing bergerak ragu dan menyentuh pipi Junmyeon, lelaki itu menempelkan pipinya di sana dan memejamkan matanya, jarinya meraih jari Yixing dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya. Junmyeon lalu mengecup telapak tangan Yixing dengan lembut. Mereka bertatapan dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh satu sama lain, dan kemudian bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kali ini ada rasa sayang dalam ciuman ini. Ada perasaan lembut yang mengembang dalam pagutan bibir mereka. Junmyeon melumat bibir Yixing, mencecap seluruh rasa bibirnya, seakan tidak pernah puas. Tangannya menyentuh pinggul Yixing dan dengan gerakan ahli melepaskan celana dalam Yixing di balik roknya, menurunkannya, dan membiarkannya menggantung di salah satu paha Yixing. Lelaki itu lalu membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan ristletingnya, kejantanannya sudah tegak, menunjukkan betapa bergairahnya dia kepada Yixing.

"Naik ke atasku, sayang." Suara Junmyeon bagaikan perintah mistis yang membuat tubuh Yixing dibanjiri oleh dorongan sensual yang aneh. Dengan hati-hati Yixing naik ke pangkuan Junmyeon. Lelaki itu membimbingnya untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka perlahan, karena hal ini masih baru bagi Yixing. Ketika tubuh mereka menyatu sepenuhnya, Junmyeon menghela napas pendek-pendek, begitupun Yixing, yang masih tidak percaya dia melakukan hal seberani ini bersama seorang lelaki.

Tangan Junmyeon yang kuat merangkum pinggulnya dengan lembut dan membimbingnya untuk bergerak, "Bergeraklah sayang, puaskan dirimu dengan tubuhku…" bisik Junmyeon parau.

Dan Yixing bergerak, senang mendapati bahwa setiap gerakannya membuat Junmyeon menggeram penuh gairah. Dia bergerak dengan sensual, didorong oleh gairah alaminya sebagai seorang perempuan, dengan bantuan Junmyeon.

Mereka becinta sambil berhadapan, dengan posisi setengah duduk. Percintaan itu begitu intens karena mereka bisa menatap mata masing-masing. Melihat betapa nikmatnya gerakan mereka bagi satu sama lain. Ketika tubuh Yixing lelah, Junmyeon menopangnya, meletakkan kepala Yixing di pundaknya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Dengan gerakan mulus, Junmyeon mendorong tubuh Yixing berbaring di karpet yang lembut tanpa melepaskan tubuh mereka yang bertaut penuh gairah. Ditindihnya Yixing dengan pelan tetapi sensual, diciumnya bibir Yixing lembut. Tubuhnya bergerak dan menggoda Yixing untuk mengikutinya terjun ke jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

"Lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku." Bisik Junmyeon serak, "Rasakan aku lebih dalam… ah sayang, kau mencengkeramku dengan begitu kuat"

Lelaki itu mendorong masuk semakin dalam, menggoda Yixing ketika melakukan gerakan seakan ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi kemudian mendorong lagi makin dalam. Mereka larut dalam pusaran gairah, sampai kemudian Yixing melambung tinggi ketika mencapai orgasmenya. Orgasme yang luar biasa, sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap langit penuh bintang, dalam pelukan suaminya yang luar biasa tampan. Junmyeon menyusul orgasmenya, dengan erangan tertahan dan semburan hangat di dalam sana.

Dengan lembut Junmyeon menarik diri, lalu menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebelah Yixing dan menarik tubuh Yixing terbaring di lengannya, memeluknya lembut dari belakang. Kepala Yixing ada di lekukan lengan dan lehernya. Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya, dan membisikkan napas panasnya pelan, di telinga Yixing.

"Aku mencintaimu Yixing." Suara Junmyeon serak dan penuh perasaan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Yixing memejamkan matanya. Mengira dia sedang berada di sebuah mimpi eksotis bersama pangeran tampan di sebuah pulau terpencil.

.

.

.

Mereka terbangun dari tidur mereka, dan Junmyeon mengajak Yixing masuk karena udara mulai dingin dan angin malam bertiup kencang.

"Aku ingin semalaman di sana menatap bintang. Tetapi kita akan terbangun dengan kepala pusing." Junmyeon tersenyum lembut pada Yixing, dan menggandeng jemarinya, melangkah menaiki tangga putih itu.

Mereka sampai di kamar, dan tiba-tiba Junmyeon memeluk Yixing erat-erat di tengah-tengah kamar,

"Apakah kau mendengar pernyataan cintaku tadi?" bisiknya lembut.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam diam.

Junmyeon mendesah dan mengecup puncak kepala Yixing, lalu melingkarkan lengannya makin erat di seluruh tubuh Yixing,

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Yixing, Pernyataan cintaku itu bukan euphoria dari orgasme yang begitu nikmatnya. Meskipun harus kuakui orgasme yang tadi luar biasa nikmatnya." Junmyeon tersenyum lembut, "Semoga nanti kau bisa membalas perasaanku."

Yixing pasti bisa. Kalau Junmyeon terus menyerangnya dengan sifat lembut dan penuh perhatiannya seperti ini. Bagaimana Yixing bisa bertahan? Dia pasti akan dengan segera jatuh ke dalam pesona Junmyeon Suhoander.

"Dan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Apapun yang akan terpapar di hadapanmu nanti, bagaimanapun buruknya nanti. Ingatlah malam ini, malam di saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Apa maksud kata-kata Junmyeon? Yixing merenung ketika lelaki itu memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu sangat cantik bagaikan boneka Barbie. Kakinya begitu panjang dan jenjang, dipamerkan dengan indahnya karena dia mengenakan rok hitam sutra yang elegan membungkus pinggulnya yang bergoyang indah ketika dia sedang berjalan. Bagian atas tubuhnya lebih bagus lagi. Dadanya menggantung indah, membuat semua lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya pasti menoleh dua kali. Kalau bukan karena dadanya, pasti karena kecantikan wajahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan panjang dan tebal, hasil dari penata rambut terkenal.

Jemari lentiknya dengan kuku yang di cat warna _peach_ menjepit batang rokok di bibirnya, mengarahkan ke bibir ranumnya dengan warna peach yang sama. Bibirnya menghembuskan asap dengan elegan.

Perempuan yang sedang duduk sendirian di balkon rumahnya itu adalah ASulli. Seorang wanita pengusaha mandiri, dengan beberapa anak perusahaan di bidang desain interior yang sangat sukses. Sulli adalah perempuan bebas dan mandiri dengan aura yang sangat menggoda. Dan sekarang Sulli sedang gundah. Ditatapnya Luna, asisten pribadinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau yakin informasi yang kau dapatkan itu benar?"

Luna menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. Dia telah bekerja bertahun-tahun dengan Sulli, tetapi entah kenapa aura mengintimidasi Sulli selalu membuatnya gugup. Perempuan itu mengingatkannya akan medusa, perempuan cantik yang dengan tatapannya bisa mengubah siapapun yang berani membalas tatapannya menjadi batu.

"Itu info yang saya dapat dari orang di perusahaan Tuan Junmyeon. Mereka mengatakan Tuan Junmyeon menikahi asistennya, Yixing, dalam pernikahan buru-buru di Pulau Dewata, dan sekarang sedang menghabiskan bulan madunya di pulau pribadinya."

Sulli menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan kesal.

"Pernikahan buru-buru dan rahasia eh?" Senyumnya sangat sinis. "Aku ragu kalau Junmyeon mengingat untuk memberikan undangan kepadaku. Harus diakui aku sedikit sakit hati mengetahui dia dengan mudahnya melupakanku dan menikahi perempuan itu. Kau dapat fotonya?"

Luna menyerahkan foto yang dia dapat kepada Sulli. Sulli menerima foto itu, dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Luna."

Sepeninggal Luna, Sulli mengambil foto itu. Sebuah foto entah darimana yang bergambarkan Junmyeon sedang berjalan dengan perempuan yang kata Luna tadi bernama Yixing.

Yixing, betapa bencinya Sulli dengan nama itu. Itu adalah nama perempuan yang membuat Sulli merasa muak. Diingatnya malam-malam menyakitkan ketika dia bercinta dengan Junmyeon, dan Junmyeon memanfaatkannya dengan memanggilnya sebagai 'Yixing', membayangkan sedang bercinta dengan 'Yixing' meskipun saat itu dia sedang bercinta dengan Sulli.

Junmyeon tidak bersalah, Sulli memang sengaja membuat dirinya tampak tidak terlalu ingin menjalin hubungan yang mengikat. Karena dia tahu, kalau dia kelihatan ingin mengikat Junmyeon, kalau kelihatan setitik saja perasaannya kepada lelaki itu, maka Junmyeon akan langsung meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu menutup hatinya, dan akan langsung menjauhi siapapun yang memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya. Karena itulah Sulli berpura-pura. Dan membiarkan Junmyeon berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka adalah hubungan tanpa status, saling memanfaatkan, tanpa ikatan apapun satu sama lain.

Padahal Sulli mencintai Junmyeon, sangat mencintai lelaki itu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dan ketika Junmyeon memanggilnya sebagai Yixing, memandangnya sebagai Yixing, bercinta dengannya sambil membayangkan Yixing, perasaannya hancur lebur. Hancur, marah, dan terhina. Bukan kepada Junmyeon, dia terlalu mencintai lelaki itu. Tetapi kepada perempuan yang entah siapa dan di mana yang bernama Yixing.

Berani-beraninya perempuan itu mengambil hati Junmyeonnya? Membuat Junmyeon menutup hatinya untuk semua perempuan? Sulli ingin namanyalah yang dipanggil Junmyeon dengan penuh kerinduan, seperti ketika Junmyeon memanggil nama 'Yixing' dengan begitu lembut. Sulli sangat membenci perempuan bernama Yixing itu. Ingin membunuhnya jika perlu. Tetapi bahkan dia tak tahu perempuan itu ada. Dan dia sempat mengira bahwa perempuan itu hanyalah sosok khayalan Junmyeon.

Sampai kemudian kabar bahwa Junmyeon menikahi perempuan bernama Yixing muncul. Semula Sulli tidak percaya. Tetapi ketika Luna menjelaskan bahwa itu benar adanya, kemarahannya menggelegak, luar biasa hingga nyaris membakar hatinya.

Sulli mengamati wajah Yixing di foto itu. Gadis itu terlalu sederhana. Apa sih yang dilihat Junmyeon di sana? Dia merasa dirinya seribu kali lebih baik dari perempuan kecil yang tak bisa berdandan macam Yixing. Benarkah ini Yixing yang selalu dipanggil oleh Junmyeon itu? Atau dia hanyalah perempuan beruntung yang dinikahi Junmyeon secara impulsif karena kebetulan dia bernama Yixing?

Dengan gemas, dicolokkannya rokoknya ke wajah Yixing di foto itu. Menghancurkan wajah Yixing di foto itu dengan kejam. Siapapun perempuan itu, dia membencinya. Dan setiap orang yang dibencinya akan hancur!

Dia harus menyadarkan Junmyeon akan kesalahannya, sebelum terlambat. DIa harus membuat Junmyeon menyesal karena telah berani-beraninya meninggalkannya dan memilih perempuan yang sangat jauh di bawah levelnya.

Jemarinya meraih ponsel keemasan di mejanya, sebuah suara menyahut di sana, dan Sulli bergumam dengan suara serak dan seksinya.

"Aku perlu pergi ke sebuah tempat. Kau bisa mengatur perjalananku ke sana?

.

.

.

=TBC=

.

.

Fiuuuuhh...2 chapter sekaligus...semoga masih ada yang mau baca ya hehehe

Dari chapter 6 dst rated berubah menjadi M, yang dibawah umur silahkan di skip

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review

annyeong^^


	8. Chapter 8

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 8=

"Lihat, Alfred menggila, dia memasak begitu banyak kue untuk sarapan." Junmyeon mengoleskan mentega lembut ke permukaan muffin panas, membuatnya meleleh dan berkilauan dengan aroma manis yang harum ke seluruh penjuru dapur.

Alfred yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci hanya tersenyum mencela dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Mereka sarapan di dapur yang menghadap ke timur, tempat sinar matahari pagi langsung masuk dan menghangatkan mereka. Menu sarapan mereka luar biasa. Muffin madu, biskuit kacang dan kelapa, telur orak-arik yang rasanya fantastis dan satu loyang besar pie apel hangat yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven. Memang benar kata Junmyeon, Alfted menggila dalam memasak. Sepertinya dia terlalu senang karena tuannya datang, dan akhirnya ada yang bisa dia buatkan masakan istimewa.

Pagi ini seindah pagi-pagi yang lain. Yixing sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah melewatkan beberapa hari di pulau indah ini. Berbulan madu, begitu kata orang-orang. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang sepanjang hari, makan, mengobrol, membaca, bercanda, dan bercinta dengan begitu panas di malam harinya.

Pipi Yixing memerah, mengingat malam-malam panas mereka. Junmyeon benar-benar lelaki yang sangat bergairah. Di pagi hari, saat mereka sudah bercinta semalaman, lelaki itu masih bangun dengan kejantanan mengeras dan mereka bercinta lagi. Seperti kata Junmyeon kepadanya dulu, lelaki itu memang selalu bergairah kepadanya.

"Alfred tampaknya sedang memasak besar hari ini." Yixing berbisik pelan sambil melirik ke arah Alfred yang tampak sibuk.

Junmyeon tersenyum simpul, "Memang, aku memintanya untuk menyiapkan makanan kita untuk seharian."

"Seharian?" Yixing mengernyit. Alfred biasanya selalu ada setiap saat di rumah ini. Begitu juga dengan para pelayan lainnya. Mereka selalu ada untuk mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhan mereka, setiap saat.

"Aku meliburkan semua pelayan mulai nanti siang sampai besok pagi mereka baru kembali. Alfred juga. Karena itu Alfred memasakkan kita makan siang dan makan malam untuk dihangatkan nanti malam."

"Kenapa kau meliburkan semua pelayan?"

Junmyeon tersenyum nakal, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yixing dan berbisik menggoda, "Karena aku ingin hari ini kita di rumah seharian, hanya berdua."

PIpi Yixing memerah. Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan oleh Junmyeon?

.

.

.

Rumah benar-benar benar sepi ketika para pelayan tidak ada di rumah, biasanya setiap saat Yixing akan berpapasan dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang mengerjakan sesuatu di rumah ini. Sekarang suasana hening, tidak ada suara percakapan di lorong, kesibukan di dapur maupun suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang lewat.

Yixing dan Junmyeon menghabiskan hari itu dengan di perpustakaan. Junmyeon mengatakan akan menyelesaikan beberapa perkerjaan sedangkan Yixing memilih untuk membaca. Perpustakaan di rumah pantai itu cukup lengkap, dengan berbagai bacaan ringan di sana, koleksi milik ayah Junmyeon. Sepertinya ayah Junmyeon benar-benar berniat untuk bersantai ketika mengisi buku-buku untuk perpustakaan ini.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah siang ketika Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan bergumam, mengalihkan Yixing dari bacaannya yang menarik.

"Aku lapar."

Yixing menutup bukunya dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

Alfred telah menyiapkan semuanya dan memberitahu Yixing cara menghangatkan makanannya. Yixing mencampur salad dengan udang dan saus alpukat yang telah disediakan oleh Alfred, lalu menghangatkan daging saus manis yang sudah disiapkan Alfred di panci.

Ketika Yixing sedang menuang kotak-kotak es batu ke dalam pitcher berisi es teh manis. Junmyeon datang ke dapur dan tersenyum. Dia mengendus ruangan dan mendekati Yixing dengan menggoda,

"Aku bisa memperkerjakanmu sebagai koki pribadiku. Baunya harum, seharum masakan Alfred."

Yixing tertawa, "Alfred memang yang memasak semuanya, aku hanya mempersiapkannya." Dengan cekatan dia mengaduk saus manis untuk daging di panci.

Junmyeon mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan mesra. Mengecup Yixing dengan menggoda.

"Hentikan Kim Junmyeon. Atau kau akan terciprat kuah yang sedang mendidih ini." Yixing mengingatkan Junmyeon, tetapi tidak ada penolakan dari tubuhnya. Junmyeon melingkarkan lengannya makin erat, jamarinya bergerak menggoda, mengusap puncak payudara Yixing sambil lalu. Membuat Yixing mengerang, Kuah itu telah mendidih, dan Yixing mematikannya.

Junmyeon mengajak Yixing mundur dari kompor, masih memeluknya, dia bersandar di meja dapur dan membawa Yixing yang masih di peluknya dari belakang. "Kita bisa telanjang seharian di rumah, karena tidak ada orang lain di sini.:"

"Junmyeon!" Yixing berseru dengan pipi memerah malu, membuat Junmyeon tertawa dan mengecupi leher Yixing penuh gairah.

"Atau kita bisa bercinta di atas meja dapur." Junmyeon setengah menggigit leher Yixing, meninggalkan bekas kecil kemerahan di sana. Seperti pejantan yang menandai betinanya. Jemarinya meraba lembut payudara Yixing dan meremasnya dari belakang. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jadi ini yang ada di benakmu ketika meliburkan semua pelayan?" Yixing berbisik lirih, untuk kemudian membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh Junmyeon dengan penuh gairah. Lelaki itu duduk di atas meja dapur, lalu mendongakkan kepala Yixing ke belakang, dia lalu menunduk ke atas Yixing dan melumat bibirnya, dengan cara terbalik. Menciptakan sensasi yang berbeda. Membuat dia bisa mencecap, dan merasakan bibir Yixing dengan cara yang lebih sensual.

Tubuh Yixing melemas akibat ciuman itu sehingga Junmyeon harus menopangnya, dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh Junmyeon, dan merasakan kejantanan Junmyeon mulai mengeras, menekan tubuh belakangnya. Dengan lembut, Junmyeon kemudian membalikkan tubuh Yixing dan beranjak turun dari meja dapur. Dia mengangkat tubuh Yixing hingga terduduk di atas meja dapur itu. Dikecupnya dahi Yixing lembut, hidungnya, pipinya dan kemudian kembali ke bibirnya lagi. Setiap kecupan Junmyeon membuat tubuh Yixing panas membara. Lelaki itu lalu membuka kemeja Yixing dan menurunkannya, payudara Yixing yang tidak terlindungi bra – karena Junmyeon melarangnya mengenakannya setelah para pelayan pergi tadi – terpampang indah di depan Junmyeon.

Lelaki itu memuja payudaranya. Mengelusnya lembut, mengusap ujung putingnya dengan penuh gairah hingga mengeras dan siap di tangannya. Lalu setelah puting itu memenuhi keinginannya, Junmyeon mengecupnya lembut, dan menjilatnya dengan menggoda. Membuat Yixing mengerang, merindukan hisapan Junmyeon di putingnya yang membuatnya melayang. Lelaki itu tidak membuat Yixing menunggu lama, disesapnya payudara Yixing dengan penuh pemujaan, membuat tubuh Yixing lemas dan terbaring di atas meja dapur itu, dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah.

Posisi Junmyeon sangat pas, karena tubuhnya tinggi, meja dapur itu pas setinggi pinggangnya. Dan sekarang dihadapannya, isterinya terbaring dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah, pahanya terbuka, siap menerimanya. Junmyeon menurunkan celana dalam Yixing, dan membukanya. Lalu dengan penuh gairah, tanpa peringatan apapun, karena Junmyeon tahu Yixing sudah sangat siap untuknya. Junmyeon segera melepaskan celananya dan menyatukan tubuhnya ke dalam kelembutan yang panas dan basah, yang sudah siap untuk menerimanya.

Kaki Yixing langsung melingkar di pinggang Junmyeon. Kemudian, ketika gerakan Junmyeon makin cepat dan bergairah, dia berdiri dan menumpukan tangannya di tepi meja dapur, membuat Yixing terbaring di sana penuh gairah, menerima desakan-desakan Junmyeon jauh di dalam tubuhnya yang menimbulkan gelenyar panas tak tertahankan. Junmyeon lalu mengangkat kaki Yixing yang semula melingkari pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya ke pundaknya. Posisi itu membuatnya semakin mudah bergerak, menemukan titik-titik kenikmatan Yixing yang ada jauh di dalam kelembutan kewanitaannya, dan membawa Yixing langsung ke puncaknya.

"Kau sungguh nikmat Yixing…" Junmyeon berucap di antara napasnya yang memburu, "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu Yixing?"

Yixing mencoba menjawab. Tetapi sensasi itu sungguh menguasai tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin tersengal dan larut dalam kenikmatannya.

"Jawab aku Yixing…." Junmyeon tak mau menyerah, "Apakah aku nikmat untukmu?"

Yixing mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Junmyeon yang membungkuk di dekatnya, "Kau… sangat…." suaranya tertelan oleh napas memburu dan erangan tertahan karena dorongan Junmyeon yang bergairah, susah payah dia mencoba berkata, "Kau…. sangat nikmat… untukku…"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan rasa memiliki yang dalam, "Kalau begitu, mari kita saling menikmati." Gerakannya menjadi semakin cepat, semakin bergairah, semakin tak tertahankan, "Ayo Yixing, nikmati aku… puaskan dirimu…" Junmyeon berbisik parau, membimbing Yixing ke dalam pusaran gairah. Sehingga dia mencapai puncaknya dengan begitu cepat. Mencengkeram Junmyeon dalam kenikmatan orgasmenya, dan merasakan lelaki itu orgasme bersamanya, di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Tadi sungguh luar biasa." Junmyeon tersenyum sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhir makan siangnya ke mulutnya.

Mereka akhirnya makan siang menjelang sore, karena Junmyeon memutuskan mereka harus melanjutkan beberapa lagi sesi bercinta di dapur sebelum makan. Lelaki itu sungguh memiliki fantasi yang gila dalam bercinta. Pipi Yixing memerah mendengar godaan Junmyeon. Lelaki ini sudah berhasil mengubahnya dari perempuan pemalu yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menjadi perempuan sensual yang selalu merespon setiap rangsangan yang diberikan Junmyeon dengan luar biasa.

Tetapi Yixing menikmatinya. Dia sangat beruntung. Ada pasangan-pasangan yang tidak diberkahi kenikmatan di atas tempat tidur. Dan Yixing diberkahi suami yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tempat tidur. Junmyeon selalu memuaskan Yixing, menunggu Yixing siap menerimanya, dan mengantarkan Yixing sampai ke titik terdekat orgasmenya sebelum kemudian mencapai orgasmenya sendiri.

"Ya Junmyeon. Tadi memang luar biasa." Yixing akhirnya mengakuinya kepada Junmyeon, membuat Junmyeon tersenyum bahagia.

Selesai makan, Junmyeon mengajak Yixing berjalan-jalan ke pantai pribadi mereka. Malam sudah menjelang dan lelaki itu memakaikan salah satu jaketnya pada Yixing, membuat Yixing memakai jaket yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Tetapi Yixing berterimakasih kepada Junmyeon karena melakukannya. Udara malam cukup dingin malam ini.

Langit yang gelap memayungi mereka, bertaburan bintang berkelap-kelip yang indah. Junmyeon mengajak Yixing berdiri di tepi pantai dan menatap ombak,

"Aku dulu bukan orang yang baik, aku menyakiti banyak orang dan membuat mereka kecewa." Junmyeon bergumam pelan, tatapannya menerawang jauh, "Tetapi kemudian ada sebuah peristiwa yang menghantamku. Dan membuat aku berbalik arah."

 _Peristiwa apa?_ Yixing mengernyit dan menatap Junmyeon, ingin bertanya. Tetapi lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan menerawang, seolah sedang larut ke dalam masa lalunya, sehingga Yixing kembali diam, menatap laut dan mendengarkan.

"Aku berubah menjadi lebih baik, berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Dan aku benar-benar sudah menjadi baik ketika aku bertemu kau." Junmyeon menghela tubuh Yixing ke arahnya, dan mereka berhadap-hadapan, "Sejak aku mencintaimu."

Dipeluknya Yixing erat-erat. Beberapa hari ini dia sangat bahagia, Tertawa bersama Yixing, menghabiskan setiap menit bersama perempuan itu, dan tidak pernah merasa bosan. Kebahagiaan itu menyelipkan seberkas rasa takut di benak Junmyeon, setiap dia menatap Yixing yang tersenyum kepadanya, tanpa dapat ditahannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan selalu muncul di benaknya, Bagaimana kalau Yixing tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Apakah Yixing mau tersenyum lagi kepadanya? Apakah Yixing akan meninggalkannya?

Junmyeon takut menghadapi itu semua. Membayangkan kalau Yixing pada akhirnya mengetahui semua itu secara tidak sengaja. Mungkin Yixing melihat berita di masa lalu, atau bertemu dengan orang di masa lalu yang kebetulan tahu tentang kecelakaan itu dan masih mengingat Junmyeon, atau banyak kejadian lainnya yang bisa membuat Yixing tahu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Junmyeon sangat ingin menahan Yixing di pulau ini. Jauh dari kehidupan luar, berbahagia di dalam surga mereka sendiri tanpa ada gangguan dari pihak manapun.

Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Mereka mau tidak mau harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Junmyeon harus bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk setiap saat. Apakah Yixing akan menuduhnya sebagai pembohong besar? Membangun pernikahan mereka di atas sebuah kebohongan?

 _Apakah dia harus memberitahu Yixing sekarang?_ Tidak. Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mereka begitu berbahagia sekarang. Saat-saat ini terlalu berharga untuk dinodai oleh kebencian di masa lalu.

Junmyeon menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat dagu Yixing, agar menatapnya,

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan aku, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti."

Lelaki itu tampak bingung. Yixing membatin. Kenapa Junmyeon tampak begitu bingung? Apa yang sebenarnya berkecamuk di dalam hati lelaki itu?

"Berjanjilah Yixing." Suara Junmyeon mendesak, dipenuhi oleh kebutuhan.

Yixing menyentuhkan jemarinya dengan lembut di alis Junmyeon yang berkerut, mencoba menenangkan suaminya,

"Aku berjanji Junmyeon."

Suaminya mendesah lega, dan memeluknya era-erat. Mereka berpelukan diiringi deburan ombak dan taburan bintang.

.

.

.

"Kau harus mengatakan kepadaku." Lagi-lagi Leo menghalangi jalan Hyuna di lobi apartemennya.

Hyuna menatap Leo dengan jengkel. Beberapa hari ini Leo sangat mengganggunya, Lelaki itu muncul di mana saja, berusaha mengorek-orek rahasia yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh Hyuna,

"Aku bisa menyuruh polisi menangkapmu kalau kau terus menguntit dan menggangguku seperti ini."

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Leo menarik napas frustasi, "Aku cuma butuh jawaban."

"Bukankah aku sudah menjawabmu? Kau berkali-kali bertanya kenapa aku merayumu malam itu. Aku sudah menjawab, mungkin karena aku sedang ingin bercinta! Titik! Itu saja jawabanku. Tetapi kau masih terus-menerus menggangguku. Sebenarnya kau ingin jawaban apa?"

"Karena jawabanmu bohong." Leo menatap Hyuna tajam, "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Hyuna, atau aku akan terus mengganggumu."

"Baiklah!" Hyuna setengah menjerit, tak tahan lagi. "Aku merayumu karena Jun… maksudku Suho yang menyuruhku. Dia ingin membuat Yixing memergokimu sedang bercinta denganku!"

"Kenapa Mr. Suho ingin kau melakukan itu Hyuna? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Yixing?"

Hyuna mengerang. Leo tidak akan berhenti mengorek informasi, dan dia tanpa sengaja telah membocorkan informasi penting kepada lelaki ini. Ya ampun. Junmyeon akan amat sangat marah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia memintaku dan aku melakukannya. Aku tidak bertanya apa tujuannya dan kenapa. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu, tanyakan pada Mr. Suho sendiri." Hyuna mengibaskan rambutnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berhenti dan menatap Leo penuh peringatan, "Jangan menggangguku lagi Leo. Atau aku akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, dan aku tidak main-main." Serunya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Leo termenung di sana.

Dahi Leo berkerut memikirkan jawaban Hyuna. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jadi benar semua dugaannya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Mr. Suho. Lelaki itu dari awal mungkin sudah mengincar Yixing dan berniat menyingkirkannya, meskipun dengan cara yang licik. Leo menggertakkan giginya. Dia telah dijebak dan dipermalukan di depan Yixing, tanpa kesempatan untuk membela diri. Kemudian Yixing mencampakkannya begitu saja untuk menikahi Mr. Suho.

Leo tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia akan membalas, ketika waktunya sudah tepat nanti.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau segera hamil." Junmyeon tersenyum sambil mengusap perut Yixing. Mereka sedang berbaring di atas ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur setelah percintaan mereka yang panas dan bergelora. Tubuh mereka telanjang di balik selimut, saling memeluk erat.

Yixing yang sudah setengah tertidur di pelukan Junmyeon langsung terjaga mendengarnya. Hamil, mengandung anak Junmyeon. Pikiran itu terasa begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Memiliki anak-anak dari Junmyeon, yang tampan dan eksotis dengan rambut gelap dan mata berkilauan, pasti amat sangat membahagiakan.

"Apakah kau mau mengandung anak-anakku?"

"Tentu saja Junmyeon." Yixing tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Junmyeon lembut, "Kau kan suamiku. Pikirmu aku akan mengandung anak siapa kalau bukan dirimu?"

Junmyeon tertawa, tawa yang dalam dan terdengar seksi di telinga, mengalun lembut, "Kalau begitu kita harus giat mengusahakannya."

Yixing mengangkat alisnya, "Kau melakukannya pagi, siang, sore, dan malam… kurang giat apalagi?"

Tawa Junmyeon memenuhi ruangan. Dia memeluk Yixing dengan lembut, berdoa semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

Seluruh pelayan sudah kembali ke rumah pagi ini dan kegiatan berlangsung seperti biasa. Yixing sedang di dapur belajar membuat kue kelapa bersama Alfred. Ketika suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari lorong, yang mau tak mau terdengar sampai ke dapur. Itu suara Junmyeon, lelaki itu sedang mengumpat-umpat di telepon. _Mengumpat-umpat?_

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lolos? Ini pulau pribadi. Tidak sembarang orang bisa kemari." Kemarahan tercermin jelas dalam suara laki-laki itu.

Suara di seberang telepon menjawab, tampak mencoba menjelaskan dengan panik. Tetapi kemudian Junmyeon memotongnya dengan tajam.

"Sudah. Kita bicarakan keteledoran yang dibuat anak buahmu nanti. Kau yang harus menanggung ini semua. Nanti. Begitu aku selesai membereskan masalah ini." Lalu Junmyeon menutup telepon dengan kasar. Membuat Yixing merasa kasihan pada siapapun yang menjadi lawan bicara Junmyeon di telepon.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu dapur terbuka, dan Junmyeon masuk dengan wajah serius.

"Yixing." Junmyeon memanggil dari ujung dapur. Membuat Yixing yang sedang bertaburan tepung dan membantu Alfred membentuk kue di cetakan menoleh,

"Ya Junmyeon?"

"Kemari, aku ingin bicara."

Junmyeon tidak pernah sekaku ini ketika berbicara kepadanya, membuat Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah lelaki itu sedang marah. Kepada siapa? Kepadanyakah?

Dengan hati-hati dia melangkah keluar dapur, mengikuti Junmyeon ke arah teras samping. Junmyeon berdiri di sana, mondar-mandir dengan wajah gusar.

"Ada apa Junmyeon?"

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Yixing dan merengkuh kedua bahunya, membuat Yixing dekat dengannya.

"Anak buahku mengacau. Kita akan kedatangan tamu. Bukan tamu yang menyenangkan, tetapi kita terpaksa menampungnya beberapa hari demi kesopanan. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Yixing menganggukkan kepala. Sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Junmyeon, Jadi hanya karena masalah itu? Seorang tamu, meskipun terasa aneh karena datang di bulan madu mereka, tampaknya tidak menjadi masalah besar. Yixing pasti bisa menghadapinya. Kalau begitu kenapa Junmyeon masih tampak begitu gusar?

Junmyeon yang masih mencengkeram kedua bahu Yixing mendesah kesal. "Dia bukan tamu biasa. Dia mungkin datang untuk mengacau, seperti yang Seulgi ramalkan. Aku minta maaf Yixing, aku tidak menyangka dia akan seberani itu, menyusulku kemari."

"Siapa Junmyeon?" Yixing berubah waspada, karena Junmyeon tampak begitu serius tentang tamu yang satu ini.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing pahit. "Dia mantan kekasihku Yixing. Anak buahku mengatakan dia tidak bisa mencegah kedatangannya kemari. Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan dengan perahu boat kemari. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Memikirkan bahwa Junmyeon mempunyai mantan kekasih sebelumnya, yang tentunya juga berbagi hal-hal intim bersama lelaki itu sungguh membuat semuanya terasa aneh.

Seharusnya Yixing siap. Minseok dulu pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Junmyeon pernah punya beberapa kekasih yang berhubungan dengannya tanpa status. Yixing mungkin bisa melupakan itu semua kalau situasinya tidak seperti ini. Seorang mantan kekasih yang nekat tampaknya bertekad merebut Junmyeon kembali. Dan Yixing harus menghadapinya.

Astaga. _Kenapa dia ada di dalam situasi begini?_ _Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_ Dengan bingung Yixing memencet nomor ponsel Minseok. Dalam deringan kedua ponsel itu diangkat,

"Ada apa Yixing? Apakah kau sudah pulang dari bulan madumu?"

"Bukan Minseok. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang mantan kekasih Junmyeon."

Sejenak Minseok tertegun di seberang sana, lalu bergumam ragu. "Well sayang, menurutku ketika kita sudah menikah dengan seseorang, tidak perlu mengungkit-ngungkit masa lalu, apalagi mencari informasi tentang mantan pacar pasangan kita…"

"Bukan begitu Minseok. Aku bukannya ingin menyelidiki masa lalu Junmyeon. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang harus kuhadapi. Mantan kekasih Junmyeon.. entah yang mana tampaknya tidak terima dengan pernikahan ini, dan entah dengan jalan cerdik apa berhasil menyusul ke pulau ini… dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dan sebentar lagi sampai."

"Apa?" Minseok memekik marah, "Siapa perempuan tidak tahu malu itu?"

"Kata Junmyeon, namanya Sulli."

"Sulli.. oh Astaga." Suara Minseok tertelan di seberang sana.

Yixing mengernyitkan kening, tiba-tiba diserang perasaan buruk karena kediaman Minseok, "Ada apa Minseok? Kenapa kau terdiam?"

"Karena mantan pacar yang kau hadapi adalah musuh yang paling berat." Minseok menghela napas panjang, "Sulli bisa dikatakan kekasih permanen Mr. Suho, dia selalu kembali kepada perempuan itu. Sulli adalah perempuan keras yang mandiri, tampak tidak butuh laki-laki, dan hubungannya dengan Mr. Suho hanya demi kenikmatan semata. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak rela Mr. Suho menjadi milik perempuan lain, karena dia terbiasa memiliki Mr. Suho untuk dirinya sendiri. " Minseok menghela napas panjang, "Dia sangat pandai mengintimidasi lawannya. Hati-hati Yixing. Jangan sampai kau tertekan di bawah auranya."

Yixing mendesah ketika pembicaraannya dengan Minseok berakhir. Ternyata mantan pacar Junmyeon yang akan datang kemari adalah yang paling hebat di antara semuanya. Jantung Yixing berdetak penuh antisipasi. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

Ketika perempuan itu memasuki rumah, dengan koper-kopernya dibawa oleh para pelayan, Yixing yang berdiri di belakang Junmyeon merasa bahwa mimpi buruknya benar-benar datang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghadapi perempuan ini? Dia bagaikan dewi yang datang dari surga. Keseluruhan dirinya sangat sempurna. Dari caranya berpakaian yang berkelas, tubuh sempurnanya yang indah, bentuk wajahnya yang klasik dan sensual, dibingkai oleh rambut panjang indah berkilauan. Bahkan bentuk alisnyapun sempurna. Yixing mengamati diam-diam dan merasa letih tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari Sulli?" Junmyeon yang menyapa Sulli duluan, sikapnya waspada dan tidak bersahabat.

Sulli menatap Junmyeon dan tersenyum manis, "Kenapa kau tidak kemari dan memelukku seperti biasanya Junmyeon? Aku rindu pelukanmu." Suara Sulli terdengar rendah dan seksi. 'Dan kenapa aku kemari? Itu karena aku merindukanmu. Aku pulang dari luar negeri dan menunggu panggilanmu. Biasanya kau akan menghubungi dan menemuiku, aku sudah tak sabar melewatkan waktu berdua denganmu. Tetapi kau tidak mengunjungiku. Lalu kudengar kau sedang ada di pulau ini, jadi aku menyusulmu kemari."

Sulli sudah jelas menyadari kehadiran Yixing di belakang Junmyeon, tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya menahan kata-kata vulgar dan penuh rayuannya kepada Junmyeon. Apakah Sulli tidak tahu bahwa Junmyeon dan Yixing sudah menikah? Yixing menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada Junmyeon. Suaminya itu tampak tidak suka dengan kata-kata Sulli. Lelaki itu mundur, seolah menjaga Yixing dari sambaran Sulli,

"Aku sedang berbulan madu, Sulli. Dengan istriku."

"Oh?" Sulli tampak tidak kaget. Berarti perempuan itu sudah tahu bahwa Yixing adalah isteri Junmyeon, betapa kejamnya dia mengucapkan kalimat penuh rayuan tadi kalau begitu. "Tidak masalah untukku." Suara Sulli terdengar manis, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Junmyeon, bukan dengan istrimu." Dengan langkah anggun dia mendekat dan berdiri di depan Junmyeon dan Yixing. Matanya dengan sengaja menelusuri Yixing dari atas ke bawah. Yixing tentu saja tidak sama dengan Sulli, dia tidak mengenakan baju rancangan desainer ternama, hanya mengenakan kemeja longgar berwarna putih dan celana jeans yang sudah memudar warnanya.

Senyum Sulli kemudian lebih seperti senyuman mencemooh, "Yixing bukan nama isterimu." Sulli tersenyum manis kepada Junmyeon, seolah tidak menganggap Yixing ada, "Aku ingat saat-saat manisku ketika aku mendengar nama Yixing." Senyum Sulli tampak penuh arti dan tatapannya menggoda penuh rahasia, yang seketika itu juga membuat wajah Junmyeon merah padam karena marah.

Sulli tertawa ketika melihat reaksi kemarahan Junmyeon yang diharapkannya karena sindirannya, dia mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tangga, "Kuharap pelayan bisa menunjukkan di mana kamar tamunya, aku lelah karena perjalanan ini. Mungkin aku akan istirahat dan tidur sejenak." Dengan nakal dikedipkannya matanya kepada Junmyeon, "Meskipun aku tidak akan menolak kunjungan singkat di siang hari seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan dulu Junmyeon." Sulli membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah anggun. Meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Yixing yang membeku di dalam keheningan. Keheningan tidak mengenakkan yang menyesakkan dada.

.

.

.

=TBC=


	9. Chapter 9

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 9=

"Yixing." Junmyeon meraih lembut jemari Yixing yang melangkah menjauh. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan marah. "Kenapa kau harus membawaku ke dalam situasi ini Junmyeon? Dia, perempuan itu tampak sekali sangat membenciku, dan sepertinya ingin menyingkirkanku. Dan dia tahu bahwa kita sudah menikah dan berbulan madu, tetapi dia tetap datang dan tidak mempedulikanku."

"Aku akan mengusirnya. Segera. Sementara itu kita harus menahan diri." Junmyeon merangkum jemari Yixing dan mengecupnya, "Aku juga membenci kehadirannya, Yixing, lebih benci darimu. Tetapi Sulli perempuan yang kejam. Aku takut kalau kita tidak hati-hati melangkah, dia akan berbuat jahat kepadamu."

Yixing mendesah kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Iya Junmyeon, maafkan aku, mungkin aku terlalu bingung dengan ini semua."

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf karena menempatkanmu ke dalam situasi seperti ini." Junmyeon merengkuh Yixing ke dalam pelukannya, "Kita akan mengatasinya bersama. Oke?"

"Oke." Yixing memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya ke dada Junmyeon yang hangat. Membiarkan lelaki itu membuainya.

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar tamu yang terbuka di lantai dua. Sulli berdiri dan menatap ke bawah. Pemandangan dua pasangan yang saling berpelukan mesra itu tampak jelas dari atas. Membakar hatinya, membuat matanya menyala penuh kebencian.

Yixing…Sulli…Dua nama itu begitu mirip ketika diucapkan. Namanya sebenarnya Sulli, tetapi dia tidak sudi dipanggil dengan nama itu. Karena nama itu mengingatkannya dengan sebuah nama lain yang selalu membuat dadanya sakit ketika mendengarnya, "Yixing". Terlebih ketika Junmyeon, laki-laki yang sepenuh hati ia cintai menyuarakan nama itu ketika mereka bersama. Dan kini kebencian itu semakin membakarnya, ketika pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pemilik nama yang sangat ia benci itu.

.

.

.

Junmyeon duduk dengan gusar di ruang kerjanya. Yixing tadi tertidur di ranjangnya, dan menolak bercinta dengannya. Kedatangan Sulli telah merusak moodnya. Tentu saja, perempuan mana yang tidak rusak moodnya ketika menghadapi bahwa mantan kekasih suaminya dengan tidak tahu malu menyusul mereka di saat mereka sedang berbulan madu.

Tetapi Junmyeon tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Sulli perempuan pandai yang licik dan sedikit jahat ketika ingin mencapai tujuannya. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk memperoleh apa yang dia mau. Meskipun itu harus melindas orang lain. Tadi, Sulli sudah menyiratkan ancaman ketika mengatakan _'nama Yixing membuatnya terkenang akan masa-masa indahnya'_

Junmyeon tahu persis apa maksud perkataan Sulli. Dia menyiratkan bahwa dia akan memberitahu Yixing bahwa Junmyeon sering menggunakan Sulli ketika mereka bercinta, dengan memanggil dan menganggapnya sebagai Yixing.

Dengan frustasi Junmyeon mengacak rambutnya, kenapa Sulli menyusul kemari? Dia tidak habis pikir. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Junmyeon sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka baik-baik dan waktu itu Sulli tampak menerimanya dengan baik pula. Apakah pada saat itu Sulli masih berpikir bahwa Junmyeon akan kembali kepadanya? Dan ketika ternyata Junmyeon menikah dengan Yixing, hal itu memicu sifat posesif perempuan itu?

Junmyeon harus mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan Sulli dari pulau ini. Jauh-jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi untuk mengacaukan hidupnya. Tetapi dia harus berhati-hati melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Makanan ini enak sekali." Sulli sepertinya sudah berdandan habis-habisan untuk makan malam mereka. Gaun sutranya panjang dan berwarna keemasan, nampak membungkus tubuh indahnya dengan sempurna dan indah. "Mungkin aku harus membujuk kokimu supaya mau ikut denganku."

"Alfred tidak akan mau. Baginya pulau ini adalah rumahnya."

Sulli tersenyum sensual kepada Junmyeon, "Ah, kau seperti lupa bagaimana caraku membujuk dan merayu.. Junmyeon, mungkin aku harus mencari kesempatan untuk mengingatkanmu kembali."

Yixing hampir tersedak mendengar rayuan yang diucapkan dengan gamblang itu. Oh Astaga, apakah dia harus menghadapi itu setiap hari ketika Sulli ada di sini? Dia merasakan sengatan perasaan aneh setiap Sulli merayu Junmyeon entah dengan bahasa tubuhnya ataupun dengan kata-kata tersiratnya. Seperti sengatan perasaan marah yang membuat dadanya panas. Membuatnya terdorong untuk menyembunyikan Junmyeon di balik punggungnya, lalu menghadapi Sulli dengan galak sambil berteriak _'Junmyeon adalah Suamiku'_.

 _Apakah dia merasa cemburu?_ Yixing mengernyitkan keningnya sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya. Oh astaga. Kalau benar dia cemburu berarti dia mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada Junmyeon. Apakah dia mencintai lelaki itu? Mungkin saja. Mungkin saja dia sudah mencintai lelaki itu tanpa sadar di saat-saat kebersamaan mereka yang menyenangkan, di saat-saat percintaan mereka yang penuh gairah sekaligus kelembutan. Mungkin saja Yixing sudah mencintai Junmyeon.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyantap makananmu Yixing?" Junmyeon berbisik lembut kepada Yixing yang duduk di sisi kirinya, mengamati isi piring Yixing yang tetap utuh tidak disentuh, hanya dimain-mainkan di piring.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Yixing tidak berbohong, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa pening.

Junmyeon langsung menyentuh dagunya, membuat Yixing mendongak menatapnya, lalu mengamati wajah Yixing dengan cemas, "Kau sakit sayang? Ada dokter di desa, aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu."

"Tidak perlu." Yixing meringis, "Mungkin aku hanya perlu tidur lebih awal."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Junmyeon hendak beranjak sambil menghela Yixing ketika Sulli bergumam,

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu Junmyeon, penting. Setelah kau mengantar istrimu, aku menunggumu di perpustakaan."

Junmyeon tidak menjawab, hanya mengucapkan permisi dengan sopan. Lalu membimbing Yixing ke kamar, meninggalkan Sulli sendirian di ruang makan.

.

.

.

Junmyeon membaringkan Yixing dengan lembut dan menyelimutinya,

"Kalau pusingmu tidak membaik, aku akan memanggil dokter."

"Aku cuma perlu tidur." Yixing tersenyum lembut kepada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon duduk di tepi ranjang dan membalas senyuman lembut Yixing, diusapnya rambut di dahi Yixing dengan penuh sayang,

"Sulli bisa tidak tertahankan kalau dia mau. Jangan sampai dia membuatmu sakit. Dia akan senang kalau berhasil melakukannya." Dengan hati-hati dikecupnya dahi Yixing, "Tidurlah sayang, semoga ketika kau bangun nanti, pusingmu sudah hilang."

"Mau kemana?" Yixing berseru tanpa sadar ketika Junmyeon berdiri dan hendak menjauh dari ranjang. Junmyeon tersenyum meminta maaf,

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Sulli, sehingga aku bisa tahu apa tujuannya datang ke sini, mungkin aku bisa mengusirnya secara halus." Jemari Junmyeon menyentuh ujung jari Yixing dengan lembut, "Jangan cemas. Aku akan membereskan semuanya,"

Sepeninggal Junmyeon, Yixing berbaring dengan mata nyalang semakin merasa pening. Tadi dia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak dan mencegah Junmyeon pergi dari kamar ini. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia tidak mau Junmyeon pergi dan menemui perempuan cantik itu. Bagaimana kalau Junmyeon jatuh dalam godaan Sulli? Perempuan itu begitu cantik, dan suasana perpustakaan di malam hari begitu intim…. dan mengingat betapa gigihnya Sulli, tidak menutup kemungkinan perempuan itu akan berhasil merayu Junmyeon bukan?

Ingin sekali Yixing menyusul ke perpustakaan, sekedar untuk memastikan, atau mungkin mencuri dengar. Tetapi dia menahan diri. _Tidak_. Dia harus mempercayai Junmyeon.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita tinggal berdua saja." Sulli tersenyum menggoda dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk di perpustakaan itu, dia lalu menyilangkan kakinya dengan menantang, "Duduklah Junmyeon, terasa aneh kalau kita berbicara berjauhan begini." ajaknya kepada Junmyeon yang dari tadi berdiri sambil bersandar di meja kerjanya di ujung ruangan.

Wajah Junmyeon tampak dingin, tidak menanggapi ajakan Sulli.

"Kenapa kau kemari Sulli, apa tujuanmu?"

"Apakah tidak boleh? Aku merindukanmu Junmyeon, merindukan saat-saat kita bersama."

"Aku sudah beristri dan sekarang sedang berbulan madu. Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas untukmu."

"Kau sudah beristri atau tidak, sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku. Aku tetap bersedia menjadi kekasihmu. Tempatmu melampiaskan gairahmu." Suara Sulli menjadi serak dan sensual, seperti ajakan untuk bercinta

Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya. Wajah tampannya nampak mengeras, menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak butuh kekasih karena aku sudah beristri. Aku sudah punya tempat untuk melampiaskan gairahku."

Kata-kata Junmyeon itu langsung menggores hati Sulli, membuatnya terbakar cemburu yang luar biasa. Tetapi tentu saja perempuan itu tidak membiarkan Junmyeon melihatnya. Dia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Junmyeon, mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan begitu dekatnya,

"Aku bisa lebih hebat dari perempuan manapun menyangkut soal seks. Kau juga mengakuinya kan? Bertahun lamanya kau tidak bisa melepaskan diri dariku, kau selalu datang kepadaku ketika kau bergairah, dan aku yakin, perempuan seperti dia tidak akan bisa menyaingiku."

Junmyeon memalingkan mukanya dengan jijik. Yixing memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Sulli. Bukan karena teknik di ranjangnya. Tetapi karena Yixing telah berhasil memuaskan Junmyeon, secara fisik, dan secara batin. Itu yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh Sulli, dan karena itulah Junmyeon meninggalkannya.

Ketika Junmyeon kembali menatap Sulli, pandangannya begitu dingin, "Jangan ganggu Yixing, atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Sulli memundurkan langkahnya, mengenali kemarahan menakutkan dalam diri Junmyeon.

"Diakah perempuan yang selalu kau panggil ketika bercinta denganku?" Suara Sulli mulai goyah, tidak bisa lagi menutupi emosinya.

Junmyeon menatap Sulli dengan tajam. "Ya."

Sebuah tamparan keras langsung mendarat di pipi Junmyeon. Tamparan dari Sulli, begitu kerasnya sampai membuat pipi Junmyeon terasa panas. Tetapi dia diam dan membeku, menatap Sulli tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin dia pantas menerima tamparan ini.

Mata Sulli berkaca-kaca, kebencian dan kemarahan meluap dari dalam dirinya, ketika dia berbicara, suaranya gemetar,

"Padahal aku mencintaimu…." Sulli mulai terisak, "Dan aku menahan kepedihan ketika kau memanggil nama wanita lain setiap bercinta denganku. Aku bertahan…. tetapi kau… kau…. kau sungguh lelaki yang tidak punya hati!" Sulli tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan setengah berlari pergi.

Sementara itu Junmyeon membeku beberapa lama setelah Sulli pergi. Kemudian jemarinya mengusap bekas tamparan di pipinya.

 _Oh Astaga. Sulli mencintainya?_

.

.

.

"Dia bilang dia mencintaiku." Junmyeon menelepon Seulgi dengan frustasi sesudahnya.

Seulgi mendesah di seberang sana. "Pantas dia berani mengejarmu sampai ke sana." suaranya lalu berubah serius, "Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap di sana oppa, kau harus menyuruhnya pergi dari pulau itu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh orang menyeretnya dan melemparkannya ke perahu boat."

Seulgi tercenung. Lama. "Aku juga bingung bagaimana caranya. Mungkin kau harus memintanya baik-baik untuk pergi."

"Dia baru saja menangis dan berlari meninggalkanku karena patah hati, lalu keesokan harinya aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus pergi? Aku akan jadi lelaki tak berperasaan kalau melakukannya."

"Pikirkan Yixing oppa, kau akan menjadi lelaki tak berperasaan kalau kau membiarkan Sulli tetap di sana."

Junmyeon tercenung. Yixing. Dia tahu persis kehadiran Sulli di sana amat sangat menyakitkan hati Yixing. Seulgi benar, kalau Sulli terus ada di rumah ini. Apa yang sudah dibangunnya bersama Yixing bisa hancur pelan-pelan.

Dia harus menyuruh Sulli pergi dari rumah ini. Besok.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Junmyeon menemui Sulli yang sedang sarapan sendirian di ruang makan keesokan paginya. Yixing masih tidur, dan Junmyeon tidak mau membangunkannya karena istrinya itu tampak sangat lelap.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sulli tampak lebih memilih buah-buahan untuk sarapannya, dia sedang menyuapkan sebutir cherry berwarna merah pekat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mengenai kemarin, aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Kalau saja aku tahu, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan dulu kepadamu. "

"Sekarang kau tahu dan itu tidak mengubah apapun bukan?" Sulli tersenyum sedih, "Aku memang bodoh, berpikir bahwa aku masih mempunyai harapan."

Junmyeon menghela napas, "Aku sungguh minta maaf kepadamu. Mungkin kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini segera."

Sulli menatap Junmyeon tajam, "Kau mengusirku Junmyeon?"

"Aku harus melakukannya, Maaf. Tetapi kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama. Aku sedang berbulan madu, dan kehadiran seorang mantan kekasih sungguh tidak bisa diterima. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Sulli menatap Junmyeon dengan pahit, "Dia, Yixing, istrimu itu, sudah kau cintai sejak lama bukan?"

Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya,"

"Apakah dia tahu betapa beruntungnya dia? Dicintai olehmu sejak lama?"

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak dia tidak tahu, tetapi itu tidak masalah. Aku sudah memilikinya sekarang."

Sulli menatap Junmyeon dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum sedih dan mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa memang sudah tidak ada gunanya aku ada di sini. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dan pergi siang nanti." Dengan cepat dia beranjak meninggalkan Junmyeon dan suara langkahnya terdengar menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tamu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Junmyeon yang masih ada di ruang makan, dikejutkan oleh suara pekikan diikuti suara jatuh berdebam. Dengan segera dia melangkah ke arah tangga,

Di sana Sulli duduk dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Para pelayan mengerubunginya, Sulli mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Junmyeon kesakitan,

"Tolong Junmyeon… sepertinya kakiku terkilir,"

.

.

.

Suara ribut-ribut di luar membuat Yixing terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pening, tetapi dia ingin tahu. Dengan pelan dia melangkah terhuyung-huyung ke pintu, ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Pemandangan di depannya sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Membuat jantungnya serasa di remas hingga nyeri.

Dari kamarnya di bagian atas, dia bisa melihat jelas ke bawah. Di sana tampak Junmyeon sedang memijat dan mengelus kaki Sulli yang terduduk kesakitan. Sepertinya kaki Sulli terkilir…. tetapi kenapa Junmyeon harus memijit kakinya dengan cara yang intim seperti itu?

Lalu Junmyeon berdiri, setengah membungkuk dan dengan lembut merengkuh Sulli ke dalam pelukannya dan dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat Sulli dan menggendongnya. Sulli tampak sangat menikmati keintiman itu, dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Junmyeon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon hanya ingin menolong Sulli. Dia kan sedang terkilir? Kenapa dia harus cemburu? Tidak seharusnya dia merasa cemburu.

Yixing langsung menyembunyikan dirinya kembali ke kamar, ketika Junmyeon melangkah menaiki tangga sambil menggendong Sulli, menuju ke kamar tamu. Tetapi dia memang cemburu. Pemandangan itu membuatnya marah, membuatnya tidak rela, membuatnya ingin mengatakan bahwa Junmyeon adalah miliknya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri… Yixing sudah jatuh cinta kepada Kim Junmyeon.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah mau pergi hari ini, tetapi dia jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir, kini dia baru bisa pergi setelah dia bisa berjalan. Aku tidak mungkin mengusirnya sekarang." Junmyeon menjelaskan ketika Yixing bergabung di ruang sarapan setengah jam kemudian. "Maafkan aku Yixing atas situasi yang makin buruk ini."

Yixing menyesap kopinya dan mencoba tersenyum kepada Junmyeon, "Tidak apa-apa Junmyeon, lagipula sangat tidak sopan mengusir tamu yang sedang sakit."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing tajam, seolah ingin mengupas hatinya, "Dia tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun dariku."

Dan akupun juga mencintaimu Junmyeon… Yixing bergumam dalam hati tentu saja, dia masih tidak berani mengungkapkannya, takut akan reaksi Junmyeon nantinya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan campur aduk, sehingga dia memilih menyimpannya dulu, dan mengungkapkannya nanti, kalau dia sudah lebih yakin.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku tidak ada pagi tadi ketika kau jatuh, ini obat dari dokter untuk diminum kalau nyeri di kakimu tidak tertahankan." Yixing meletakkan obat itu di meja di samping ranjang Sulli. Melirik sedikit kepada kaki Sulli yang sudah dibebat dengan perban elastis berwarna cokelat, tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah Sulli sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di tangga, agar terluka atau terkilir sehingga kepergiannya dari rumah ini tertunda? Ah tidak! Yixing mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran negatif itu. Dia tidak boleh berburuk sangka kepada perempuan ini.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, bunyikan saja bel, pelayan akan datang, Istirahatlah, aku pergi dulu." Yixing melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu. Sementara Sulli dari tadi diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia kalau tahu."

Suara Sulli yang dingin membuat Yixing menghentikan langkahnya, dia sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Tahu tentang apa?"

Sulli mencibir dan menatapnya benci, "Tahu bahwa Junmyeon sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Kau sangat beruntung tapi kau bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku membencimu karenanya."

Yixing mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bagaimana mungkin Junmyeon mencintaiku sejak lama?" bukankah mereka baru berkenalan, dan ketika Junmyeon menjalin hubungan dengan Sulli, Yixing belum kenal Junmyeon?

Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir di sudut mata Sulli yang indah, membasahi pipinya, "Dulu setiap dia bercinta denganku, dia selalu memanggil namamu. 'Yixing'… begitu bisiknya, dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan cinta…. dia tidak pernah memanggil namaku dengan lembut… tidak pernah satu kalipun dia memanggil namaku seperti itu!" tangis Sulli pecah dan dia terisak-isak, "Aku membencimu karena itu! Aku sangat benci kepadamu!"

Yixing menatap bingung ke arah Sulli yang tersedu-sedu. Bingung akan perkataan Sulli, tetapi sepertinya perempuan itu terlalu histeris untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Sambil menghela napas, Yixing melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar tamu.

.

.

.

Leo menemukan informasi itu begitu saja. Dia menelusuri semua petunjuk yang ada. Dan kemudian menemukan potongan berita dari _softcopy_ arsip koran di perpustakaan nasional. Berita kecelakaan itu, antara Kim Junmyeon, putra milyuner kaya yang menikahi wanita Spanyol.

Kecelakaan itu menewaskan seorang supir taksi tua yang kebetulan melintas. Menjadi korban tak berdosa yang tewas karena kemungkinan Junmyeon mengebut sambil mabuk bersama teman-temannya dan menerobos lampu merah.

Apakah ini Kim Junmyeon… Mr. Suho yang sama? Leo masih merasa tidak yakin. Mr. Suho adalah lelaki jenius yang tampak begitu kompeten dan dingin. Leo selalu berpikir bahwa masa muda lelaki itu dihabiskan untuk belajar dan bersekolah tanpa henti…. Tetapi ini… berkendara sambil mengebut, mabuk dan ugal-ugalan menerobos lampu merah, dan menewaskan satu orang pula, sungguh perbuatan tak bertanggung jawab. Jauh sekali dari cerminan Mr. Suho yang dikenalnya.

Tetapi artikel ini tak mungkin salah. Meskipun jarang disebut dan seolah memang disembunyikan. Mr. Suho jelas-jelas putra dari milyuner Kim Siwon itu…. Kim Junmyeon di artikel ini sudah pasti sama dengan Mr. Suho atasannya itu.

Leo melanjutkan membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, dikatakan bahwa permasalahan kemudian diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan. Kim Junmyeon tidak pernah dibawa ke pengadilan. Dan keluarga supir taksi yang miskin itu juga tidak pernah dikabarkan lagi.

Leo mencari-cari artikel lain bertanggal sama yang membahas kecelakaan itu, dan menemukan artikel lain yang membahas keluarga si supir taksi. Dia tertegun, lalu matanya membelalak kaget. Foto yang sedang berduka di artikel itu… meskipun masih belia dan begitu muda, itu sudah pasti adalah Yixing. Leo menelusuri artikel itu dan menahan napas ketika menemukan kalimat yang menerangkan bahwa supir taksi itu meninggalkan seorang putri tunggal bernama Yixing dan seorang isteri.

Benaknya langsung menghubungkan semua benang merah itu. Jadi begitu rupanya. Semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh Mr. Suho. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Yixing sudah diatur oleh lelaki itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Yixing pastinya. Leo yakin Yixing tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini.

Dengan bergegas dia melangkah pergi, benaknya dipenuhi tekad yang kuat untuk segera menemui Yixing nanti ketika dia bisa menjangkaunya.

Akan dikatakannya kepada Yixing, bahwa perempuan itu sudah menikahi pembunuh ayahnya….

.

.

.

=TBC=


	10. Chapter 10

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 10=

Yixing termenung di dalam kamarnya, masih bingung memikirkan perkataan Sulli tadi. Perempuan itu bilang kalau Junmyeon selalu membayangkannya ketika bercinta, selalu menyebut namanya…. bagaimana mungkin? Yixing kan tidak mengenal Junmyeon sebelum ini? Apakah Yixing yang dibayangkan oleh Junmyeon adalah Yixing yang lain?

Jantung Yixing serasa diremas. Mungkinkah itu? Mungkinkah pernikahan impulsif, dan semua hal yang dilakukan dengan terburu-buru ini disebabkan Junmyeon menginginkan seorang pengganti untuk Yixing yang dicintainya. Toh kalau dengan Yixing, Junmyeon tidak perlu repot-repot seperti dengan Sulli, karena namanya sama. Jadi Junmyeon tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa dan Yixing juga tidak akan tahu kalau dia digunakan sebagai pengganti.

Yixing mendongak ketika Junmyeon memasuki kamar, mengernyit ketika melihat Yixing duduk melamun di ranjang,

"Sayang, kenapa? Aku menunggumu di bawah untuk makan siang, tetapi kau tidak turun."

Jawaban Yixing hanya berupa desahan napas yang berat, bingung apakah dia harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Junmyeon atau tidak.

Junmyeon ikut menghela napas, dengan lembut dia melangkah dan berlutut di depan Yixing yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya,

"Tentang Sulli lagi, apakah dia mengganggumu?"

Yixing menatap Junmyeon, mencoba mencari kedalaman hati suaminya itu di balik tatapan matanya yang lembut. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di benak Junmyeon? Kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu?

"Sulli mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa kau selalu memanggil nama "Yixing' ketika bercinta….bahwa kau selalu membayangkannya sebagai 'Yixing…" Yixing mendesah, "Dan aku berpikir, tentu Yixing yang kau bayangkan itu bukan aku, karena kita baru saling mengenal…"

Ekspresi Junmyeon tidak terbaca. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan lembut merengkuh tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat,

"Kau lebih percaya Sulli atau kepadaku sayang? Aku… Suamimu."

Yixing mencoba percaya. Sungguh dia mencoba. Tetapi cara Sulli mengucapkannya tadi, perempuan itu sungguh-sungguh tampak terluka. Mungkinkah Sulli hanya berakting untuk menyebabkan kesalahpahaman di antara Yixing dan Junmyeon?

"Percayalah kepadaku dan jangan hiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sulli. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, bahwa apapapun yang terjadi seburuk apapun yang dikatakan orang, kau bisa pegang satu hal yang pasti, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu…" Junmyeon menundukkan kepala dan mengecupi jemari Yixing, "Rasanya sangat sakit, ketika kau mencintai seseorang, tetapi tidak dipercaya. Rasanya seperti cintamu ini sampah dan dibuang begitu saja."

"Junmyeon… tidak… bukan begitu…." Yixing menggenggam jemari Junmyeon, "Aku tidak akan membuang cintamu. Aku, maafkan aku mungkin aku sedikit terpengaruh karena cara Sulli mengungkapkannya tadi begitu meyakinkan." Yixing menghela napas panjang, "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mendengarkannya lagi."

"Terima kasih Yixing." Kedua mata mereka sejajar, Junmyeon yang berlutut dan Yixing yang duduk di atas ranjang, lalu mereka berciuman dengan lembutnya. Bibir Junmyeon melumat bibir Yixing dengan penuh perasaan, membuatnya terlena. Lidahnya menelusur pelan kemudian, mencecap rasa yang sudah lama dirindukannya, rasa yang sangat dikenalnya. Yixing mendesah ketika Junmyeon mendorongnya terbaring di ranjang, dengan kaki menjuntai di bawah dan Junmyeon yang berdiri membungkuk di atasnya,

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Ini waktunya makan siang. Alfred akan mencari-cari kita…" Yixing berbisik dalam napasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Alfred sudah mencari sejak tadi, lebih tepatnya mencarimu. Itu sebabnya aku menyusulmu kemari, karena kau tidak turun untuk makan siang." Junmyeon mencumbu leher Yixing yang menyimpan aroma khasnya yang manis, "Aku rasa Alfred akan mengerti, kita kan sedang berbulan madu."

Jemari Junmyeon membuka ritsleting gaun Yixing dan menurunkannya, dia menarik gaun itu melewati pinggul Yixing dan membuangnya ke lantai. Pakaian dalamnya menyusul kemudian, hingga Yixing berbaring telanjang dan pasrah di bawahnya.

Junmyeon tidak terburu-buru, lelaki itu dengan pelan membuka kancing kemejanya dan melepasnya, memamerkan tubuh indah dan kerasnya yang bahkan masih membuat Yixing merasa kagum setiap melihatnya, bahkan setelah berkali-kali jemarinya menyentuhnya di sana, menikmati kehalusannya.

Lalu Junmyeon menurunkan celananya dan kemudian telanjang sepenuhnya di depan Yixing, kejantanannya mengeras dan sudah siap. Lelaki ini amat bergairah.

Dengan lembut lelaki itu menunduk di atas Yixing, jemarinya bergerak menelusuri tubuh Yixing dan menemukan kewanitaan Yixing yang sudah hangat dan basah,

"Aku belum menggodamu, tetapi kau sudah basah di sini…" Junmyeon menggerakkan jemarinya lembut, "Kau pasti sangat merindukanku di sana."

Dengan lembut Junmyeon mengangkat kedua kaki Yixing dan menyandarkan masing-masing di pundaknya, membuat posisi Yixing begitu pas untuk dia masuki.

Lelaki itu melakukan penetrasi dan mengerang parau. "Astaga… kau begitu sempit sayang, begitu sempit dan nikmat…"

Yixing mengikuti semua ritme yang dibawa oleh Junmyeon. Posisi ini membuat titik-titik sensitif yang tidak disadarinya ada tersentuh dan bangun, membuat seluruh tubuh Yixing menggelenyar dalam kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Jemari Junmyeon bergerak dan menyentuh titik nikmat di atas kewanitaannya, memainkannya. Membuat Yixing seakan dihantam oleh dua kenikmatan bertub-tubi.

"Junmyeon…" Yixing mengerang, menyebut nama suaminya, karena sudah tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Ya sayang, ya…." Junmyeon membalas erangan Yixing dengan suara parau tertahan, ritmenya semakin cepat, semakin tak tertahankan membuat Yixing tidak mampu lagi, sehingga akhirnya membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh arus deras kenikmatan yang memenuhi seluruh sarafnya. Junmyeon mengerang di sana dan mereka mencapai orgasme bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Apakah dengan begini kau yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu?" Mereka masih berbaring telanjang dan puas di atas ranjang. Yixing meringkuk membelakangi Junmyeon dan Junmyeon memeluknya dengan posesif dari belakang, kaki mereka saling bertautan. Kulit mereka saling menghangatkan,

"Tanpa sekspun aku yakin bahwa kau mencintaiku." Yixing menjawab pelan, setengah mengantuk.

Sesaat hening, dan Yixing merasakan jantung Junmyeon berdebar, lelaki itu menghela napas sebelum bertanya,

"Apakah… apakah kau juga mencintaiku, Yixing?"

Yixing tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ya. Dia mencintai Junmyeon, dia sangat mencintai suaminya ini. Dan Junmyeon sudah berkali-kali menyatakan mencintai Yixing. Amat sangat tidak adil kalau Yixing tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada suaminya. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat.

"Ya…" Yixing menjawab pelan, jantungnya berdebar, "Ya… Aku juga mencintaimu, Junmyeon…"

Junmyeon mendesah pelan, menyebut nama Yixing dengan khidmad, "Yixing…." Lalu lelaki itu memalingkan muka Yixing supaya menoleh menghadapnya, dan menciumnya dengan sangat bergairah.

Yixing merasakan kejantanan Junmyeon mengeras lagi di sana, menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya, Jemari lelaki itu sudah menangkup payudaranya dan memainkannya dengan lembut, menggoda putingnya, merayunya, jemarinya lalu turun dan memainkan titik sensitif di pusat kewanitaan Yixing, dengan lembut dan menggoda.

Yixing mendesah dan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya, tetapi Junmyeon menahannya.

"Jangan, kita akan mencoba seperti ini." Dengan lembut Junmyeon mengangkat sebelah kaki Yixing yang masih berbaring miring membelakanginya, kemudian dari belakang, Junmyeon menyelipkan kejantanannya yang terasa keras dan panas, memasuki pusat kewanitaan Yixing yang lembut dan basah.

Yixing setengah menjerit merasakan penetrasi Junmyeon ini. Gaya bercinta Junmyeon ini membuat titik-titik yang biasanya tidak tersentuh oleh kejantanan Junmyeon menjadi tersentuh semua, membangunkan sarafnya dan merangsangnya.

Junmyeon membimbing Yixing supaya mengikuti ritmenya, mereka bergerak dengan lembut, tidak terburu-buru, menikmati setiap detiknya dengan bahagia. Dan kemudian mencapai orgasme bersama.

.

.

.

Suamiku. Yixing menelusurkan jemarinya di alis Junmyeon, membuat alis itu sedikit berkedut. Barusan Yixing terbangun dan mendapati Junmyeon masih tidur pulas di sebelahnya, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, karena selama ini lelaki itulah yang selalu terjaga sebelum Yixing kemudian menggoda Yixing dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil untuk membangunkannya.

Yixing mengamati wajah kokoh suaminya itu. Darah Spanyol sangat kental di sana, menciptakan wajah latin yang khas dengan mata yang dalam dan tajam, dan bibir yang luar biasa menggairahkan. Alis dan rambutnya berwarna gelap. Suaminya ini luar biasa tampan, bagaikan pangeran dari negeri antah berantah. Dan lelaki ini mencintainya

Dada Yixing dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Mengingat bagaimana mereka semua bisa mencapai titik saling mencintai di pernikahan ini. Yixing juga mencintai suaminya. Dan dia bertekad, mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan mempercayai suaminya. Junmyeon begitu mencintainya, dan yang pasti tidak akan membohonginya. Yixing percaya itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir, lalu kau tidak jadi mengusirnya dan malahan merawatnya?" Seulgi hampir berteriak di seberang sana. Membuat Junmyeon sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Ya, dia setuju untuk pergi dan akan berkemas, ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Terdengar seperti kesengajaan bagiku." Nada suara Seulgi tampak mencela, "Apa kau yakin dia sungguhan? Jangan-jangan dia berakting sakit."

"Kakinya benar-benar bengkak dan dokterkulah yang memeriksanya, jadi dia memang benar-benar terkilir." Junmyeon mendesah, "Walau aku tidak bisa menebak apakah dia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya atau tidak."

"Mengingat sifat Sulli, dia mungkin saja melakukannya." Seulgi tampak cemas, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Yixing?"

Junmyeon tersenyum mengenang ketika nama Yixing disebut. Yixing, Yixingnya. Perempuan itu mengatakan mencintainya, dengan begitu lembut. Yixing mencintainya! Oh astaga. Rasanya seperti semua bebannya terlepas dan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Begini rasanya ternyata ketika mencintai seseorang sepenuh hati, ketika cinta itu terbalas, seluruh tubuhnya terasa melayang.

"Kami bisa menghadapinya." Junmyeon masih tersenyum ketika berbicara, mengenang percintaan mereka yang panas dan bertubi-tubi setelah pengakuan cinta itu. "Dan dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku."

"Oh." Seulgi tampak tertegun, "Selamat oppa, meskipun aku meragukan ada perempuan yang tahan menolak cintamu kalau kau sudah mengerahkan segala pesonamu." Seulgi terkekeh, "Kau pasti sangat bahagia."

"Sangat." Junmyeon tersenyum. "Aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi Sulli, kau harus datang ke sini."

"Aku?" Seulgi mengeluarkan nada memprotes, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kesana? Kau meninggalkan tanggung jawab atas perusahaan di tanganku ketika kau pergi."

"Aku akan memegangnya kembali. Aku akan mengajak Yixing pulang."

"Dan meninggalkan Sulli di pulau itu sendirian dan sakit?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya, "Karena itulah kau harus datang kemari, pura-pura mengatakan bahwa ada hal urgent di perusahaan yang harus aku urus. Lalu kau yang tinggal di sini sampai Sulli pulih, demi kesopanan."

"Kau akan tinggalkan aku di pulau itu dengan perempuan jahat seperti Sulli?" Seulgi menaikkan nada suaranya, "Kau memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung memanfaatkan kasih sayang adikmu oppa"

Junmyeon terkekeh, "Suatu saat nanti, kalau kau sedang terlibat masalah cinta yang pelik, aku berjanji akan membantumu sekuat tenaga."

"Aku akan mencari pasangan yang tidak pelik." sahut Seulgi segera, lalu mendesah dan menghela napas, "Aku akan berangkat besok."

"Terima kasih adikku."

.

.

.

Mereka sedang makan malam ketika suara perahu boat terdengar mendekat. Yixing mengernyit, tamu lagi? Diliriknya Junmyeon, lelaki itu tampak tenang-tenang saja.

Mereka makan malam bertiga, Junmyeon, Yixing dan Sulli yang sudah mulai bisa berjalan meskipun masih harus mengenakan penyangga badan. Suasana makan malam dingin dan kaku, Sulli tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Meskipun Yixing sempat melihat perempuan itu berkali-kali menyentuh Junmyeon seolah tanpa sengaja.

Seorang pelayan masuk, mengantarkan tamu yang baru tiba itu,

"Seulgi." Junmyeon berseru dan meletakkan makanannya, "Kejutan tak terduga, kenapa kau datang kemari?" lelaki itu berdiri, mengajak Yixing dan memeluk adiknya.

Seulgi mengibaskan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, dia memeluk Yixing dengan hangat, lalu melirik ke arah Sulli sambil lalu dan melangkah duduk di kursi di meja makan itu. Junmyeon dan Yixing kembali duduk.

Para pelayan dengan sigap langsung mengantarkan hidangan untuk tamu tambahan mereka itu.

Seulgi melirik ke arah Sulli dan tersenyum kaku. Mereka memang saling mengenal, tetapi tidak begitu akrab.

"Hai Sulli, kudengar dari koppa kau sudah di sini beberapa hari dan mengalami kecelakaan, bagaimana kondisi kakimu?"

Sulli mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum manis, "Masih sakit dan bengkak, aku tidak bisa berjalan kalau tidak pakai penyangga."

"Wah sepertinya penyembuhanmu akan memerlukan waktu lama." Seulgi sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan nada sinis di dalam suaranya.

Sulli mengangguk, melirik Junmyeon, seolah ingin menebak apa rencana Junmyeon dengan kedatangan Seulgi yang mendadak ini. Apakah Junmyeon menyuruh Seulgi datang untuk melindungi Yixing dari serangannya?

"Ya. Kakiku sepertinya memerlukan waktu lama untuk sembuh." Sulli menyentuh lengan Junmyeon dengan lembut dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Maaf Junmyeon, sepertinya aku harus berada di rumah ini lebih lama, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana."

"Tidak masalah." Junmyeon menjawab datar. Yixing yang sedang mengamati Junmyeon mengernyitkan alisnya, Junmyeon tampak berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk fokus kepada makanannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Kenapa suaminya tampak begitu geli? Apa yang ada di dalam benaknya?

Seulgi sendiri tampak menahan senyum, dia menyendok satu suap penuh sup krim asparagus kental dengan kepiting di dalamnya, dan memutar bola matanya senang,

"Wow, masakan Alfred yang luar biasa. Aku merindukannya, kurasa ini sepadan dengan tinggal di sini beberapa lama sementara oppa pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sulli langsung menyela, merasa waspada.

Seulgi melirik Sulli tidak peduli, lalu menatap Junmyeon,

"Oh aku belum mengatakan maksud kedatanganku kepada kalian ya? Oppa, aku mengalami masalah dengan negosiasi dengan pihak Jepang. Mereka tidak percaya kepadaku, dan ingin pelaksanaan nego diwakili oleh kau langsung." Seulgi menghela napas panjang, "Itu tender yang yang besar dan mereka menahannya sampai kau pulang. Kita akan rugi besar kalau sampai proyek itu tertahan lama, karena itu dengan baik hati, aku menawarkan diri untuk menggantikanmu menjadi tuan rumah di rumah ini untuk tamu kita." Seulgi melirik Sulli dengan sinis, "Sementara kau dan Yixing pulang untuk mengurus tender itu."

"Apa?" Sulli hampir menjerit, lupa akan sikap datar dan menahan diri yang dipertahankannya, "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya kan Junmyeon? Masa kau akan tega meninggalkan aku yang sedang sakit sendirian di sini?"

Seulgi mengedipkan matanya nakal kepada Sulli, "Kau kan tidak sendirian Sulli, ada aku di sini menemanimu."

Sulli melirik Seulgi dengan marah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Junmyeon, "Junmyeon… aku … "

"Aku terpaksa harus pergi Sulli. Dan sementara kau masih sakit. Seulgi akan menunggu di sini, memastikan semua kebutuhanmu terpenuhi dan kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku…aku akan ikut pulang denganmu….aku sudah merasa agak baikan…"

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana dan harus tinggal lama di sini." Seulgi menyela gemas, "Sudahlah Sulli, kau tinggal di sini denganku. Para pelayan dan aku akan memastikan kau pulih dengan baik sebelum pergi dari sini."

"Seulgi benar Sulli.' Junmyeon melanjutkan sebelum Sulli sempat membantah, "Aku dan Yixing akan berkemas untuk pergi nanti malam. Maafkan aku atas keadaan ini. Semoga kau lekas sembuh dan sehat kembali."

Dan pembicaraanpun ditutup. Kali ini Yixing yang menelusuri piringnya dengan sikap geli. Mendadak dia mengerti kenapa Junmyeon tadi sepertinya menahan tawa. Lelaki itu sengaja, dia sudah merencanakan semua ini bersama Seulgi. Membuat Sulli tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

.

.

.

Mereka meninggalkan pulau itu siang harinya, dan setelah mendarat di Pulau Dewata, mereka melanjutkan dengan pesawat untuk pulang.

"Kau pasti senang." Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing yang duduk disebelahnya, tersenyum jahil.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dan tertawa, 'Kau sangat licik Kim Junmyeon."

Junmyeon ikut tertawa bersama Yixing dan mengecup dahi Yixing dengan sayang.

Mereka mendarat di bandara dan langsung dijemput oleh supir pribadi Junmyeon. Tengah malam mereka baru tiba di rumah Junmyeon. Rumah itu masih sama, seindah ingatan Yixing dulu ketika pertama kemari di pesta itu. Pesta yang menghasilkan sebuah insiden yang mendorong Yixing dan Junmyeon akhirnya bersatu ke dalam pernikahan.

Mungkin sekarang Yixing akan mensyukuri insiden itu. Karena sekarang dia menemukan kebahagiaan bersama suaminya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan menatap Junmyeon dengan serius.

"Malam itu malam setelah pernikahan kita adalah malam pertama kita. Aku tahu karena rasanya sakit."

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga tahu karena aku harus menembus penghalang yang kuat, sebelum bisa memasukimu."

Pipi Yixing memerah mendengar kata-kata vulgar Junmyeon yang diucapkan dengan santai,

"Kalau malam itu adalah malam pertama kita, berarti waktu itu kita tidak berbuat apa-apa di sini."

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu, "Aku memang tidak ingat. Tetapi mungkin kita hanya mabuk dan tertidur di ranjangku."

"Tetapi waktu itu kita telanjang bulat." Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

Junmyeon tertawa, "Mungkin kita bercumbu sedikit lalu tertidur." Ingatannya melayang kepada Yixing yang meninggalkannya tidur ketika dia mencumbunya waktu itu. Yah setidaknya Junmyeon tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Padahal kejadian itu adalah alasan kita menikah." Yixing menghela napas, "Kalau kau tahu kita tidak berbuat apa-apa, kau bisa tidak menikahiku."

"Hei aku tidak peduli apa alasan yang mendorongku menikahimu. Kalau bukan karena isiden di malam itu, kurasa aku akan menemui cara untuk menikahimu pada akhirnya." Junmyeon mendekap Yixing ke dalam pelukannya, "Dan aku selalu mensyukuri karena aku menikahimu. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku Yixing."

Yixing membalas pelukan Junmyeon sambil tertawa,

'Kau juga Junmyeon, Aku mencintaimu dan aku mempercayaimu sepenuh hati."

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana kalau kepercayaan Yixing tiba-tiba dihancurkan olehnya?_

Junmyeon terbangun di tengah malam. Karena mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Kecelakaan itu. Lalu anak perempuan yang mengusirnya dari rumahnya dengan tatapan mata penuh kebencian. Kebencian yang menghujam dan masih tetap membuat jantung Junmyeon berdenyut perih sampai sekarang. Dan kemudian mimpi itu berlanjut dengan dia kehilangan Yixing. Yixing hilang begitu saja dan dia tidak dapat menemukannya di mana-mana. Membuatnya menggila, membuatnya seperti ingin mati saja.

Napasnya sedikit terengah dan dadanya terasa sesak oleh mimpi yang menakutkan itu. Dengan lembut diliriknya perempuan yang terbaring manis di sebelahnya. Yixingnya. Istrinya. Yang mencintainya dan mempercayainya.

 _Mempercayainya_.. Yixing sangat mempercayainya, dengan tanpa prasangka, perempuan itu meletakkan hatinya di tangan Junmyeon, pasrah dan percaya kepadanya.

Sementara Junmyeon membangun sebuah pernikahan yang didasarkan pada kebohongan. Cintanya kepada Yixing bukanlah suatu kebohongan, dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Yixing, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Yixing adalah sumber kebahagiaannya yang paling dalam, begitupun dia ingin menjadi sesuatu yang sama bagi Yixing. Tetapi semua selain cinta itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebuah kebohongan yang terjalin dan membentuk dinding rapat yang menutup rahasia masa lalu mereka.

Rahasia itu, rahasia tentang kematian ayah Yixing. Junmyeon tidak pernah bisa lari dari masa lalunya, dia adalah pembunuh ayah Yixing. Bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada isterinya itu, kalau suatu saat Yixing mengetahui kebenarannya? Akankah cinta yang mereka bangun saat ini hancur begitu saja?

 _Junmyeon tidak mau kehilangan Yixing, dia akan mati kalau sampai itu terjadi._

.

.

.

"Aku sudah pulang." Yixing menelepon Minseok segera keesokan paginya, dia sedang di sendirian karena Junmyeon sedang bekerja untuk mengurus proyeknya. Seulgi ternyata tidak berbohong tentang yang satu itu.

Minseok memekik senang di seberang sana, 'Kau harus datang ke sini."

"Ya aku akan datang ke rumahmu siang ini." Yixing tertawa, dia tadi sudah bilang kepada Junmyeon akan mengunjungi Minseok siang ini, dan Junmyeon mengizinkannya dengan syarat Yixing harus mau diantar jemput oleh supir pribadinya, dan Yixing tidak keberatan dengan syarat itu.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Yixing menyelesaikan ceritanya, dari awal sampai akhir, dari insiden malam pesta itu sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta. Yixing sedang menggendong puteri kecil Minseok yang masih bayi, dia membuai anak perempuan cantik yang sedang terlelap itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Wow sebuah kisah yang tak terduga tapi sangat indah." Mata Minseok berbinar-binar. "Dari ceritamu, aku yakin Mr. Suho sangat mencintaimu Yixing. Sudah sekian lama aku menjadi asistennya, dan dia begitu dingin, begitu menutup diri. Aku dulu membayangkannya akan menjadi penyendiri seumur hidupnya, aku tidak menyangka dia akan menikah dan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang." Minseok tersenyum lembut, "Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian berdua."

Yixing tersenyum juga, "Yah aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Tetapi aku bahagia." Senyumnya melebar, membuat Minseok tertawa.

Tetapi kemudian ekspresi Minseok berubah serius,

"Kau tidak mencari tahu kabar Leo akhir-akhir ini?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, "Buat apa? Setelah insidennya dengan perempuan bernama Hyuna di kamar waktu itu, aku sudah melupakannya. Dia tak pantas untuk kupikirkan."

'Kau bilang nama perempuannya Hyuna?" Minseok menyela cepat, rupanya Yixing lupa menyebutkan informasi itu di ceritanya tadi.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Leo memanggilnya dengan nama Hyuna."

"Hyuna adalah sahabat Junmyeon, dia sahabat Seulgi dan menjadi sahabat Junmyeon juga. Tetapi dari yang kutahu, Leo dulu pernah mengejar-ngejar Hyuna dan perempuan itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hyuna sendiri dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa Leo bukan tipenya, dan dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan Leo."

Yixing termenung. Dari kenangannya waktu itu, mengingat begitu bergairahnya Hyuna mencumbu Leo di kamar, tidak kelihatan kalau Hyuna tidak tertarik kepada Leo, perempuan itu malahan tampak bersemangat dan menggoda.

"Mungkin mereka berdua sedang mabuk malam itu."

"Mungkin juga" Minseok menimpali, "Tetapi Leo jadi berubah sejak kau tinggalkan. Dia tidak ceria lagi, menjadi pemarah dan pemurung. Terakhir dia selalu mencari-cari informasi tentangmu. Kapan kau pulang dan sebagainya. Bahkan dia menelepon ke rumahku."

"Benarkah?" Yixing mengernyit,benarkah Leo masih belum menyerah terhadapnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Tetapi kemudian setelah menelaah Yixing menyadari bahwa itu mungkin saja terjadi. Perpisahannya dengan Leo waktu itu berakhir buruk, dan penuh permusuhan. Leo mencoba menjelaskan dan Yixing tidak mau mendengarkan, lalu Leo mulai menuduh Junmyeon dan sebagainya. Mungkin sekarang Leo tidak terima karena pada akhirnya Yixing menikahi Junmyeon. Mungkin jika ada kesempatan bertemu nanti, Yixing bisa berbicara dengan Leo dari hati ke hati, Mengurai kesalahpahaman di antara mereka dan saling memaafkan.

 _Ya… mungkin dia akan mencari kesempatan untuk menemui Leo._

.

.

.

Bos sudah pulang. Itulah yang dikatakan para pegawai sejak tadi. Semula Leo masih tidak percaya, tetapi kemudian Junmyeon muncul dan membiarkan beberapa pegawai menyalaminya, memberinya selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Yixing.

Leo melihat lelaki itu tertawa ramah, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya dan menjanjikan acara pesta pernikahan yang mengundang para pegawainya.

Leo mendengus kesal. Lelaki itu telah mengatur segalanya seakan-akan dia itu Tuhan. Leo telah melakukan penyelidikan secara menyeluruh dan dia menemukan bahwa semua sisi kehidupan Yixing setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya terkoneksi dengan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yang mengatur segalanya untuk Yixing, dari fasilitas pendidikan, tempat tinggal bahkan pekerjaannya. Yixing diarahkannya ke sini, masuk perusahaannya bagaikan sebuah mangsa tidak berdaya siap disantap untuk kesenangan Junmyeon. Leo menahan kemarahan di dalam dadanya, Dia tidak akan membiarkan Junmyeon berjaya. Yixing harus tahu kalau selama ini dia dibodohi dan dimanfaatkan oleh lelaki yang menjadi pembunuh ayahnya. Junmyeon telah merencanakan semuanya, dia menjebak Leo dan kemudian entah dengan cara apa dia menjebak Yixing untuk menikahinya.

Lelaki itu lelaki sempurna dan yakin bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau. Leo mencibir. Tetapi kali ini, dia akan memastikan Junmyeon menerima ganjarannya. Dia hanya harus mencari tahu di mana Yixing, dan mengatur pertemuan dengannya. Setelah itu dia akan melemparkan semua bukti yang dimilikinya tentang rahasia gelap yang disimpan Junmyeon selama ini.

Mata Yixing akan terbuka. Dan Leo akan menawarkan diri menjadi penopangnya. Yixing akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya lagi, Leo yakin itu. Dan Junmyeon…seluruh rencana lelaki itu akan hancur…Leo tersenyum jahat, membayangkan seluruh rencananya. Junmyeon akan menyesal telah main-main dengannya

.

.

.

=TBC=


	11. Chapter 11

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 11=

"Tamu untuk anda Mr. Suho." Yuri masih memanggilnya dengan nama Mr. Suho. Tidak masalah untuknya, Junmyeon tersenyum, ternyata namanya bukan masalah buat Yixing.

"Aku dengar kau pulang dari bulan madumu, jadi aku mengajak Yifan kemari." Chanyeol melangkah masuk, seperti biasanya tanpa permisi langsung duduk di sofa besar di ruangan itu. Seorang laki-laki berbadan ramping, berpakaian serba hitam mengikuti masuk, pandangannya mengawasi seluruh ruangan dengan tajam, sampai kemudian bertatapan dengan Junmyeon.

Wu Yifan. Junmyeon membatin. Ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka setelah pertemuan singkat di sebuah pesta waktu itu. Junmyeon memilih datang sendirian ke pesta Yifan waktu itu dan membuat Chanyeol sibuk mencemoohnya. Chanyeol sempat mengenalkannya dengan Yifan, tetapi mereka tidak bisa berbicara lebih, karena Junmyeon buru-buru pergi untuk urusan lain.

"Yifan juga baru pulang dari bulan madunya." Chanyeol bergumam ketika Junmyeon dan Yifan hanya berpandangan dengan kaku, saling mengawasi.

"Bulan madu? Bukankah kau sudah menikah lama, Yifan?" Dan sepengetahuan Junmyeon, Yifan sudah memperoleh satu putera dari isterinya. Dia melangkah mendekati sofa dan duduk di sana, mempersilahkan Yifan untuk duduk.

"Bulan madu kedua." Yifan menyahut dengan suaranya yang dalam. Entah kenapa kata 'bulan madu' itu membuat ekspresi dingin dan kejam di wajahnya melembut. Mungkin benar kata Chanyeol, lelaki ini benar-benar mencintai isterinya. Kalau begitu, lelaki ini tidak sejahat yang dikatakan orang. Seorang lelaki yang bisa mencintai seorang perempuan sepenuh hati, adalah lelaki yang baik, jauh di dalam hatinya. Junmyeon merasa prasangka buruknya terhadap Yifan memudar.

"Bagaimana bulan madumu?" Chanyeol bergumam lagi, menatap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum, "Semua berjalan sesuai rencana?"

"Sesuai rencana." Senyum Junmyeon melebar, lupa kalau di depannya ada Wu Yifan, sosok yang tidak dikenalnya seakrab Chanyeol, "Dia mengatakan mencintaiku."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Dasar bajingan yang beruntung." Diliriknya Yifan, "Junmyeon lebih beruntung dari kita, dia bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan cinta isterinya. Sementara kita harus jungkir balik mencoba segala cara."

Yifan ikut tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol itu. Dan suasana kaku di antara mereka menjadi cair. Mereka lalu membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dan proyek kerjasama mereka, dan pembicaraan mengalir lancar seolah mereka sudah sering berkumpul dan bercakap-cakap dengan akrab sebelumnya.

"Aku harus pulang." Yifan melirik jam tangannya, "Aku sudah berjanji mengantarkan Jessica ke dokter."

"Jessica sakit?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca berkas catatan pengajuan proyek yang mereka bahas mengangkat kepalanya,

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya, senyumnya melebar, tak tertahankan.

"Bukan. Dia mual dan muntah di pagi hari. Sepertinya kami membawa oleh-oleh hasil bulan madu kedua kami."

"Wah. Kau mengejarku rupanya." Mata Chanyeol melembut ketika mengingat kedua malaikat kecilnya dan ibu mereka yang sangat dicintainya, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Jessica. Aku akan mempelajari berkas ini dulu, nanti aku diskusikan hasilnya denganmu."

"Oke." Yifan beranjak berdiri, dan Junmyeon mengikutinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Junmyeon yang segera disambut Junmyeon, mereka bersalaman,

"Semoga kerjasama kita baik ke depannya."

Setelah itu Yifan berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dia baik kan. Tidak sekejam yang dikatakan orang. Apakah kau masih tidak menyukainya?" Chanyeol bergumam, matanya tidak lepas dari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Junmyeon menatap ke arah kepergian Yifan dan mengangkat bahu. "Well, aku tidak salah kalau dulu aku tidak menyukainya. Rumor yang beredar begitu kental kalau dia sangat kejam dan pemarah. Semua orang takut kepadanya. Tapi dia berubah setelah menikah ya?"

"Yah dia berubah setelah menemukan Jessica isterinya. Kekejamannya memang tiada tara, sampai mambuat Baekhyun isteriku mencemaskan Jessica. Kau tahu, mereka bersahabat. Tetapi lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh memperjuangkan cintanya. Dan ketika dia mendapatkannya dia menghargainya." Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Junmyeon dan meletakkan berkas-berkasnya, "Dan dari kata-katamu tadi, aku pikir pernikahanmu juga berjalan semakin baik. Kau bisa sesegera mungkin membuat isterimu hamil, lalu membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia, seperti aku dan Yifan."

Junmyeon menghela napas. Bayangan akan perut Yixing yang membuncit mengandung anaknya, ataupun bayangan dia akan menggendong buah cintanya dengan Yixing membuat dadanya hangat. Tetapi ketakutan itu tetap ada, ketakutan yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Ketakutan akan terkuaknya sebuah rahasia yang akan menyakiti Yixing.

"Aku belum pernah bercerita kepadamu tentang isteriku ini, dan kenapa aku sangat mencintainya."

"Kupikir kau ingin menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau tampak letih Junmyeon, bukankah pernikahan ini seharusnya membuatmu bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia." Junmyeon menggumam pelan, "Tetapi aku lelah menyimpan rahasia."

"Rahasia apa?"

"Rahasia masa laluku yang terkait dengan Yixing isteriku." Junmyeon menghela napas "Di masa lalu dan Yixing tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah orang yang sama. Dia mencintai aku yang sekarang… tetapi kalau dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya…"

Chanyeol menumpukan tangannya di dagu, "Apa maksudmu Junmyeon? Coba ceritakan kepadaku supaya aku bisa mengerti."

Dan cerita itupun mengalir. Tentang masa lalu Junmyeon, tentang kecelakaan itu dan pengusiran yang dilakukan Yixing dengan penuh kemarahan, yang menyadarkan Junmyeon setelahnya. Tentang semua usaha Junmyeonuntuk menebus dosanya. Semua yang dia lakukan untuk membuat hidup Yixing mudah, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya amat sangat mencintai Yixing dan ingin memilikinya. Akhirnya Junmyeon mengambil resiko memiliki Yixing, menikahinya. Dengan tetap merahasiakan masa lalu itu. Junmyeon menceritakan ketakutan-ketakutannya. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini yang sangat mengganggu kepada Chanyeol.

Sahabatnya itu hanya menatapnya tajam beberapa lama, lalu menarik napas panjang. "Wow." Gumamnya kemudian, "Aku pikir kisah cintaku adalah kisah paling rumit di antara semua pasangan. Punyamu lebih rumit dan penuh rahasia." Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Tetapi sebuah pernikahan harus didasarkan pada kejujuran utuh kedua pasangan, Junmyeon. Kalau tidak pernikahan itu tidak punya landasan."

Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon yang hanya terdiam, "Aku menikahi Baekhyun waktu itu setelah kami sama-sama menyatakan cinta, setelah tidak ada ganjalan dan rahasia di antara kami berdua. Karena itulah kami bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik sampai sekarang. Saling mendukung dan mencintai." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Kalau mengambil contoh pernikahan Yifan, hampir sama dengan yang kau lakukan, dia dan pasangannya sama-sama keras kepada dan tidak mau mengakui kalau mereka saling mencintai. Awal pernikahan mereka dipenuhi gejolak dan salah paham, tetapi itu akhirnya mendorong mereka untuk mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing dan pada akhirnya mengakui kalau saling mencintai."

"Aku dan Yixing sudah mengakui saling mencintai ." Junmyeon bergumam, tetapi hatiku tetap tidak tenang.

"Karena kau seperti berjalan di atas bom yang akan meledak entah kapan. Itu membuatmu selalu waspada dan mengalami mimpi buruk." Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon dengan serius, "Kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepada Yixing."

Wajah Junmyeon dipenuhi kesakitan, "Aku tidak bisa, Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkanku?"

"Katamu dia mencintaimu. Dia mungkin akan mengamuk dan marah besar kepadamu. Tetapi aku yakin dia akan menghargai kejujuranmu. Pada akhirnya dia akan kembali kepadamu." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Kau harus melakukannya kawan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, sebuah rahasia tidak akan pernah bisa disimpan selamanya, kau bisa membayangkan kan betapa buruknya kalau sampai Yixing tahu dari orang lain?"

Junmyeon tercenung. Menyadari kebenaran dari kata-kata Chanyeol. Betul juga. Dia tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia ini terlalu lama dari Yixing. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Yixing mencintainya, dan Junmyeon yakin semarah apapun Yixing. Perempuan itu pasti akan memaafkannya pada akhirnya nanti, dan menghargai kejujuran Junmyeon  
Ya…Junmyeon akan mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Yixing.

.

.

.

"Bayi Minseok sangat lucu dan cantik." Yixing bercerita sambil menyiapkan air mandi di bathtub besar di kamar mandi mereka untuk Junmyeon yang baru pulang dari kerja.

"Oh ya? Kau sudah menyampaikan salamku untuknya?" Junmyeon melepaskan dasinya dan menyampirkan jasnya di kursi. Lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi besar itu dan bersandar di pintu. Yixing sedang memeriksa suhu air di kamar mandi itu, kemudian mengambil handuk-handuk putih dan melipatnya lalu meletakkannya di rak handuk di dekat bathtub.

"Sudah kusampaikan. Minseok mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan kita." Yixing berdiri dan menatap Junmyeon, "Aku berpikir untuk mengunjungi Nyonya Jung….kita kemarin hanya sempat mengabarkan pernikahan kita melalui telepon, dia sudah seperti ibuku jadi rasanya tidak sopan kalau kita tidak segera menemuinya."

"Akhir pekan nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke asrama untuk bertemu Nyonya Jung." Junmyeon tersenyum, mengagumi kecantikan isterinya di bawah sinar lampu kamar mandi yang temaram.

Kamar mandi itu luas, dengan bathtub-nya yang sangat besar, muat untuk dua orang. Tetapi Junmyeon dan Yixing belum pernah mencoba melakukannya, berendam berdua karena mereka terlalu sibuk setelah kepulangan mereka. Nuansanya hitam dan putih. Di dominasi oleh marmer hitam dengan semburat abstark keputihan di seluruh ruangan, selain itu semua perabotnya berwarna putih bersih, menciptakan kekontrasan sendiri yang sangat indah. Tetapi Junmyeon tidak peduli dengan suasana kamar mandinya, baginya yang paling indah adalah isterinya. Isterinya yang cantik, Yixingnya yang luar biasa. Yang sekarang berdiri dengan gaun putih sederhana yang melambai di betisnya, membuatnya tampak seperti dewi yang turun dari langit dan mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghilangkan semua kelelahan Junmyeon.

"Kemarilah" Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku merindukanmu."

Yixing tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Junmyeon, membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Junmyeon memeluknya dengan erat kemudian mengangkat dagu Yixing dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Apakah kau merindukanku Yixing?"

"Sangat." Yixing tersenyum, "Aku terbiasa melihatmu setiap saat." Jemarinya menelusuri wajah Junmyeon yang tampan dengan lembut. "Rasanya berbeda kalau kau tidak ada."

Junmyeon meraih jemari Yixing dan mengecupnya lembut, "Mungkin kau bisa masuk ke kantor lagi dan menjadi asistenku."

Yixing tersenyum, "Ide bagus."

"Dan perusahaanku akan bangkrut dalam sekejap, karena sang pemiliknya terlalu sibuk menyetubuhi asistennya di kantor."

"Junmyeo!." Yixing berseru, mencela kata-kata Junmyeon yang vulgar. Membuat Junmyeon terkekeh, dikecupnya pucuk hidung Yixing dan dihelanya masuk ke kamar mandi. Lelaki itu menatap bathtub dengan air hangat yang tampak menggoda,

"Ayo, ikut mandi bersamaku,"

"Tetapi aku sudah mandi."

Tatapan Junmyeon kepada Yixing sangatlah sensual, melumerkan Yixing sampai meleleh,

"Mandi bersamaku akan lebih bersih, Aku akan membantu menggosok punggungmu, dan membersihkan tempat manapun yang susah kau jangkau sendirian." Dengan menggoda lelaki itu melepaskan kemejanya, membuangnya ke lantai kamar mandi, celananya menyusul kemudian. Membuatnya telanjang bulat dengan tubuh kokoh dan otot yang keras di tempat-tempat yang pas, dibalut warna kulit perunggu kecoklatan yang indah.

Yixing menelan ludahnya, terpesona oleh sihir sensual yang dipancarkan suaminya.

"Ikut?" Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan Yixing menerimanya, membiarkan Junmyeon menelanjanginya dan mengajaknya masuk ke bathtub.

Lelaki itu bersandar di kepala bathtub dan menarik Yixing ke pangkuannya. Yixing bersandar dengan nyaman di dada Junmyeon yang bidang. Seluruh punggung dan bagian belakang tubuhnya menempel dengan seluruh bagian depan tubuh Junmyeon, mereka berendam dengan nyaman, aroma minyak aromaterapi mawar mulai memenuhi ruangan, bercampur dengan air hangat yang merendam tubuh mereka.

Jemari Junmyeon bergerak nakal dan mengusap buah dada Yixing. Buah dada itu licin terkena minyak mawar yang bercampur air hangat dengan puting yang tegak karena terkena angin, Junmyeon memainkannya dengan lembut membuat Yixing mengerang dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Merasakan kerasnya kejantanan Junmyeon yang menekan-nekannya dari belakang.

"Angkat sedikit pinggulmu sayang." Junmyeon membantu Yixing bergerak, dan dengan mudah memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah begitu keras, menyatukan dirinya dengan kewanitaan Yixing yang sudah begitu siap menerimanya. Mereka mengerang bersama-sama, menikmati penyatuan yang begitu erotis itu. Kemudian Junmyeon menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menggoda Yixing, membuat isterinya menggeliat penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh titik sensitif di antara kedua paha isterinya dan memainkannya sambil terus bergerak dengan ritme yang teratur, menciptakan riak pelan di air mandi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Yixing." Suara Junmyeon parau, lelaki itu menunduk dan melumat telinga Yixing dengan sensual, bibirnya lalu menjelajahi leher dan pundak Yixing dari belakang, menjilatnya dengan erotis, sementara di bawah sana, pinggulnya bergerak dengan teratur bersama dengan pinggul Yixing, membawa mereka berdua bersama-sama mendekati puncak kenikmatan.

Gerakan Junmyeon makin cepat dan makin bergairah dan air di sekitar mereka beriak, mengikuti gerakan mereka.

"Terimalah cintaku sayang, terimalah aku." Junmyeon mengangkat pinggulnya, menekankan dirinya dengan begitu kuat, menyatu jauh di kedalaman pusat diri Yixing, dan menyemburkan ledakan kenikmatannya di dalam sana. Membawa Yixing bersama-sama mencapai orgasme bersamanya.

Mereka lalu terengah bersama dalam diam yang syahdu. Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Junmyeon, menikmati debar jantung Junmyeon yang berpacu cepat setelah orgasmenya dan gerakan naik turun dadanya yang tersengal. Setelah tubuh mereka tenang, Yixing merasa mengantuk, tetapi Junmyeon menegakkan tubuhnya,

"Hei cantik, kau tidak boleh tertidur di bathtub. Berbahaya, kau bisa tenggelam." Dengan lembut dia mengajak Yixing berdiri melangkah keluar dari bathtub dan mengarahkannya ke pancuran, "Ayo, aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Lelaki itu menyalakan pancuran air panas yang langsung menyiram mereka dari atas.

Dan mereka bercinta sekali lagi di bawah pancuran.

.

.

.

"Apa kabarmu?" Junmyeon langsung bertanya begitu mendengar suara Seulgi menyahut teleponnya.

Suara diseberang sana terdengar mendengus kasar, "Oh. hai oppa, tak kusangka kau masih ingat menelepon adikmu yang kau biarkan terjebak dengan seekor ular di sebuah pulau terpencil."

Junmyeon tertawa mendengar nada sarkatis di suara Seulgi,

"Mendengar suaramu, aku berkesimpulan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedang bosan setengah mati."

"Bagaimana dengan Sulli?"

Seulgi mendesah, "Sulli baik-baik saja. Dia sudah hampir sembuh dan sangat menyebalkan, kami saling membenci satu sama lain dan tidak tahan seruangan, kurasa itu juga yang memberi motiviasi kepadanya untuk sembuh lebih cepat. Dia akan pulang lusa. Aku juga."

Junmyeon mengerutkan keningnya, "Menurutmu apakah dia punya rencana untuk mengganggu lagi?"

"Siapa yang bisa tahu apa yang ada di balik kepala cantiknya itu." Seulgi tertawa, "Kau harus waspada Junmyeon. Dia sepertinya menyerah sekarang. Aku berusaha menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak punya harapan."

"Yah semoga dia melangkah mundur. Aku sudah terlalu sibuk untuk direpotkan dengannya." Junmyeon mengehela napas dalam-dalam, "Aku akan mengungkapkan semua kepada Yixing.:

"Kau yakin?" suara Seulgi merendah, "Menurutmu Yixing akan mengerti?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Junmyeon mendesah, "Tetapi dia mencintaiku. Dan tidak adil kalau aku terus merahasiakan kenyataan ini dari dirinya. Lagipula aku takut kalau suatu waktu dia mendengar kenyataan itu dari orang lain. Kepercayaannya padaku akan hancur total kalau itu terjadi.

Seulgi terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kebenaran yang ada di dalam kata-kata Junmyeon. Memang benar. Rahasia tidak akan bisa selamanya tersimpan. Lagipula paling baik kalau Yixing mendengarnya langsung dari Junmyeondaripada dia mendengarnya dari orang lain lalu merasa bahwa Junmyeontelah membohongi dan menipunya selama ini.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Dalam waktu dekat." Junmyeon mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan diri dan keberanian dulu, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Semoga semuanya lancar oppa." Seulgi ikut merasakan kegelisahan Junmyeon, "Kabari aku ya."

"Pasti. doakan aku Egi."

"Pasti. Aku menyayangimu oppa."

"Aku juga Egi."

Telepon ditutup. Menyisakan kegelisahan di dalam diri Junmyeon. Kegelisahan yang mulai melingkupinya, bercampur dengan ketakutannya. Takut Yixing akan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Leo mengawasi rumah Junmyeon dari kejauhan, dan mengetahui bahwa setiap hari Junmyeon berangkat kerja dan Yixing dirumah bersama para pelayan. Dia tidak bisa bertamu begitu saja ke rumah Junmyeon. Para pelayan itu mungkin ada yang menjadi mata-mata Junmyeon yang mengawasi dan langsung melaporkan kalau Leo datang ke sana, dan Junmyeon akan langsung pulang dan menggagalkan semuanya.

Leo harus bertindak hati-hati, dia harus menggiring Yixing supaya berada di luar rumah dan bertemu dengannya, ditempat mereka tidak akan diganggu, di tempat di mana dia bisa leluasa membeberkan semua rahasia busuk Junmyeon. Dan setelah itu Yixing pasti akan sangat membenci Junmyeon.

Leo tersenyum, menikmati saat-saat kemenangannya yang akan segera tiba. Tidak lama lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli kue." Yixing berpamitan kepada pelayan di rumahnya, dia hendak membeli kue untuk di bawa ke asrama tempat Nyonya Jung berada esok hari. Supir pribadinya sudah menunggu dan Yixing masuk ke dalam mobil, menuju ke sebuah _cafe bakery_ yang cukup elegan di pusat kota. Di sana ada kue _brownies_ panggang yang sangat enak, Yixing akan membeli beberapa sebagai buah tangan untuk dibawa besok.

Ketika mobil mencapai parkiran _Bakery_ itu, ponselnya berdering, dia melihat nama Leo di layar ponselnya dan menghela napas. Kebetulan. Pikirnya. Dia sudah berpikir untuk menghubungi Leo dan berbicara, menyelesaikan salah paham di antara mereka dan berharap mereka bisa berbicara baik-baik, lalu berpisah tanpa ada ganjalan lagi di antara mereka. Dia meminta supir menunggu dan melangkah keluar, memasuki _bakery_ itu lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo." Yixing menyapa Leo, dengan suara ramah.

"Hai Yixing. Apa kabar?" suara Leo terdengar kaku.

"Kabarku baik Leo, kuharap kau juga sehat-sehat saja." Yixing menjawab. Terbawa oleh suasana kaku dan formal yang dibawa Leo.

Sejenak suara Leo di seberang sana hening, lalu lelaki itu berucap dengan nada datar,

"Aku mendengar tentang pernikahanmu." Napas Leo agak tercekat, "Selamat ya."

Yixing tersenyum, setidaknya Leo mau memberinya selamat, itu pertanda lelaki itu mempunyai niat baik kepadanya,

"Terima kasih Leo. Maafkan aku tidak sempat mengabari. Semuanya begitu terburu-buru dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menikah."

Leo terkekeh pahit di seberang sana, "Apakah kau mencintainya Yixing?"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, "Ya Leo, aku mencintai Junmyeon."

Hening lagi, Kali ini agak lama.

"Aku ingin bertemu." Gumam Leo akhirnya.

Yixing menghela napas, "Kebetulan aku juga berpikiran sama, kurasa kita harus bercakap-cakap untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal yang mengganjal di antara kita…"

"Kapan kau bisa?"

"Aku harus menanyakannya kepada Junmyeon dulu." Yixing tentu saja tidak bermaksud bertemu diam-diam dengan Leo, dia akan meminta izin pada Junmyeon dulu, dia yakin Junmyeon akan mengijinkannya kalau Yixing bisa menjelaskan alasannya dengan tepat.

"Tidak! _Jangan_!" Leo menyela dengan cepat, membuat Yixing mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Jangan apa Leo?"

Leo berdehem di seberang sana, "Kau tahu, aku kan masih bekerja di perusahaan Mr. Suho…..eh…Junmyeon…" Suaranya merendah, "Akan sangat tidak mengenakkan bagiku kalau sampai Junmyeon tahu aku mencoba menemui isterinya, mengingat aku dulu pernah dekat dengan isterinya."

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa bertemu diam-diam denganmu, kalau Junmyeon tahu…"

"Junmyeon tidak akan tahu. Aku mohon Yixing…aku tidak akan menyita lama waktumu, aku Cuma butuh beberapa lama di tempat umum yang kau pilih, sehingga tidak akan memicu salah paham dan fitnah terhadap kita…" Leo menghela napas panjang, "Aku mohon Yixing. Hanya satu kali pertemuan untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan setelah itu kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi."

Yixing termenung memikirkan kata-kata Leo, dia menarik napas panjang,

"Baiklah, kapan dan dimana?"

"Hari ini bisa?"

Yixing melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam dua siang. Dia punya waktu panjang sebelum pulang ke rumah dan menanti suaminya pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"Aku sedang membeli kue di _bakery_ " Yixing menyebut nama Cafe dan _Bakery_ tempat dia berada, "Kalau mau kau bisa datang kemari."

"Oke kedengarannya bagus. Aku akan kesana beberapa saat lagi. Saat ini aku masih di kantor, aku akan mencari alasan untuk keluar."

Setelah itu Leo menutup teleponnya.

Yixing lalu memilih beberapa kue dan membayarnya, dia menuju ke mobil dan meminta supir membawa kue-kue itu pulang dulu, dan menjemput Yixing nanti. Yixing akan menelepon ke rumah minta dijemput. Karena dia akan bertemu dengan seorang teman dulu selama mungkin satu atau dua jam,

Supir itu mengikuti instruksinya dan membawa mobil pulang ke rumah. Dengan langkah pelan Yixing memasuki cafe dan _bakery_ yang cukup ramai itu lalu memilih tempat duduk dan memesan cokelat panas untuk dirinya, dan menunggu.

.

.

.

Leo datang hampir satu jam kemudian. Lelaki itu masih tampan dengan senyumnya yang luar biasa menawan. Meskipun senyuman itu tidak bisa menggetarkan hati Yixing lagi, dia telah tertawan oleh suaminya, Kim Junmyeon yang tiada duanya, dan tidak ada laki-laki manapun yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Leo menyalami Yixing dan tersenyum meminta maaf lalu duduk di depan Yixing,

"Maafkan aku terlambat, aku tadi melarikan dari kantor." Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengamati Yixing, "Kau tampak makin cantik Yixing, makin bersinar."

Seperti biasa Leo sangat pandai merayu, Yixing membatin sambil tersenyum,

"Terima kasih Leo."

Leo menghela napas panjang, seolah bingung ingin berkata apa, kemudian setelah lama, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yixing dalam-dalam,

"Yixing, kau tahu aku mencintai dan menyayangimu, dan aku ingin kau bahagia." Suaranya lembut, "Tetapi kemudian aku mencemaskanmu ketika mengetahui bahwa kau ditipu."

"Ditipu?" Yixing mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ya ditipu. Pernikahanmu ini terjadi atas dasar kebohongan, kau ditipu mentah-mentah Yixing, dan aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu Leo?" suara Yixing berubah tajam, apakah Leo bermaksud memfitnah Junmyeon lagi?

"Jangan marah dulu, dengarkan aku dulu baru kau boleh memutuskan akan berbuat apa." Leo menatap Yixing dengan kejam ketika melemparkan bom itu,

"Selama ini kau dibohongi Yixing. Kim Junmyeon, adalah orang yang membunuh ayahmu dalam kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

.

.

.

=TBC=


	12. Chapter 12

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 12=

Perkataan Leo itu membuat Yixing terperanjat kaget, wajahnya memucat,

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak asal bicara Yixing, aku mempunyai bukti." Leo mengeluarkan berkas-berkas dari tasnya. "Kau tentu punya beberapa pertanyaan, kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke perusahaan milik Junmyeon, kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menikahimu….semuanya ada alasannya. Junmyeon adalah orang yang sama, yang mobilnya menabrak mobil ayahmu hingga tewas sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Apa?" Yixing sebenarnya sudah bisa mencerna seluruh perkataan Leo. Benaknya sudah menemukan kesimpulan dari apa yang dikatakan Leo. Tetapi hatinya berteriak, menolak untuk percaya begitu saja.

"Kau ingat kan? Orang yang menabrak ayahmu itu juga bernama Junmyeon, anak pengusaha kaya yang lolos begitu saja karena mereka mempunyai banyak uang." Leo memberondong Yixing dengan semua informasi, "Junmyeon yang kau nikahi itu adalah Junmyeon yang sama, anak kaya yang mabuk dan mengebut, lalu menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak ayahmu yang tidak bersalah."

"Tidak…tidak mungkin…"

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya untukmu." Leo membuka berkas-berkasnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Yixing dengan bersemangat, "Lihat artikel koran ini. Ini beberapa artikel yang aku cetak dari data _history_ di perpustakaan nasional, artikel-artikel ini membahas tentang kecelakaan yang dialami oleh ayahmu dan Junmyeon, lihat di sini, disebutkan, ' _Putra milyuner bernama Kim Junmyeon'_ Kau pikir ada berapa milyuner yang bernama Kim Junmyeon di negara ini? Kau harus mengerti Yixing, semua ini adalah rencana gila Kim Junmyeon, dia mungkin ingin menguasaimu ke dalam pernikahan entah dengan tujuan apa. Yang pasti, selama ini dia membohongimu."

Ingatan Yixing melayang ke masa samar sepuluh tahun lalu. Ketika dia sedang berduka luar biasa, atas kematian ayahnya yang tidak adil, disusul oleh kematian ibunya yang sakit sejak ditinggalkan ayahnya. Yixing sebatang kara di dunia dan merasa benci kepada lelaki bernama Junmyeon, anak orang kaya yang telah menghancurkan hidup keluarga kecilnya. Kemudian lelaki itu datang dengan sombongnya ke rumahnya, membawa bunga. Dan Yixing menyerangnya, dia tidak ingat masa itu, dia tidak memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu, yang diingatnya adalah dia melampiaskan seluruh kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada lelaki yang membunuh ayahnya. Dan kemudian lelaki itu pergi. Tidak pernah muncul lagi di dalam kehidupannya. Kim Junmyeon….. suaminya?

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan tangannya mulai gemetaran. Oh Astaga. Seharusnya dia menyadarinya. Nama mereka sama. Dan sikap Junmyeon seharusnya membuatnya curiga. Lelaki itu terburu-buru menikahinya, untuk apa? Junmyeon mengatakan mencintainya, dan sekarang Yixing ragu. Yixing meragukan semuanya. Karena semuanya hanyalah kebohongan.

"Junmyeon sudah mengatur semuanya Yixing. Malam itu aku dijebak. Hyuna sendiri yang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Junmyeon menyuruhnya membuatku mabuk dan merayuku. Dia ingin memisahkan kita berdua." Suara Leo terdengar muak, "Sepertinya dia memiliki obsesi terpendam untuk memilikimu. Dan rupanya dia berhasil. Karena dia berhasil menikahimu Yixing. Tetapi aku mencari tahu dan aku menemukan rahasia ini. Kau hanya diperalat Yixing, dan lelaki itu membohongimu."

Yixing terpaku dengan wajah memucat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tetapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ditatapnya Leo tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih Leo atas informasi yang kau berikan."

Reaksi tenang ini tentulah bukan yang diharapkan oleh Leo. Lelaki ini mengira Yixing akan menangis kemudian dia bisa memeluknya dan menghiburnya, membuat Yixing jatuh ke dalam jeratnya lagi. Tetapi Yixing begitu tenang meski wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya berkaca-kaca,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yixing sayang?" Leo berusaha meraih jemari Yixing, tetapi Yixing menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Leo, terima kasih atas informasi yang kau berikan kepadaku. Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau begitu perhatian dan mencemaskanku." Yixing menghela napas panjang. "Setelah ini aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Apa?" Leo terperanjat, setengah berdiri karena kaget, "Kenapa kau berkata begitu Yixing? Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apakah kau akan kembali kepada suamimu yang jelas-jelas sudah menipumu?"

Yixing memasang wajah datar, "Urusanku dengan suamiku akan kami selesaikan nanti. Maafkan aku Leo."

"Kau bisa pergi bersamaku." Leo mengubah strateginya menjadi memohon, "Kumohon Yixing, lelaki itu sudah menipumu. Kau bisa meninggalkannya dan pergi bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku bersumpah."

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Leo, "Perasaanku kepadamu sudah mati Leo… mungkin juga perasaan itu sebenarnya tidak pernah ada." Yixing menatap Leo dengan pandangan sedih, "Maafkan aku Leo."

Leo terdiam lama dan menatap Yixing dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan kalau Yixing berubah pikiran. Tetapi wajah Yixing tetap datar dan dia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang, "Kurasa aku harus menyerah."

Yixing mengangguk, mengulangi permintaan maafnya, "Maafkan aku Leo, kau lelaki yang sungguh baik, dan aku yakin, kau akan menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu nanti."

Leo menghela napas lagi, sepertinya membawa beban yang sangat berat, "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Yixing." Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Sebaiknya kutinggalkan berkas-berkas ini di sini, kalau-kalau kau ingin membacanya lebih lanjut. Selamat tinggal Yixing."

Dengan langkah gontai, Leo melangkah meninggalkan Cafe itu. Meninggalkan Yixing yang mulai merasakan pertahanannya runtuh, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya, Tetapi dengan cepat dia mengusapnya, menyadari kalau dia berada di tempat umum.

Dengan cepat dia menelepon supir pribadinya, minta dijemput. Dia akan pulang, dan _menghadapi Junmyeon_.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Yixing menangis, tertahan. Supir pribadinya berkali-kali melirik dari kaca spionnya, tetapi tidak berani mengganggu majikannya yang sedang menangis.

Yixing menangis mengenang semuanya, mengenang segala kebaikan dan kelembutan Junmyeon, malam pertama mereka, percintaan-percintaan panasnya dengan Junmyeon sesudahnya. Semuanya ternyata berdasarkan atas kebohongan yang dibangun oleh Junmyeon.

Lelaki itu ternyata menyimpan rahasia mengerikan. Rahasia yang tak termaafkan. Yixing mengingat malam itu. Ayahnya sebenarnya sedang sakit batuk, tetapi dia tetap berangkat membawa taksi karena butuh uang untuk membayar uang sekolah Yixing, sementara sang ibu juga sedang demam di rumah.

 _Ingatannya melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu,_

(FLASHBACK)

"Ayah akan tetap berangkat?" Yixing menyerahkan segelas teh panas kepada ayahnya, menatap cemas ayahnya yang terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Ayahnya sudah tua tetapi tidak bisa berhenti merokok. Sekarang paru-parunya yang ikut menua tidak bisa menanggung kalau harus berkubang asap setiap hari, sehingga membuat ayahnya batuk-batuk setiap saat.

Sang ayah tersenyum dan menatap Yixing dengan lembut. Yixing adalah puteri satu-satunya. Dan anaknya itu sungguh cemerlang di sekolahnya. Dia berjuang mati-matian untuk menyekolahkan anaknya itu, setidaknya Yixing harus lulus SMU sehingga bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik, masa depan yang lebih baik. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Uangnya sudah habis, kemarin untuk mengobatkan istrinya ke dokter dan membeli beberapa liter beras dan kebutuhan makanan di rumah. Dan besok Yixing harus membayar uang sekolah. Mereka sudah terlambat membayar beberapa kali dan sekolah sudah mengeluarkan surat peringatan. Kalau sampai Yixing tidak membayar lagi, dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya.

Ini malam minggu. Pasti ramai dan banyak yang akan menggunakan jasa taxinya. Uang pendapatannya bisa dia pinjam dulu untuk membayar uang sekolah Yixing. Besok dia akan berputar seharian mencari pelanggan untuk mengganti uang setorannya itu kepada perusahaan Taksi.

"Uang ayah masih kurang untuk membayar sekolahmu, nak. Ayah akan mencari beberapa pelanggan malam ini. Malam ini pasti ramai. Badan ayah tidak apa-apa kok." Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Yixing dengan penuh sayang, "Jagalah ibumu baik-baik ya."

Dan kemudian ayahnya pergi, Yixing masih mengamati kepergian ayahnya waktu itu, melangkah melalui gang sempit di depan, menuju perusahaan taksi tempat taksinya diparkir.

Tubuh ayahnya sedikit bungkuk dan menua sebelum waktunya, karena beban hidup. Dan Yixing mengamati punggung ayahnya yang makin jauh dan menghilang di ujung gang dengan menahan pedih. Betapa inginnya dia segera dewasa, bisa mencari uang sendiri sehingga bisa membantu kedua orang tuanya.

Tak diduganya itu adalah saat terakhir dia melihat ayahnya. Dini hari, pintunya diketuk oleh tetangga dan beberapa orang yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ditabrak oleh pengemudi mabuk tak bertanggung jawab yang menerobos lampu merah.

Ayahnya pulang sudah menjadi jenazah yang tak bernyawa. Dalam peti mati yang disegel rapat. Bahkan Yixing tidak boleh melihat jenazah ayahnya di saat terakhirnya…

Dan saat itu ketika pemakaman ayahnya. Yixing berjanji dalam hati. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang membunuh ayahnya.

(FLASHBACK END)

Kim Junmyeon adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Orang yang dia nikahi, yang dia kira dia cintai dan mencintainya adalah pembunuh ayahnya…

Lelaki itu merekayasa semuanya. Menjebak Yixing ke dalam sebuah pernikahan yang entah dengan tujuan apa. Semua kebaikannya, semua kata-kata cintanya. Semua itu penuh kebohongan dan kepalsuan.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menyetir dalam perjalanan pulang, penuh tekad. Dia membawa seikat bunga mawar dan sekotak cokelat mahal berbungkus kertas keemasan dan berpita merah.

Malam ini dia akan mengaku kepada Yixing.

Dia akan mengaku, lalu menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Yixing. Dia akan menjelaskannya sejelas mungkin agar Yixing tidak salah paham dan mengambil kesimpulan yang salah. Dia akan meyakinkan bahwa semua yang dilakukannya berasal dari rasa bersalah yang kemudian berkembang menjadi cinta. Pada akhirnya Yixing akan menghargai kejujurannya, Junmyeon yakin itu. Junmyeon bergantung kepada keyakinan itu.

Sejujurnya dia ketakutan setengah mati, tidak tahan kalau harus menghadapi kebencian Yixing. Kebencian yang menghancurkannya. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Membuat hatinya hancur lebur.

Ketika mobilnya diparkir di garasi, dia menatap ke arah rumah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Malam ini adalah malam penentuan. Diraihnya kotak cokelat dan bunga itu, lalu melangkah memasuki rumah.

Rumah sepi dan gelap. Junmyeon mengernyit. Biasanya Yixing sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu, menyambutnya dengan ceria sambil bercerita tentang harinya lalu menodong Junmyeon untuk bercerita tentang harinya juga. Tetapi rumah terasa lengang dan sepi. Para pelayan pasti sudah tidur di bagian belakang rumah, di mana Yixing?

Junmyeon melangkah menaiki tangga, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Kamar itu gelap, dan setelah Junmyeon menyesuaikan matanya dengan kegelapan ruangan, dia menemukan Yixing duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Yixing? Kenapa?" Junmyeon melangkah masuk, dan seperti biasa berlutut di depan isterinya, disentuhnya dahi Yixing dengan lembut, "Kau sakit?"

Yixing memiringkan kepala, menghindari Junmyeon, sebuah gerakan refleks yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Junmyeon, isterinya menghindari sentuhannya? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Yixing?"

Ruangan itu gelap. Tetapi tatapan Yixing yang ditimpakan kepada Junmyeon begitu tajam, penuh luka. Membuat jantung Junmyeon berdenyut cemas.

"Aku hanya menginginkan sebuh kebenaran. Jawab pertanyaanku Junmyeon…" Yixing menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "Apakah kau orang yang menyebabkan kematian ayahku?"

Dunia seakan runtuh di bawah oppainya. Seketika itu juga. Seakan menelannya dan membuat rongga dadanya terasa sesak, sesak yang menyedihkan. Yixing sudah tahu. Yixing sudah tahu entah dari siapa, dan dia terlambat.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Istrinya ini pasti sekarang sangat membencinya, menolak sentuhannya. Muak kepadanya. Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya keluar penuh kepedihan.

"Ya Yixing."

Jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup. Hati Yixing hancur seketika itu juga. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, seluruh pertahanannya hancur, membuatnya luluh dan tidak berdaya. Jadi semuanya benar. Semua ini hanyalah kebohongan yang dibangun Junmyeon. Semua ini hanyalah kepalsuan.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku…" Yixing terisak-isak dalam kepedihan, 'Kau membohongiku, kau menipuku selama ini… dan aku.. dan aku bahkan mencintaimu! Oh Ya ampun! Betapa bodohnya aku!" Yixing berdiri, menghindari kedekatan Junmyeon dan melangkah ke dekat jendela, "Teganya kau Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon merasakan kesakitan luar biasa melihat kesedihan Yixing. Yah. Pada akhirnya yang dilakukannya hanyalah membuat Yixing menangis sedih. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, yang bisa dilakukan Junmyeon hanyalah menghancurkan kehidupan Yixing, membuat perempuan itu menangis. Dia memang jahat, dan sekuat apapun dia mencoba, dia memang tak termaafkan.

"Aku memang jahat Yixing. Aku… aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohongimu. Aku …. aku hanya takut mengungkapkan semua kebenaran kepadamu, takut kau akan membenciku."

Junmyeon melangkah mendekati Yixing, mencoba menyentuh dagu Yixing, tetapi perempuan itu menepiskannya. Junmyeon tidak menyerah, dipegangnya kedua bahu Yixing, cukup lembut tetapi kuat sehingga Yixing tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya,

"Tatap aku sayang. Lihat aku. Biarpun semuanya hanya kebohongan. Tetapi cintaku padamu itu nyata. Tidak berartikah itu semua kepadamu? Aku membohongimu karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku tidak akan menerima cinta dari lelaki yang membunuh ayahku!" Yixing berteriak, setengah menjerit, tidak tahan menerima pernyataan cinta Junmyeon yang bertubi-tubi, membuat hatinya lemah, "Pernikahan kita sudah berakhir Junmyeon, aku akan pergi."

"Jangan Yixing!" Mata Junmyeon menyala, "Kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, seburuk apapun keadaan di antara kita. Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku!"

"Janji itu dibuat di atas kebohongan yang kau bangun!" Yixing berteriak marah. "Kau pikir dengan melakukan semua ini aku akan memaafkanmu? Dengan menipuku? Berpura-pura mencintaiku? Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu karena telah membunuh ayahku?"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura mencintaimu!" suara Junmyeon meninggi. "Dan Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menuntut maafmu atas dosaku kepadamu. Tidak Yixing, aku tidak pernah menuntut maafmu karena aku tidak pantas, karena aku menyadari bahwa aku tak termaafkan!"

"Kau memang tidak termaafkan. Dan bagiku semua sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi." Yixing melangkah hendak meninggalkan kamar itu. Tetapi Junmyeon menangkap tangannya dengan cepat, menahannya dengan keras.

"Lepaskan aku! Junmyeon! Kau menyakiti tanganku!" Yixing menjerit berusaha meronta dari pegangan Junmyeon, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam kedua lengannya dengan begitu kuat, pandangan lelaki itu tampak nyalang.

"Maafkan aku Yixing. Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kau istriku! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" Junmyeon memegang lengan Yixing dengan kencang, berusaha meredakan rontaannya.

"Pernikahan kita palsu, aku menganggapnya tidak pernah ada!"

"Teganya kau mengatakan itu!" Mata Junmyeon menyala marah, "Lalu kau anggap apa semua hal yang kita lalui kemarin? Malam pertama kita? Percintaan kita yang panas? Kasih sayang dan cinta yang kita bangun selama ini? Kau anggap apa itu semua?"

Yixing merasa sakit mendengarkan perkataan Junmyeon itu, yang mengingatkannya akan saat-saat indah mereka. Rontaannya sudah berhenti. Tetapi Junmyeon masih mencekal kedua tangannya dengan kencang, takut dia melarikan diri. Air matanya masih mengalir, air mata sakit karena pengkhianatan sekaligus kepedihan yang dirasakannya.

"Semua itu sudah musnah Junmyeon. Aku membencimu. Amat sangat membencimu."

Yixing melemparkan kata-kata itu hanya untuk menyakiti Junmyeon, dan efeknya sungguh luar biasa. Wajah Junmyeon pucat pasi. Ekspresinya seperti seseorang yang dihancurkan dari dalam. Lalu pandangan matanya menjadi kosong. Dia tersenyum pahit.

"Aku memang pantas untuk dibenci." Dengan tenang dia melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan Yixing, "Dan kurasa tidak masalah kalau kau tambah membenciku. Toh kau sudah membenciku." Lelaki itu melangkah menuju pintu, dan menatap Yixing dengan tajam, "Kau tidak akan kuizinkan meninggalkanku. Sampai kau tenang dan menuruti perkataanku. Aku terpaksa mengurungmu di kamar ini."

Lalu lelaki itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Yixing masih tertegun di tengah ruangan mendengar perkataan Junmyeon ketika bunyi 'klik' terdengar dari pintu. Dia tersadar dan setengah berlari menuju pintu. Mencoba membuka pintu itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Pintunya dikunci dari luar, Junmyeon benar-benar mengurungnya!

"Buka pintunya!" Yixing berteriak, menggLeor-gLeor pintu itu, "Buka pintunya Junmyeon! Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!" Yixing memukul dan menendang pintu itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasinya. Pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan jatuh terduduk, bersandar di pintu lalu menangis terisak-siak.

Kemarin kehidupannya terasa begitu sempurna dan indah. Kemarin sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan dalam sekejap dia disadarkan bahwa semuanya tak seindah yang kelihatannya. Istana kebahagiaan itu perlahan-lahan runtuh dan hancur, hanya menyisakan puing-puingnya.

Junmyeon melangkah berderap meninggalkan kamar Yixing, berusaha menulikan telinganya atas gLeoran dan teriakan-teriakan Yixing di pintu. Dia melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Duduk di sana dengan segala emosi memuncak di kepalanya.

Teriakan Yixing terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Pernyataan bahwa Yixing membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Pada akhirnya Yixing akan selalu membencinya. Dengan frustasi Junmyeon memukul tembok ruang kerjanya sekuat tenaga, membuat buku-buku jarinya terluka, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Lelaki itu lalu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dan menangis

Ini adalah kali kedua seorang Kim Junmyeon menangis. Dan penyebabnya sama: _Yixing_.

.

.

.

Junmyeon sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah, dia sudah bilang kepada Seulgi untuk menggantikannya hari itu, karena dia ingin menjaga Yixing. Dia tidak mungkin mengurung Yixing terus-terusan. Mereka harus bicara. Nanti, setelah emosi Yixing mereda. Tetapi pagi itu dia menemukan berkas-berkas di dalam map itu di meja ruang tamunya. Berkas itu berisi artikel-artikel yang memuat berita kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu.

Ada yang sengaja memberitahu Yixing, untuk merusak pernikahan mereka. Dan Junmyeon tahu siapa orangnya. Di dalam map itu terlampir kartu anggota perpustakaan nasional atas nama Leo. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu ternyata masih menjadi duri dalam daging dalam pernikahannya bersama Yixing.

Dengan langkah berderap, Junmyeon turun dari mobilnya dan membiarkan supirnya memarkir mobilnya. Kemarahannya bergolak, seluruh emosi dan frustasinya bertumpuk, mencari pelampiasan. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika dia mendekati ruangan _IT Manager_ , tempat Leo seharusnya berada.

Leo ada di sana. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan satu patah katapun karena Junmyeon langsung menerjangnya hingga terjengkang di lantai dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Leo yang meskipun kaget pada awalnya, mencoba memberontak dan melawan, berhasil melemparkan satu atau dua pukulan ke bahu Junmyeon, yang kemudian dibalas dengan pukulan keras yang menohok mukanya, membuat kepalanya berdentam-dentam. Pada akhirnya, Leo bukan tandingan Junmyeon kalau harus bertarung satu lawan satu. Hasil akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak. Leo kalah, babak belur di lantai dengan wajah penuh lebam.

Junmyeon menarik kerah baju Leo dengan kasar, kemarahan menyala di matanya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya takut. Begitupun Leo, Junmyeon seperti ingin membunuhnya, "Jangan pernah berani muncul lagi dalam kehidupanku dan Yixing, aku akan mengawasimu mulai saat ini. Dan aku tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkanmu.' Junmyeon menggeram dengan nada mengerikan penuh ancaman kepada Leo, lalu membanting tubuh Leo yang terkulai ke lantai, dia melangkah dengan marah. Sebelum keluar, Junmyeon menoleh lagi dan menatap Leo dingin, "Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau dipecat."

Setelah itu Junmyeon meninggalkan ruangan Leo dengan pintu dibanting

.

.

.

"Kau bisa dituntut atas penganiayaan terhadap anak buah." Seulgi menempelkan es batu di atas sudut bibir Junmyeon yang lebam, "Ya Tuhan oppa, kau adalah lelaki paling berkepala dingin yang pernah kukenal, tak kusangka kau memilih menyelesaikan ini dengan cara barbar."

Junmyeon mengernyit dan memegang es batu di sudut bibirnya. Rasanya sakit. Lelaki sialan itu berhasil memukul bibirnya dalam usahanya membela diri tadi. Brengsek.

"Leo pantas menerimanya. Dia memberitahu Yixing semuanya dengan tujuan jahat, dan entah racun apa lagi yang dia tanamkan ke dalam pikiran Yixing." Junmyeon mendesis marah. "Sekarang isteriku membenciku."

"Kita kan sudah menduga ini akan terjadi oppa" Seulgi menarik napas panjang, "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan pulang, dan menunggu sampai Yixing sudah tenang. Semoga dia bisa menerima penjelasanku ketika dia sudah lebih berkepala dingin."

"Apakah menurutmu dia akan bisa memaafkanmu?"

Junmyeon mengernyit sedih, "Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, Egi. Aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk melepaskannya." Junmyeon mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Kalau dia tidak bisa menerimaku, kalau dia tetap berusaha pergi dariku, aku akan membawanya ke pulau pribadiku dan menahannya di sana. Di sana dia tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun." Gumam Junmyeon penuh tekad.

"Astaga oppa." Seulgi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak akan bisa mempertahankan pernikahan atas dasar pemaksaan."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Junmyeon menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana Egi. Dia bilang dia membenciku dan akan meninggalkanku."

Seulgi mendekati Junmyeon dan menepuk pundaknya lembut untuk memberikan dukungan,

"Pulanglah oppa. Mari kita berdoa semoga Yixing bisa melupakan kemarahannya dan memikirkan semuanya dengan logika."

.

.

.

Ketika sampai ke pintu rumahnya, Junmyeon disambut oleh pelayannya yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dengan cemas.

"Tuan Junmyeon!"

Firasat buruk langsung memenuhi benak Junmyeon, "Ada apa?" suaranya menjadi parau.

"Nyonya Yixing tuan, beliau pergi dari rumah. Kami sudah mencoba menahannya. Tetapi ketika salah satu pelayan mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya, dia memaksa mengambil kunci kamar. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah…!"

.

.

.

=TBC=


	13. Chapter 13

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 13=

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama tempat dia tinggal dulu. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Asrama inilah satu-satu rumahnya selama ini. Mungkin dia akan meminta tolong kepada Nyonya Jung untuk menampungnya selama beberapa saat. Sebelum dia bisa mengatur kehidupannya dan pergi ke tempat sejauh mungkin, yang tidak bisa ditemukan oleh Junmyeon. Dengan hati-hati dia mengetuk pintunya, berharap Nyonya Jung ada di rumah dan tidak sedang keluar.

Pintu itu terbuka, Nyonya Jung sendiri yang membukanya.

"Yixing? Pagi sekali kau datang, ayo masuk nak…" Perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang Yixing, "Di mana suamimu? Katanya kalian akan datang berdua?"

Air mata langsung mengalir deras dari sudut mata Yixing ketika mendengar Nyonya Jung menyebut Junmyeon sebagai 'suaminya', dia menangis terisak-isak membuat Nyonya Jung menatapnya kebingungan,

"Oh Astaga, Yixing kau kenapa? Kau sakit sayang? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

Yixing mengusap air matanya, menatap Nyonya Jung dengan sedih,

"Saya telah dibohongi oleh Junmyeon eomma…semua yang dia lakukan, semuanya palsu. Dia…dia adalah lelaki yang membunuh ayah saya." Tangis Yixing makin keras, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan Nyonya Jung langsung memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya menghibur.

"Astaga nak…sudah nak, jangan menangis…Jangan pikirkan semua hal dengan emosi, kau tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar." Hibur Nyonya Jung dengan lembut, menunggu sampai isakan histeris Yixing berubah menjadi isakan pelan.

Setelah isakan Yixing mereda dan sedikit tenang, Nyonya Jung menghela Yixing ke kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya,

"Istirahatlah dulu, tenangkan pikiranmu. Kamarmu masih sama seperti saat kau tinggalkan dulu. Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu ya nak. Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik." Nyonya Jung mengantarkan Yixing masuk kamar dan membantunya berbaring. "Nanti eomma akan mengantarkan segelas teh panas ke kamarmu." gumamnya sebelum menyelimuti Yixing dan melangkah pergi keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Junmyeon yang sedang menyetir tanpa arah mencari Yixing tetapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia teringat kepada asrama itu, dan menyadari bahwa Yixing belum mengetahui hubungan Junmyeon dengan Nyonya Jung. Kemungkinan besar Yixing pulang ke asramanya dulu. Junmyeon memutar balik arah mobilnya hendak menuju asrama ketika ponselnya berdering,

"Yixing ada di sini." Suara Nyonya Jung yang lembut terdengar di seberang sana. Dan mata Junmyeon terpejam sejenak, merasakan kelegaan mengaliri tubuhnya mendengar informasi yang diterimanya. Tadi dia sudah cemas luar biasa. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif, takut kalau Yixing nekad dan melakukan sesuatu di luar akal sehatnya. Mengetahui kalau Yixing sudah aman di asrama sungguh melegakannya.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja, ahjumma?"

"Dia datang dan menangis, eomma sudah menenangkannya dan sekarang dia beristirahat di kamarnya. Dia sudah tahu semuanya."

"Sebuah insiden membuatnya mengetahui semuanya, dan Yixing salah paham, mengira saya menipunya, karena dia mengetahui semuanya bukan dari saya." Junmyeon menjelaskan dengan singkat kepada Nyonya Jung, lalu makin mempercepat laju mobilnya, "Saya akan segera datang untuk menjemputnya."

"Menurutku jangan dulu." Nyonya Jung berucap dengan hati-hati, "Dia masih sangat kalut dan emosional, ahjumma takut kalau nak Junmyeon datang menjemputnya sekarang, itu akan mendorong Yixing untuk kabur lagi. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia tenang dulu. Setelah dia tenang aku akan mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Baru setelah itu nak Junmyeon bisa datang kemari untuk menjemputnya."

Benak Junmyeon menolak saran itu. Dia sudah tidak tahan ingin menemui Yixing, menjelaskan kepadanya, kalau perlu mengguncang-guncangnya agar perempuan itu mau menerima penjelasannya. Dia tidak apa-apa dibenci Yixing, dia tidak apa-apa kalau Yixing tidak mau memaafkannya. Tetapi Junmyeon tidak mau kalau Yixing tidak mempercayai bahwa Junmyeon sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Untuk yang satu itu, Junmyeon harus menjelaskannya kepada Yixing, membuat perempuan itu percaya kepadanya.

Tetapi logikanya tahu bahwa saran Nyonya Jung ada benarnya juga. Yixing tidak akan mau menerima penjelasannya kalau dia sedang kalut dan emosi. Percuma saja, Junmyeon menjelaskan dengan cara apapun, Yixing tidak akan mau mendengarnya. Dia harus menunggu Yixing berkepala dingin, sehingga mereka bisa berdiskusi dan tidak saling melemparkan kemarahan dan perdebatan satu sama lain.

Junmyeon berharap dia masih punya kesempatan. Kesempatan menjelaskan kepada Yixing, kesempatan untuk didengarkan. Dan untuk yang satu itu, Junmyeon rela menunggu.

"Baik ahjumma, Saya akan menunggu. Tolong kabari saya kalau Yixing sudah siap untuk saya jemput." Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, lalu menegarkan hatinya, dan memutar balik kembali mobilnya. Pulang ke arah rumahnya. Dia akan menunggu. Dan semoga penantiannya ini berujung bahagia.

.

.

.

Yixing duduk di dalam kamarnya dan menghitung-hitung. Tabungannya lebih daripada cukup untuk memulai hidup baru. Selama ini dia selalu menabung, sejak mahasiswa dan bekerja sambilan dia selalu menyimpan uangnya dengan hati-hati sedikit demi sedikit. Beruntung dia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolahnya, dan beberapa keberuntungan lainnya, sehingga pada akhirnya Yixing bisa menabung sampai mencapai jumlah uang yang cukup.

Sudah mantapkah dia? Yixing membatin dalam hatinya, menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Sudah mantapkah dia melangkah menjauh dan tidak menoleh lagi? Meninggalkan semuanya?

Kenangan itu masih terpatri jelas di benaknya, silih berganti muncul meskipun Yixing berusaha mengusirnya. Kenangan tentang Junmyeon. Senyumannya, kata-kata menggodanya, bisikan penuh gairahnya…semua tentang Kim Junmyeon yang dicintainya. Bisakah dia hidup dengan pengetahuan bahwa dia telah membuang semua itu? Mampukah dia?

Tetapi Kim Junmyeon bagaimanapun juga adalah pembunuh ayahnya. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang pernah membuat Yixing berjanji tidak akan pernah memaafkannya…

Kepalanya terasa pening dan dia memijat pelipisnya kebingungan. Ah. Ya Tuhan, kenapa cinta bisa menjadi begini rumit? Kenapa dia tidak bisa seperti orang-orang biasa, yang berpacaran, menikah lalu hidup bahagia?

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba diketuk pelan, suara Nyonya Jung memanggil di sana,

"Yixing, kau sudah bangun?"

Yixing sudah bangun sejak lama karena tidurnya dipenuhi mimpi buruk, dan dia sudah mandi.

"Sudah eomma." Yixing membuka pintunya untuk Nyonya Jung dan tersenyum, "Maafkan kelakuan saya tadi eomma."

Nyonya Jung tersenyum pengertian, "Tidak apa-apa nak. Eomma mengerti perasaanmu. Mungkin nanti setelah kau lebih tenang, kita bisa berbicara…tapi sekarang ada tamu untukmu."

Yixing langsung menegang. Junmyeon? Bodohnya dia. Junmyeon pasti tahu kalau dia kabur ke asrama ini, memangnya Yixing mau kemana lagi? Tetapi Yixing tidak siap bertemu Junmyeon. Dia masih marah, dia benci. Lagipula Yixing sudah menyiapkan hati untuk meninggalkan Junmyeon dan tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kalau tamunya Junmyeon, aku tidak mau menemuinya." Yixing berbisik lirik, panik. "Tolong eomma, aku tidak mau…"

Nyonya Jung menggeleng, tersenyum lembut kepada Yixing, "Bukan Yixing, tamunya perempuan."

.

.

.

"Begitu melihatnya Yixing langsung tahu siapa perempuan itu. Perempuan Spanyol dengan tubuh yang indah dan kecantikan eksotis yang luar biasa, tetap cantik meskipun usianya sudah separuh baya. Bentuk bibirnya yang seksi berpadu dengan hidung mancung khasnya, dan mata lebar seperti kijang yang luar biasa cantik.

Perempuan ini adalah eomma Junmyeon.

"Kita belum berkenalan." Nyonya Kim berdiri dari kursi ruang tamu asrama, "Aku eomma Junmyeon, kau bisa memanggilku eomma, atau Sophia, apapun yang membuatmu nyaman." Dia menatap wajah Yixing dengan lembut, "Sangat disayangkan kita tidak bisa bertemu sebelum pernikahan kalian. Tetapi aku memberikan restu untuk kalian berdua."

Apa yang dilakukan eomma Junmyeon di sini? Apakah Junmyeon mengirimkan eommanya untuk membujuknya?

Yixing masih terpaku di ambang pintu ruang tamu sehingga, Nyonya Sophia mempersilahkannya duduk, "Maukah engkau duduk, Yixing? Aku harap kita bisa sedikit bercakap-cakap."

Bagai terhipnotis, Yixing melangkah duduk di depan eomma Junmyeon.

"Kalau kau bertanya-tanya, Junmyeon tidak tahu kalau aku datang kemari, dia bahkan mungkin tidak tahu kalau aku sudah pulang dari Spanyol. Seulgi meneleponku dan aku langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama untuk menemuimu."

Senyum Nyonya Sophia mengingatkannya akan sebuah kenangan yang jauh di masa lalunya. Kenangan menyedihkan itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu..

"Anda waktu itu datang ke pemakaman."

"Ya. Aku datang ke pemakaman, bersama suamiku. Kau mungkin membenci Junmyeon karena dia tidak datang dan baru datang setelah beberapa lama. Aku minta maaf untuknya Yixing, Junmyeon waktu itu terluka parah dan harus menjalani operasi Limfa."

Junmyeon menjalani operasi? Itu informasi baru yang tidak pernah diketahuinya sebelumnya. Yixing mengalihkan pandangan dan mencuri pandang ke arah wajah Nyonya Sophia, dia masih ingat wajah itu, meskipun sekarang sudah ada tambahan guratan usia selama sepuluh tahun. Wajah itu masih tetap sama, dengan kecantikan eksotis yang tak mudah dilupakan.

Nyonya Sophia datang bersama suaminya setelah pemakaman, menawarkan kepada Yixing dan eommanya, apa yang mereka sebut sebagai uang permintaan maaf. Waktu itu eommanya menolaknya mentah-mentah dan melemparkan uang itu – dalam arti sebenarnya – kepada pasangan suami-istri itu. Pasangan itu akhirnya pergi dengan rasa malu.

"Kenangan kita di masa lalu tidak cukup menyenangkan ya Yixing?" Nyonya Sophia tersenyum, memahami apa yang ada di benak Yixing, "Dan bahkan sekarangpun ketika diingat, hal itu masih terasa menyesakkan dada." Nyonya Sophia menghela napas panjang, "Semua yang terjadi sebenarnya berawal dari kesalahan kami. Semua salahku dan appa Junmyeon yang membesarkan Junmyeon tanpa kasih sayang. Kami berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis masing-masing, hingga kami melupakan bahwa kami memiliki anak yang membutuhkan perhatian…." Mata Nyonya Sophia berkaca-kaca. "Kami berusaha menggantikan perhatian dan kasih sayang itu dengan uang. Merasa bahwa itu semua sudah cukup. Tetapi Junmyeon tumbuh menjadi seorang pemberontak, selalu membuat ulah…membuat masalah, yang pada akhirnya kami tahu, itu semua hanya untuk memancing perhatian kami…"

Yixing bisa membayangkan itu semua. Anak-anak keluarga kaya yang tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang orang tuanya, melarikan diri pada kenakalan-kenakalan yang merusak. Dia tumbuh di keluarga miskin harta, tetapi penuh kasih sayang. Dan dia mensyukurinya. Tanpa sadar dia merasa kasihan kepada Junmyeon. Tumbuh dikelilingi harta tapi harus bebuat onar untuk mencari perhatian orang tuanya.

"Puncaknya malam itu, ketika polisi datang dan mengabari bahwa Junmyeon mengalami kecelakaan, kondisinya kritis dan kami hampir kehilangannya. Pada saat kalut itulah kami menyadari bahwa kecelakaan itu telah menelan korban, seorang lelaki yang mungkin juga mempunyai keluarga." Nyonya Sophia menatap Yixing dengan sedih, "Kami semua menanggung rasa bersalah itu Yixing, tetapi Junmyeon yang paling berat menanggungnya…"

Ketika Yixing tidak berkata apa-apa, Nyonya Junmyeon melanjutkan. "Ketika hari itu kau mengusirnya, mengatakan membencinya, mengatakan bahwa dia manusia yang tidak ada harganya. Kau sudah mengetuk nuraninya yang paling dalam. Sejak itu Junmyeon berubah, dia menjadi pribadi yang bertanggungjawab, dia menjadi seseorang yang hidup dengan satu tujuan. Meskipun dia menjalani semuanya dengan penuh kepedihan." Mata Nyonya Sophia mengerjap, menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah, "Junmyeon telah menghukum dirinya sendiri setelah kejadian itu Yixing, dia telah menerima hukumannya"

Yixing memalingkan mukanya, tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. Benarkah itu semua? Benarkah kejadian kecelakaan itu telah menggugah rasa bersalah Junmyeon?

"Aku pikir sebenarnya yang diinginkan Junmyeon adalah menjadi pahlawan untukmu…menebus semua kesalahannya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun kepadamu. Tetapi kau harus yakin Yixing, bahwa semua yang dilakukan Junmyeon kepadamu, itu karena dia mencintaimu." Nyonya Sophia menyusut air matanya, kemudian beranjak berdiri. Yixing mengikutinya berdiri.

"Aku harap kau mau mempertimbangkan semua kata-kataku tadi."

Yixing mengernyit, mencoba bersuara meskipun tertahan, "Saya…saya akan memikirkannya."

"Terima kasih Yixing." Dengan gerakan spontan, Nyonya Sophia merengkuh Yixing ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku sangat senang menerimamu sebagai menantuku."

Kemudian perempuan itu pergi. Meninggalkan aroma wangi vanilla yang sangat elegan di ruang tamu itu.

.

.

.

"Kau harus makan Yixing." Nyonya Jung meletakkan sepiring makanan yang masih panas di depan Yixing, "Ayo cobalah meskipun cuma beberapa suap saja."

Yixing melirik makanan di piring itu. Makanan itu enak dan kalau dia tidak sedang pusing aromanya yang wangi pasti akan bisa menerbitkan air liurnya. Tetapi saat itu Yixing merasa pusing dan tidak ingin makan. Tetapi dilihatnya Nyonya Jung menatapnya penuh harap, wanita yang sudah seperti eommanya ini tentunya sudah repot-repot memasakkan makanan ini untuknya. Yixing tidak mau mengecewakannya.

Hanya demi menyenangkan Nyonya Jung, dia mengambil piring itu dan menyuap makanannya. Perutnya yang sudah seharian tidak diisi menyambutnya dengan rasa mual yang luar biasa. Tetapi Yixing menahannya. Dia tetap menyantap makanan itu hingga empat suap, kemudian menyerah, menatap Nyonya Jung dengan tatapan menyesal,

"Maafkan saya, eomma."

Nyonya Jung tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh pengertian, "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting perutmu terisi." Nyonya Jung menatap Yixing dan menarik kesimpulan, menilik dari sikap Yixing dan pada kenyataannya Yixing melarikan diri ke asrama ini, sepertinya Yixing masih tidak tahu bahwa Nyonya Jung ada hubungannya dengan Junmyeon. Bahwa semuanya sudah diatur oleh Junmyeon. Nyonya Jung sebenarnya sudah menimbang-nimbang untuk berterus terang kepada Yixing, tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Sekarang ini permasalahan antara Junmyeon dan Yixing sudah rumit, dia tidak mau menambahkan permasalahan baru di antara mereka. Lagipula mengenai hal ini, mungkin nanti Junmyeon sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya kepada Yixing, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Yixing menghela napas panjang, "Saya baik-baik saja eomma."

"Tamumu tadi, dia eomma Junmyeon kan?"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya tetap datar hingga Nyonya Jung harus bertanya lagi,

"Apakah dia berhasil mengubah pandanganmu?"

Yixing merenung. Apakah Eommanya Junmyeon berhasil merubah pandangannya? Mungkin. Eomma Junmyeon memberitahukan hal baru, bahwa Junmyeon hidup dengan rasa bersalah. Perempuan itu juga berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Junmyeon benar-benar mencintai Yixing. Tetapi benarkah itu semua? Jauh di dalam hatinya, Yixing menyadari masih ada perasaan hangat itu ketika mengingat Junmyeon. Tetapi ada juga kebencian yang muncul ketika mengingat bahwa laki-laki itulah yang telah menyebabkan kematian ayahnya. Hal itu membuat Yixing bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

.

.

.

Dini hari Yixing terbangun dengan rasa mual yang amat sangat. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Perutnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pening.

Dengan napas terengah dia mencuci mukanya dan melangkah gontai ke kamar, lalu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Tamu bulanannya belum datang, entah sudah berapa lama. Yixing menghitung dalam hati. Dan kemudian merasa cemas ketika menemukan bahwa dia sudah terlambat hampir satu minggu. Pusing dan mual-mual itu…apakah dia hamil?

Oh…Astaga. Yixing mengusap perutnya dengan gugup. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar hamil? Mengandung anak Junmyeon? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kalau dia memang benar-benar ingin kabur dan pergi menjauh, dia harus mengubah semua rencananya. Kehamilan ini merupakan pertimbangan yang sangat penting. Yixing akan susah mencari pekerjaan kalau perutnya membesar. Dan siapa yang akan menjaganya ketika kandungannya sudah terlalu besar?

Matanya nyalang menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar. Dia harus membeli testpack besok pagi, dan memastikannya dulu. Baru setelah itu dia akan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Junmyeon bersedekap dan menatap eommanya yang cantik,

"Eomma menemui Yixing?"

"Ya." Sang eomma menatapnya meminta maaf, "Maafkan kalau eomma tidak minta izin sebelumnya kepadamu. Eomma memang impulsif. Tetapi setidaknya dia mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari sisi eomma"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Junmyeon berbisik lirih, membayangkan Yixing membuat jantungnya berdenyut. Dia merindukan perempuan itu, merindukan istrinya. Setiap malam dia terbangun, berusaha mencari tubuh hangat Yixing untuk dia peluk, tetapi perempuan itu tidak ada. Kemudian dia merasakan kekosongan yang sangat dalam di dalam jiwanya, dan terjaga sepanjang malam.

"Dia baik-baik saja, matanya sembab karena banyak menangis." Sang eomma menatap anaknya yang tampak menderita, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku bisa bertahan." Junmyeon mencoba tersenyum, "Nanti kalau sudah waktunya, aku akan menjemput Yixing."

"Semoga kau bisa melunakkan hatinya." Eomma Junmyeon berucap setulus hatinya. Demi Junmyeon. Anaknya itu sudah hidup dengan menanggung perasaan bersalah yang semakin lama semakin berat dipikulnya. Dia, sebagai seorang eomma, tidak akan sanggup kalau harus melihat beban itu ditambahi lagi dengan ' _patah hati_ '.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yixing sudah berjalan menuju apotek yang terletak beberapa meter dari kompleks asrama, untunglah apotek itu buka dua puluh empat jam. Jadi Yixing tidak sia-sia berjalan. Sepulangnya, dengan hati-hati dia membuka alat itu dan mengikuti instruksinya.

Dia harus menunggu selama tiga menit untuk memperoleh hasilnya. Dengan jantung berdebar dipandanginya alat itu sambil menghitung angka satu sampai seratus delapan puluh. Ketika sudah selesai, Yixing mengintip alat itu.

Jantungnya berdenyut kencang. Oh Astaga. Dia benar-benar positif hamil. Mengandung anak Kim Junmyeon.

"Eomma…aku…sepertinya aku hamil." Wajah Yixing pucat pasi, dia mendatangi satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

Nyonya Jung tampak terperanjat, tetapi dia lalu melihat hasil testpack yang ditunjukkan oleh Yixing. Matanya bersinar lembut,

"Oh Yixing. Selamat sayang, kau akan menjadi eomma."

Yixing meringis mendengar ucapan selamat dari Nyonya Jung, dipeluknya tubuhnya dengan bingung,

"eomma…saya bingung, saya harus bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau bingung? Bayi itu mungkin suatu pertanda bahwa kau harus mempertimbangkan kembali hubunganmu dengan Junmyeon. Kalian akan mempunyai seorang anak, bukankah itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan penting?"

Yixing mendesah, menatap ke sekeliling dengan gelisah, "Tetapi saya…saya berencana untuk pergi dan memulai hidup baru…"

"Pergi?" Nyonya Jung membelalakkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu Yixing?"

"Saya berencana untuk pergi meninggalkan semua ini. Memutuskan hubungan dengan seluruh masa lalu saya."

"Astaga Yixing, pikirkan dulu baik-baik sebelum memutuskan seperti itu. Kau sudah menikah dan bersuami. Bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan semuanya?"

"Saya takut eomma…Junmyeon telah memulai semua dengan kebohongan. Bagaimana mungkin saya melanjutkan pernikahan yang didasari dengan kebohongan?"

Nyonya Jung menghela napas panjang, "Yixing. Entah itu didasari kebohongan atau tidak. Saat ini ada seorang anak yang akan hadir di antara kalian yang harus kau pikirkan. Kau akan menjadi seorang eomma, itu adalah tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan aku yakin, kalau kau mau memberi Junmyeon kesempatan, kalian bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini."

Tanpa sadar Yixing mengelus perutnya, merasa bingung. Apakah dia seharusnya memberi Junmyeon kesempatan lagi untuk menjelaskan?

.

.

.

Yixing bangun dari tidur siangnya dan mencari Nyonya Jung, dia hendak meminta Nyonya Jung mengantarkannya memeriksakan diri ke dokter kandungan. Dengan langkah pelan dia melangkah menuju kamar Nyonya Jung.

Asrama ini memang sedang sepi, karena menginjak liburan. Banyak penghuni asrama yang memanfaatkan liburan ini untuk pulang kampung ke rumah orang tua masing-masing. Ada dua atau tiga mahasiswi yang masih tinggal karena sedang mengejar penyelesaian skripsi mereka. Jadi tidak banyak kegiatan di dalam asrama untuk beberapa waktu ke depannya.

Yixing hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Nyonya Jung yang setengah terbuka itu ketika dia mendengar suara Nyonya Jung yang cukup jelas, sedang bercakap-cakap ditelepon. Sebenarnya Yixing ingin melangkah pergi dan akan kembali nanti kalau Nyonya Jung sudah selesai. Tetapi suara percakapan Nyonya Jung itu menahan langkahnya, membuatnya tertegun.

"Hasil testpacknya positif nak Junmyeon." Nyonya Jung bergumam kepada orang yang diajaknya bicara, "Yixing menunjukkan kepada saya. Dia sudah hampir pasti hamil."

Nyonya Jung berbicara dengan Junmyeon?

Hening sejenak, tampak Nyonya Jung mendengarkan suara Junmyeon di seberang, lalu dia menjawab.

"Saya rasa anda harus menjemput Yixing sekarang, menemuinya dan mencoba meluluhkan hatinya, ini waktu yang tepat, anak itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan penting bagi anda untuk meminta Yixing kembali kepada anda." Nyonya Jung terdiam, mendengarkan, lalu ada senyum pada suaranya ketika berbicara, "Ya.. ya.. saya mengerti nak Junmyeon, tidak apa-apa. Nak Junmyeon tidak pernah merepotkan saya. Sejak awal ketika saya menyetujui untuk membantu nak Junmyeon menyediakan tempat tinggal bagi Yixing saya sudah berniat melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Salam untuk Nyonya Sophia, saya akan mampir akhir minggu ini untuk memberikan laporan keuangan tentang asrama ini dan beberapa asrama lainnya kepadanya."

Yixing sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia melangkah pergi dengan gemetar. Ketika sampai di kamar, dia menutupnya dan bersandar bingung di pintu. Apa yang didengarnya tadi itu?

Jadi selama ini Nyonya Jung merupakan kenalan Junmyeon? Kaki tangannya? Jadi asrama ini tidak didapatkannya karena keberuntungan? Menilik kata-kata Nyonya Jung di telepon tadi, asrama ini adalah milik Eomma Junmyeon….Apakah semua yang ada di hidupnya adalah hasil campur tangan Junmyeon?

Lelaki itu bertindak seolah-olah Tuhan, mengatur kehidupan Yixing, mengarahkan Yixing harus bagaimana dan kemana sesuai dengan skenarionya. Sebuah kebohongan lagi, entah berapa kebohongan lagi yang dilakukan Junmyeon kepadanya?

Well, kali ini Junmyeon tidak akan mendapatkan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Yixing akan menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan boneka yang bisa diarahkan semau Junmyeon, sesuai skenario dan keinginan laki laki itu.

Dengan cepat Yixing berkemas. Dia akan meninggalkan semuanya. Junmyeon tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya lagi, ataupun mencoba mengatur kehidupannya lagi.

.

.

.

=TBC=


	14. Chapter 14

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Seulgi**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 14=

Berita itu membuat jantung Junmyeon berdenyut kencang. Yixing hamil, Yixing mengandung anaknya. Mereka akan punya bayi bersama. Tadi Junmyeon langsung menyetir mobilnya setengah mengebut ke arah asrama Yixing. Dia tidak sabar bertemu Yixing, memastikan istrinya baik-baik saja, dan calon anaknya juga sehat di kandungan istrinya.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, dia akan mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Bayi itu semakin memperkuat alasannya untuk berjuang mendapatkan Yixing kembali. Semoga Yixing setidaknya mau memberinya kesempatan.

Hati-hati dia memarkir mobilnya di depan asrama. Beberapa mahasiswa yang lalu lalang di jalan menoleh ke arahnya, beberapa yang lain bahkan sampai tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Asrama itu memang dekat dengan kampus ternama di kota ini, sehingga banyak mahasiswa yang lewat dengan berbagai urusannya. Junmyeon memang layak untuk dilihat dua kali. Ketampanannya sangat eksotis dan menyolok, sehingga menarik perhatian orang. Hari ini dia mengenakan celana jeans santai dan kemeja senada dan memakai rompi rajutan yang membungkus dengan indah badannya. Dadanya yang bidang tercetak dengan jantan di sana, rambutnya yang agak basah karena buru-buru sehabis mandi, disisir begitu saja ke belakang dengan jemarinya, membuatnya tampak semakin eksotis. Lelaki itu benar-benar tampan.

Tetapi dia adalah lelaki tampan yang gugup. Langkahnya ragu sekaligus bersemangat. Seluruh kata-kata terjalin campur aduk di benaknya. Dia harus bisa meyakinkan Yixing supaya kembali kepadanya. Ketika Junmyeon sampai ke depan pintu asrama, dia hendak mengetuk. Tetapi pintu langsung terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan wajah Nyonya Jung yang pucat pasi.

"Yixing pegi. Dia tidak ada di mana-mana, aku tidak tahu kapan dia pergi. Dia meninggalkan surat ini…" Mata Nyonya Jung membelalak panik, "Ya Tuhan, Junmyeon, sepertinya dia mendengar percakapan kita tadi pagi dan marah karena menemukan satu kebohongan lagi."

Kepala Junmyeon seperti dihantam dengan keras menerima kabar itu, dia menerima surat itu dari Nyonya Jung dan membacanya. Wajahnya memucat membaca pesan singkat yang ditulis di atas kertas sederhana tersebut.

 _Kau tidak akan bisa mengatur-atur kehidupanku lagi Junmyeon. Aku akan pergi jauh, dan kau tak akan bisa menemukanku lagi_

.

.

.

Yixing mengetuk pintu rumah Minseok, dan menunggu dengan cemas. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara langkah oppai dari dalam dan pintu dibuka.

"Yixing?" Minseok menatap Yixing dan tersenyum lebar, "Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kalau kau mau datang? Aku bisa memasakkan makanan istimewa untukmu"

"Minseok." Ekspresi wajah Yixing yang begitu serius membuat senyum Minseok memudar dan menatap Yixing dengan bingung. "Berjanjilah kepadaku kau tidak akan mengatakan kepada Junmyeon kalau aku ada di sini."

"Ada apa Yixing?" Minseok melihat kepada Yixing, "Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

"Berjanjilah dulu Minseok."

Minseok melihat betapa seriusnya Yixing. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Baiklah, aku berjanji. Ayo masuklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu."

Yixing mengikuti Minseok masuk ke dalam rumah. Minseok membuatkan teh untuknya dan mengajaknya duduk di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya bayinya sedang tidur karena suasana rumah sangat sepi.

"Suamiku sedang keluar kota. Tugas kantor, dia baru pulang seminggu lagi. Jadi aku hanya berdua di sini dengan si kecil." Minseok menuangkan teh ke cangkir Yixing, "Ini minumlah dulu."

Yixing menerima cangkir itu dan menyesapnya, merasakan keharuman mint dan melati yang menyegarkan. Minseok menatapnya dengan cemas,

"Apakah kau sedang bertengkar dengan Junmyeon?"

Yixing mengangguk, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung, "Hampir seperti itu, tetapi bukan juga…ceritanya panjang."

"Aku punya banyak waktu." Minseok tersenyum, "Ayo, ceritakanlah kepadaku."

Dan Yixing pun bercerita, semuanya, dari awal. Menjelaskan perasaannya kepada Junmyeon, sakit hatinya ketika dibohongi Junmyeon, dan keputusannya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari lelaki itu.

Ketika selesai. Minseok hanya termenung dan menatapnya dengan skeptis. Yixing memandang Minseok, meminta pendapatnya,

"Benar bukan Minseok? Menurutku Junmyeon sangat arogan, dia mengatur seluruh kehidupanku, berusaha membentukku menjadi apa yang dia mau. Dia seolah ingin berperan sebagai Tuhan dalam kehidupanku. Dan lagi dia memulai semuanya dari kebohongan." Yixing berusaha mencari pembenaran dari Minseok.

Sahabatnya itu menghela napas panjang, "Menurutku Junmyeon sudah gila."

"Mungkin juga." Yixing mengerutkan kening bingung dengan kata-kata Minseok.

"Junmyeon sudah gila. Gila karena terlalu mencintaimu."

"Cintanya hanyalah kebohongan." Yixing menyela, dia ingin mendapatkan dukungan dari Minseok, tetapi sahabatnya itu tampaknya malahan bersimpati kepada Junmyeon.

"Tidak mungkin orang dengan cinta bohongan melakukan segala cara untuk memilikimu. Coba kau pikir? Untuk apa dia menikahimu? Aku tahu pasti di masa lalunya Junmyeon tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk perempuan lain. Dia selalu tampak… sedih. Ternyata karena ini. Ternyata karena dia menanggung rasa bersalah yang dalam. Kau dari tadi mengulang-ulang bahwa Junmyeon mengatur segalanya dalam hidupmu, mengubah menjadi apa yang dia mau." Minseok menatap Yixing dalam-dalam, "Tetapi yang kulihat, dia tidak ingin menjadi Tuhan dalam kehidupanmu, Yixing. Dia ingin menjadi pahlawan. Dia menjagamu."

"Tidak!" Yixing membantah lagi, "Dia hanya ingin memuaskan egonya, menyembuhkan rasa bersalahnya, dan membuat aku berhutang kepadanya agar semua kesalahannya impas!"

"Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Tidak ada untungnya buat Junmyeon." Minseok memajukan tubuhnya. "Yixing, orang lain dalam posisi Junmyeon, dia akan meninggalkanmu dengan setumpuk uang, meminta maaf dan pergi. Kalaupun kau tidak mau menerimanya, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba. Junmyeon bisa melenggang pergi kapan saja tanpa beban, tanpa kerugian apapun. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya. Dia memilih mengikatkan rantai berat berisi rasa bersalah di kakinya. Menjagamu agar hidupmu mudah dan bahagia. Dan kemudian menikahimu serta menjadi suami yang luar biasa baik untukmu."

Yixing terdiam. "Kenapa kau membela Junmyeon?"

"Karena, demi Tuhan. Bukalah hatimu Yixing. Pikirkan baik-baik. Oke, Junmyeon memang bersalah di masa lalu, dia memang menyebabkan kematian ayahmu. Itu sudah terjadi, waktu tidak akan bisa diputar kembali. Dan dia sudah berusaha menebus kesalahannya." Minseok menghela napas panjang, "Pikirkanlah Yixing. Semua yang dilakukan Junmyeon untukmu, kebohongannya, semua rencananya untuk mencampuri kehidupanmu, adakah yang merugikanmu? Tidak bukan? Dia selalu memastikan kebahagiaanmu di atas segalanya. Dia mencintaimu Yixing. Dan jauh di dalam hatimu kau mengetahuinya."

Yixing mengetatkan gerahamnya, "Aku tidak percaya." Matanya terasa panas, "Dia telah membohongiku. Kalau dia mencintaiku, dia tidak akan membohongiku."

Minseok tersenyum lembut melihat Yixing mulai terisak, ditepuknya pundak Yixing memberi semangat. "Kau bisa menginap di sini dulu, kau tidak punya tempat tujuan kan?"

"Aku berencana pergi ke luar kota. Tetapi kondisi kesehatanku tidak memungkinkan, aku muntah-muntah sepanjang jalan kemari tadi." Yixing mengusap air matanya dan menatap Minseok ragu, "Mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu, bolehkah aku menginap di sini untuk beberapa lama? Kalau kondisi kesehatanku sudah memungkinkan, aku akan pergi."

"Kau boleh tinggal selama kau mau. Kami punya dua kamar kosong di sini. Suamiku juga akan sangat senang kalau kau tinggal disini. Dia sering keluar kota, dan pasti akan senang karena aku ada temannya."

"Aku tidak akan tinggal lama di sini, aku harus pergi segera, kalau tidak, Junmyeon akan menemukanku."

"Kau masih bertekad untuk pergi?"

Yixing memijat kepalanya, "Entahlah…aku bingung Minseok, dan aku pusing."

"Kau sedang hamil muda, kondisimu harus dijaga baik-baik demi dirimu dan calon anakmu. Dulu aku selalu mual dan muntah di awal-awal kehamilanku. Tinggalah di sini dulu Yixing. Istirahatlah dan pulihkan dirimu. Kau bisa memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan kedepannya nanti."

.

.

.

Junmyeon sudah mencari kemana-mana tanpa tujuan dan dia bingung. Rasanya dia hampir gila karena tidak tahu Yixing ada dimana, sedang apa, dan bagaimana kondisinya.

Istrinya itu sedang hamil, demi Tuhan! Sedang mengandung anaknya, dan sekarang dia ada di luar sana entah dimana. Dengan marah dibantingkannya tangannya di setir mobilnya.

Sebegitu bencikah Yixing kepada dirinya? Kenapa Yixing tidak mau mengerti? Junmyeon tahu dia bersalah dan penuh dosa kepada Yixing. Dia memang tak termaafkan. Tetapi apakah dia tidak berhak mencintai? Tidak bolehkah dia mencintai Yixing?

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menengok Junmyeon oppa, kondisinya buruk. Dia sudah tidak datang ke kantor lagi sejak dua minggu yang lalu, yang dia lakukan setiap hari hanya berputar-putar mencari Yixing. Dan ketika aku menengok ke rumahnya, dia tampak mengenaskan kalau sedang di rumah, dia tidak bercukur, dan hanya diam di kamar seperti orang gila. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri." Seulgi duduk di depan eommanya dengan prihatin, "Kita harus menemukan Yixing untuknya, kalau tidak aku cemas dia akan benar-benar jadi gila."

"Kata supir pribadinya, dia juga selalu berkeliling setiap malam, tidak pulang, mengitari seluruh penjuru kota, mencari Yixing." Sang eomma memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut, "Eomma juga mencemaskan Junmyeon. Apakah kau sudah mencari informasi? Bagaimana dengan para pegawai yang mengenal Yixing di kantor dulu?"

"Aku menanyai mereka semua. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu di mana Yixing."

"Bagaimana dengan Minseok, Yixing menggantikan tugasnya bukan? Dan aku dengar mereka cukup akrab."

"Minseok adalah orang pertama yang didatangi Junmyeon." Seulgi mengingat Junmyeon pernah bercerita kepadanya. "Tetapi kata Minseok, Yixing tidak datang kesana."

Kedua wanita itu bertatapan. Bingung. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong Junmyeon. Yang dibutuhkan Junmyeon adalah kehadiran Yixing. Hanya itu.

Ah Yixing. Di manakah kau? Tidak kasihankah kau kepada Junmyeon?

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasanya Yixing membantu Minseok memandikan si kecil. Sudah satu minggu Yixing tinggal di rumah Minseok. Sahabatnya itu melarangnya pergi dulu. Dan Yixing menerima tawarannya itu. Mengingat kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Dia selalu merasa mual, dan ingin muntah setiap saat. Kepalanya kadang terasa pening hingga berdentam-dentam. Dan kondisinya itu bahkan belum membaik selama seminggu tinggal bersama Minseok.

Si kecil sudah dimandikan dan Minseok memberinya asi. Sementara Yixing merapikan kembali perlengkapan mandi bayi. Ketika dia membungkuk untuk meletakkan handuk ke keranjang cucian, tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di perut bagian bawahnya. Nyeri luar biasa yang membuatnya mengerang sambil berpegangan ke rak handuk di sampingnya.

"Yixing?"

"Sakit sekali." Yixing memegang perutnya yang serasa di remas-remas. Nyerinya luar biasa.

Minseok meletakkan bayinya yang sudah tertidur dan kenyang di buaian, dia melangkah mendekati Yixing. "Ayo Yixing, mungkin kau terlalu tegang dan kelelahan. Berbaringlah dulu….. Oh Astaga!" Minseok memekik, "Yixing… kau berdarah!"

Yixing menunduk dan menatap ke bawah. Ke arah kakinya. Dia memakai rok selutut. Dan dari lututnya, tampak cairan merah yang mengalir dari kewanitaannya, mengalir turun melewati betisnya, sampai ke kaki.

"Aku akan menelepon Junmyeon!" Minseok meraih ponselnya, Yixing mengerang, mencoba mencegah Minseok,

"Jangan! Jangan Minseok!"

Sahabatnya itu menatapnya tajam. "Harus Yixing. Dia suamimu , ayah dari bayi di perutmu. Rumahnya dekat dari sini, dia bisa sampai dalam beberapa menit. Lebih cepat daripada kalau kita memanggil taksi." Minseok melirik cemas kepada Yixing yang kini sudah duduk di kursi dan memegang perut bawahnya dengan kesakitan. Lalu menelepon Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Junmyeon datang dengan begitu cepat. Lelaki itu sepertinya mengebut kemari. Ketika Minseok membuka pintu, atasannya itu berdiri dengan mata nyalang, cemas luar biasa.

"Di mana Yixing?"

"Di dalam. Mr. Suho, maafkan saya waktu itu membohongi anda"

"Tidak apa-apa…terima kasih sudah meneleponku." Junmyeon bergerak masuk setengah berlari. Menemukan Yixing yang terduduk di kursi. Darah segar mengalir di kakinya, dan Yixing tidak berani berdiri sama sekali, takut dia akan mengalami pendarahan yang lebih parah. Wajah Yixing semakin pucat ketika dia melihat Junmyeon masuk dan berdiri dengan cemas di sebelahnya.

"Sayang…" lelaki itu berbisik lembut bercampur kecemasan, "Tahan, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Dengan cepat Junmyeon membungkuk di depan Yixing menyapukan tangannya di punggung dan lutut Yixing, lalu mengangkatnya seolah Yixing begitu ringan. Yixing melingkarkan lengannya di leher Junmyeon, menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

Perutnya sakit, tetapi berada di gendongan Junmyeon membuatnya merasa nyaman. Lelaki itu berhenti sebentar di dekat pintu, "Terima kasih Minseok."

"Sama-sama. Semoga Yixing tidak apa-apa." Minseok mengiringi kepergian mereka dengan tatapan cemas.

Junmyeon melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya, ke tempat supirnya yang sudah menunggu dan membukakan pintu. Masih menggendong Yixing, Junmyeon masuk kemudian memangku Yixing. Mobil pun melaju dengan kencang menuju rumah sakit.

Yixing mengerang ketika rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya lagi. Membuat Junmyeon menunduk menatapnya dengan cemas, "Sakitkah sayang? Tahan ya. Kita sebentar lagi sampai."

Yixing bergerak tidak nyaman di pangkuan Junmyeon, dia hanya memakai rok dan dia berdarah. Darahnya akan mengotori celana Junmyeon, "Aku berdarah… aku akan mengotori.."

"Jangan cemaskan itu." Junmyeon menyela tajam, lalu memeluk Yixing erat-erat. "Ya Tuhan. Yixingku. Semoga kau tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mati kalau kau kenapa-kenapa."

Yixing masih mendengar kalimat terakhir itu dan hatinya terasa hangat, tetapi setelah itu, dia tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa telah merenggut kesadarannya. Mambuatnya pingsan.

.

.

.

Yixing terbangun lama kemudian. Bau obat dan rumah sakit menyelimutinya. Membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya langsung digenggam dengan hangat, membuatnya menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan Junmyeon. Lelaki itu duduk di tepi ranjang, menatapnya cemas.

Junmyeon belum bercukur. Itu yang dipikirlan Yixing pertama kali ketika melihat bayangan gelap, bakal jenggot yang hampir tumbuh di dagu lelaki itu. Dan matanya tampak ketakutan sekaligus lega.

Lelaki itu mengecup jemari Yixing penuh perasaan, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar sayang." Suaranya serak penuh perasaan, "Aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

Refleks Yixing memegang perutnya, menatap Junmyeon dengan takut. "Bayiku?"

"Dia kuat, dan bertahan." Junmyeon menatap perut Yixing dengan lembut.

Yixing mendesah lega mengetahui kondisi bayinya baik-baik saja. Tetapi kemudian, wajah Yixing memerah mengetahui tatapan Junmyeon ke perutnya. Dia memalingkan wajah, tidak mau menatap Junmyeon.

"Yixing." Suara Junmyeon melembut. "Aku tahu waktunya tidak tepat membahas ini semua. Tetapi aku harus mengatakannya kepadamu."

Hening dan Junmyeon menunggu jawaban Yixing, ketika Yixing tetap diam, Junmyeon menarik napas panjang, "Aku mencintaimu Yixing. Itu bukan kebohongan. Aku mungkin mengatur kehidupanmu, tetapi itu semua kulakukan untuk menjagamu. Karena aku mencintaimu, bukan semata untuk penebusan dosa." Suara Junmyeon menjadi serak, "Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintamu. Semua yang kulakukan, semua kebohongan itu, karena aku mencintaimu."

Yixing tetap diam. Memejamkan matanya. Merasakan air mata menetes di sudut matanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memaafkanku. Dosaku memang tak termaafkan. Dan aku sudah menerimanya. Mungkin memang aku yang berharap terlalu muluk kau bisa tetap mencintaiku dan melanjutkan pernikahan ini." Junmyeon tersenyum pahit, "Maafkan aku karena memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku kepadamu lagi. Segera setelah anak kita lahir. Aku akan menceraikanmu dengan penyelesaian yang baik.

.

.

.

=TBC=


	15. Chapter 15

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 15=

Yixing tertegun. Dalam diamnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Junmyeon. Lelaki itu sedang menunduk, tidak menatap Yixing, matanya menerawang oleh pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu?" Junmyeon tersenyum pahit, "Aku datang dengan segala kesombongan dan kepongahanku….merasa berkuasa dan punya segalanya, merasa bisa membeli permintaan maaf dari seseorang. Tetapi aku salah. Kau membuatku sadar ketika itu. Ketika kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah manusia hina yang tidak punya harga diri, yang berlindung di balik kekuasaan ayahku…..kau sangat benar." Junmyeon menghela napas, "Aku pulang dengan kesadaran penuh, seperti ditampar untuk disadarkan…."

Lelaki itu menatap Yixing dengan pandangan penuh kesakitan. "Tetapi aku berusaha Yixing, aku berusaha supaya aku bisa berdiri di depanmu, dengan harga diri. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku mendirikan perusahaanku itu sebagai pembuktianku kepadamu. Perusahaan itu sama sekali tidak menerima campur tangan ayahku, aku memulainya dari nol…" Junmyeon menghela napas, "Dan aku memang membohongimu. Aku mengawasimu sejak awal, jangan salah paham Yixing, aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud buruk.. Aku… aku hanya ingin menjagamu, aku tahu kau sebatang kara karena aku… dan aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk itu…" Junmyeon tersenyum pahit, "Ya. Aku mengatur pendidikanmu, semua beasiswa itu.. semua kuusahakan, asrama itu juga bagian dari rencanaku, Nyonya Jung adalah pegawai eommaku….tetapi aku tidak melakukannya untuk menguasaimu, aku melakukannya untuk menjagamu. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kurasa jauh di dalam hatiku, aku ingin menjadi pahlawan untukmu."

Yixing tercenung mendengar penjelasan Junmyeon. Ini sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Minseok, dan juga yang lainnya. Apakah selama ini dia terlalu menutup diri? Sehingga tidak mau melihat apa yang sebenarnya merupakan kenyataan. Apakah selama ini dia terlalu diselimuti oleh kebencian dan prasangka? Hingga tidak mau membuka hatinya?

Yixing sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon demi kebaikannya. Yixing ingat betapa mudahnya hidupnya. Pendidikannya yang lancar, tempat tinggalnya yang menaunginya, dan sosok seorang ibu yang menjaganya, Nyonya Jung. Semuanya disediakan oleh Junmyeon.

"Tujuan awalku adalah supaya kau bisa melanjutkan masa depanmu dengan baik. Setelah itu aku berniat melepasmu, pergi dengan diam-diam sehingga kau tidak pernah tahu ada aku di balik semua skenario itu." Junmyeon menyambung, sambil menatap wajah Yixing dengan lembut, tahu kalau Yixing mendengarkan, "Kuberi kau pekerjaan di perusahaan itu, karena kau mempunyai hak di sana. Perusahaan itu bisa berdiri karena kau. Karena itu kupikir, tempatmu adalah di sana. Aku pikir kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kerja dengan baik, sebagai atasan dengan bawahan. Lalu kuharap kau akan menemukan jodoh yang baik, menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon tajam, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menikahiku, Junmyeon?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menipu diriku sendiri." Junmyeon tertawa pahit, seolah mengejek dirinya. "Tanpa sadar aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kau telah menjadi semacam obsesi yang merenggut hatiku. Membuatku merindukanmu. Semua wanita-wanita itu…" Junmyeon menatap Yixing dalam-dalam, "Wanita-wanita seperti Sulli, mereka ada untuk menggantikanmu. Aku memang tak berperasaan."

Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sulli. Bahwa Junmyeon menganggap Sulli sebagai dirinya. Yixing yang selalu dipanggil Junmyeon ketika itu memang benar dirinya. Sekarang semuanya jelas.

"Dan kau dekat dengan Leo di hadapanku." Suara Junmyeon berapi-api. "Aku dibakar cemburu, luar biasa cemburu. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu untuk lelaki lain. Aku harus memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Jadi benar kata Leo kalau kau menjebaknya."

"Aku menyuruh Hyuna merayunya. Ya aku mengakuinya." Junmyeon tersenyum sinis mengingat Leo, "Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah murni kesalahan Leo sendiri, Kalau dia benar-benar menjaga hatinya dan mencintaimu, dia tidak akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Hyuna. Aku hanya menunjukkan kepadamu betapa lemahnya Leo sesungguhnya. Betapa kau akan menyesal kalau menyerahkan hatimu kepadanya."

Yixing menyadari bahwa perkataan Junmyeon ada benarnya juga, "Kau menyelamatkanku."

"Ya. Aku menyelamatkanmu. Dan kemudian menjebakmu untuk menjadi milikku. Aku akan mengakui semuanya kepadamu Yixing, supaya tidak ada lagi kebohongan di antara kita. Aku memang menjebakmu. Semua kulakukan agar aku bisa menikahimu. Menjadikanmu istriku, milikku. " Dengan lembut Junmyeon menggenggam jemari Yixing, "Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika menyematkan cincin ini di jarimu. Aku mencintaimu Yixing."

Yixing menghela napas panjang, tidak mampu menjawab. Junmyeon menatap Yixing, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berdiri.

"Tetapi aku tahu semua penjelasanku tidak ada gunanya lagi. Di atas semua itu, kenyataannya tetaplah ada di antara kita. Bahwa aku adalah pembunuh ayahmu, dan bahwa dosaku tidak akan pernah termaafkan. Aku bisa mengerti itu." Junmyeon memalingkan muka, "Hanya kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku dulu, demi bayi kita. Setidaknya sampai anak kita lahir. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan menahanmu. Aku akan melepaskanmu, aku akan memberikanmu perceraian. Kau boleh menjaga bayi kita, aku mungkin akan meminta izin untuk bisa memperoleh sedikit waktu supaya aku bisa berperan sebagai ayah dalam hidupnya. Selebihnya aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup dahi Yixing. "Istirahatlah sayang, kau harus banyak istirahat dan menenangkan pikiranmu. Dokter bilang pendarahan itu terjadi karena kau tegang dan kelelahan….Aku…aku akan kembali nanti." Dengan cepat dia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Yixing merasakan basah di wajahnya. Tetapi dia tidak menangis. Ditatapnya pintu tempat Junmyeon menghilang. Apakah ini air mata Junmyeon? Apakah lelaki itu menangis untuknya?

.

.

.

Junmyeon duduk dalam gelap, terdiam. Kamar itu temaram oleh cahaya remang-remang dari luar. Sudah jam tiga dini hari. Dan dia masih belum bisa tidur. Ditegakkannya tubuhnya. Menatap ke arah ranjang rumah sakit, di mana Yixing sedang tertidur lelap. Seharian ini Junmyeon menunggui Yixing di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang dia tidur di atas sofa besar yang ada di kamar itu. Junmyeon menyandarkan tubuhnya,, dan duduk dalam diam di atas sofa.

Dia telah menawarkan kesepakatan itu. Kesepakatan untuk melepaskan Yixing setelah bayinya lahir. Tetapi hati kecilnya mengejeknya. Karena tahu bahwa Junmyeon tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Melepaskan Yixing tidak mungkin dilakukannya, apalagi melepaskan Yixing bersama bayi mereka.

Apakah aku harus memaksakan kehendakku kepada Yixing lagi? Junmyeon merenung. Pada akhirnya Yixing akan lari, dia tidak akan bahagia. Junmyeon harus belajar menerima apa yang diinginkan Yixing. Meskipun itu menyakitkan untuknya. Mungkinkah hati Yixing bisa diluluhkannya? Hatinya bertanya-tanya, putus asa. Apakah dia cukup berharga untuk dipertimbangkan kembali oleh Yixing?

.

.

.

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu ke rumah." Yixing bergumam di pagi harinya. Menatap Junmyeon dengan datar. "Seperti yang kau minta."

Junmyeon menoleh dan tidak bisa menahan binar kebahagiaan di matanya, "Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

"Tetapi hanya demi bayi ini. Seperti katamu, sampai bayi ini lahir. Setelah itu kita akan membicarakan langkah selanjutnya."

Istrinya masih tidak mau memaafkannya. Binar kebahagiaan itu surut dari mata Junmyeon. Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya Yixing mau ikut pulang bersamanya. Dan dia masih punya waktu beberapa bulan untuk mengubah pikiran Yixing.

"Aku akan menjagamu dan anak kita." Junmyeon mengucapkan janji itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelahnya, kondisi Yixing sudah membaik dan dia diperbolehkan pulang. Yixing pulang ke rumah Junmyeon, dan semua sudah disiapkan di sana. Dia belum membicarakan pengaturan kamar untuk mereka berdua. Yixing berpikir untuk tidur di kamar tamu. Tetapi para pelayan menempatkan pakaiannya di kamar Junmyeon. Yixing akan membicarakannya dengan Junmyeon nanti. Siangnya, Seulgi datang untuk merayakan kepulangannya, dia membawa boneka beruang raksasa dan bunga ke rumah.

"Maafkan aku tidak menengok ke rumah sakit. Aku phobia rumah sakit. Eomma menitip salam, dia harus terbang kembali ke Spanyol, kondisi _aunty_ kami menurun dan eomma ingin ada di sana untuk merawatnya." Seulgi menatap perut Yixing dengan hati-hati. "Apakah kau dan calon keponakanku baik-baik saja?"

Yixing tersenyum. Seulgi sangat lugas dan lucu. Yixing mungkin bisa berteman baik dengannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Yixing mengusap perutnya dengan sayang, "Terima kasih atas bunga dan bonekanya ya."

"Aku mulanya bingung ingin membelikan apa, tanpa sadar aku sudah menenteng boneka beruang besar ini keluar dari toko." Seulgi tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong di mana oppa?"

Yixing melirik ke lantai dua, "Junmyeon sedang mandi."

"Oh." Seulgi tersenyum lembut, "Oppaku pasti bahagia setengah mati, terima kasih Yixing."

Seulgi pasti tidak tahu kesepakatan antara Yixing dengan Junmyeon, Yixing membatin. Mungkin perempuan itu berpikir bahwa Yixing sudah memaafkan Junmyeon dan mau kembali kepadanya.

"Dia seperti orang gila ketika kau pergi." Seulgi bergumam lagi, "Pulang hanya beberapa jam, lalu pergi berputar-putar mengelilingi seluruh kota, mencarimu, putus asa untuk menemukanmu. Dan itu berlangsung setiap hari." Seulgi menarik napas sedih. "Aku takut kalau dia akan jatuh sakit…. tetapi untunglah. Semua sudah baik adanya." Dengan lembut Seulgi menatap Yixing, "Terima kasih sudah memaafkan oppaku. Junmyeon hidup dengan menanggung beban yang begitu berat, menghukum dirinya sendiri. Merasa tidak pantas bahagia. Setidaknya kau telah membuatnya berani merasakan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri."

Ketika Seulgi berpamitan. Mata Yixing terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca, menahan air matanya.

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita tidur sekamar?" Junmyeon berkata ketika dia selesai mandi, menemui Yixing di ruang keluarga. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu atau memaksakan hasratku. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Biasanya perempuan hamil sering pusing, muntah, atau membutuhkan hal-hal lainnya di tengah malam atau dini hari. Aku ingin bisa ada dan membantumu kalau aku tidur di sebelahmu."

Junmyeon tampak begitu tulus. Yixing membatin. Dia mungkin bisa mempercayai Junmyeon. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Bayangan tidur bersama Junmyeon lagi setelah sekian lama membuatnya gemetar. Dan di ranjang itu, ranjang yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali banyaknya, menjadi tempat mereka berdua larut dalam hasrat sensual.

Yixing gemetar. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon itu bisa diterimanya. Kadang dia memang bangun di tengah malam, merasa lapar, atau kehausan yang luar biasa. Dan memikirkan ada Junmyeon di sebelahnya membuatnya merasa tenang.

.

.

.

Malam itu, malam pertama mereka tidur bersama setelah sekian lama. Yixing berbaring jauh di sudut ranjang yang lain. Matanya nyalang, tidak bisa tidur. Sementara Junmyeon yang berbaring di sudut ranjang yang lain, tidak ada bedanya. Lelaki itu bolak-balik menggerakkan badannya dengan gelisah, membuat ranjang bergerak-gerak.

Ketika akhirnya Yixing berhasil memejamkan matanya, Junmyeon yang sedang membalikkan badannya, tanpa sengaja menyentuhkan lengannya ke pundak Yixing,

"Ups maaf."

Yixing merasa kesal. Dia gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur, dan Junmyeon membuat semuanya makin buruk, "Jangan bergerak-gerak terus…"

Di luar dugaan Junmyeon terkekeh, membuat Yixing memutar tubuhnya dan memelototi suaminya itu,

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena kita berdua lucu." Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul. Dan tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat hingga Yixing tidak sempat menolaknya, Junmyeon merengkuh Yixing ke dalam pelukannya, kepala Yixing bersandar di rengkuhan lengan dan dada Junmyeon, sementara lengan Junmyeon melingkari pinggang Yixing dengan posesif,

"Apa-apaan…" Yixing berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi Junmyeon menahannya dengan lembut,

"Please Yixing. Biarkan aku memelukmu. Aku tidak akan berbuat lebih. Mungkin dengan posisi begini kita bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Aku butuh tidur Yixing, aku kurang tidur beberapa hari ini."

Karena menungguinya di rumah sakit dan harus tidur di sofa yang tidak nyaman itu. Yixing membatin, sedikit merasa bersalah. Akhirnya dia terdiam, menikmati gerakan naik turun napas Junmyeon yang teratur di pipinya. Dan menikmati suara debaran jantung Junmyeon, yang bagaikan musik pengantar tidur untuknya.

.

.

.

Semua wanita hamil di dunia ini pasti menginginkan suami seperti Junmyeon. Yixing membatin. Lelaki itu selalu siap sedia. Menggenggam lengan Yixing dengan lembut ketika berjalan. Di pagi hari ketika Yixing lari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makanannya, Junmyeon menyusulnya, memijit tengkuknya dengan lembut, lalu melap wajahnya dengan handuk dan air hangat untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ketika kembali ke kamarnya, di sana sudah tersedia teh mint dan biskuit asin untuk mengatasi rasa mualnya. Pun di malam harinya, ketika Yixing terbangun, merasakan haus, atau lapar. Lelaki itu langsung terjaga, menuangkan air untuknya, atau mengupaskan apel untuk mengisi perutnya. Dan setelah itu semua, Junmyeon akan memeluk Yixing di atas ranjang, mengusap punggungnya yang pegal dengan lembut, hingga Yixing tertidur dengan nyaman.

Kehamilannya sudah mencapai usia sembilan bulan. Tanpa terasa mereka menjalani kehidupan perkawinan dengan baik, tanpa ada percikan pertengkaran di dalamnya. Mereka saling menghargai, saling menghormati, dan menjaga satu sama lain.

Meskipun ada yang berbeda. Junmyeon tampak formal dan jauh. Lelaki itu memposisikan dirinya sebagai penjaga dan perawat Yixing. Tidak lebih dari itu. Pelukannya di malam haripun tidak mengandung unsur sensual, hanya dilakukannya untuk membuat Yixing merasa nyaman. Tidak ada sentuhan penuh gairah, tatapan membara ataupun bisikan serak bernada sensual. Junmyeon benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Pernah di suatu malam, ketika Junmyeon memeluknya, bayinya menendang untuk pertama kalinya, mendesak Junmyeon, membuat lelaki itu memandang Yixing dengan takjub. Jemari mereka saling bertumpukan di perut Yixing, merasakan momen menakjubkan mereka sebagai orangtua untuk pertama kalinya. Malam itu, mata Junmyeon berkaca-kaca, dan lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya lembut, penuh emosi. Tetapi hanya itu. Setelah itu Junmyeon memeluk Yixing seperti biasa sampai tertidur.

Yixing bisa melihat dengan jelas kasih sayang Junmyeon untuknya. Bisa merasakan ketulusan lelaki itu untuknya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia menyayangi suaminya itu. Tetapi di sisi lain, kenyataan tak terelakkan tentang masa lalu mereka menjadi penghalang. Yixing masih belum siap untuk memaafkan Junmyeon, atas kebohongannya dan atas kelalaiannya yang menyebabkan kematian ayahnya. Apakah ayah dan bunya akan marah kepadanya kalau dia memaafkan Junmyeon? Yixing sering bertanya-tanya seperti itu di dalam hatinya. Merasa takut bahwa ternyata dia telah mengkhianati keluarganya dengan memberikan kesempatan kepada Junmyeon.

Bayi ini sudah akan lahir. Yixing mengelus perutnya yang membesar, dan tersenyum. Anak mereka akan lahir dalam waktu dekat, dan Yixing tidak sabar menanti untuk merengkuh bayi itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tetapi benaknya terasa berat. Memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah anak ini lahir.

.

.

.

"Jangan angkat itu." Junmyeon meraih keranjang buah kecil yang dibawa Yixing dengan cekatan, "Demi Tuhan, Yixing duduklah! Tidak usah membantu apa-apa. Biar Seulgi dan para pelayan yang membereskan semuanya."

Sambil berdiri di sana dan berkacak pinggang, Junmyeon benar-benar tampak seperti seorang arogan yang suka memerintah-merintah orang, membuat Yixing cemberut.

"Junmyeon, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri. Dan aku pegal kau suruh duduk seharian."

"Kau sedang hamil besar dan tubuh mungilmu itu kelelahan membawa-bawa perutmu yang begitu besar." Junmyeon menatap mengancam, "Duduk Yixing, atau aku tidak akan mau memijit kakimu lagi."

Tentu saja itu bohong. Junmyeon tidak pernah lupa memijit kaki Yixing setiap malam, dengan minyak essensial yang lembut, membantu Yixing menghilangkan pegal-pegalnya karena harus membawa-bawa kandungannya yang semakin membesar. Junmyeon juga tidak lupa membantu mengoleskan minyal zaitun ke perut Yixing yang semakin membuncit setiap malamnya.

Hari ini mereka sedang menyiapkan kamar bayi. Kamar bayi itu terletak tepat di sebelah kamar Junmyeon dan Yixing, dengan pintu penghubung yang dekat dengan ranjang. Junmyeon sudah menyiapkan kamar bayi itu sejak tiga bulan lalu. Mendekorasi, mengganti cat dinding dan _wallpaper_ -nya dengan nuansa pink lembut – karena hasil USG menunjukkan kalau bayi mereka perempuan – dan menyiapkan perabotannya. Ketika Yixing memprotes bahwa dia mungkin saja tidak akan tinggal di rumah Junmyeon lagi ketika anak ini lahir, Junmyeon membungkamnya dengan mengatakan tidak mungkin Yixing langsung pergi begitu saja setelah melahirkan. Yixing butuh waktu untuk merawat anaknya, sampai beberapa bulan. Baru setelah itu mereka bisa membicarakan kesepakatan mereka untuk berpisah. Yixing mendengus dalam hati ketika teringat betapa dia tidak mampu membantah. Pantas perusahaan Junmyeon begitu maju dan pesat, lelaki itu sangat pandai bernegosiasi dan memanipulasi lawannya.

Tadi pagi, perabot terakhir dan yang paling penting datang, sebuah ranjang bayi. Dari gambar kotaknya, ranjang itu indah, berwarna putih, sebuah tempat tidur mungil dengan nuansa pink. Yixing bisa membayangkan bayinya berbaring di sana seperti boneka mungil yang terlelap dalam kedamaian.

Lelaki itu merakit ranjang bayinya sendiri dengan bersemangat, sibuk sendiri di dalam kamar bayi itu. Sementara itu Seulgi datang membawa berbagai macam boneka hadiahnya, semuanya bernuansa pink dan mengaturnya di kamar, membuat kamar itu tampak benar-benar seperti kamar bayi.

"Sudah jadi, ayo Yixing lihatlah." Junmyeon mengajak Yixing berdiri dengan hati-hati, nada suaranya sangat bersemangat, Yixing berjalan dengan Junmyeon di belakangnya, langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu, dan terpesona. Kamar bayi itu sudah siap, begitu indah dan cantik seolah tidak sabar menunggu bayi mereka yang akan lahir. Satu-satunya yang kurang dari kamar itu adalah bayi itu sendiri.

"Cantik ya." Junmyeon berbisik, berdiri tepat di belakang Yixing dan melingkarkan lengannya dengan lembut di perut Yixing yang buncit, menyandarkan tubuh Yixing ke dadanya. Dagunya bertumpu di puncak kepala Yixing.

Yixing menikmati momen indah itu, membiarkan Junmyeon merangkul tubuhnya makin erat, "Ya. Cantik sekali, Bayi ini pasti akan bahagia terlahir ke dunia ini."

Mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan, mengagumi keindahan kamar bayi mereka.

Dan Seulgi ada di sana, menatap kedua pasangan itu dari kejauhan dan mengusap air matanya. Junmyeon tampak begitu bahagia. Jauh terlihat bahagia dari masa-masa itu, ketika dia menanggung dosa masa lalunya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan Seulgi berharap, Junmyeon bisa bahagia terus selamanya, dengan Yixing, dengan keluarga kecil yang akan dibangunnya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yixing merenung. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Tetapi sebelum itu dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Junmyeon sedang ada di kantor, mengurus pertemuan dengan koleganya. Lelaki itu jarang ke kantor selama Yixing hamil, menyerahkan kendali perusahaan di tangan Seulgi dan mengurus segala sesuatunya dari rumah, dia hanya meninggalkan Yixing untuk keperluan bisnis yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa diwakilkan, seperti hari ini.

Diraihnya ponselnya dan dia menelepon, suara Seulgi menyahut dengan cepat di sana. "Ya Yixing?"

"Apakah kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, Junmyeon ada di sini sedang _meeting_. Jadi aku sedikit leluasa di kantor. Ada apa Yixing? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Egi." Sejak mereka makin akrab, Yixing memanggil Seulgi sama seperti cara Junmyeon memanggilnya. "Tetapi aku minta bantuan kepadamu, maukah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

Seulgi mengernyit di seberang sana, "Tentu saja. Sekarang? Kemana Yixing?"

Yixing menelan ludahnya, "Iya, sekarang. Aku takut aku keburu melahirkan dan nanti tidak sempat lagi….aku ingin kau mengantarku mengunjungi makam orangtuaku…."

Jeda sejenak, terdengar Seulgi menahan napas, tetapi lalu segera berkata. "Tunggu. Aku jalan ke rumah untuk menjemputmu. Sekarang."

.

.

.

Junmyeon menyelesaikan rapat itu dan melangkah menuju ruangan Seulgi, tetapi ruangan itu kosong. Dia mengerutkan keningnya. Di mana Seulgi? Junmyeon harus segera pulang dan menjaga Yixing, jadi dia harus menyampaikan hasil rapat tadi kepada Seulgi sebelum pulang supaya adiknya itu bisa menindaklanjuti langkah-langkah yang akan mereka diskusikan bersama.

Karena Seulgi tidak ada, Junmyeon melangkah kembali ke ruangannya. Dia menghampiri Minseok yang sedang sibuk dengan jadwal meeting. Sejak Junmyeon jarang masuk, Minseok yang sudah kembali dari cuti melahirkannya mengerjakan pekerjaan ganda, merangkap sebagai asisten Seulgi.

"Kemana adikku?"

Minseok mengangkat matanya dari layar komputer, "Oh. Mr. Suho, anda sudah selesai meeting, tadi Nona Seulgi buru-buru pergi, dia meminta saya menyampaikan pesan kepada anda. Dia pergi untuk mengantar Yixing, mengunjungi makam orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Yixing berdiri di depan makam ayah dan ibunya yang berdampingan, dengan susah payah diletakkannya rangkaian bunga yang dibelinya di bawah kedua batu nisan itu. Dia ingin berlutut dan memeluk batu nisan itu, tetapi perutnya yang besar membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sementara Seulgi berdiri agak jauh, mengawasi dari jarak yang cukup. Tahu bahwa Yixing butuh waktu sendirian bersama makam orangtuanya, dan memberikan privasi itu untuk Yixing.

Yixing menatap makam ayahnya, lalu ibunya berganti-ganti, dia bergumam dalam hatinya. Melakukan percakapan lembut yang diyakininya tersampaikan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

 _Ayah…ibu…aku ada disini. Mungkin kalian bisa melihatku di atas sana…Aku sedang mengandung, anak ini anak Kim Junmyeon. Ayah dan ibu pasti tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian ayah_ …..

Yixing mengerjap menahan air matanya,

 _Tetapi aku mencintainya….ampuni aku….Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia pria yang baik, dia memperlakukanku dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan dia sudah berjuang untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mencintainya, tetapi aku mencintainya._

Yixing menghela napas panjang, bergerak sedikit untuk mengelus kedua batu nisan orang tuanya,

 _Aku mencintainya. Dan meski dulu aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan memaafkannya, aku memaafkannya. Dan semoga, ayah dan ibu juga bisa memaafkannya_ ….

Yixing memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin semilir lembut yang tiba-tiba menghembusnya, membuat rambutnya berserakan, dan membuat hatinya terasa damai. Dia bisa merasakannya. Ketenangan yang luar biasa. Kelegaan yang luar biasa atas penerimaan itu. Memaafkan Junmyeon.

Tetapi kemudian rasa nyeri merayapi punggungnya, membuatnya meringis. Seulgi melihat perubahan itu dan mendekati Yixing dengan cemas,

"Kenapa Yixing?"

Yixing menatap ke bawah, air bening itu mengaliri pahanya, turun ke kakinya dan beberapa menetes ke tanah, dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Seulgi…air ketubanku…pecah…aku akan segera melahirkan…"

.

.

.

=TBC=

 **Satu chapter aja dulu ya ges hehehehe…chapter depan sudah END**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua review nya**

 **Boleh baca juga FF ku yang tebaru "When Drama Become Real"**

 **Annyeooooooongg^^**


	16. Chapter 16 END

**UNFORGIVEN HERO (REMAKE)**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing as Elena**

 **Kim Junmyeon as Rafael Alexander**

 **Kang Seulgi as Victoria**

 **Kim Minseok as Donita**

 **Jung Seoyun as ibu Rahma**

 **Genderswitch. OCC**

 **Sorry for the typo. Story milik Santhy Agatha. EXO milik SM kecuali Zhang Yixing #dihajar**

 **WARNING: Rate M, GS, Remake**

Yixing tak pernah tahu, ada sosok dibalik kenyamanannya itu. Kim Junmyeon, pria yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Dia berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan menjadi guardian angel bagi Yixing. Masalahnya adalah, Junmyeon jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Dia begitu terobsesi pada gadis itu. Hingga dia berusaha membuat sebuah jalan agar Yixing berjalan ke arahnya

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

Cerita remake dari novel Santhy Agatha

.

.

=CHAPTER 16=

Junmyeon melangkah menelusuri areal pemakaman ini, yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Tadi di tempat parkir, dia melihat mobil Seulgi di sana. Jadi adiknya dan Yixing memang benar-benar sedang ada di sini. Dia sering sekali kemari. Meletakkan bunga di atas makam Ayah Yixing, kemudian menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana untuk meminta maaf. Memohon ampun kepada ayah dan ibu Yixing.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua sosok yang sangat familiar di kejauhan itu, Yixing dan Seulgi, Junmyeon mempercepat langkahnya untuk kemudian menemui Seulgi yang sedang berseru panik sambil berusaha membimbing Yixing yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Ada apa?" Junmyeon bertanya cepat, dan ketika melihat keadaan Yixing dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bahkan sebelum Seulgi menjelaskannya.

"Air ketubannya pecah." Seulgi menjerit panik, "Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, oppa!"

Junmyeon berdebar. Oh astaga. Yixing akan segera melahirkan, dan mereka masih di sini, di tengah areal pemakaman yang luas, yang harus ditempuh dengan jalan kaki beberapa ratus meter lebih sebelum mencapai parkiran mobil. Tetapi Junmyeon tidak sempat berpikir, dengan sigap dipeluknya Yixing dan diangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Berjalanlah dulu ke mobil, aku akan menyusul." Junmyeon memerintahkan Seulgi yang segera berlari untuk mengambil mobilnya. Dengan langkah cepat, Junmyeon setengah berlari sambil mengangkat Yixing, sambil tetap berhati-hati agar tidak menabrak batu-batu nisan yang berjajar.

"Maafkan aku Junmyeon, aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang saatnya."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, Bertahanlah ya, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Yixing berpegangan erat di tubuh Junmyeon yang sedang berjalan cepat. Lelaki itu tampak sedikit terengah. Tentu saja, dengan usia kehamilannya yang sembilan bulan ini, Yixing sangat berat, dan Junmyeon menggendongnya sambil setengah berlari.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai ke areal parkiran, Seulgi sudah menunggu di ujung paling dekat dengan pintu penumpang belakang yang terbuka. Junmyeon langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya. Lalu Seulgi melajukan kendaraannya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Yixing?" Seulgi berteriak sambil melirik dari kaca mobil.

"Dia bertahan." Junmyeon yang menjawab karena Yixing sedang mengerang merasakan kontraksi, sementara itu ban mobil berdecit karena Seulgi menghindari pengendara yang menyalip dari sebelah kiri, " _Fokus ke jalan_ , Egi!"

Junmyeon merasakan cengkeraman erat Yixing di lengannya ketika Yixing mengalami kontraksi. Jarak kontraksinya makin dekat dan Junmyeon makin cemas.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam sayang.." Junmyeon mengingatkan Yixing cara menarik napas, seperti yang pernah diajarkan kepada mereka ketika mengikuti latihan persiapan kelahiran beberapa waktu lalu. "Nah begitu, hembuskan pelan, tarik napas lagi. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Maafkan aku Junmyeon….aku…" Yixing menarik napas panjang, di sela kontraksinya, "Aku tidak tahu akan melahirkan sekarang, kalau tahu, aku akan diam saja di rumah."

Junmyeon tersenyum frustasi, "Selama ini aku menahanmu di rumah supaya ketika kau melahirkan aku bisa dengan cepat membawamu ke rumah sakit, tetapi bayi ini rupanya punya maunya sendiri. Bertahanlah Yixing." Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing ketika kontraksi itu datang lagi, "Kita sudah hampir sampai."

Mereka sampai beberapa waktu kemudian dengan kelihaian Seulgi menembus kemacetan jalan raya. Ketika sampai di UGD, Yixing ditidurkan di atas ranjang dorong, dan Junmyeon terus memegangi tangannya. Sampai Yixing dipindahkan ke ruangan melahirkan.

Alat-alat dipasang. Dan alat pemindai detak jantung bayi disambungkan. Suara keras langsung terdengar, suara degup jantung si bayi yang mengencang ketika Yixing mengalami kontraksi.

Junmyeon terus menggenggam tangannya ketika team dokter dan perawat mempersiapkan proses kelahiran bayi mereka. Dengan lembut digenggamnya tangan Yixing, memberikan semangat,

"Ayo sayang. _Kita lahirkan bayi kita ke dunia_."

.

.

.

Alea Kim lahir dua puluh menit kemudian dengan tangisan kerasnya yang memekakkan telinga. Dia bayi yang cantik, sehat, dengan kulit kemerahan dan rambut tebal dan gelap, lurus seperti rambut ayahnya.

Dokter memotong tali pusarnya dan para perawat membersihkannya untuk kemudian menyerahkan bayi yang masih menangis keras itu ke dalam pelukan ibunya.

Yixing berkeringat, setelah proses melahirkan pertamanya yang melelahkan. Tetapi dia bahagia, mendengarkan tangis bayinya yang begitu keras dan sehat, memenuhi ruangan. Diterimanya tubuh bayinya yang lembut dan hangat itu dalam buaiannya, kepalanya mendongak menatap Junmyeon yang sedang menatap anaknya dengan terpesona. Sama-sama takjub. Pengalaman ini luar biasa, mengantarkan anak mereka lahir ke dunia ini.

Mereka menjadi orangtua sekarang, dari seorang bayi kecil yang tanpa dosa. Tanggung jawab yang membahagiakan melimpahi pundak mereka, tanggung jawab untuk membahagiakan anak mereka. Buah cinta mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Junmyeon bisa melepaskan Yixing setelah semua ini?

Yixing mendekatkan putingnya ke mulut bayinya, dan dengan alami mulut bayi itu mencari-cari, menemukan puting itu, melahapnya dan menghisapnya. Air susunya memancar deras, melimpahi anaknya.

Junmyeon menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi anaknya, matanya basah tanpa sadar, oleh rasa haru dan bahagia,

"Dia putri kecilku yang pintar…." Junmyeon berbisik, suaranya tercekat. Tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Yixing tersenyum kepada Junmyeon, merasakan betapa dia mencintai suaminya. Suaminya yang lembut, penyayang, dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Betapa kejamnya dirinya, mendera Junmyeon dengan hukuman kejam, tidak memaafkannya atas kesalahan masa lalu yang dilakukannya. Junmyeon sudah menebus dosanya, dia sudah berusaha. Yixing seharusnya membuka hatinya dan memaafkan Junmyeon dari dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Junmyeon." Yixing berbisik, membuat Junmyeon yang sedang mengamati putrinya yang menyusu terperanjat, di tatapnya Yixing dengan pandangan ragu,

"Apa Yixing? Kau tadi bilang apa?", Junmyeon sudah mendengarnya tentunya. Tetapi hatinya terlalu takut untuk percaya. Dia butuh mendengar sekali lagi.

Yixing memberikan senyumannya yang paling indah untuk Junmyeon, dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengulangi pernyataan cintanya kepada lelaki itu, tetapi para perawat tiba-tiba menyela mereka.

"Permisi Tuan Suho, kami akan membersihkan sang ibu. Mungkin tuan bisa menunggu di kamar pasien. Kami akan mengantar Nyonya Yixing dan putri anda ke sana nanti."

Junmyeon sebenarnya hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian melihat para perawat dengan cekatan menyelesaikan tahap akhir perawatan pasca melahirkan kepada Yixing. Dengan diam dia melangkah mundur dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jantungnya masih berdebar. Tidak percaya dengan pernyataan cinta Yixing, ketika dia menemui Seulgi dan eommanya yang menunggu dengan cemas di luar.

"Kami mendengar tangisannya, bagaimana Yixing dan bayinya?" Seulgi berdiri menatap tidak sabar ke arah oppanya.

"Keduanya baik-baik saja. Bayinya…putriku sehat dan begitu cantik." Junmyeon tersenyum, lalu menatap adiknya dengan rapuh. "Dia tadi bilang dia mencintaiku."

"Apa?"

"Yixing tadi bilang dia mencintaiku." Mata Junmyeon mulai basah dan panas, dadanya terasa sesak oleh berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak, diusapnya wajahnya dengan tangan gemetaran. "Dia mencintaiku, Yixing mencintaiku."

Seulgi menatap oppanya dengan haru dan mengerti. Ini adalah saatnya. Ini adalah ujung penantian Junmyeon. Lelaki itu hidup dengan menanggung rasa bersalah sebagai yang tak termaafkan. Beban itu luar biasa berat di pundaknya, membebaninya setiap saat. Dan sekarang, dengan pernyataan cinta Yixing, berarti Yixing sudah memaafkan Junmyeon. Junmyeon sudah dimaafkan. Seulgi menyadari betapa beban itu telah terlepas sepenuhnya dari pundak Junmyeon.

Dengan lembut dipeluknya oppanya, Junmyeon tidak menolak pernyataan kasih sayang itu, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada adiknya, menumpahkan rasa harunya yang meluap-luap membuat matanya basah. Sementara sang eomma menyusut air matanya sambil mengusap punggung Junmyeon penuh rasa haru.

.

.

.

Ketika Yixing diantarkan ke kamar pasien, Junmyeon sudah menunggu dengan cemas. Menit-menit berlalu selama Junmyeon menunggu dan jantungnya berdebar. Apakah benar yang didengarnya tadi? Ataukah dia salah dengar?

Yixing tampak begitu tenang dan nyaman. Putri kecilnya terlelap dengan kenyang di boks bayi kecil yang diletakkan di samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati Junmyeon melangkah mendekati ranjang dan duduk di tepinya,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" dengan lembut diselipkannya sedikit rambut Yixing yang menjuntai ke balik telinganya.

Yixing melirik ke arah bayinya dengan lembut, lalu menatap Junmyeon dan tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah kau mau mengulangi perkataan yang kau katakan di ruang melahirkan tadi?" Junmyeon langsung bertanya, tidak kuat menahan penantian yang membuat debaran jantungnya makin melaju,

"Perkataan apa?" Yixing mengerutkan keningnya menggoda Junmyeon. Hal itu membuat wajah Junmyeon menjadi pucat.

"Yixing" Junmyeon mengingatkan bahwa dia serius, tahu kalau Yixing sedang menggodanya.

Yixing tersenyum dan menghela napas, jemarinya menyentuh kerutan lembut di antara kedua alis Junmyeon, mengusapnya hingga kerutan itu hilang, "Aku mencintaimu Kim Junmyeon, suamiku."

" _Yixing!_ " Junmyeon memekik, dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, memeluk Yixing erat-erat penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan di depan makam kedua orang tua Yixing. Junmyeon merangkul Yixing erat-erat. Dalam keheningan yang syahdu. Setelah itu, tanpa kata, Junmyeon meletakkan rangkaian bunga ke makam ayah dan ibu Yixing.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada mereka?" Yixing menatap suaminya dengan lembut, ketika mereka berjalan pulang melalui areal pemakaman itu.

Hari ini Alea genap berumur dua bulan. Setiap bulan mereka mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua Yixing dan meletakkan bunga.

Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Yixing dengan lembut, "Kata-kata yang sama, bahwa aku meminta maaf dan berjanji akan menjaga putri mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Yixing memeluk Junmyeon dengan erat, "Kau sudah melakukan janji itu dengan sangat baik."

"Dan akan terus kulakukan tanpa mengenal lelah." jawab Junmyeon lembut.

Mereka melangkah menuju mobil mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dalam keheningan, Suasana terlalu syahdu dan indah untuk dipecah dengan percakapan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yixing langsung menuju kamar bayi. Menengok putrinya, Alea sedang tertidur pulas di balik selimut warna pinknya. Tadi dia sudah menyusui anaknya sebelum meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke makam.

Junmyeon menyusul, berdiri di belakangnya dan memeluknya lembut, bersama-sama mereka menatap buah hati mereka yang tertidur dalam damai,

"Dia sangat cantik…seperti ibunya." Junmyeon mendesahkan pujiannya, lalu mengecup leher Yixing dari belakang, "Hmmmm kau sangat harum, aroma bedak bayi…" bisik Junmyeon mesra.

Yixing tertawa. Bekas memandikan anaknya telah meninggalkan aroma khas bayi di tubuhnya, dengan manja dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Junmyeon menggoda,

"Mau tidur siang?"

Junmyeon mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap Yixing dengan ragu. "Memangnya kau sudah bisa?"

Junmyeon belum pernah menyentuh Yixing sejak pertikaian hampir setahun yang lalu. Bahkan ketika Yixing hamil dia juga tidak menyentuh Yixing, sesuai janjinya. Sampai kemudian Yixing melahirkan dan mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan merekapun, Junmyeon tetap tidak bisa bercinta dengan isterinya karena Yixing masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah melahirkan.

Oh. Jangan ditanya betapa beratnya perjuangan Junmyeon hidup selibat hampir setahun lamanya. Tubuhnya selalu bergairah, apalagi ketika Yixing ada di sekitarnya. Kejantanannya selalu menegang keras, seperti sekarang, merindukan kenikmatan murni ketika dia membenamkan diri di tubuh isterinya yang manis.

Dan ketika melihat isterinya itu menganggukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan persetujuan untuk bercinta, Darah Junmyeon langsung menggelegak penuh gairah. Tatapannya berubah membara, diangkatnya Yixing dengan lembut dan dibawanya melalui pintu penghubung menuju kamar.

Dibaringkannya Yixing di tempat tidur dan ditindihnya, tangannya menumpu tubuhnya sehingga tidak membebankan berat tubuhnya di tubuh Yixing, wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Kau ingin cara yang bagaimana?" Junmyeon berbisik menggoda, tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menunduk dan mengecupi bibir Yixing yang ranum, "Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan gairahku untukmu, mungkin aku akan langsung meledak begitu memasukimu."

Junmyeon sudah siap. Kejantanannya sudah menonjol keras di balik celananya, menggesek Yixing dengan menggoda ketika dia bergerak. Jemari Junmyeon menurunkan gaun Yixing dengan lembut. Memuja tubuh isterinya yang semakin montok dan berisi setelah melahirkan, membuat darahnya menggelegak. Junmyeon menghindari untuk menyentuh payudara Yixing yang ranum, tahu bahwa payudara itu begitu sensitif karena menyimpan asi untuk putri mereka.

Mereka saling menelanjangi dengan cepat, dan Junmyeon mendesakkan tubuhnya pelan, menyentuh kewanitaan Yixing dengan kejantanannya dan menggodanya. Tetapi lelaki itu masih sempat menatap Yixing dan berbisik parau.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" suaranya serak oleh gairah tertahan, tetapi Junmyeon menahan diri, takut menyakiti isterinya.

Jawaban Yixing berupa senyuman lembut, jemari Yixing naik dan mengelus rambut Junmyeon, lalu turun, mengusap pundak dan dada Junmyeon yang keras, kecoklatan dan telanjang, membuat lelaki itu mengerang. Dan ketika Yixing menggerakkan pinggulnya menggoda, Junmyeon tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, dengan erangan keras, menyebut nama isterinya, dia mendesakkan diri, memasuki tubuh Yixing.

Awalnya memang sedikit susah, mengingat mereka lama tidak bercinta. Tetapi Junmyeon menggoda Yixing dengan dorongan-dorongan pelan sambil mencumbu isterinya, menciumnya di mana saja, menggoda telinganya yang sensitif, sehingga Yixing semakin membuka dirinya, melumasi Junmyeon dalam kehangatan yang basah dan membiarkan lelaki itu memasukinya sepenuhnya. Tungkai Yixing melingkari pinggul suaminya, erat dan membuka sepenuhnya, menyerahkan dirinya kepada suaminya.

Setelah itu Junmyeon tidak menahan dirinya lagi, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang bergairah, membawa Yixing menuju puncak kenikmatannya. Pelepasan pertamanya setelah sekian lama yang luar biasa nikmatnya.

Mereka berbaring berpelukan dalam kepuasan yang dalam, seperti saat-saat bercinta mereka dulu.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa rasanya, rasanya bahkan lebih nikmat dari yang kubayangkan." Junmyeon mengelus paha isterinya dengan menggoda, lalu menyentuh kewanitaannya, "Di sini bahkan terasa begitu rapat, mencengkeramku hingga aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Yixing mengerang karena gerakan-gerakan Junmyeon yang intim itu. Pahanya membuka, membiarkan suaminya mencumbunya dengan jemarinya. Kejantanan Junmyeon mengeras lagi, padahal baru beberapa menit setelah mereka meledak dalam kenikmatan bersama. Yixing mendongak dan mendapati Junmyeon menatapnya dengan intens dan bergairah, bibirnya membuka. Membuat Junmyeon tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melumatnya. Mereka berciuman dengan jemari Junmyeon masih bermain di pusat kewanitaan Yixing, memainkan titik sensitif di sana dengan begitu ahli, sehingga Yixing terengah dalam kenikmatan, dalam lumatan bibirnya dengan Junmyeon.

Permainan jemari Junmyeon sungguh membuat Yixing menggila. Semakin lama semakin cepat, dengan gesekan memutar yang menggoda, menyentuh dan menstimulasi setiap titik dengan elusan dan sentuhan yang tepat. Yixing mengerang karena bibirnya masih dilumat oleh Junmyeon. Kenikmatan itu membakarnya, mengalir bagai aliran listrik dari pusat kewanitaannya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Gerakan jemari Junmyeon makin cepat dan bergairah menstimulasi tubuhnya, hingga Yixing hampir mencapai puncaknya, hampir sampai….

Dan di titik yang tepat, Junmyeon melepaskan jemarinya, membuat Yixing mengerang karena protes, dihentikan ketika dia sudah hampir mencapai puncak orgasmenya.

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut dan menatap Yixing yang larut di dalam gairahnya, dia mendesakkan kejantanannya ke pusat kewanitaan Yixing yang sudah sangat basah dan siap,

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk membuatmu mencapai puncak. Ini milikmu Yixing, gunakanlah untuk memuaskanmu." Junmyeon menggeram penuh gairah sebelum menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam ke tubuh Yixing, membuat Yixing memekik karena rasa nikmat yang melandanya.

Junmyeon menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, tidak menahan-nahan diri. Memuaskan dirinya dan istrinya. Napas keduanya terengah dalam pencapaian orgasmenya. Mereka berdua bergerak lama, dalam ritme yang bergairah, berusaha memuaskan dahaga akan tubuh mereka satu sama lainnya.

"Oh Ya ampun, Yixing, istriku, kau nikmat sekali… _kau nikmat sekali_ …" Junmyeon mengerang parau sebelum menekankan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dan untuk kesekian kalinya meledakkan kenikmatannya di dalam tubuh isterinya. Membawa Yixing ke dalam ledakan kenikmatan yang sama.

.

.

.

Ketika Seulgi berkunjung keesokan harinya, dia melihat binar kebahagiaan di wajah Yixing dan Junmyeon. Dan dia bersyukur dalam hatinya. Kedua orang ini benar-benar telah berbahagia.

Yixing sedang mengeluarkan kue dari oven dan meletakkannya di meja dapur untuk mendinginkannya sebelum diiris, bau harum kue strawberry dan kelapa memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Yixing mendapatkan resep kue itu dari Alfred ketika mereka berada di pulau itu dan baru sempat mempraktekkannya sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil. Aku pernah mencoba resep dari Alfred dan hasilnya berantakan, bagian dalamnya masih mentah." Seulgi memandang penuh nikmat ke arah kue itu dan menghirupnya, "Hmmmm dan baunya sangat harum"

Yixing tertawa melihat Seulgi tampak sudah ingin mencicipi kue itu, "Harus dibiarkan dingin dulu, kalau tidak lidahmu akan terbakar."

"Aku akan mengambil resiko." Seulgi tidak peduli, dia mengiris kue itu dan mendorongnya ke piring, lalu membawa piring itu sambil meniup-niupnya.

Junmyeon sedang menggendong putrinya sambil menggodanya dengan boneka karet bebek yang bisa berbunyi kalau ditekan. Alea selalu tersenyum lebar ketika mainan itu berbunyi. Junmyeon melirik ke arah Seulgi dan tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Biarkan saja lidahnya terbakar Yixing, Seulgi sangat menyukai kue kelapa buatan Alfred, dan sepertinya buatanmu tidak kalah enaknya." Lelaki itu lalu berfokus menyuapi putri kecilnya sambil menggodanya supaya si kecil tertawa.

Yixing menatap Seulgi di sampingnya, dan tersenyum tulus, "Terima kasih Seulgi atas bantuanmu mengantarku ke makam… lalu kau membantuku yang hampir melahirkan.. aku tahu itu berat untukmu mengingat pengalaman di masa lalumu…"

"Pengalaman di masa laluku?" Seulgi menghentikan gerakannya meniup-niup kuenya, menatap Yixing dengan bingung.

Yixing menelan ludahnya gugup. Bukankah Junmyeon dulu pernah bilang kalau Seulgi pernah mengalami masa lalu kelam, dikhianati kekasihnya dan kemudian menggugurkan kandungannya, lalu tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi, "Eh…Junmyeon bilang kalau…kalau…"

"Wah." Seulgi tiba-tiba mengerti jalan pikiran Yixing, dia melirik geli kepada Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba tampak pura-pura fokus menggendong puterinya, "Junmyeon oppa belum menjelaskan tentang yang satu itu ya." Sengaja dia mengeraskan suaranya sambil melirik ke arah Junmyeon, dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah pelototan dari oppa lelakinya. Seulgi tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dia meletakkan piring kue itu di meja dapur, "Sepertinya memang aku harus mendinginkannya" Seulgi lalu melangkah dan mengambil Alea dari gendongan Junmyeon, menimangnya lembut, "Aku akan mengajak Alea main, sambil menunggu kuenya dingin." Lalu dia tertawa, suara tawanya masih terdengar sampai kejauhan ketika dia melangkah pergi.

Yixing mengamati kepergian Seulgi, lalu bersedekap dan menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan menuduh,

"Well?" gumamnya, meminta pengakuan ketika Junmyeon masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan meminta maaf yang meluluhkan hati "Maafkan aku. Tentang yang satu itu aku juga membohongimu."

"Jadi Seulgi tidak pernah mengalami masa lalu kelam, keguguran, dan trauma akan percintaan? Dan alasanmu yang mengatakan menikahiku demi tanggung jawab kepada Seulgi itu omong kosong belaka?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum menggoda kepada Yixing."Aku tidak pernah menikahimu demi tanggung jawab kepada siapapun. Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu" Suaranya sensual, menggoda Yixing supaya tidak marah kepadanya.

Tetapi Yixing bertahan, dia melemparkan tatapan mencela kepada Junmyeon, "Kau membuatku memandang Seulgi dengan sedih dan iba selama ini. _Teganya kau_!" Nadanya memarahi, tetapi Yixing tersenyum, tiba-tiba bisa mengerti betapa menggelikannya kejadian ini, Junmyeon menatapnya dan ikut tersenyum geli, akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Yixing mendekat dan memukul lengan Junmyeon dengan main-main, "Aku malu sekali pada Seulgi."

"Dia tidak akan memikirkannya. Aku yakin dia masih tertawa geli di sana, menertawakan kita."

Junmyeon lalu menarik Yixing ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku telah banyak berbohong kepadamu, dan kemudian menyakitimu. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji kepadamu. Kau akan mendapatkan kejujuranku, keseluruhan diriku, Nyonya Kim"

Yixing mendongak dalam pelukan Junmyeon dan tersenyum, "Kau harus memegang janjimu, kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan hukuman." Ancamnya.

Mata Junmyeon bersinar nakal, "Hmmm…aku memikirkan ada banyak sekali ' _hukuman_ ' yang bisa kita praktekkan di atas ranjang. Mungkin kita bisa memakai pita sutra dan borgol…."

"Junmyeon!" Yixing menyela Junmyeon dengan nada mencela, tetapi senyumnya melebar penuh cinta.

Junmyeon tertawa dan mencium bibir Yixing dengan lembut, ciuman itu diperuntukkan untuk luapan kasih sayang, tetapi kemudian bibir Junmyeon terlalu menggoda, lelaki itu melumatnya, memainkan bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan hisapan dan jilatannya. Lalu ketika Yixing membuka mulutnya untuk mengerang. Junmyeon memasukkan lidahnya dan melumat keseluruhan Yixing. Suara pintu terbuka membuat Junmyeon dan Yixing melompat kaget dan memisahkan diri, mereka menoleh ke arah pintu, Seulgi sedang berdiri di sana, menggendong Alea dan rupanya kaget melihat Junmyeon dan Yixing sedang berciuman. Senyumnya melebar melihat pipi Yixing yang memerah dan Junmyeon yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Oh Ya Ampunn. Kalian sepertinya harus mencari kamar" Seulgi masih tersenyum lebar sambil menutup pintu dapur kembali. Meninggalkan Yixing dan Junmyeon yang berpandangan salah tingkah.

Junmyeon tersenyum nakal sambil menatap Yixing, "Mau ke kamar?"

"Junmyeon!" Yixing tertawa mendengar godaan suaminya. Dibiarkannya suaminya memelukknya dengan sayang dan mengecupinya. Lelaki ini adalah pahlawannya. Pahlawan yang menanggung beban berat, tetapi dengan maaf darinya, beban itu sudah hilang. Dan Yixing berharap mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya, _seperti kisah-kisah dalam dongeng._

.

.

.

=END=

 **Akhirnya selesai juga…..**

 **Terimakasih semua yang sudah review, follow, favorite**

 **Terima kasih juga buat Shanty Agatha yang sudah menciptakan karya yang indah ini**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya hehe…**

 **Annyeooooong**


End file.
